Tifa in Legend of Korra
by venom rules all
Summary: After a battle with a new monster, Tifa Lockhart is transported to the Avatar universe just at the end of Korra's fire bending training. During her time there, She will gain both new friends and deadly new enemies. NOTE: Tifa will not have her Limit Breaks or her Premium Heart to make it as fair as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A whole new world.**

 **Tifa Lockhart** a member of **AVALANCHE** fought alongside her friends against a new threat. A new shadow monster with a rare power were attacking the city, so it was up to them to stop it before it kills someone.

"Got you" Tifa's childhood friend Cloud said as he struck the monster with his massive sword.

The monster was sent flying back in to a wall by the force of the strike and had a gaping wound in it's chest. But then something happened. The monster began to glow and before anyone knew it, gigant glue orbs shot out from its body, seemingly erasing everything it touched.

Tifa saw one of those orbs head towards a child who haven't managed to escape yet. Acting out of pure instinct, Tifa put her self in front of the child and was hit by the orb.

 **"TIFAAAAAA"** Cloud screamed as he saw one of his closest friends disappear in a bright light "No. NO" He said as he fell on his knees.

"She's... gone" Vincent said with his head lowered.

If only they knew what really happened.

* * *

We now go to another world, a world that is a lot different from others. This world is very spiritual and home to a unique kind of people. These people are called **benders**. The benders possess the power to bend the very elements to their will.

 **Water.**

 **Earth.**

 **Fire.**

 **Air.**

These are the four elements and normally a person could only bend one of them. But there is one special person who can bend all four elements.

This person was non other than **Avatar Korra** : The descendant of countless previous avatars.

She was currently out on a stroll, riding the back of her best friend Naga, a female polar bear dog. She was enjoying the run until suddenly a bright light appeared not to far away from her.

"Wow, what was that?" She asked out loud, but then a grin appeared on her face "Finally something interesting happens around here. Come on Naga, let's check it out" Naga barked before they began to head towards the source of the light.

When they got there they noticed a large crater and Korra could have sworn that she saw something in the center of it. Getting of Naga she went down in the crater to see what it was. She gasped when she noticed it was a person, a young woman who looked like she might be in her twenties was lying unconscious in the snow.

Using her water bending Korra removed the snow that was covering the woman before lifting her up a little "Hey, are you alright?" When she got no response, she decided to take her back to her village and let the healers have a look at her.

"Just hang on, you'll be fine soon" Korra said as she put the woman on Naga's back and headed back to her village.

* * *

Tifa finally regained consciousness, she felt warm, like she was having a nice bath. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she really was laying in water, glowing water. She was only in her underwear and the water was going back and forward. She groaned a little. The water stopped glowing as she heard a gentle voice speak.

"Oh you are finally awake. You had us worried for a moment there" Tifa looked to her side and saw a old woman next to her giving her a friendly smile.

"Where... am I?" Tifa asked weakly.

"Don't worry young one. You are safe and sound in the Southern Water Tribe" The woman assured.

"Huh?" Tifa said confused.

"I can see that you have alot of questions, but right now you need to rest. You are still recovering from an concussion".

To tired to argue, Tifa just nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

When Tifa woke up, she was laying in a bed that seemed to have been made from animal skin. She slowly got up while rubbing her head.

 _'What is going on?'_ She thought before she heard a voice.

"She's awake" Looking up she saw a young girl standing by the doorway, the girl walked up to her and asked "How are you feeling?".

"Dizzy" Tifa answered "What's happening?".

The girl shrugged and said "You tell me, I just found you in a crater yesterday".

Then two people entered the room, one was the woman Tifan met earlier and the other was a man.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Tifa Lockhart sir" Tifa answered.

"My name is Tonraq, would you like to explain to me why my daughter found you in a crater out side of our village?" The man now identified as Tonraq asked.

"To tell you the truth sir, I don't know. All I remember is that I fought a monster alongside my friends until I was hit by something, then there was a bright light and before you knew it, I wake up here" Tifa explained.

Tonraq and the woman looked at each other before Tonraq spoke "Tell us everything".

And so began the long story of Tifa Lockhart. She was in for quite an adventure.

.

 **Before anyone asks, I will not bring in any other final fantasy characters in to this story and other than her ribbon, Tifan won't have any other items, she will only have access to her natural strength which I think should be more than enough.**

 **In other words: No** **Limit Breaks or her Premium Heart.**

 **We don't want to make it 'TO' unfair for the villains now do we?**

 **Also, I have never played any final fantasy games, BUT after watching Death Battle and the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie and doing some research, Tifa quickly became my favorite character.**

 **Still my knowledge is not as great as the really big final fantasy fans, so I'm counting on you all to correct me should I mess up to much and I'm wide open for advice and requets, so be sure to let me know.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise in advance if it feels like I rushed anything.**

* * *

 **Meeting Tenzin.**

It has been about a month since Tifa arrived in this new world. Adapting to this new world was a challenge for her, but with some support from the people of the tribe, she managed. At first the leader didn't believe her story, but after giving a demonstration of her strength, they didn't have anything left to argue with. Tifa helped out as much as she could. She helped with hunting, cooking and several other things.

She had grown quite close to the people here, especially with Korra and her family and the old woman whose name was Katara. Korra was almost like a younger sister for her, they often hangs out with each other whenever Korra was not training. Sometimes they even had some sparring matches since Korra wanted to test her bending against Tifa's immense physical power. It usually ended in a stalemate due to Tifa holding back.

Tifa was currently watching Korra finishing her firebending test. A man raises his arms in protection from Korra's attack, but he is still sent flying and crashes to the ground. As Korra lands, two men simultaneously shoot fire streams at her.

Korra is engulfed in a ball of flames and removed from view, but she dissipates the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she takes on a fighting stance again, one of the men charges her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodges the first one, dissipates the second with a grunt, dodges the third, and rushes forward.

When the man jumps up and sends two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbles underneath the flames, and extends her leg, throwing him off balance. He flips over several times and crashes to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two men, catches the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicks back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she manages to knock down the firebender.

Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powers up her own attack and fires it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slides down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke.

Tifa is impressed by the young girl's power, even though she lacks restraint. That reminds her a little about Cloud, who isn't known for pulling any punches either.

The last firebender is charging Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She runs toward the individual, smiling confidently. Korra runs straight into the fire blast, parts it, and pushes the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She uses him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicks a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeds to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descends. The man tries to block, but is thrown backward, where he sags down and slowly falls on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

Tifa smiles to herself as she leaves the training area. Walking down some stares she finds Naga resting in her stable "Hi there Naga!" She said sweetly, the polar bear dog gets up and begins to lick her, causing Tifa to laugh as she pets Naga's head.

"Tifa, Naga" Came the voice of an exited Korra "You two should have seen it! I kicked some firebender butt, and I passed!" Korra cuddles Naga's head before throwing her arms around Tifa's neck.

Tifa patted Korra's back and said "I saw the whole thing, that was quite a show you put up Korra".

"I know, and Tenzin will be here in a few days. I will finally get to learn airbending" Korra said while bouncing in excitement.

"Wow slow down Korra, let's wait for him to get here first" Tifa said in amusement.

Korra calms down a little "Sorry, still I'm also exited for you to meet him. He is a good man".

"From what you Katara has told me, I don't doubt it. I look forward to finally meet him in person" Tifa said "Now let's head back".

* * *

The days pass and Tifa, Korra and Katara, are watching as a flying bison arrives, carrying a whole family on it's back.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!" Came child voice that was talking very fast as the bison lands.

"Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here" Came a relieved voice from an obviously exhausted man.

Two of the children excitedly jumps off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. the man who must be Tenzin descends from his bison, as Katara walks up to him.

"Hello, Mother" Tenzin greeted Katara, with with a boy who Tifa assumed must be his son, on his shoulders, who was pulling his father's ears. His daughters pull up on both his sides, with the one named Ikki jerking his arm "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you" Tenzin siad before pleading in desperation "Please, help me".

Katara laughs warmly as Tenzin bows to allow her to take the boy off his shoulders and into her arms.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" The boy said while frantically waving his limbs.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo" Tenzin lectured.

The boy named Meelo nimbly pushes off on Katara's hand, who looks surprised, and somersaults above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashes out from behind her, while Katara's expression changes from utter surprise to a loving smile.

"It's so good to see all of you" Katara said.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?" The other girl who seemed to be the oldest asked.

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale-" Katara began but to her surprise, she is interrupted by Ikki, who jumps right in between her and Jinora.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen?" Ikki asked really fast, while jumping up and down clapping her hands, Jinora stands solemnly beside her, disappointed and annoyed.

Katara, appears unsure of how to respond to Ikki's enthusiasm "And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?" Ikki finally let up her questions while Jinora lowers her head in shame.

 _'Quite an lively one there'_ Tifa thought.

Then the air bender family notices Tifa and Ikki quickly runs up to her "Hi there, I am Ikki. Who are you? How old are you? How strong are you? Do like to play? Do you want to be my friend?".

Tifa laughs before answering "My name is Tifa. I am 23. I'm pretty strong. I do like to play and I would love to be your friend".

The other were a little surprised that she managed to answer all of that.

Then Jinora walks up her "I am Jinora. You are beautiful".

Tifa smiled warmly at her and said "Thank you Jinora, that's very sweet of you".

Then Tenzin walked up and said "You must be Tifa Lockhart, I received a letter about you before I came here. It's nice to meet you" He gave a small bow.

Tifa bowed back and said "Master Tenzin, it's an honor to finally meet you in person".

Then Ikki ran up to her and began pulling Tifa's arm and said "Come on Tifa, come play with us".

Tifa looked at Tenzin who gave her a nod, then she turned back to the small girl "Alright. What do you want to do?".

As soon as she asked that she was hit in the face by a snowball "Snowball fight" Meelo declared.

A challenging smile appeared on Tifa's face "Alright, you asked for it".

The children laughed as Tifa chased them. Tenzin and his wife Pema smiled at the scene, while secretly being relieved that someone else would watch the kids for a bit.

* * *

During the snowball fight, Meelo spots something above Tifa and smiles as he gets an idea. Using his air bending her makes alot of snow fall down on top of Tifa who gets almost completely covered by it.

"Meelo, don't you think that was a little much?" Jinora asked until they heard a small laugh.

"Oh you've done it now" Tifa began looking up with a little less sane face which made the kids gulp "You have just awakened the snow monster! ROAR".

The kids yelled in with laughters as they ran away from an charging Tifa.

There was no denying the fact that Tifa had a lot of fun that day.

Even though she missed her old home and all her friends in it.

Who knows?

Maybe there is a home for her in this world too.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Republic City.**

It was now nighttime in the Southern Water Tribe and Tifa along with Korra Tenzin, and three White Lotus members are sitting at a table eating. She had heard the new that Tenzin would not stay to train Korra due to the city he lives in is in a very rough situation right now.

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending?" Korra asked "A week? A month?".

"It could be much longer" Tenzin answered.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked disappointed.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now" Tenzin said.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me" Korra said defiant "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other".

"I wish there were another way" Tenzin said looking down.

That was when Tifa decided to speak up "Why don't you just bring Korra to the city? And just teach her there?".

"That's a perfect idea!" Korra said excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" The White Lotus leader said as he bangs hand on the table, shaking the contents on the table "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements".

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind" Korra said in defiance.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city" Tenzin said.

"Whatever" Korra dismissed as she abruptly gets up and leaves the room. The door slams shut as Tifa, the White Lotus leader and Tenzin sigh. If there was one thing Tifa had learned about Korra, she is not very patient. Another quality she shared with Cloud.

* * *

The next day the airbender family heads back to their city, much to Korra's disappointment. But later that night Tifa had trouble sleeping so she decided to take a quick night walk, during said walk she noticed Korra sneaking in to the stables. Tifa got a feeling what Korra was planning to do.

She walked down the stairs and heard Korra talking to Katara "It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world" Katara said as she moves forward and places her right hand on the young Avatar's shoulder "And I think you're going to be a great Avatar".

Korra hugs Katara "Thank you".

"Goodbye, Korra" Katara said.

"So you are planning to sneak away?" Tifa said announcing her presence.

"Tifa?!" Korra said surprised.

"You know, now that I've seen you, the most responsible thing I could do is to stop you or telling the White Lotus" Tifa began and smiled when she noticed Korra's nervous expression "So right now you have two options. 1. You will allow yourself to be locked up, or 2. You'll allow me to come along".

"Huh?" Korra said confused.

"I don't know much about this world, so this could be my chance to finally explore it a little more" Tifa explained "So if you allow me to come along, I won't have to tell anyone that you are leaving".

Before Tifa knew it Korra ran up and hugged her "Thank you Tifa, you are the best".

Tifa chuckled and patted Korra's back "What are friends for?".

* * *

Latter the two girls were saying goodbye to Korra's parents.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you" Korra said as she broke the hug they were in.

"We love you so much" Korra's mother Senna said her voice on the verge of breaking before she walked up and have Tifa a hug "Promise me that you will help her Tifa".

"I promise Senna. It's the least I can do for you after all you did for me" Tifa said.

Tifa and Korra runs up to Naga, turning away from Korra's sad-looking parents. She climbs on the polar bear dog. She casts one last look at her parents, and leads Naga away. They boarded an engine-powered ship. Inside Naga iss sleeping, with Korra resting against her flank, her arms held behind her back, with a pleased look on her face. Tifa smiles too, she was a little excited to finally see more of this new world.

* * *

Hearing metal-like sounds, both Tifa Korra wakes up. Korra glances around, and rubs her eyes.

"Naga, we're here!" Korra said in excitement while waking Naga.

The dock workers were unloading crates of the ship. Suddenly, Naga runs past them, with Tifa and Korra on her back, much to the workers surprise. The polar bear dog dashes out of the tonnage, knocking over a stunned dock worker, who grunts as he falls down.

"Thanks for the ride!" Korra said joyfully.

"Sorry to be a stowaway" Tifa said as they rides away on Naga toward a large suspension bridge leading toward the city. They pull up nearly at the base of the bridge. Two airships are floating above. They admire the bridge and the skyline of Republic City with many buildings and skyscrapers.

"Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!" Korra said.

"The city sure is a sight to behold" Tifa commented then she noticed an island not to far from a large statue "Look".

"Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives" Korra said as she former pets Naga's head "You ready for a little swim, girl?" But Naga puts her nose in the air, sniffing something before quickly running to its source "Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!".

"Watch out, Naga! Look out!" Korra exclaimed as Naga was running recklessly through the streets, causing several Satomobiles to crash.

"NAGA, SLOW DOWN!" Tifa shouted as she was almost thrown off 5 times.

Naga suddenly slows down, almost throwing Tifa off again, then bends over to smell the ground, in order to pinpoint the exact location of the smell. Naga follows her nose toward a small food stall. The polar bear dog goes to the side of the stall and sticks her head through the curtains. Naga starts sniffing before sticking her entire head inside. The food stall appears to be selling different kinds of meat. Korra sticks her head through the curtain as well. Naga opens her mouth to start devouring the food, but is halted by a stern command from Korra.

Naga, wait" Naga whimpers softly disappointment. She lies down, ,as Korra leans back out of the curtains. Switch to a broader shot, showing how Korra slides off Naga and walks to the front of the stall Korra picks up a meat stick, and then says "We'll take one of everything, please".

"Umm Korra? Did you bring any money with you?" Tifa asked causing Korra to freeze.

"No" Korra hesitantly.

Infuriated the Shopkeeper snatches the meat stick out of Korra's hand "Then what good are you to me?" She snapped.

 _'No need to be so mean about it'_ Tifa thought as she walked away with Korra and a disappointed Naga.

"Don't worry, girl" Korra siad trying to cheer Naga up "The city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat".

* * *

Latter that day, the group were fishing from a pond. They managed to catch a few and Korra cocked them with her firebending, before giving it to Tifa who began to eat it, she may be super strong, but she still needs food.

As Korra prepared to eat her own, a man suddenly popped up form behind some bushes "Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" He asked while flapping his arms up and down.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure" Korra said uncertainly.

The man waggles up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatches a fish on a stick, and squats down, ferociously devouring the fish while smacking loudly.

Tifa studied the man for a moment. Judging from what he was wearing, he must be poor.

"So, do you ... live in that bush?" Korra asked awkwardly while Pointing at the bush.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous. This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds" The man answered happily.

"So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was "living it up" Korra said.

The man chuckles "Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer" He spreads his arms in a welcoming gesture "Welcome to Republic City".

Suddenly, they hear the voice of a guard from a bridge over the pond nearby.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!" The guard said

As the guard runs towards them, the vagabond jumps up and runs toward his bush.

He looks over his shoulder "You two best skedaddle!".

Tifa and Korra jumps up on Naga and takes of, leaving the guard to breathe heavily from exhaustion.

* * *

A bit later, the group walks through a park until they heard something.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" Tifa and Korra look in the direction of the voice and sees a man Standing in front of a poster of a masked man, while talking through a megaphone "Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment".

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world" Korra siad.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender" The Protester said unimpressed.

"Yeah, I am" Korra said arrogantly.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" The Protester asked provokingly.

Korra crossed her arms in irritation "I'm seriously thinking-" She was cut of when Tifa put her hand over her mouth.

"What my hot headed friend here is trying to say, is that we think there can be piece between benders and non-benders" Tifa said trying to defuse the situation "I'm a non-bender myself".

The Protester looked at Tifa for a brief moment before addressing the people "See? The benders are even corrupting our fellow non-benders to agree with them. This poor girl is being oppressed without even realising it!".

 _'Ok that is just stupid'_ Tifa thought.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're ... you're oppressing yourselves!" Korra snapped before she turns Naga around and they walk away.

"That didn't even make sense" The protester called after them.

* * *

On their way to the air temple island, the group gets lost and decides to ask a shop owner for directions.

"Excuse us, I think we are lost. How do we get to Air Temple Island from here?" Korra asked a old woman.

"Just head down this street" The old woman said as she points to down the street.

At that moment, a red Satomobile turns down the street and heads toward the shops.

"You should get moving, young ladys" The old woman whispered in fear as she gets up "It isn't safe".

The Satomobile stops in front of a shop. Three people get out, and approach a phonograph vendor who is cleaning one of his products.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me that you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment" The leader of the group said as he turns toward his friend, who lights a flame in his left hand, grinning.

"I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please, take one of my phonographs" Chung said as he held up one of his phonographs.

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender effortlessly smacks the object out of the vendor's hands with a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the phonograph to a burning pile of rubbish. Chung jumps back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground.

"My friend here is not a music lover" The man said before he makes a money sign with his right hand "Give me the money, or else -".

"Or else what, hoodlum?" Korra said Interrupting the gangster.

The gangsters turn to see Korra standing confidently behind them, her hands on her hips. The three gangsters eyes each questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things" The man began to explain "You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you and your friend, in the hospital".

"You're the only ones who are gonna need a hospital and, for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" Korra said confidently as she smashes her fist in her palm .

The gangsters gives her a confused look. Korra rubs her fist into her palm with a wicked look in her face.

The man whispers threateningly "Who do you think you are?".

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra challenged.

The man's eyes twitch enraged as he suddenly bends a water bullet from an unseen water skin from under his coat. Korra stops the water easily with one hand and sends it right back at the gangster, freezing the water over his head. His balance lost, the man stumbles forward toward Korra, who hits him against the head with a back spinning kick, which causes him to slam head first against the golden ornament on the Satomobile. Then the earthbender gangster, enraged by what happened to his friend, charges Korra by jumping up. However, before he could land and earthbend, she extends the portion of earth where he was going to land on, catapulting him high into the air.

Tifa smiles at the scene.

Seeing two of his allies defeated, the firebender aggressively bends a large fire stream at Korra. But the fire is soon parted by a cockily grinning Korra. She jumps forward, deflecting the man's fire by holding two small flames in her palms. As she reaches the man, she grabs his hands. The man screams in fright. Korra throws the man through the window of a radio shop.

"Korra, collateral damage?" Tifa scolded.

Korra rubs her head before saying "Sorry, but they should have an idea about who I am now".

Then they hear the sound of an engine and sees the gangsters trying to escape with their Satomobile. They seemed to be willing to run the two girls over. Tifa just smirked as she gets ready. Just as the gangsters comes within range, Tifa suddenly lifts it up and slams it back in to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of them" Tifa said dusting of her hands.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds from up above. Naga starts howling with it, while Tifa and Korra raised their heads to look where the sound is coming from. It was a airship.

"Police! Freeze where you are!" Some one said through an Intercom.

The airship hatch opens on the side, before three cops jump out from it.

"Cool! Metalbenders!" Korra said in awe.

Tifa watches them land. Then a fourth cop is coming down and lands gently. The fourth cop retracts the metal cables in his armor as the three gangsters stumble out of the destroyed vehicle with groans.

"We caught the bad guys for you, officers" Korra said proudly.

"Arrest them!" The officer ordered.

The other three cops run forward and bend their metal cables to secure the three thugs. With their arms tied to their body, they fall down.

"You two are under arrest, too" The officer declared.

Korra gasps as she takes a step back defensively "What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!"

"From the looks of it, you two smashed up a lot more than that" The officer said before sending metal wires at the two girls.

Tifa caught one and said "Wait, we can explain".

"You can explain yourselves all you like, down at headquarters" The officer said.

With a little help from Naga, both Tifa and Korra were running away from a now angered metal bender.

"Korra!" Tifa shouted.

"What? they were gonna arrest us!" Korra said.

"Running from the police will make us wanted fugitives" Tifa pointed out.

"Don't worry so much, we'll be fine" Korra assured before they were tied up by some metal wires and hoisted up in the air. Korra didn't need to turn her head to know that Tifa was glaring at her "Can't you just snap these wires?".

"I think we have done enough law breaking for one day" Tifa growled.

* * *

Tifa laid on a bed inside a cell, getting arrested was not really how she pictured her first day in republic city. But then her cell door opens and a guard came in.

"Tenzin covered all the damages, you are free to go" He said.

It was now night time and Tifa along with Korra were getting ready to be sent back to the south pole. Much to the disappointment of Tenzin's children.

"Wait" They both stop walking as Tenzin walk towards them "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy" He said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder "You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again" Then he turns to Tifa "You can stay here too Tifa. You may be a stranger to this world, but you have proven your loyalty and your strength can make a huge difference in the future".

Tifa smiled a bowed to him "Thank you Tenzin, I swear I will use my power to help save this city".

* * *

The next day, Korra annoched to the city that the Avatar has officially arrived in the city and she was here to stay. But in a secret hideout a man turned of a radio and turned to another man standing in front of a map.

"Amon, how do you want to handle this?" The Lieutenant asked.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early" Amon said before turning his head "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans".

"And what about her friend?" The Lieutenant asked.

"Don't worry, I got a plan for her too" Amon assured "In fact, she could even be useful to us".

.

 **Tell me what you think please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Leaf in the Wind.**

A bright early morning dawned upon Republic City. In Air temple island, Tifa was slowly waking up from her peaceful slumber when the sun hit her in the face. At first she tried to block it out, but any chance to get more sleep disappeared when Ikki suddenly jumped on her.

"Tifa wake up, today is the day. Korra is going to start her first lesson" The hyperactive girl said while bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Ikki, I'm up, I'm up" Tifa said as she sat up stretching a little "How about we get some breakfast first and then we go to the training?".

"Ok, let's go" Ikki said as she tried to drag Tifa out.

"Can I get dressed first?" Tifa asked, making Ikki rub her head in embarrassment.

* * *

After breakfast, Tifa along with Korra, Tenzin and his children were gathered at a place with several Gates.

"Korra's gonna Airbend, Korra's gonna Airbend!" Ikki said in excitement.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Airbending" Tenzin explained "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

Jinora steps towards the Airbending Gates "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them".

Korra smiles "Seems easy enough".

"Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning" Ikki spoke quickly.

Tenzin steps forward, and circles his bent arms in front of his body. The Air responds to his motions, and when he suddenly pushes his open palms forward, a large gust of wind erupts towards the Airbending Gates, setting them all spinning rapidly. He holds up a leaf towards the gates, and lets it go to ride the wind.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate" Tenzin began as he continues the lesson, Jinora nimbly enters the Gates. She moves between the spinning panels in a circle-walking style, spinning and turning as needed to easily avoid every panel. With each step, she cycles which of her palms is held out in front of her "Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a momentís notice".

Once she has emerged from the Gates, Jinora turns around, and thrusts out another gust of powerful Airbending, powering the spinning panels back to full speed.

"Let's do this" Korra declared.

She eagerly runs forward, but without any discernable stance or style. She runs headfirst into the closest panel, and hits it hard enough to ricochet into the next panel beside her. Tenzin and Tifa winces, and Korra gives in to panic and breaks out into a full sprint that once again crashes into a Gate. She proceeds to do an impressive impersonation of a pinball in a machine as she stumbles out of control into a series of panels. She finally gets tossed out of the gate area completely and lands hard on her backside.

Tenzin's face gives nothing away, but Meelo is smiling and Ikki has a look of horror about her, while Tifa felt sorry for her friend. With a groan, Korra gets and with an angry look, runs back towards the Gates. She barely gets by the first pair of panels before she is again caught by one and sent careening around.

"Don't force your way through!". Jinora shouted through cupped hands.

Korra gets hit by another panel.

"Dance, dance like the wind!" Ikki shouted.

Korra gets hit by another panel.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo added.

Korra gets hit by another panel. She ricochets around a few more times, before stumbling back out of the Gate area. There are dark circles around her eyes, and she has a punch-drunk expression on her face. She collapses flat on her back in front of the others. Tenzin gives a heavy sigh and shakes his head.

Tifa had a feeling this was gonna take a while.

* * *

It was now nighttime and Tifa was leaning on Naga as they watched Korra practicing a airbending, though in a different way.

"Airbend" Korra said as she puts her arms out, her target is a newspaper strung up on a line so that a picture of Chief Lin Bei Fong is prominently displayed.

Tifa couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene "Keep it up Korra, I think it's working".

"What is wrong with me? Airbend" Korra tried again, but to no avail. Korra is shaking with frustration. Finally, she punches a fireball at the newspaper and incinerates it "Ugh, maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh?".

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough Korra" Tifa assured, earning a smile from her you friend.

Suddenly, the sound of a radio announcer carries through the night air, catching Tifa and Korra's attention. They look around and finds a lit-up guard shack a short distance behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament" The announcer said "Grab your snacks, and grab your kids, because this next match is gonna be a doozy".

Tifa and Korra goes closer to listen, it sounds exciting.

"This Mako's got moxy. He advances, fires two quick shots, The announcer continued "Yomo is hammered back to zone three. The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?" Tifa listens more closely "He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strike-" Then the radio goes silent, much to the disappointment of those who were listening.

"Korra, come down here, please" Tenzin's voice was heard.

"You shut it off at the best part!" Korra said frustrated.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense" Tenzin said.

"But it's their radio, and technically you said I couldn't watch a match, you didn't say anything about listening to one" Korra argued.

"You..." Tenzin began before he growls "You know what I meant. Anyway, shouldn't you... shouldn't you be in bed by now?".

As he turns and leaves, Tifa met up with him.

"That was not necessary Tenzin, and you know it" She said with her arms crossed.

"I don't care if you think it was unnecessary. Korra needs to focus on her training" Tenzin declared.

"I get that, I'm not stupid. But taking away her freedom will only have a negative effect on her" Tifa argued "This is one of the reasons she ran away from her home to come here" Tifa turned to leave, but not before saying "If you keep this up, she is just gonna run away again. And there will be nothing either of us can do to stop her".

And with that, Tifa walked away, leaving Tenzin to think about her words.

* * *

The next night Tifa was about to go to bed after having been training a little herself. She still could not tap in to her limit breaks or any of her other powers. But before she went to her room, she decided to say goodnight to Korra first. But when she reached Korra's room she saw that the window was open.

Tifa sighed "You really are a rebel Korra".

She went to her own room and hoped that Korra would be back.

* * *

The next day Korra was back at the Airbending Gates. Korra exhales angrily, clenching her fists, and makes another reckless dash at the Airbending Gates. She gets into the thick of the Gates when she once again slams into one, getting pushed into a spin that ricochets her around several more panels.

"Patience, Korra" Tenzin said.

Korra stumbles backwards into another panel, and falls to the ground. She gets visibly angry, and rises into a Firebending attack at the Gates. She throws a flurry of punches that unleash fireballs all around her, then lets out a massive attack that explodes outwards and takes out all the spinning panels. Tenzin and family are staring in shock, along with Tifa who is holding a hand to her mouth. Korra is panting for breath, standing in the center of a cloud of smoke while the wreckage of the Gates burns around her.

Tenzin was completely shell-shocked "That was a 2,000 year old historical treasure" Then he turned furious "What... what is wrong with you?".

Korra emerges from the Gates angry "There's nothing wrong with me. I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would".

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me" Tenzin said.

"I have been!" Korra screamed "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me. Maybe the reason I haven't learned Airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher".

"KORRA" Tifa suddenly snapped, causing everyone to jump a little. This was the first time they had heard her scream like that.

Tifa may be a patient woman. But everyone got their limits, even her. Korra and Tenzin had argued with each other so much, and Tifa has just about had it.

"Korra, I admit. Tenzin's methods is not the best. But that is because he he uses methods that won't work on you. But don't think for one moment that you are not at fault here Korra. Even if you listen to his advice, you don't actually try them out. You just charge in head on expecting everything to go your way, but as soon as you meet resistance, you just quit and blames it on something else. If you keep this up you will never learn anything and will never succeed as an Avatar" Tifa said with just pure anger in her voice.

Everyone stared at her in shock, while Korra looked like she had been punched in the gut.

Tifa took a deep breath to calm herself and began to leave "I'll go and train. For a long time, come see me when you two start to get along and not before".

When she was gone, Korra ran of with tears in her eyes while the children gave Tenzin comforting hugs.

* * *

Tifa reached a open area and let out a frustrated scream. She said more than she meant to. She never wanted to yell at Korra like that, she just wanted her to understand that not everything will go the way you want it to. But she let her anger get the better of her and now her closest friend in this world is more than likely really hurt by what she said.

She sighed, she would have to talk with Korra latter and hopefully make up with her.

* * *

Latter that night Tifa was on her way to her room but bumped into Korra on they way.

"Oh, hi there Tifa" Korra said.

"Hi" Tifa answered. They stood in a awkward silence until Tifa broke it "Korra listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That was uncalled for".

"No you are right, everything you said was true. I got so frustrated and ended up taking it out on Tenzin. Sorry for being so difficult" Korra said.

Tifa smiled at her and opened her arms "So we're good?".

Korra hugged her and said "Yeah, we're good".

"Also, I heard on the radio that you played with the Fire Ferrets and won, nice job" Tifa said.

Korra smiled and said "Yeah and I joined them too, I will be playing in the tournament".

"I look forward to see you out there" Tifa said.

And with that, both said goodnight and went to bed. Whatever happened this day, at least it ended well.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mako.**

Things had been rather peaceful lately, so far no big events has occurred and Tifa was thankful for it. Korra and Tenzin finally got along and Korra's airbending had been going better. As for Tifa, she had been helping the pregnant Pema with house work.

"Your help is really appreciated Tifa! It makes things a lot easier" Pema said while she and Tifa were washing the dishes.

Tifa smiled at her "Of course Pema. I want to help anyway I can, especially when the little one is getting closer".

Pema smiled as Tifa put a hand on her large belly "I can't wait to see what it looks like" But then her face fell "I just hope this child is calmer than the rest".

Tifa chuckles a little "Kids can be a handful, I have learned from experience".

"Do you have children in your world?" Pema asked.

"No, but I helped with a orphanage" Tifa answered.

But after she said that, she could not help but to think of all the children back in her home. She wondered what they were doing and hoped they were ok.

* * *

The days went on and one evening Korra was doing her regular training with Tifa watching.

Korra circle-walks through the spinning panels. She steps and spins through the obstacle course, smoothly avoiding the panels.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora said.

Korra gets through the Gates, and jumps down to where Tifa, Jinora and Ikki are standing. She leans to rest her hands on her knees, and pants for breath. But then Tifa, Ikki and Jinora shift to look behind the Avatar, where a young boy is coming up the path.

"Ooo, he's cute" Ikki said.

Jinora smiled "Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?".

Korra gets an outraged, embarrassed expression on her face as the girls keep talking.

"Ooo. What is this I hear?" Tifa asked with a smirk.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked as she leans forward and clasps her hands hopeful.

Korra suddenly Earthbends the ground beneath the girls, flinging them away. She quickly turns to face the boy, who has finally reached her. Korra raises a hand and tries to innocently clear her throat.

"Ahem. Oh, hey, Mako" Korra greeted.

"Have you seen Bolin?" The boy whose name was now revealed to be Mako asked.

"Nice to see you to" Korra said dryly "And no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think somethingís wrong?".

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations" Mako Sighs "See you later".

Mako turns to leave, but Korra hurries to follow him.

"Wait! I could, uh, help you look for him" Korra offered.

"Nah, I got it" Mako said.

"Hey" Tifa said walking up to them "If your brother is in trouble, then let us help you. I'm Tifa by the way" She held out her hand.

Mako shook it "I heard about you. Korra said you smashed a car with your bare hands".

Tifa looked at Korra who rubbed her head sheepishly.

But then Korra looked back at Mako and said "Let us help you. We can take Naga".

Mako turns to face Korra "Who's Naga?".

Tifa smirked and said "A very good friend, and she is a great tracker".

* * *

Later Tifa, Korra and Mako were riding one-behind-the-other on Naga's back, traveling down the street.

"Your friend is a polar bear dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense" Mako commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy" Korra said teasingly.

Naga brings them to Central City Station that had a statue of the fire lord. The flame glows warmly in the dark. Mako looks around, and sees the sidewalks filled with people.

"Well, this is his usual hangout" Mako slides down off Naga. He goes over to a group of children playing around a lamppost. Two of the children are pushing at each other, while a third crouches just behind one of them, causing the defeated child to trip. All the children laugh, until Mako reach them "You guys seen my brother around here today?".

"Perhaps. My memory is a little, foggy" One of the kids said while he rubs his nose with his thumb and approaches Mako "Maybe you can help, clear it up" He raises a hand and motions towards himself greedily.

"You're good, Skoochy. Huh. A real pro" Mako reaches into his pocket and pulls a bill out that he slaps into Skoochy's hand.

Skoochy slips the money into his vest "Yeah, I seen him".

"When?" Mako asked.

"'Bout noon" Skoochy answered.

"What was he doing?" Mako asked.

"He was performing some kind of monkey-rat circus. And then..." Skoochy motions for more money. Mako, Tifa and Korra trade glances before Mako gets another yuan out of his pocket and gives it to Skoochy.

"And then what? Why'd he leave?" He asked.

Skoochy leans toward Mako and covers his mouth with his hand so no one else can see "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, the Agni Kais, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting outta me!"

Skoochy runs off. The other kids follow.

"What's he talking about?" Korra asked.

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" Mako answered.

Tifa got a serious lok on her face "We need to find him, quickly!".

* * *

They continued to ride for a bit until Korra asked "So where are we headed?"

"The Triple Threat Triads' headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet" Mako answered.

"Triple Threat Triad? Me and Tifa beat up some of those yahoos when we got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-" Korra is interrupted when Naga barks and surges forward, prompting some animal to squeal "Whoa, Naga!".

Naga runs after the animal as Korra tries to bring her under control, then the animal runs across the foreground. Naga pursues the it around a street corner, finally forcing it up a lamppost and onto a street sign.

"That's Pabu!" Mako said recognising the fire ferret.

"No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack" Korra commanded sternly.

Naga calms down, and Pabu comes back down the lamppost. The ferret leans towards Naga, touching noses with the her. Both animals mollified, then Pabu runs up Naga's head, passes Korra, and climbs up around Mako's neck. Tifa Mako and Korra are amused at the display.

"We gotta hurry" Mako declared.

Tifa nodded in agreement and they continued their search.

* * *

They reah the Triple Threat Triad's hideout. the gang approach the front door.

Mako is stepping warily across the porch "Something's not right. There are usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious".

He pauses at the door, and moves to press against the wall beside it. He motions Korra and Tifa to join him, but Tifa just goes right up to the door and knocks it down. Mako looks at her in surprise, he makes a mental note, not to make her mad, then follows the two girls inside. The room is abandoned, and some of the furniture is turned over.

"Bolin? You in here?" Mako called out.

A motor sounds is heard from outside the building, surprising the group. They follow the noise to a back door, which Korra kicks open, and upon emerging from the building they find a team of masked men on motorcycles escaping with a truck. Within the truck, Bolin is tied up and gagged, with some other guy's behind him. One of the masked men steps in front of them and closes the door.

"Bolin!" Mako shouts as the truck begins to drive.

They chase after them for awhile on Naga's back. But then one of the masked men throws a rope around her feet causing her to trip and makes her riders crash to the ground.

Three of the masked man jumps off their motorcycles and attacks.

The battle is a three on three. Tifa sees one coming at her, she throws a punch, but the man just ducks and delivers a quick barrage of strikes on her side. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying.

The man danced around her for a bit until Tifa caught one of his arms and threw him across the ground, making sure not to kill him.

She walks up to him and then lifts him by the front of his jacket "Were are they taking them?" She demanded.

"Figure it out yourself" He spat before throwing a smoke grenade in her face, making her drop him and giving him the chance to escape with his friends.

"Argh! I can't bend!" She heard Korra say, then her voice got louder and more panicked "I can't bend!".

Mako stands up and says "Calm down, it'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen".

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists" Mako answered.

"What are these chi blockers?" Tifa asked.

"They are people that has been trained in a fighting style that allows to strike specific areas of the body, allowing them to temporarily take away a persons bending" Mako explained, Tifa nodded in understanding.

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" Mako closes his eyes and clutches his forehead with one hand "Ugh, I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!".

Tifa put a hand on his shoulder "Calm down Mako. We will find him, I promise".

Mako looked her in the eyes and could see the kindness and the urge to help. For a brief moment, he could almost see his mother. He nodded and they continued to look.

* * *

They looked all night but did not find anything, then Korra suggested that they should go to the place where she and Tifa meet the protester and see if he knew anything. They sat in silence under a tree until Korra decided to break it.

"So why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad, anyway?" She asked.

Mako averted his eyes nervously "Well we, we used to do some work for them back in the day".

Korra was surprised by that "What!?" Then she leaned forward accusingly "Are you some kind of criminal?".

"Korra!" Tifa said harshly.

Mako got angry and said "No. You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother".

Korra looks down "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?".

Tifa cast a nervous look on Mako.

He sighs "They were mugged. By a Firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight".

Tifa knew how that felt, she could still remember the day when Sephiroth destroyed her home.

As he continues to speak, Mako pulls his scarf up to cover his mouth "Bolin's the only family I have left. And if anything happened to him...".

He didn't need to finish as Tifa placed an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer in to a gentle side hug "Mako. Nothing will happen to him, not if I have anything to say about it".

Once again Mako could have sworn he saw his mother in Tifa's face. He still had a hard time that someone he just met could be so nice to him.

This Tifa had a heart of gold.

.

 **Just in case anyone gets the wrong idea, this will NOT be a Tifa x Mako story.**

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revelation.**

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" Tifa woke up by the sound of the loud voice.

Korra and Mako woke up too, and are surprised to find themselves snuggled together. Korra reacts more severely, crying out, waving her arms with panic, and scooting away as quickly as possible, Tifa would have laughed if not for the situation. Just as Korra awkwardly stifles her scream, they all notice the Propagandist.

"That's the guy" Korra said.

They began to approach him.

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the - " He gasps when he notices them It's you two again! You can not silence me, Avatar".

Korra immediately slaps the megaphone out of his hands, sending the Propagandist hopping back with a scared yelp. The megaphone falls to the ground and shatters into many pieces.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?" She demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The Propagandist said.

"Oh, I think you do" Korra extends one leg upward, and brings it crashing down in a Earthbending kick. The ground beneath the Equalists' table pops up, launching the table out of sight, sending the Propagandist tumbling backwards, sending the other Equalist man crawling away, and scattering the flyers that he was giving out.

The Propagandist crawls around, trying to pick up as many of the papers as he can. Mako catches one and examines it. There's a picture of Amon on it with his arm outstretched and rays of light emanating from his palm.

"Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock. What's the revelation?" Mako asked.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" The Propagandist snarled

Korra grabs the Propagandist by his jacket and lifts him up with one arm "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it".

"No one knows what the revelation is. And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him" The Propagandist said.

"Where's it happening?" Mako demanded.

The sound of a shrill whistle is heard. A stocky police officer is standing on the other side of the fountain.

"What's going on over there?" He shouted.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" The Propagandist yelled

Korra throws him to the ground "Let's scram".

As they run away, Mako leans down to grab more of the flyers. He catches up to Korra and Tifa, who is already on Naga, and as soon as he's in the saddle, too, the group takes off.

After having been running for awhile they stopped to look through the flyers.

"Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Korra asked.

"My guess is that they didn't want the police to know about it. But they must have left somekind of clue for their followers to find it" Tifa said

Mako Leans over a bunch of the flyers lying randomly on the street in front of him. Some are upside down, showing strange markings in two shades of green "There's four different images" He said as he picks up two of them, holds them next to each other, and sees that the lines of the design connect. There's a prominent red dot on one of the images.

Korra smiled "So, it's a puzzle?".

Mako smiled with excitement "Yeah, of a map!" He stands up and takes four of the flyers, arranged to make a full picture, over to the city map on the wall, and holds them up looking for a match and finds it "Bingo! That must be where it's going down".

Mako looks over to Tifa and Korra, who smirks fiercely.

* * *

It is night once again in Republic City, in a factory neighborhood festooned with empty smokestacks. Many people are moving towards one particular building set a ways apart from the others. Tifa, Mako and Korra, each wearing a disguising longcoat, observe at a long distance from around the corner of another structure.

"This is the place" Mako pointed out.

They put on hats to complete their disguises and start towards the building.

A big-boned man is checking people one-by-one at the door to the Equalist rally. They each show him a paper before they are allowed in.

As Korra and Mako get closer, she grabs his arm and leans into him.

Confused, Mako whispered "What are you doing?".

"We'll attract less attention this way" Korra whispered back.

Tifa smiled to herself, she had a feeling it was more than that.

The Doorman was crossing his arms over his chest, then he saw Tifa, Korra and Mako approach "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.

"Uh, invitation?" Korra asked.

The Doorman raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Tifa held up their map-flyers to him "We got them".

"The revelation is upon us, my brother and sisters" The Doorman said as he motions them through the door.

They enter the building. It is mostly dark, and rusty industrial equipment takes up much of the initial space. However, as they move deeper into the building, they emerge on a catwalk and look out over the railing.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders but I've never seen so many in one place" Mako siad as they saw a large audience is forming in front a stage. "Keep your eyes out for Bolin".

"Right" Tifa said as they headed down. The spotlights start shining on the stage.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior, Amon!" An Announcer said.

A section of the floor slides open, and from the glaring light below, a platform elevator raises. Equalist chi-blockers are lined up at regular intervals across it. Amon stands in the center. The crowd cheers wildly.

Amon raises his head, letting the light spill down on his mask then he steps forward to where a microphone has emerged from a stand in the stage floor. He pauses to let the crowd continue cheering before holding out a hand and speaking.

"My quest for equality began many years ago" He takes the microphone off the stand "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the Firebender who extorted my father" He starts walking across the stage "One day, my father confronted this man. But when he did, that Firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face" Amon turns to face the crowd, and their sympathetic sounds answer him "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since"

Tifa, Korra and Mako exchange glances, before looking back at Amon "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City".

The Crowd Booed.

In response to the crowd's hostility, Korra tugs the scarf over her face, and Mako leans toward her while looking around warily. Tifa did not like were this was going.

"And if she was here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering" Amon said pointing at the crowd "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change" That confused the gang "I know you've been wondering, 'what is the revelation?' You are about to get your answer" Tifa, Korra and Mako exchange another set of worried glances "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity" Amon puts a hand to his heart "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently".

 _'What?'_ Tifa thought.

"That's impossible" Korra said before she turns to Mako "There's no way".

"This guy is insane" Mako said.

"Now, for a demonstration" Amon motions to the back of the stage, where the Lieutenant is bringing out a line of men with their hands tied behind their backs "Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City".

Zolt is brought up to stand beside Amon himself.

The Crowed Booed.

"Ah, boo yourself!" Zolt said.

The other captives are being herded by the chi-blockers along the back of the stage and forced to their knees. Among them is Bolin, who's looking around with obvious fear.

"There's Bolin" Korra said.

Korra starts forward as if to rescue him right there, but Mako grabs her shoulder and pulls her back.

"Wait! We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this" He said.

"Then come up with a game plan, team captain" Korra demanded.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end" Amon said as The Lieutenant unties Zolt's hands "Now in the interest of fairness I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending".

Zolt is shoved to the opposite side of the stage from Amon, but he immediately turns to face his challenger.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal" He said smugly.

Zolt immediately throws a series of fireballs straight at Amon, who dodges them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. Zolt moves his hands together and summons lightning, which he shoots at Amon with a leaping thrust. Amon once again side-leaps the attack and, finally reaching Zolt, grabs his lightning-spewing arm and moves it down in a wide arc. Lightning shoots wildly, scorching the stage before moving up to play along the stage's scaffolding and spotlights.

Then, Amon jabs a finger in the back of Zolt's neck, causing the gangster to gasp. Amon raises his other hand, and brings it down smoothly on Zolt's head. Amon's thumb pokes down on Zolt's forehead, while his next two fingers poke across at the side of Zolt's head, just before the ear. Zolt's eyes go wide, and his irises shrink.

As Tifa, Korra and Mako watch, Zolt's lightning shrinks to fizzle harmlessly in the air, then turns into plain Firebending, which in turn extinguishes completely. Amon lets go of Zolt, and the gangster flops down to the floor of the stage. Amon waits patiently while his opponent pushes himself back up. Zolt tries to punch a fireball at Amon, but no flame appears and he loses his balance and topples weakly forward to slam back to the stage floor.

"What, what did you do to me?" Zolt said in fear.

"Your Firebending is gone. Forever" Amon declared.

The crowd gasps. Korra stares up at the stage in slack-jawed shock, while Tifa had no idea of what she just saw.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun" Amon called out.

Amon raises a fist, and the crowd breaks into cheers and applause. One of the chi-blockers on the stages pulls another victim to his feet, unties him, and kicks him forward.

Korra turned to Mako "Any ideas yet?".

"I think so. See those machines?" Mako as he looks over to a series of pipes set against the wall, surrounding a pair of large canisters "They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover me and Tifa can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then, we duck outta here".

"Works for me" As Mako starts to move, Korra holds him in place by the shoulder "Mako, Tifa good luck" She holds up a hand them.

"You too" Both said, clasping it.

Amon quickly dealt with the others until it was Bolin's turn. Tifa could not wait anymore and just jumped over the crowd and landed between Bolin and Amon.

"Stop it Amon. You've done enough" She said.

Amon looked at her for a moment "So... you must be Tifa Lockhart, it's a plessure to finally meet you in person".

Tifa stared at him in shock, how did he know her name? But before she coud say anything, the stage was coverd with steam. Using it as an distraction, Mako grabbed Bolin and took of.

Tifa got separated from the others and ended up in a alleyway behind the building. She saw several of Amon's men surround her and got redy to fight. But non of them attacked.

"There is no need for hostility, Ms. Lockhart" Turning around she saw Amon himself standing there "I just want to talk".

"How do you know my name?" Tifa demanded.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere my dear. When the news of someone arriving with the avatar and who seems to possess inhuman strength spread. I get curious" Amon said.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked not letting her guard down.

"I can tell you are not a bender, and yet you possess power beyond a normal human, but despite that you still chose to help them. Why?" Amon asked.

"Why? Becuse you are insane! You were about to hurt an innocent boy" Tifa said.

"You are so naive my dear girl. No bender is innocent" Amon said "Your power should not be wasted helping those tyrants" He held out his hand "Join me and aid us in our revolution".

"Your revolution is nothing but an illusion Amon. What you are doing wont make things better" Tifa said "You need to stop this, before it goes to far".

"Your heart is in the right place Ms. Lockhart, but you are blind to the reality of this world. But I'm sure you will figure that out soon enough and maybe you will understand that I do what needs to be done" Amon said before his men dropped smoke bombs and disappeared but not before he said "My offer still stands my dear. I hope you will make the right choice".

Tifa just stood there, with alot of questions running through her head.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Councilman Tarrlok.**

It was in the middle of the night and Tifa was lying awake in her bed. Ever since her talk with Amon, a lot of thoughts had been going through her head. The way he was talking, he was not someone who knew he was bad, but do bad things anyway. He truly believed he was the good guy, and that makes him both scary and dangerous. Not to mention unpredictable.

She let out a big sigh. This new world just kept on getting more and more confusing. But then she suddenly heard a scream. It came from Korra's room. Tifa quickly got out of bed and ran to Korra's room and opend the door, she saw Korra hugging Naga.

"You ok Korra? I heard you scream" Tifa said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream" Korra said.

"Want to talk about it?" Tifa asked.

Korra shook her head "No, it's alright".

They looked at each other for a few moments until Tifa sighed and said "If you say so. Know if you need something, I'm right next door".

"Ok, thank you Tifa" Korra said with a smile, already looking better.

Tifa smiled back and returned to her room.

* * *

The next night Tifa was helping Pema with chores while listening to the radio. It played some nice music until suddenly Amon's voice was heard.

"My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear" He said before the radio went back to normal.

Tifa released a breath she didn't even relise she had been holding. Amon really gets under her skin.

"You ok Tifa?" Pema asked in concern.

Tifa shook her head to clear her mind "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little worried about this Amon guy".

Pema gave her a look of understanding "I just need to hear his voice to know he is dangerous. We need to be careful".

"Yes, we do!" Tifa agreed looking out the window, knowing that Amon was out there somewhere.

* * *

Another day went by and Tifa along with Korra and the airbending family sat around the table to eat dinner. Tenzin began to pray.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" He was interrupted by a new voice.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tifa looked up and saw a man with several ponytails and a watter tribe robe.

Tenzin stands up "This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner".

"Good because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" The man named Tarrlok said as he walked pass Tenzin.

Tenzin sighs "I suppose".

Tenzin sits back down. Pema frowns at him and Tenzin shrugs in response.

Tarrlok approached Korra "Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe".

Korra stands up and bows "Nice to meet you".

Tarrlok turned to Tifa "And you must be Tifa Lockhart. The woman with inhuman strength. It's a plesure to meet you".

Tifa bows her head "Likewise Tarrlok" She did her best to be respectful, she didn't know why, but she really did not like this guy.

Korra sits back down and Tarrlok sits down next to her. Ikki scoots close to him.

"Why do you have three pony-tails?" She asked then sniffs "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird".

Tifa fought back the urge to giggle.

"Well aren't you... precocious" Tarrlok said as if trying not to sound insulted before turning back to Korra and Tifa "So, I've been reading all about you two's adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative".

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy we are here" Korra said.

"Republic City is much better off now that you two have arrived" Tarrlok said.

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra and Tifa?" Tenzin demanded.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that" Tarrlok said making Tenzin glare "As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you two to join me".

"Really?" Korra said surprised.

"What?" Tenzin said.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone is the two of you" Tarrlok said.

"Join your task force? I can't" Korra said.

Tarrlok got an surprised look on his looked surprised as well. Even Tifa did not expect that.

Tarrlok finaly found his voice and said "I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon".

"Me too" Tenzin admitted.

"So did I!" Tifa added.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that" Korra said.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city" Tarrlok tried to reason "What about you Tifa? Surely you would want to use your own power to help the city".

"Should the city be in danger then I will help. But I am not becoming one of your soldiers Tarrlok. I'm not joining"

"They gave you their answers. It's time for you to go" Tenzin declared.

Tarrlok stands up "Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you two just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra. You too Tifa.

Tifa glared at him as he walked away. She didn't trust him.

Not one bit.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Tifa x who?

**Tifa x who?**

 **CALM DOWN, I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 8 AND IT WILL BE UP SOON I PROMISE.**

 **.**

 **Anyway there is something that one of my rewivers brought up that I completely forgot about.**

 **Should Tifa have a romantic relationship with someone?**

 **If so who?**

 **It can be yuri as long as you provide me with a reason why.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think and PLEASE go into details. I LOVE details.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok to be scared.**

The day after Tarrlok's visit, Tifa was once again helping out with the chores. It was going well, Tifa was cleaning, Pema was washing the dishes and the kids were having fun like always.

"Delivery for Tifa Lockhart!" Came a voice outside the door, Tifa opened it and saw a man standing there with a box of flowers and gifts "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer".

'Really Tarrlok! You are trying to bribe me?' Tifa thought before saying "Tell him that some gifts aren't going to make me join him".

"Mmm-hmm" The man said before handing over the gits and walked away.

"Kids, you can have this if you want. Just don't make a mess, I just cleaned" Tifa called out and the kids wasted no time to grab the gits and ran of.

Though Tifa had a feeling that this would not be Tarrlok's last attempt to get her to join him.

She was right.

* * *

The next day Tarrlok had sent a CAR to them. Tifa was really getting annoyed at Tarrlok's desperate attempts to get her and Korra to join his task force. But she would not allow herself to be bribed into it, no way she would be so greddy.

She saw the kids playing with it as Tenzin walked up next to her, with a look that clearly said that he too was getting tired of all this.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant" He commented.

"Sure is. He is desperate to make me and Korra his soldiers" Tifa said until she thought of something "Speaking of Korra, where is she?".

"Training. I was just on my way to speak with her. I'm glad you two turned down Tarrlok. But I just wanted to make sure Korra's decision was for the right reason" Tenzin said.

Tifa grew a little concerned about that, remembering that Korra had been having nightmares "How about I talk with her? No offence, but she is more likely to listen to me that you".

"I know. I still don' see how you do it" Tenzin said.

Tifa only smiled and headed to the training ground and saw that Korra was indeed practising her airbending moves.

"Tarrlok's gits are getting more and more extreme huh?" Tifa said.

"Yeah. That guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer" Korra agreed.

Tifa was quiet for a moment before she asked "Korra, could I talk with you for a moment?".

Korra stopped and said "Sure, what's up?".

Tifa sat down and motioned Korra to sit next to her, when she did, Tifa continued "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you didn't accept Tarrlok's offer, I want nothing to do with him. But both me and Tenzin are concerned about your reason".

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all" Korra said.

"That's what you keep saying. But I'm worried it's for another reason" Tifa said making Korra look at her "Korra... are you afraid of Amon?".

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Korra yelled making Tifa jump at her sudden outburst. Korra calmed down "Sorry".

"It's ok, this is not the first time someone has yelled at me" Tifa assured "But I want you to know Korra, there is no shame in being scared. I have been scared myself".

"For some reason I'm finding that hard to believe" Korra admitted.

Tifa chuckled "I may be strong, but I have encountered people that terrifies me" She remembered her encounters with Sephiroth "But like I said, fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Fear is a part of life and it's a part of being human".

Korra glanced at her before looking down. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her look at Tifa who was giving her a nice smile.

"If you ever need anything Korra, I'm here for you. Just come and talk to me" She said as she stood up and began to walk away.

Korra looked at Tifa as she walked away and could not help but to let a small smile appeared on her face. Tifa really had a heart of gold.

* * *

The next day, Tifa and Korra stood outside watching the sunset. Korra looked a little sad and Tifa grew more concerned.

But then the voice of the council page catches her attention "Avatar Korra, Tifa Lockhart. I have something for you".

Korra jumps down to the ground to confront him "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, we are not joining his task force!".

Korra uses earthbending to turn the page around, then kicks him in the butt to get him away. Tifa could not help but to smile at that.

"It's not a gift! It's an invitation" He said.

"To what?" Korra asked.

The man pulls out an couple invitation cards "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance".

Tifa walks up and takes the cards and both her and Korra looks at them suspiciously.

Tifa had abad feeling about this.

* * *

Later that night, Tifa, Korra and the airbender family are gathered in the building the gala is being held at. This whole party was really suspicious to Tifa, she knew this was another one of Tarrlok's bribes. But she could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Tifa was dressed in some nice airbender clothes, though it took awhile to find some that fit Tifa's... _'proportion'_ and even then it was a little tight.

"I can't believe this is all for us" Korra said.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it" Tenzin said, Tifa nodded at that.

Tarrlok approaches them from within the crowd.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra and Ms. Lockhart. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's heros" He said, then gestures for Korra and Tifa to follow him.

Tenzin watches them go, and turns his head to see Meelo doing something which fills him with dread "Meelo, no! That is not a toilet! Oh, dear".

With the others, Tarrlok introduces them to someone that looked like a business man "Korra and Tifa. It is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato".

"Nice to meet you" Korra greeted.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Sato, I heard alot about you" Tifa said.

Hiroshi bows " I have heard about you as well Ms. Lockhart. We're all expecting great things from both of you".

"Right. Greatness" Korra said meekly.

"Hey, Korra! Tifa!" Came the familiar voice of Mako.

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Mako, Bolin and a girl, who Tifa had to admit was gorgeous. She had her arm around Mako's and Tifa guessed she was his girlfriend.

"This is my daughter, Asami" Hiroshi introduced the girl.

"It's lovely to meet the two of you. Mako told me so much about both of you" Asami said.

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?" Korra said not to politely.

Bolin rushes in next to Korra "Asami crashed into him on her Moped.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, that is not really how she would picture the begining of an relationship.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine. More than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament" Mako said in excitement.

Bolin puts an arm around Mako's shoulder "Isn't that great?!".

"Yeah, terrific" Korra said meekly.

Tifa could smell jealousy.

Korra looks off to the side. Chief Beifong walks by and Tarrlok gestures to her to come over.

"Chief Beifong! I believe you, Avatar Korra and Tifa have already met".

"Just because the city's throwing you two this big to-do don't think you're something special. You' bothe have done absolutely nothing to deserve this" Beifong said before she leaves and Korra glares after her.

But then Korra looks down glumly from being reminded of the truth. Tifa places an comforting hand on her shoulder.

A bit later Tifa saw several journalists approach Korra and begin asking questions and taking pictures. Tenzin noticed too and looked worried.

The questions went on until one of them asked "You promised to serve this city. Are you going back on that promise now? Do you think Pro-Bending is more important than fighting the revolution? How do you think Avatar Aang would've handled this? Are you afraid of Amon?".

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon" Korra said angrily.

Tarrlok walks back to Korra and puts his hand on her shoulder "There's your headline, folks".

Tifa glared at him _'That son of a bitch! This was his plan all along, he relised that bribing us would not work so he decided to have them presure us in to it'_.

Angry and disappointed, Tifa had enough of this false party and decided to leave. But before she could the journalists got in front of her.

"What about you Tifa Lockhart? Will you join the task force too? Or will you just-" Before he could finish, Tifa grabbed his camera and crushed it, shocking everyone around her.

"Put this in your headline: Tifa Lockhart will not be a Tarrlok pawn. Now leave me the hell alone" She snapped.

Then she roughly pushing past them and left the building. Leaving the room silent and her friends shocked since they had never seen her like that before.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to take a moment to thank you all for your thoughts on the story. I'm so happy it is finally getting some attention.**

 **Well enjoy the chapter and please Review, they are important and it helps keep the story going.**

* * *

 **Overcome fear.**

Some time had passed since the party ended and Korra joining the task force. Tifa was currently training, though she could only practice her moves instead on her strength. She really wished that she could punch something, but the last thing she needed was Tenzin scolding her for destroying his island.

But in the end she did not care and crushed a large boulder. She did not know why Korra's decision to join the task force angered her this much. Though she was disappointed at Korra, it was not her she was mad at. No she was furries at Tarrlok for sinking so low to have them join them.

"Damn it!" Tifa silently cursed, how much she wanted to punch Tarrlok's smug face right now. She could do it without any guilt.

"You ok Tifa?" Turning at the sound of the voice, Tifa's face softened when she saw Jinora standing there "You seem upset, is something wrong?".

Tifa sighed "I'm fine Jinora. I'm just... I don't know. I guess Tarrlok just rubs me the wrong way".

Jinora pouted at the mention of Tarrlok's name "I don't like him!".

"You and me both. Was there something you wanted?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I was sent to tell you that it's time for dinner" Jinora said.

"Right, just give me a little time to wash up and I'll be there" Tifa said.

Jinora nodded and walked away.

While washing herself, Tifa noticed a newspaper with alot of photos. One of Korra and Tarrlok posing behind the tied up chi blockers. Another photo had Tarrlok, Korra, and the task force leading the Equalists into the back of a police truck. One more photo shows the task force and chi blockers surrounded by journalists. Tarrlok is smiling smuggly while Korra is at the front and looking determined.

Tifa glared at Tarrlok and ended up slamming her fist in to it, breaking the tabel in the proses.

"TIFA!" Came a rather shocked voice of Tenzin.

Tifa looked at him and then back at the broken tabel "Sorry Tenzin".

Tenzin looked and saw the reason to Tifa's anger "I understand why you are upset Tifa. But we just need to trust Korra to make the right choice".

Tifa sighed "I know... I don't normally lose my temper like this. It's just Tarrlok...".

Tenzin nodded in understanding "He claims he wants to protect the city. But I know he is trying to gain more power. I don't trust him at all, and I'm glad that you don't either".

"I could never trust him. Had it not been for his titel I would have knocked him in to next year by now" Tifa said.

"Maybe someday you will get the chance. But until then, try not to break anymore of my tables" Tenzin ordered.

Tifa rubbed her head "Right, sorry about that".

* * *

Latter Tifa was listening to the radio and one of Tarrlok and Korra's press conference.

"Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists" Tarrlok said "Sadly Ms. Tifa Lockhart still choose to remain uninvolved with our efforts, but I assure you all that we can handel this".

Tifa fought back the urge to crush the radio.

A journalist spoke up "Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?".

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward" Korra began "Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me".

Tifa starred at the radio it utter shock. Was Korra really going to to fight such a dangerous man alone? Has she lost her mind?

* * *

Latter that night, Tifa ran over to a small dock, only to see that Korra was a about to leave and that Tenzin had already arrived.

"Korra, this is madness!" Tenzin said.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone" Korra declared.

Tenzin glared at Tarrlok "This is all your doing!".

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind" Tarrlok defended.

"Korra please. Just think for a moment before you do something stupid" Tifa pleaded.

"NO TIFA! It is time I prove that I am not scared" Korra snapped.

"What?" Tifa said _'Is that what this is all about?'_.

Korra uses waterbending to drive her boat over the water to Memorial Island.

"We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong I have a fleet of police air ships ready to swoop down" Tarrlok assured.

Tifa said nothing as she just stared after her friend.

However after having waited for a rather long time, Tifa could not take it anymore. She didn't care what Korra said, she was not gonna leave her friend to fight Amon alone.

Tifa backed up to gain some running start. Then she ran at full speed and then with every once of power she could muster, she jumped far out in the water and began swimming towards the large statue.

When she got there, it was to quiet. Tifa feared the worst and began to look around.

"Korra? KORRA!" Tifa called out.

"Calm down my dear. I assure you that the avatar is just fine" Came an all to familiar voice.

Turning her head, Tifa saw non other than Amon himself.

"You monster! What have you done with Korra?" Tifa demanded.

"Just reminding her of who has all the pieces in the game" Amon answered "But how about we forget about that for the moment and talk about my offer" He took a step closer "This is the last chance I'm gonna give you. Join me, or suffer the same fate as the benders".

Tifa glared at him before getting in to a fighting stance "Forget it Amon. You are nothing but a monster that spreads fear and threatens people that has not even done anything. I'll never join you".

Amon sighed "Disappointing".

Tifa said nothing and charged at him with her fist pulled back. But just as she threw a punch, Amon simply ducked to the side, avoiding the attack.

 _'What the?'_ Tifa thought before attacking him again, but he avoided every punch _'I can't hit him! DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM? It's like my punches are being deflected by nothing'._

Amon jumped over her, causing her to hit the ground, shattering a piece of the island itself.

"Such strength! It's a shame you won't join me Tifa" Amon said before he dropped some smoke "But make not mistake my dear. We will meet again and one way or the other, I will have you!".

When the smoke cleared he was gone. Though worried about what he said to her, Tifa put that on hold for now and focused on finding Korra.

She found Korra lying unconscious beneath the statue and ran up to her.

"Korra, are you alright? Speak to me!" Tifa said shaking her.

"Tifa?" Korra said as she sat up.

"You ok? Did Amon take your bending away?" Tifa asked, sounding like a worried mother.

Korra creates a small flame in her hand before clasping and extinguishing it "No. I'm okay".

Tifa sighed in relief "Thank goodness! I was so worried".

Korra's eyes quiver before she breaks down and cries, tears streaming down her cheeks. She buries her head into Tifa's chest and hugged her. Tifa hugs her back to comfort her.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless" Korra cried out.

"There, there, It's alright. It's over now" Tifa said trying to comfort her.

Korra sobbed "You were right. I've been scared this whole time. I've never felt like this before and I don't know what to do".

"You just admited your fear Korra. Soon you will overcome it. But know this: You won't have to fight them alone. I'm here for you and I will continue to be here for you" Tifa said before looking in to Korra's eyes "I promise".

Korra was still sobing before hugging Tifa around the neck "Thank you Tifa. You are a true friend!".

Tifa said nothing and just hugged Korra close, and in the end they just sat there for a while. Taking comfort in each other's company.

.

 **Tell me what you think please** **Reviews are important** **.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Strange feelings.**

Some time had passed since the scary encounter with Amon and Korra seemed to have recovered from it quite well. She quit Tarrlok's task force and was not back to playing Pro bending.

Tifa was happy that Korra finaly got over some of her pride and accepted the fact that she had friends that can help her. Though Tifa could not deny the fact that she was wondering what Amon ment when he said he would have her. The way he said it left a bad feeling in her.

Tifa was currently practising her martial art in the snowy night. She was not wearing much. Just a white tank top and black shorts. Why was she traning like this you may ask? Becuse the cold made sure she did not slack of since she had to keep herself going to avoid freezing.

"Hey Tifa!" Came the familiar voice of Korra.

Tifa looked at her younger friend "Hi Korra! How was training?".

"Perfect! The fire ferrets are better than ever. I know we are gonna kick some butt in the tournament" Korra said with confidence.

Tifa chuckled at her friend's energy "So was it something you wanted?".

Korra suddenly looked really shy, which was very unlike her "Yeah there was actually. Say Tifa. Have you ever.. you know... been in love before?".

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the sudden question "Were did that come from?".

"Just wondering, that's all" Korra said.

Tifa was not convinced but answered anyway "Well to tell you the truth: I haven't really thought much about it. Maybe I have had a crush before, but I can't remember if I have ever out right been in love or anything. You see from were I'm from... there wasn't much time to think about stuff like that".

"Oh" Korra said looking away.

"Could it be that you are having a little crush on that Mako guy?" Tifa asked.

Korra's face became red "N-No it's not like that, I was just curious, that's all. Besides he's already dating that rich Asami girl".

Tifa got a little worried "Hey Korra. I know it's not my place to say that you should not follow your feelings. But be careful, or you might end up doing something stupid. Like you did when you challenged Amon".

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Korra said sounding anoyed.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. I'm just concerned, that's all" Tifa said.

"I know" Korra said in a softer tone "And your right! I don't always think things through".

Tifa placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said "Don't worry about it. The more you learn the more you will grow and I'm sure that one day you will know what to do".

Korra smiled at her, but then she noticed that something was of "Why are you shaking?".

Tifa's face were stuck in a half smile that looked really strange "Cold + Sweat = Very, very cold!".

Korra got wide eyes "Why were you even training with so little clothes on? We need to get you inside right now!".

True to her word, Korra quickly dragged Tifa inside to warm her up.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden equalist base. Amon was standing in his office looking through some things for the next phase in his plan. Though his mind was not only on the plan. It was on something else to... Or rather, someone else.

He looked next to him at a picture. It was a picture of Tifa. He could not understand why, but ever since he met her, for the first time in years... He is feeling something. It feels like fire in his skin. A burning desire that he has never felt before.

What is that woman doing to him? Why dose he want her by his side so baldy?

He let out a deep sigh and picked up the picture to look at it "Tifa Lockhart! You are something else. And I will find out what that is!".

* * *

Back in the air temple island, Tifa let out a loud sneeze. She was currently covered in a blanket while her feet were in warm water. In front of her stood Pema with a disapproving look on her face.

"What were you thinking, traning like this? Did you want to catch a cold?" Pema asked.

"Hey I was gonna keep my training going to build heat, it looked like a good idea at the time alri-AH CHOO!" Tifa was unable to complete her sentence before she sneezed again.

Pema shook her head "From now on there will be no more training or anything related to it until you have recovered. And don't go out so badly dressed again. Do you understand?".

"But-" Tifa was interrupted when Pema glared in to her eyes.

"Do. You. Understand?" Pema repeated in a dangerous tone.

Tifa gulped "Yes ma'am!".

"Good, now stay like this until you have warmed up fully and the straight to bed" Pema ordered before leaving the room.

"I'm 23 years old" Tifa mumbled.

"Wow, you just got told!" Korra said from the open door having heard everything.

"Shut it!" Tifa said looking at the fire in front of her.

Korra smirked and walked closer to her "Don't feel to bad. Pema can be scary when she needs to".

"Yeah" Tifa agreed before looking down at her feet "The watter is getting colder!".

An evil grin appeared on Korra's face "Let me take care of that!" Then she place her hands on the bowl.

"What are you doing-OW OW. HOT! HOT! HOT!" Tifa yelled as she quickly took out her feet as Korra laughed "You did that on purpose!".

"Maybe!" Korra giggled.

"Why you little, I'm goth-AH CHOO!" Once again Tifa was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Yeah I don't thin you will be doing anything for a while" Korra said smugly.

"Not fair! You are evil" Tifa whined.

Korra smiled "You will be back at your feets in no time. Just make sure it is before the finals. Don't want to miss it do you?".

Tifa smiled at her "Sick or not, I'll be there. Just make sure you get there first".

"I will... well goodnight Tifa, see you in the morning" Korra said as she was about to leave.

"What no goodnight hug?" Tifa asked making Korra stop and look at her "A hug always makes people feel better".

Korra was silent for a short moment before giving Tifa a hug. But when she did she could not help but to breath in Tifa's sent. She smelled really good.

"Enjoying this are you?" Tifa teased since the hug lasted longer than necessary.

Korra pulled back quickly and blushed a little "S-sorry, I just thought that, you ummm".

Tifa only laughed "I'm just teasing you. I don't mind long hugs" She stood up "Well I should head to my own bed. Or Pema will chew me out. Good night Korra".

And with that Tifa walked away, leaving Korra to her thoughts. Why did she hold on to Fifa for so long? And why did she feel disappointed when the hug ended?

Tifa is just her friend. Sure she is a very close friend. But still, just a friend.

So why did she feel so strange?

Why?

.

 **Things are about to happen, but what?**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Scared?**

The day has finally arrived. The pro bending finals was going to air tonight. Korra and her team were rally pumped for it and Tifa had to admit that she was excited as well.

Speaking of Tifa, she was currently watching the team training. Bolin two more discs and throws them. Mako throws out three fireballs with a punch-punch-kick combo and Korra bends a glob of water and throws it. They shot of three photos of Tahno hanging on a clothesline and each different element hits each one, destroying them. Korra fist pumps in victory. Tahno was the leader of the 3 years pro bending champions Wolfbats and they were gonna be the opponents for Tifa's young friends.

"Yes! Woo-hoo!" Korra cheered happily.

 _"You're listening to The Music Hour. brought to you by Cabbage Corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years"_ The guy on the radio said as the team finished up their training exercise.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolfbats" Korra said in excitement.

Mako takes off his head gear "It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right".

Bolin putts his arm around Mako and imitating a probending announcer "Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fireee Ferrets!".

Tifa chuckled "All faith in you guys! But keep your heads straight".

But then there's static on the radio, and Amon's voice is heard. Tifa turns to the radio with a surprised expression. Pabu squeaks and jumps away from it in fright.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences" Amon said before there was some static, and the transmission goes out.

Tifa let out a breath that she did not even realize she had been holding. After her last encounter with Amon she felt very uneasy whenever she heard his voice.

"That guy's got some nerve" Bolin said in a angry tone.

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall" Korra declared.

Tifa said nothing. But she was secretly hoping that they would close the arena. If it meant not having to worry about Amon then missing the match was small price to pay.

Korra, Tifa, Mako and Bolin ride Naga towards it City Hall. Korra pushes the doors open. All council members were sitting at a table inside.

Tenzin stands up and said "Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting".

Korra approaches along with Mako and Bolin "As the Avatar and a probending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals".

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you but as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down" Tenzin said.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Korra asked.

Tarrlok stands up "Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once".

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena" Tenzin finished.

"No!" Mako protested.

"You can't!" Bolin added.

"I... I don't understand. I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon" Korra said.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play. A game" Tarrlok declared.

"Probending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in... in peace. To watch benders-" Mako said passionately until Bolin stepped in.

Bolin gestured dramatically "Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!".

Tarrlok looked down a little before he said "I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation".

"The reality is, if you close the arena, you let Amon win" Korra argued.

Bolin pointed at her "Yes! Exactly what she said. Yes".

Noticing that Tifa had been silent the whole time Korra looked at her "Tell them Tifa!".

Tifa looked at everyone for a moment before she sighed "To be honest... I agree with the council!".

Everyone looked at her surprised. Tifa was the strongest girl Korra knew, she belived that she of all people would be confident that they could fight Amon should he choose to make a move.

"What?!" Korra said in disbelief.

"Look I'm not happy about the thought of closing the arena and canceling the finals! But some risks just aren't worth taking!" Tifa explained hiding the real reason she supported the council.

Korra could not belive it.

"I'm sorry but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned" Tarrlok picks up his gavel to strike it down. But then a metal cable flies towards it. The gavel got broken by the cable just as Tarrlok swings it down. Tarrlok looked shocked. They looked towards to doors, and saw Lin retracting the cable.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Avatar" Lin said.

"You do?" Tarrlok asked surprised.

Korra was also confused "Yeah... you do?"

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists" Lin said.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all out war! The council is not changing its position" Tenzin declared.

"Now, just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind" Tarrlok said.

Tenzin huffs, crossing his arms and turning away grumpily.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no matter force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks" Lin explained.

Tarrlok smirked "Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?".

"I guarantee it" Lin answered.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident, her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote" Tarrlok said raising his hand "Who else is with me?" The other three council members raise their hands as well. Tenzin turns away and shakes his head sadly "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals!".

Bolin and Mako cheered.

"Thank you!" Korra said

Tarrlok smirked again "And... good luck to you, Chief Beifong".

Tifa said nothing as she turned around and left the room. Only Tenzin seemd to notice.

* * *

A while letter a disappointed Tifa walked through the halls on her way out. She really did hope that the arena would be close so that she would not have to think about Amon. After her fight with him, and the things he said made her want to be as far away from him as she could.

There was just something about him that made her feel really uneasy. But at least Korra and her team were happy, after all they had been looking forward to this match for so long and if they win they will become champions and for Mako and Bolin it could change their lives for the better.

Still Tifa could not shake the sickening feeling in her gut. Something was just not right.

But then Tenzin showed up.

"Tifa, could I speak to you for a moment please?" He asked.

Tifa stopped and looked at him "Sure Tenzin, what's up?".

"Tifa are you alright? I know that something is troubling you" Tenzin said.

Tifa was silent for a moment before she sighed and answered "It's just that... alot has happened and alot is also going on with this whole mess! It's getting a little stressful".

"I know! I wanted to stop this but I was out voted! There is nothing I can do now than just help with the security!" Tenzin said until he noticed that Tifa was clenching her fists "Tifa..." She looked at him "Are you afraid of Amon?".

The moment he said that Tifa got wide eyes as the memory of Amon's last words to her came back.

 _"It's a shame you won't join me Tifa. But make not mistake my dear. We will meet again and one way or the other, **I will have you!** "._

"Tifa, are you alright?!" Tenzin's voice snapped her out of the memory.

Tifa put a hand on her mouth and took off running at full speed.

"TIFA!" Tenzin called after her.

But she just continued to run without looking back. Why were she feeling like this? She had face far worse things than this before. So why was the mear thought of seeing Amon make her feel like this?

After a while of running, Tifa stopped by a pillar. She leaned against it and grabbed the front of her shirt while breathing hard. Amon's words kept on repeating themselves in her head. He was gonna come after her, she knew it. It was only a matter of time. And now that the arena will remain open and if Tifa goes there. Amon might get his chance. Normally Tifa would trust her strength. Beliving that it would be more than enough to handel whatever this world throws at her.

But Amon was different. When she fought him, she could not land a single hit on him. It was like she couldn't even control her own attacks and his cold eyes kept on staring at her, like a predator.

Tenzin was right...

Tifa... was afraid.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rage.**

Tifa was currently sitting at a bench near a small lake. After she ran away from Tenzin she needed a calm place to clear her mind. He was right. She was scared of Amon and she could not understand why and it was making her crazy.

Amon should not be this big off deal for her and yet the mere thought of him terrified her. She grabbed her head in both anger and annoyance, she was so confused.

"Tifa?" Tifa looked up at the sound of her name and saw Asami "Are you alright?".

Tifa sighed as she looked down "No... no I'm not!".

Asami was silent for a moment before saying "May I?" Tife moved to the side a little, allowing Asami to sit next to her "Whats wrong?".

Tifa took a deep breath before answering "I'm...scared!"

"Oh Amon?" Asami guessed.

Tifa nodded but was not looking at her and just kept her head down.

"Tifa..." Asami began placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder "Everyone is on edge because of Amon. It's ok to be a little scared".

But Tifa just pushed away her hand "No, it's NOT ok! I fought him before Asami and I could not land a SINGLE hit on him! My strength was useless against him!" She let out a angry growl "Damn it! I don't have a clue what I am going to do!".

Asami was silent after Tifa's outburst. She has now learned that despite her power, Tifa was no less human than she was. She was scared, really scared, Asami could see it in her eyes.

Asami placed a hand on Tifa's making said girl look at her "Tifa, you don't need to take this burden upon yourself. I am worried too but I take comfort in the fact that I'm not alone in this and nither are you! Let us help you, I know we don't know eachother that well yet, but I still want to help you. Becuse I can tell you are a good person Tifa!".

Tifa starred at her for a few moments and could not help but to smile "Thank you Asami. I needed that!".

Asami smiled before taking something out of her pocket "Here!" She handed over a ticket "I had my father book a spot for you next to us. We will be getting the best spots for the match! You are coming right?".

Tifa looked at the ticket before she smiled and took it "I'll be there! Thank you".

Asami smiled and stood up "Well I was about to go to Air temple island to give it to you! But You saved me the trouble".

"Asami wait!" Tifa said as she stood up "You're right, we don't know eachother that well yet. I think it's time we change that! Want to hang out for a bit?".

"That sounds fun! Why not?" Asami said.

Tifa smiled as she along with her new friend headed out for some fun. Latter that night laughter was heard from an restaurant.

"No way! You got to be pulling my leg!" Asami said.

"No I mean it! Korra nearly burnt down the house when she tired to cook using fire bending. The look on her face, I've never laughed that hard in my life" Tifa said.

Asami giggled "You two has been through alot huh?".

Tifa smiled "She is something, hot headed and reckless. But her heart is in the right place! She is a good person, the little sister I never had".

Asami smiled "You are something yourself Tifa! I had alot of fun tonight, thank you!".

"Sure thing Asami! You are fun to be around" Tifa said.

Asami picked up her drink "Cheers for a new friendship!".

Tifa picked up her own drink "Cheers!".

They cheered and took a long sip. After that Tifa could not hold in a burp. She covered her mouth and blushed as Asami laughed but ended up burping herself which caused Tifa to laugh her head of.

The two firends shared a good laugh together. They calmed down a little as their eyes suddenly locked. They looked at eachother for bit until it got awkward and Tifa averted her eyes.

"Well, maybe we should get going. The match begins soon!" Tifa said.

"Yeah, we should!" Asami agreed.

While on their way to the arena Tifa looked at Asami and said "Asami, thank you for everything! You have no idea how much I needed this!".

Asami smiled at her "It's no problem! I had fun too. You are an amazing person Tifa!".

Tifa blushed at the compliment "I'm not that great!".

"Oh don't be so modest!" Asami said giveing her new firend a friendly bump with her hip, causing Tifa to chuckle.

* * *

 ** _"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"_** The Broadcaster said.

Tifa sat next to Asami as she waited for Korra and her team to show up. Spotlights sweep over the arena floor. The middle platform rises up, and on it is the announcer with arms raised and microphone in hand. The spotlights all converge on him.

The Ring Announcer gestures with a pamphlet in hand "Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!".

The Fire Ferrets approach the floor on the platform with a spotlight on them. Korra and Mako wave and Bolin poses with Pabu on his shoulder. Tifa, Asami and Hiroshi sit up and wave to the team. Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks. Mako as he winks and blows her a kiss back. Korra sighs in disgust and frowns. But she noticed Tifa and was very happy that she decided to come. Tifa gives her a thumbs up which Korra returns.

The platform reaches the floor and the Fire Ferrets step off. Bolin waves to the crowd and turns to Pabu.

Pabu stiffens his body for a moment before he jumps to the floor and does a hand stand while chirping. Bolin bows and Pabu does a flip. Bolin then pulls an earth disc from the floor with bending and makes a larger hole in the middle. Pabu does two back flips and jumps through the disc, then jumps back through and lands on his front paw. Bolin raises his arms in triumph.

Tifa clapped at the funny yet cute looking performance.

"And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"The Ring Announcer said.

The Wolfbats, who are wearing wolfbat masks and long black capes with high collars pulled around them. They spread their capes like bat wings and howl like wolves while the spotlight shines on them. Bright pyrotechnics fire a display of sparks behind them. Pyrotechnics and fireworks fire off all around the arena.

Tifa pouted "Show off's!".

The match began. But something is wrong, the Wolfbats were cheating. But the ref did not do anything.

 _ **"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood"**_ The broadcaster said as Tahno and the firebender Wolfbat rush forward. Tahno throws his arm low and sends a sheet of water over the floor while the firebender kicks low and shoots a fire blast. Bolin jumps over the sheet of water, but the water freezes beneath him, causing him to slip when he lands. The fire blast hits Bolin and he is sent over the edge and into the water

 _ **"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one".**_

Korra and Mako are left. The earthbender and Tahno both attack Korra and push her over the line, letting them advance. All three Wolfbats attack at once. Mako steps in front of Korra to defend her, attempting to block with a burst of fire, but the attack is too strong, and Korra and Mako are knocked over the edge.

 ** _"It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a-. Hold on a second folks!"._**

Korra is hanging onto the edge of the arena floor with one hand and holding onto Mako by the shirt with the other

 ** _"Scratch that, the Ferrets are still alive but just barely"._**

Korra struggles to pull Mako up. She begins to swing them side to side, until she's able to toss Mako back onto the arena floor. Mako lands on his feet and immediately kicks, sending a fire ball at Tahno while his back is turns and knocking him over the line. The other Wolfbats turn around in shock. Tahno stands back up, looking furious. Mako smirks at Tahno while getting into his battle stance.

 _ **"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two".**_

Tifa looked at Asami "What is going on here? There were so many illegal moves that should have gotten those jerks disqualified!"

"The ref has been paid of! That's how those punks always win. They use their fame and money to cheat their way to victory! There is not a shred of honor in them!" Hiroshi said and Tifa could notice the spite in his voice and she did not like it.

The match went on for a while until the Wolfbats once again used several illegal moves and finished it with a head shot using both watter and rocks.

Tifa got out of her seat "OH COME ON! YOU NO GOOD WORHTLESS REF, THOSE MOVES WERE DANGEROUS!".

"Umm, Tifa. Calm down!" Asami said sounding nervous.

Tifa sat down, still with an angry look in her eyes.

But then Tifa noticed something. She saw several sparks all over the place, something was wrong.

She got up "Stay here!" She ran in to the halls until she reached a lover level and looked at the arena. What she saw made her eyes wide with horror.

"Amon!" Tifa whispered as the center platform rise up with Amon and six chi blockers.

Tahno takes his stance and bends a stream of water at Amon. Amon easily leans out of the way of the water whip. Amon moves side to side and lunges forward. Tahno and the earthbender throws out attacks. Tahno swings his arms in a circular motion downward, creating a circular arc of water as Amon gets close, but Amon spins to the side. The firebender punches at Amon and shoots a blast of fire at him, but Amon weaves to the side to avoid. The firebender readies another attack, but Amon closes the distance and pushes his arm to the side, gets behind him and puts him in an arm lock. The firebender yells in fright as Amon spins him around and throws him. Tahno bends two streams of water. He is about to attack with them when his wrists are caught and bound by a bolo thrown by a chi blocker. The earthbender Wolfbat wrists are also caught by a bolo. A chi blocker flings a bolo at the earthbenders legs, catching them and making him fall down. Amon and his chi blockers are standing over them. Tahno is on his knees in front of Amon.

Amon raises his hand above him, the spot light shining behind him, and brings his hand down. Robbing him of his bending.

Tifa watched in horror as her legs were shaking. She just stood there and watched. Sure that boy was a jerk but he didn't deserve that. Yet Tifa did nothing.

Amon holds a microphone and gives a speech "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your probending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there, if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come".

Tifa clenched her fists. That's it. No more being a chicken. That mad man needs to be stopped right here and now.

Wasting no time, Tifa ran at full speed and jump towards the arena "AMON!" She yelled out as she landed on the arena.

Amon looked at her "Tifa Lockhart! I was hoping you would show up".

"This has gone way to far Amon! Last chance, stop this madness or I can't promise that you will be able to walk again!" Tifa said.

"Even after watching your friends get cheated out of their chance to win you still hold onto your naive ideology! You just can't see the truth!" Amon said.

"The truth is that you are insane! Nothing good can come out of this Amon!" Tifa said.

"The benders have corrupted you. But I still belive that you can be saved!" Amon said "With the modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!"

Amon raises his fist into the air. Tifa looks up and sees an airship. But before she can react, several metal ropes latched on to her arms and legs before electricity goes through them and in to her body.

Tifa cries out in pain as several other chi-blockers runs up with taser gauntlets and grabs her, electrifying her even more. Tifa felt like she could pass out any moment.

But then something within er snapped. She let out a loud scream as she threw her attackers of continued to scream as she grabbed the ropes and swings around the men holding them before throwing them away. Tifa looks up and sees Amon escaping.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled just before the floor in front of her exploded. She jumped over the explosion and hitched a ride on one of the zeppelin.

Throwing of the men using it she saw Amon getting in to the ship. She jumped in and kncoked away the chi blockers trying to attack her.

"You really are an amazing woman Tifa!" Amon said "But I can tell that you can barely stand! Those earlier shocks were upgraded specifically for you!".

Tifa was breathing hard "I admit, they hurt alot! But I still got enough power to crush that ugly mask of yours".

"Then why have you not stopped me yet?" Amon mocked.

In her rage Tifa ran at him. But the moment she threw a punch, Amon ducked and hit her square in the chest with a shock-glow.

Tifa cried out in pain, only Amon kept her from falling as he grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes "I told you before my dear, that I would have you. And now you are mine!".

Amon lifted his mask, but it was to dark for Tifa to see his face under the hood. But to her shock and horror she felt his lips on hers.

Though it felt like forever, the kiss only lasted a couple of moments before Tifa used the last of her strength to push him back while she herself fell out of the ship.

Tifa fell back into the arena, luckily Lin caught her before she could hit the floor and brought her to safety. Her friends quickly ran to her side.

"Tifa! Are you alright?" Korra asked as Mako and Bolin looked at Tifa with worried faces.

"I...I..." Tifa could not finish as the memory of her stolen kiss was fresh in her mind.

Without warning tears ran down Tifa's face as she burst out crying. Her friends were shocked but Korra wasted no time to give Tifa a hug, which the older girl did not hesitate to accept.

Korra heled the crying Tifa in her arms. Amon did something to her. She did not know what but it must have been awful to make her cry like this.

Korra promised that somehow she was going to make that monster pay for this.

Lin sighed "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand".

"He played us all. Republic City is at war" Tenzin said.

Tifa just continued to cry.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The aftermath.**

Tifa was in her room, she sat on her bed with her legs pulled up to her chest. After what happened with Amon was still on her mind. He stole a kiss. That might not sound like much, but Tifa felt so violated. Tifa had not left her room since she came back from the arena. Her mind was a mess and right now she had no idea what to do.

Tifa sighed and looked out the window. Amon was still out there, his plans are moving forward and with a war on the horizon she knew that alot of people would get hur and maybe even die. And there was also the fear of that Amon would come after her again and when he dose... she don't want to think about it.

"Tifa?" Came the soft voice of Jinora. Tifa looked at her, to tired to even try to smile and it slightly broke the young girls hear to see her like this "Tifa, would you like some dinner?".

Tifa sighed "I'm not hungry...".

"But Tifa you have not eaten since-" Jinora stopped when Tifa let out an annoyed sound.

"Jinora please! I just need to be alone!" Tifa said a little more harshly than she ment to. She relised this when she saw the hurt look on Jinora's face "I'm sorry... come here" Tifa heled out her arms and Jinora wasted no time to climbe on to her lap and hugged her.

Tifa hugged her back. She did not realise how much she needed this. Maybe all she really needed was some company.

"Thank you Jinora. And sorry for making you worry" Tifa said.

"It's ok Tifa! But still you need to eat. You're our friend Tifa and we care about you!" Jinora said.

Tifa smiled "Thank you..." Her stomach growled loudly making her blush "Yeah maybe I can eat!".

Jinora laughed before pulling Tifa out of the room. They got to the dining room. Tenzin was still away on council business, but Pema and the other kids were there and was getting ready for dinner.

Pema noticed Tifa and walked up to her "Glad you finally came out of your room Tifa! How are you feeling?".

Tifa smiled weakly "So, so. Better than I used to be".

Pema smiled in sympathy "You'll get through this Tifa. I know you will. Now time to get some food in that belly!".

Tifa chuckled a little "Yeah I should not have starved myself like that" Pema hit her on the head with her hand.

"Do something like this again and you will wish you had starved!" Pema warned with a scary glare.

Tifa gulped "Yes ma'am!".

Pema smiled and they sat down and began eating. Tifa was so hungry she almost swallowed it whole. Yeah, she did need this. Moping in her room would not do her any good.

* * *

Some time passed and Tifa agreed to come with Korra and visit Mako and Bolin who has moved in with Asami after the arena was shut down, due to Amon's attack. They walk in and sees Pabu take a flying leap off a statue's head to dive into the large pool. The whole room is decorated in luxuriously with carved golden walls, lawn furniture, and potted plants. Bolin is poised to dive off the statue's head, and on the opposite side of the pool Asami is sitting at the edge dipping her feet while Mako stands in the water beside her.

"Earthbending bomb!" Bolin shouts as he jumps into the pool, splashing the others, as a butler enters the room leading a gawking Korra and a impressed Tifa.

"Avatar Korra and lady Tifa has arrived" The butler said.

Mako waves at them "Hey, Korra and Tifa".

"Glad you made it. And it's good you came as well Tifa, we were worried about you" Asami said.

Bolin emerges from the water with a splash "Welcome to paradise. And good to see you Tifa".

Tifa smiled "Thanks and sorry that I worried you. It took some time to get my head on straight!".

The others decided to drop it knowing that she might break if they push it. Korra sits down on a lounge chair, speaking with bemusement "Looks like you guys settled right in".

Mako was wading through the watter "Pretty much, except someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here".

Asami waded beside Mako "Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission".

Bolin emerges from the water beside Korra, dripping, with Pabu on his head "This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this. Fetch me my towel, good sir".

"Yes, Master... Bolin" The butler said as he grabs towel.

"Master Bolin. I love this guy" Bolin said "Now pat me dry".

"As you wish" The butler said and quickly rubs Bolin dry.

"Don't forget Master Pabu" Bolin ordered.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir" The butler said as he loops the towel over Pabu, still on Bolin's head, and speed-buffs the ferret. As soon as the towel is taken away, Pabu's fur puffs out. Bolin grins and jumps back into the water. The Butler slumps with annoyance, a vein comically popping in his forehead.

"The pool do look nice! To bad I didn't bring a swim suit... come to think about it I don't even have a swim suit" Tifa said.

"You can always bathe naked!" Asami suggested.

Tifa's face heated up with blush. And of course since Mako and Bolin were teenage boys, they blushed at the mental image. Unknown to them, Korra had the same image and was blushing too.

"Asami!" Mako said with a small glare, his face still red.

Asami laughed "Just kidding! I would never let her be naked with you guys around".

Korra decided to change the subject "So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess: shopping, makeovers?" Tifa elbowed her for her obvious false cheer.

Bolin pushes Mako under the water, and turns to raise his hand "Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" Mako pops back up and shoves Bolin underwater in retaliation.

Asami emerges from the pool "I have something a little more exciting in mind".

They went to an driving course, where two racing Satomobiles jockey for the lead. They pass the finish line while Korra, Tifa and their friends are watching from the stands.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked.

Korra smiled "Way cooler than a makeover".

"This is where Future Industries test drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog" Korra answered.

"You want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked,

Korra got excited "Let's do it".

Asami looked at Tifa "What about you Tifa?".

Tifa smiled and said "I guess it could be fun".

One race latter and Tifa had her head in a trash can, losing her breakfast. Korra gently rubbed her back with a small smile.

"Never thought you of all people would have motion sickness Tifa!" Korra said amused.

"Shut... up!" Tifa said, still with her head in the can. It had been so long since she has been in a vehicle that she was no longer used to it.

* * *

They go back to the mansion, the butler opens the door to find the group returned from the racetrack. Bolin is doing the 'potty dance' while Mako is slapping his forehead in embarrassment.

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through! Beep, beep!" Bolin runs deeper into the mansion towards the bathroom.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked.

"We have a ladies' powder room upstairs. First door on your right" Asami explains as Mako steps behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder "You can freshen up in there".

"Thanks" Korra said and went to the powder room.

Asami looked at Tifa "You doing alright Tifa?".

"Yeah, I think it's over" Tifa said.

"Thats good" Asami said before she and Mako looked at eachother for a moment before she spoke again "Tifa... I heard what happened with Amon...".

Tifa immediately got a face of dread and felt like she was about to throw up again. The memory of the stolen kiss came back and those lifeless eyes looking in to her own. The eyes of a monster.

Asami knew she had pushed the wrong subject when Tifa began hyperventilating "I-I'm sorry Tifa I didn't mean-".

"It's ok" Tifa interrupted "It's just... I felt so violated by that monster... I... I want to kill him!".

Mako did not like the sound of that "Tifa listen, Amon will get what is comng to him. But killing him will not make you feel better!".

Tifa sighed "You're right, I'm sorry..." Asami walked up and gave her a hug which surprised her.

"Tifa. If Amon try something with you again, we'll be there to help you. I promise you are not alone" Asami said releasing her.

"She's right. You helped me alot when we saved Bolin, it's time for me to return the favor" Mako declared.

Tifa smiled "Thanks guys... I think I should go. I need some time to think. Tell Korra I'll see her back at the air temple latter".

"We understand!" Asami said.

"We'll let her know!" Mako added.

Tifa said her goodbyes and left. Mako and Asami watched her as she walked away. They hoped that Tifa would recover from the trauma. After all she was the strongest woman they had ever met.

When Mako looked at her, she reminded him of his mother and in a way she was the closest thing he had to one. Even though she was not that much older than him so maybe she was more of a sister.

As for Asami. Even though they had not known eachother for that long, she could tell that Tifa a wonderful person. And she really wanted to get to know her more.

They both made a silent vowe that when ever Tifa needs it. They would be there to help her.

Unknown to them. Amon was far from done with her.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dangerous discovery.**

It was safe to say that Tifa had been a little rollercoaster. Her morning started out rather camly, then she throws up after trying a Sato mobile and after she left the mansion Korra had catched her telling her some shocking news.

It is night in Republic City. Spotlight traverse the sky, and a Metalbender airship floats lazily above the city. Tifa, Korra, Tenzin, and Lin having a conversation beneath the city's skyscrapers.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists, then framed Cabbage Corp?" Tenzin asked the young avatar.

"That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?" Lin asked.

Korra looked down for a moment "Well I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something".

Lin got in to a thinking pose "He does have the means... and he has a motive".

"That's right" Tenzin agreed.

"What kind of motive?" Tifa asked

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break-in" Tenzin said in a sad tone.

Tifa closed her eyes. That was an awful thing to happen to anyone.

"That's terrible" Korra said in sorrow.

"It was tragic. It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time" Tenzin said.

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely" Lin declared.

"Agreed!" Tifa said tightening her fist. If there is any chance Mr. Sato was a part of Amon's forces, she would get the info out of him one way or another.

Even if it meant she had to beat it out of him with her own two hands.

* * *

The doors to the Sato mansion was opened by the butler, whose eyes widen and face falls at the sight of the visitors. Mako and Asami are coming down the stairs as Lin, Tenzin, Korra and Tifa are walking in with determination. The trio passes Mako and Asami on the staircase's first landing.

Surprised, Mako grabs Korra by the shoulder "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?".

"I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists" Korra answered.

"What? I don't believe this" Asami said outraged as she walks off to follow Lin and Tenzin.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?" Mako stalks up the stairs, leaving Korra by herself. She looks down with disapointment.

"Blind love!" Tifa muttered under her breath before following them.

In Hiroshi's office. He is sitting at his desk with Lin and Tenzin looking at him.

"Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you" Lin said.

Asami barged in through the door and walking around to Hiroshi's side "My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!".

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals" Hiroshi asked surprised.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra" Mako said.

Tifa gave him a hard glare "Mako! If you value your health. Shut up!".

Mako was shocked by her words and Korra quickly gets back on topic "I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that".

Hiroshi laughs heartily "This is all just a misunderstanding. Resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business, nothing nefarious".

Tifa was losing her patience "Don't play games with us Sato!"

Tenzin put a hand infront of her "In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?".

Asami gives a loud, angry sigh, and looks like she's about to speak, but Hiroshi holds up a hand to settle her "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries".

* * *

After a whole day of searching, Lin and her officers was not able to find any proof of Sato's involvement with Amon and Tifa was getting frustrated. She knew he was involved, she could tell the man was lying through his teeth. So why could they not find anything?

"ANOTHER DEAD END!" Tifa screamed as she kicked a box away in rage. Korra quickly tired to calm her down. It worcked to some level and they went to rejoin Lin and Tenzin.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything" Korra said in disappointment.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent" Lin said.

Asami and Mako walk over to them, and Asami puts her hands on her hips as she confronts the others "Okay. You did your search. Now you can all leave".

Lin stares Asami down and grunts, not going anywhere. Mako catches Korra's gaze and steps off to the side. She follows him to where they can converse apart from the others.

"So, I hope you're convinced now" Mako said.

"No, I'm not. I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying" Korra said angrily.

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako accused.

Korra gasps loudly and leans forward with clenched fists "What? Don't be ridiculous. That has nothing to do with it".

Mako looked at Tifa who stood next to them "What about you Tifa? Why are you doing this?"

Tifa sighed "I'm sorry Mako, but if there is even a little chance that Hiroshi is working with Amon, then I will find out!".

Mako growled "Look Tifa. Just because you hold a personal grudge against Amon for what he did to you. It dose not give you the right to-".

Mako was cut off when Tifa roughly grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in to the air while giving him a deadly glare that could make any man wet themselves "Bring that up again. And I will show you just how **'personal'** this can get!".

"Tifa don't!" Korra said in panic as the everyone around them looked at Tifa like they had never seen her before. The anger and hate in her eyes made her look like an completely different person from the young and kind woman they knew.

Tifa was breathing hard before dropping Mako who still stared at her in shock, but Tifa never dropped her glare "I will stop at nothing until i have made Amon pay for what he did! And I will crush anyone who gets in my way. That includes you Mako, unless you can see passed you blind love for a beautiful face and the false smile of a ritch man!".

After that Tifa stormed of to cool down. Korra watched her leave with a worried face. It looks like Amon damaged Tifa's mentality more than they thought.

* * *

Tifa reached the canal and looked down into the watter. She felt some guilt for threatening Mako like that, but just couldn't give up on a possible lead on Amon. She wanted to end him so badly she could taste it, if only she could find him. She punched and nearby support beam in rage.

"Damn it!" She growled in frustration, why did Amon have to be so damn clever? Why could he not just show him himself so that Tifa could finally break that mask and his head along with it.

But then a worker purposefully walks right past Tifa, not quite looking at her, and discreetly puts a folded piece of paper in her free hand as he goes past. Tifa's fingers tighten around it reflexively, and her eyes go wide with surprise. She quickly brings the paper up to examine it and got wide eyes.

 _Paper: If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight._

Tifa stared at the text in shock. Finaly she had a real lead and no one to bluff their way out of it. There was a question in her head though.

Should she meet him with the others?

Or go alone?

Tifa thought for several moments before she made up her mind with a determined look on her face.

One way or another, this will end tonight. And Amon will pay with his life.

.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Battle machines.**

Tifa reached the Silk Road Bridge at the appointed hour. Against her better judgment, she decided to go alone.

A Metalbender airship patrols the skies just above. Tifa was walking beneath the metal structure in search of the one who told her to meet him there. She stops when she hear a low hiss.

"Psst! Over here" A worker steps out from behind a metal strut as Tifa approach.

"You are the one who gave me the letter?" Tifa asked.

"Yes. Listen. I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this, this war" The worker said.

"I'm going to need a little more than that if I'm going to take your word for it. Now what do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Tifa demanded.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists" The worker said. Tifa gave him a look to continue "And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon".

"Then why didn't we find anything when we searched all of Future Industries?" Tifa asked

"That's because he has a secret factory" The worker said.

"Where?" Tifa demanded.

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion" The worker answered.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. Sato is not getting away this time. But there is one more thing she wanted to know

"Do you know where Amon is?" She asked.

"No... only a few of his most trusted soldiers knows that" The worker said.

Tifa had a feeling Sato was one of those few.

* * *

Bolin, Mako and Asami are all sitting in chairs and relaxing. Sculptures line the back wall, and the low table in front of the trio boasts a phonograph and a large tray of fruit for Bolin. He has Pabu on his shoulder and lowers a bunch of grapes into his mouth, while Asami leans over to Mako and shows him a record sleeve.

But then Asami noticed someone sneaking past the window and narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Call the police!" Asami said.

With Tifa. She snuck behind the mansion to reach Santa's workshop. It would be the most logical place for a secret entrance. She snuck up to a window and looked inside. The workshop was empty so Tifa simply walked to the door and knocked it down.

"Ok Sato. Time to see the monster behind the man!" Tifa said to herself as she began looking for the entrance.

"What are you doing here Tifa!" Said woman turnd her head and saw Asami, Mako and Bolin looking at her.

"I got intel that Sato has a secret factory underneath his mansion!" Tifa said not faced by the glares she got from them.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house! The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father. And that you would even go so far as to break in to my home" Asami said clearly having had enough of this whole thing.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Tifa said before grabbing the floor and used her strength to rip it up, revealing a hidden entrance.

The entire group approaches the whole and looks down. It was a dark tunnel with an industrial elevator just below a flight of metal stairs. Asami looks crushed, Mako's eyebrows are raised, and Bolin has a hesitant expression.

Bolin whispers to Asami, from behind a hand "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?".

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation" Asami said.

Tifa saw the hurt in Asami's eye, proving that she did not know about this "I'm sorry Asami. It looks like your father was not very honest with you" She began to walk down before she looked at her friends "Stay up here! If I'm not back in 1 hour then get out of here and tell Lin about this. Understood!?".

They were about to protest but the glare from Tifa made them stop. Tifa then went on the elevator and turned it on, descending deeper in to the tunnel.

Tifa emerged into a brightly lit, massive room covered in crisscrossed metal bracing. Near the entrance, two massive banners bearing Amon's face hang from a rafter.

Tifa had to fight the urge to rip them apart.

She looks over a line of machines parked up against a wall. Superficially human, they stand on legs that end in tank treads, boast a pair of massive clawed arms, and have bulbous heads that resemble first-generation diving helmets with large glass view-ports. The view shifts back to Korra and company, revealing more of the 'mechatanks' behind them.

"You are a busy man Sato!" Tifa muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a metal wall pops up from the floor behind her and completely cuts off the whole end of the room with the exit. Most of the lights go out, plunging the room into shadows.

"Indeed I am, Ms. Lockhart" Came the voice of non other than Hiroshi Sato as he appeared inside one of the machines "I have spent alot of time building these suits to aid in the revolution".

Tifa glared at him "Why would you do this Sato? I know that you lost your wife and I know how it feel to lose someone you love. But it dose not give you the right to hurt those who had nothing to do with it!".

"The benders stole the woman I loved. Because of them Asami had to grow up without her!" Hiroshi said in a broken tone "With Amon's help we can stop things like that from ever happening again".

Tifa growled at the mention of Amon's name "Where is he?!".

"Don't worry Tifa. You will see him soon enough. Since I am ordered to bring you to him alive!" Hiroshi said as the machines surrounded Tifa.

Tifa got ready for a fight "Hiroshi you coward! Come out and-"

"And do what, young Tifa? Face the wrath of your inhuman power? No. I think I'll from inside here, where my odds are a little more... equal" Hiroshi said.

"Nothing you build could ever equal me!" Tifa yelled as she atacked.

She smashed her fist in to one of the machines, the force of the punch sent it flying in to a wall. But before she could press he attack, she was grabbed from behind and thrown in to the large metal wall. Tifa got up just in them to be pinned against the wall.

"You are tired Tifa. Not much sleep lately?" Hiroshi asked in a mock tone.

Tifa glared at him. He was right. She has not slept nearly as much as she should after the incident with Amon. And because of that Tifa was not even near her full strength. She screamed as electricity went through her body. She was really getting tired of being shocked.

Soon enough Tifa blacked out. But she woke up latter when someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw Korra looking at her with a worried face.

"Korra?" Tifa said still a little dazed.

"What were you thinking going after Hiroshi alone! They almost got away with you!" Korra said in a angry tone.

Tifa looked down in shame "I'm sorry. I was so blinded by my need to for revenge that I thought I could do it alone. I was stupid to go after them in the state I'm in".

Korra sighed "Tifa. From now on you will try to get some more sleep! You will die if you keep this up!".

"I'll try" Tifa said before noticing Mako walking up to them.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now" He said.

"I'm sorry too Mako. I should not have threatened you like that. You were right. I let my personal grudge get the better of me" Tifa said looking down in guilt.

"It's ok Tifa. You mught have been more affected by all this than most of us" Mako said and they shared a smile.

But then Tifa noticed Asami "Excuse me" She got up and walked to her "Asami".

Asami looked at her. Her expression was painful to look at. The normally beautiful and warm face was replaced with the look of pure pain and betrayal.

"Asami, I want you to know... not matter what your father did. You are still my friend and you always will be" Tifa said.

Asami was silent for a moment before Tifa was coght of guard when Asami hugged her hard and buried her face in to Tifa's chest. Tifa heard her sob and gently returned the hug.

It had been a rough night for all of them. But Asami was hit the hardest out of all, So Tifa would makae sure to comfort her as much as she could.

Unknown to her. Her comfort affected Asami more than she realized.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unexpected thank you.**

Some time has passed since the battle with Sato. Mako, Bolin and Asami are finaly ready to move to the Air Temple until this whole mess is over. Tifa insited on helping them with the moving... even though she is supposed to be resting. Something Pema keeps on scolding her for.

But Tifa is not one for turning her back on people in need. So she snuck away from the temple to help her friends.

Bolin with Pabu on his shoulder is standing near the edge of the boat looking excited at Air Temple Island. Pabu whistles and chirps. Behind him, Mako and Asami are cuddled up next to each other and they are also look equally excited about heading towards the island. Behind the couple, there is an Air Acolyte controlling the sails. Tifa is with them too and she always loved the beautiful view of the entire island. The boat pulls into the dock as Korra and the airbender kids wave to them.

"You're finally here! Welcome to Air Temple Island! Your new home!" Ikki said as the others walk of the boat.

"Yes, welcome to my domain!" Meelo said with a dominant smile.

"Well aren't you sweet, little monk child?" Bolin said.

Pabu scurries down Bolin's shoulder towards the ground and chirps as it walks between Meelo's legs. The boy bends down curiously.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" He asked.

Meelo stands up and points off screen as the camera follows his movement. All the teens turn towards Pabu with a smile on their faces. We then see Pabu walking up to Naga and sniffing each other.

Jinora explained "That is a Fire Ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom".

Ikki pops up from behind Jinora and gasps "He's cuuute!".

Ikki squees and runs towards Pabu. Meelo airbends upwards while Jinora puts a finger into her ears to silence Ikki's shrieks. Pabu hisses at Ikki and runs under Naga. The girl follows suit as she continues giggling with joy. Meelo descends down on Naga's head and grabs the polar bear dog's ears, pulling it backwards.

"Yip yip! Fly, sky bison, fly!" He commanded.

Naga does not react to Meelo's antics and Ikki continues to chase Pabu around the dock. One must admire the Polar bear dog's patience.

The others steps of as Mako walks up to Korra "Thanks for letting us stay here Korra. Tifa was also very nice to help us with the move".

Asami walked up next to him "Yes, she's been amazing! Even though she is supposed to be resting!".

"Hey, with all the stuff I've been through. Moving some stuff is not a big deal" Tifa said as she was carrying several trunks of luggage with only ONE arm "And I will rest as soon as I'm sure all of you are ok first".

"Oh, I thought you were only bringing a few things?" Korra said at the large luggage.

"Trust me, it could have been worse" Mako said.

"No problem. Everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome" Korra assured.

"Well I'm not gonna stand like this all night. Let's get going" Tifa said as she and her friends walk torwards the temple.

Near the gates of Air Temple Island as Naga chases after Pabu while the rest of the teens, children and the young woman stroll behind them. Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she hums gleefully. Asami turns towards her right and her expression changes to curiosity as Meelo is staring rather adoringly at her with a smile on his face

"You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Meelo asked.

"Looks like I have some competition" Mako said.

Tifa chuckled "Careful Mako. He can be dangerous!".

Ikki turns back to address the newcomers "And now for the grand tour! The flying bison sleep in those caves down there, and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built, and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!".

"I have a couple questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? (points off screen) Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin asked rapidly.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two" Ikki answered quickly.

The teens all blink at her, all dumbfounded while Tifa just laughed "She is smart for her age!".

Ikki didn't know if she should take that as an compliment or an insult.

"So where are we going to be staying?" Mako asked awkwardly.

"You're a boy, boys have to stay on the boys' side" Meelo said as he points in the direction of the boys place.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory" Jinora said as she proceeds to walk off with Mako following.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin said as he proceeds to follow Jinora and his brother.

Korra turns towards Meelo "Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?".

Meelo turns towards Asami and walks backward as he raises a hand in farewell "We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman".

"I can take you to your room Asami" Tifa offered.

Asami smiled as she along with Tifa and Ikki walked to the girl's side. At the women's dormitory. the three girls are walking down the hallway torewards Asami's room.

Then Ikki looked at Asami "Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?"

Tifa stopped dead in her tracks and gave herself the mother of all facepalms. Ikki just let out a dangerous secret.

"Oh, uh, no, I wasn't completely aware of that" Asami said sounding rather shocked.

Tifa cleared her throat loudly "Ikki. Go and check on the others".

"But-" Ikki began to protest but was silenced by Tifa's glare. She pouted and walked away.

Tifa sighed "Your room is over here" She opened the door to a bed room "It may not be a mansion, but it should be livable!".

"I think it's really charming. And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality" Asami said.

Tifa smiled "Don't thank me, thank Korra. I'm little more than a guest myself".

Asami was silent for a moment before asking "Is it true? Do Korra like Mako that way?".

Tifa sighed "I can neither confirm or deny that! But I doupt you have anything to worry about".

"If you say so... hey Tifa" Asami said making Tifa look at her "Thank you. For what you said to me after we escaped my father. I really needed hear that".

Tifa smiled as she placed a hand on Asami's shoulder "You are my friend Asami! I will not judge you for who your father is. You are not him Asami, you are a beautiful girl and an amazing friend".

Asami was stunned before she almost tackled Tifa in to a hugg. Tifa returned the hug and patted her back.

"If you ever need anything Asami. Don't hesitate to ask" Tifa said.

"Well there is one thing I want" Asami said as she pulled away "And that is for you to rest! You look like you are about to collapse".

Tifa rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll rest. Geez I am supposed to be the older one here!".

Asami giggled "Even the grown ups needs to be taken care of sometimes".

Tifa smiled a little "Thanks for your concern Asami. But you got a long way to go before you can order me around!".

"Oh really? I'm not so sure about that! Maybe I can take lessons from Pema" Asami said making Tifa gulp at the thought of being lectured by both Asami and Pema.

"That will not be necessary" Tifa said as she was about to leave before Asami stopped her.

"Thank you Tifa. You are a true friend!" Asami said before giving Tifa a kiss on the cheek and then closed the door.

It was safe to say that Tifa was more than a little surprised by what just happened. She touched her cheek a little. She was not expecting a kiss. Still it did not feel bad. It was rather flattering to be honest.

Tifa smiled bafore finaly heading to her room.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A dark turth** **behind the counselor.**

It was now evening and Tifa long with the others were looking for Korra who was nowhere to be seen. After she and Tenzin went to check out who the new chief of police would be, she just disappeared and it was begining to worry them. Tifa was a little afraid that she might have run of again.

"Korra? You out here?" Mako called out.

"Kooorrraaa!" Bolin hollers before they finally found her "There you are. Are you okay?".

Korra shrugs "I'm fine".

"No you're not Korra. Something is clearly bothering you" Tifa said.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us" Mako said softly.

Korra as she sighs "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever! I just feel...alone".

"No that's nonsense, you are amazing!" Asami argued.

"Yeah, and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid!" Mako added

"And he wasn't alone He had his friends to help him. Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!" Bolin said as her raises his hand out hopefully.

"They're right Korra. Everyone need help from time to time, and that is why we are here Korra. We are your firends and we got your back anyday" Tifa said making Korra smile.

" Like Tifa said. We got your back Korra, and we can save the city, together!" Mako said as he and the others places their hands together

Korra stands up and places her hand down "Yeah, let's do it!".

Meelo suddenly descends on their hands, farting loudly as they look on in horror Yeah, let's do it! What are we doing?".

Meelo lowers his hand as the team laughs heartily. Despite that, it was now time to show Amon what happens when you pick a fight with this team.

Latter the team was ready to head out. Tifa had her combat glows on, ready to throw down.

"Get ready, Republic City. You are about to be patrolled by Team Avatar" Bolin said as he pats his bicep. But then Asami walks up with an Equalist glove in her hand.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits" Mako noted.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon" Asami said as the glove sparks in her hand.

"Just keep it away from me. Those things hurt" Tifa said with a small smirk.

"All right. Let's ride" Korra said enthusiastic.

"Naga, away!" Bolin yells as he jumps onto Naga. But the polar bear dog roars and bends forward, making all of them slide to the ground. The animal shakes its head playfully.

Korra stood up embarrassed "All right, scratch that. Any other ideas?".

Asami stands up and flips her hair "Hm, I think I have the answer".

A car revs its engines and proceeds to drive out of a garage, tires screeching and black smoke billowing from the exhaust. The speeds out. And drifts to a stop in front of the gang

Asami looks at them with racing goggles on her forehead You think this'll do?".

"Yeah. That should do it" Tifa said.

"Try not to throw up this time Tifa!" Asami teased with a smirk.

"Hey! That only happened once. ONCE!" Tifa argued a little red from embarrassment, making her younger firends laugh at her expence.

They got in and drove out to the city. Asami was driving and Mako sat next to her. Tifa on the back side of the car, with her legs between Korra and Bolin. The the radio came on, and it was the police radio.

 _"Unit 216, cancelled at 1058 at Army Tower. Come back to the station. Over"_ The radio said.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why" Asami said earning a firendly pat on the shoulder.

The radio cracks to life _"Calling all units, Level 4 alert! Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted! Chi-blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous, last seen heading east!"_.

"Whoa" Bolin said as everyone look at each other.

 _"I repeat, Level 4 alert! Equalist jailbreak!"_ The radio man said.

"Let's move Team Avatar!" Tifa said and almost fell out of the car as Asami suddenly began to speed up "You did that on purpose!" Asami only smirked.

A couple of motorcycles and a van speeds by an intersection while the surrounding cars brakes quickly to prevent an impact. Team Avatar's car saw them.

"Chi-blockers!" Bolin called out.

"That's them!" Mako said.

"Let's get 'em!" Korra declared and they headed after them.

Team Avatar's car swerves to avoid the stalled cars. Asami narrowly scrapes against the second car but keeps on pursuing. The Equalists drive by as a huge truck comes to a stop.

"Korra, Bolin! Give me a ramp! Now!" Asami called out.

Both of them swing their arms as they earthbend ramps. The car clears the ramp and flies over the truck. Everyone in the car lets out a 'whoa!' as they land safely and continue the chase. Mako stands up and generates lightning and blows an Equalist's tires making him fall to the ground. Bolin bent tiny earth rocks from the ground and he hurls them towards the Equalists at a rapid fire rate. Another Equalist motorist dodges a couple of the rocks but one manages to take out his back tyre. The motorcycle spins out of control and he falls to the ground. Asami swerves the car to avoid the fallen Equalist.

A third Equalist looks back at the commotion. He thumbs a switch on his dashboard with a click and some comes out of the exhaust of two motorcycles. They maneuver their vehicles just in front of Team Avatar's car so the smoke is blown onto them. Asami pulls down her goggles and drives on with determination.

"Help me out, we've gotta make this turn!" Asami called out as Korra stands up with a hand in front of her face and bend a ramp from the ground. The car drives over the ramp, making the turn successfully as they still pursue under the smoke cover. "They don't know we made the turn. Okay, get ready...".

Asami changes gears to speed up. The car comes out from the smoke cover and collides with the enemies vehicles. The two chi blockers jump into the air and somersault onto the car, unhurt.

But before they could attack, Tifa grabs them both "Get of our ride!" She slams their heads together and throws them of the car. The closed in on the truk and Tifa got ready. When they were close enough, Tifa jumped over the truck and landed right on it's hood, destroying the engine.

Tifa jumps off as the truck ends up crashing. They did it. They managed to stop them. That's one victory for team avatar. Latter the press was there taking pictures as the police was re-arrested the Equalist, and then Tarrlok showed up and he did not look happy at all.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Korra just stood there smirking "Oh, hey, Tarrlok! Nice of you to show up, finally. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you".

Tarrlok frowns "What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals".

Korra raises an eyebrow and patronizes Tarrlok "Hm, that's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the cops the whole time! If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away".

Tifa steps up "She's right Tarrlok. Next time there is an crime in progress, you should try, I don't know, showing up before they manages to get away".

Tarrlok points a finger at them while a cop behind him brings the suspect into the police vehicle "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way".

He walks away angry and Tifa had to admit, she really enjoyed putting him in his place. Maybe more so than she should have, but he was a jerk anyway. For better or worse, Tifa did have fun.

* * *

The next night Team Avatar stood around the car eating some lucnch until the police radio cracks to life _"All available units, please respond to the 5600 block of Dragon Flats borough! Equalists have taken to the streets; consider them armed and dangerous! Proceed with caution!"._

They got in the car, Tifa taking the front seat this time, much to Bolin's disappointment.

Mako gestures his hand out to Korra "After you".

"What a gentleman" Korra said as Mako takes her hand and boosts her up into the backseat "Thanks!".

Mako jumps in after her. Asami looks into the rear view mirror as she sees Mako and Korra talking in the back seat. She furrows her eyes and Tifa looked a little uneasy at the situation.

Asami starts the car and pulls out onto the streets. They drives for a while until they noticed something that surprised and shocked them. A lot of police vehicles have blocked the street and the citizens are held behind a police barricade. All of them looked furious.

"Wait a second, these people aren't armed or dangerous" Asami pointed out.

Korra glared at the scene "Sure doesn't look that way".

Saikhan tired to control the crowd All nonbenders, return to your homes immediately!

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" A man said and the people around him cheer in agreement.

"Disperse, or you will all be arrested!" Saikhan warned.

"You benders can't treat us this way!" A woman with her child said.

"Mommy, look! It's the Avatar! And her friend Tifa!" The child said as she points and the crowd turns towards Korra. The woman makes her way towards the police barricade while the policemen close in to stop her.

"Please, help us. You're our Avatar too" She begged.

Korra was looking lost at the worried crowd. Then she shoves the metalbender cops aside "Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this!".

She walks away and sees Tarrlok standing outside a tent talking to a police officer and walks to them "Tarrlok! You need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!".

Tarrlok frowns "Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here!".

Korra was staring at Tarrlok angrily "We're not going anywhere! You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals".

"This is an Equalist rally" Tarrlok said as he points to the crowd "There's nothing innocent about it".

Asami steps forward "They're not Equalists. They're just normal people who want their rights back".

Tarrlok was getting very incensed "They are the enemy! Round up all these Equalists!".

Tifa gasped as she saw that the police began to approach the crowd. They stomp their boots on the ground and stretched out their arms in a bending gesture. The supports of the barricade fall apart, leaving the red and white barricade boards floating in the air. The crowd begins to panic when the boards move towards them and they attempt to retreat. The cops perform a metalbending gesture simultaneously and a small group in the crowd gets encircled by the barricade board. Screaming ensues and most of the crowd are being trapped by the boards. The cops stomp their feet and bring their hands up. The crowd screams more as the earth beneath them comes off the ground. The rest of the crowd yell in fear and they begin to run away.

Korra rushes forward "Stop!".

She proceeds to earthbend the floating earth back to the ground and the people who are trapped immediately go under the board to escape their confines. Tarrlok was growling with anger and he looks to the side. He is looking at Asami and he waterbends a water whip around her wrist and pulls her back.

Asami groans and turns to face Tarrlok "Hey, let me go!".

Tarrlok tugs the whip and pulls Asami towards him "You're under arrest!".

But the commotion caught Tifa's attention who quickly grabbed Asami's arm pulls her behind her "Keep your filthy hands off her Tarrlok!".

"She's a nonbender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator" Tarrlok said, getting even more angry.

Tifa glared daggers at him "I'm warning you Tarrlok. Don't make this personal!".

The glaring contest continued for a while until Tarrlok just walked away in frustration, but not before saying "You will pay for this Tifa Lockhart! Arrest her!".

The metal benders fired their metl ropes at her. But Tifa just grabbed them and ended up swinging the much weaker police men around before tossing them in to anyone else who would be foolish to try and arrest her.

Tifa grabbed Tarrlok and held him close to her face and glared into his eyes "Don't ever. Try that. Again!" She tossed him to the ground and walked away with her friends.

"Wow Tifa! That was some hardcore stuff you just did!" Bolin said amazed.

"But you do know that Tarrlok will hold an grudge against you now?" Mako aksed.

Tifa only glared ahead "Let him try. I'll be more than happy to crush him!".

* * *

But another night Tifa received a strange note that claimed that the person who sent it had intel on Amon, but would only share it with her alone. Tifa could smell a trap so she told Korra about it and had her watching her from the shadows.

Tifa was told by the note to meet the person near the council building. When she got there she was met with the one person she really did not want to see.

"Tarrlok!" Tifa said with venom in her voice.

"I tried to work with you Tifa. But both you and Korra have made it impossible. If you wont obey me like a good girl, then I'll just have to remove you, permanently!" Tarrlok declared before beding a large amount of water at her.

Tifa used her arms to shield herself from the water blast. She began to power through it but then Tarrlok quickly bends an water whip around her leg and with a strong pull, made her fall to her back.

Korra finally joined the fight and bended a large bloulder at Tarrlok, making him go through a wall "Still think I'm an half backed avatar!? What are you gonna do now? You're all out of water, pal!"

Korra begins to approach Tarrlok as he crawls backward. She raised her palms up and creates flames in each hand. Korra lets out a battle cry as she lunges at Tarrlok. Tarrlok stands and holds his hands out, making Korra stop in her tracks and causing the flames to fly to either side of Tarrlok. Korra grunts in pain a moment, then Tarrlok moves his hands, causing Korra's arms to twist back. She groans in pain as Tarrlok holds his stance, and his hand movements force her to her knees.

"You're in my way too, Avatar, and you need to be removed!" Tarrlok said dangerously.

Korra was paralyzed and terrified "You're... you're a... bloodbender?".

Tarrlok kept her still "Very observant".

"It's... not a full moon how... how are you doing this?" Korra asked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Tarrlok answered, he then twists Korra around before throwing her against a pillar, knocking her out.

"KORRA!" Tifa screamed before running at Tarrlok with fury burning in her eyes. But just like Korra, Tifa ended up being trapped in his blood-bending.

"You hold remarkable power Tifa. But even your strength can't match my bloodbending" Tarrlok said before he was shocked by the fact that Tifa began to move "What!?".

"You don't know anything about me Tarrlok. You are nothing but a madman. And I'm stopping you right now!" Tifa said as she continued to fight her way towards him.

Tarrlok looked terrified. Tifa was able to resist his bloodbending using nothing but pure physical power, just what is she?!

Tifa forced him break of his bloodbending and ran at him with her fst pulled back, ready to finally deliver a much deserved punch to his face. But in an act of desperation,Tarrlok bloodbend Tifa's arm...and made her punch her self in the face. A sickening crack echoed through the area as Tifa fell to the ground with a bloody face.

"You are indeed powerful Tifa. To powerful!" That was the last thing Tifa heard before everything went black.

* * *

A while latter Korra woke up when she felt cold. Her eyes slowly open, she felt like she had been tied up. But then she noticed Tarrlok pulling Tifa away. Korra gasped as she sat up quickly, just as Tarrlok closed the doors.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Korra yelled out in panic "LEAVE HER ALONE!".

They where up on a mountain and Tarrlok carried Tifa to the ledge... and then he threw her of it. Beliving the fall would kill her, Tarrlok went back in to the truck and continued to drive.

"NO! NO! TIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Korra screamed loudly.

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain, a small blood trail was seen. It was leading in to a small cave. Inside said cave, sat Tifa and she was breathing hard. She had a wound in her side, which she had done her best to cover up to stop the bleeding.

But she was tired, so very tired and alone inside a cold cave...

She ended up drifting off in to a deep sleep.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Spirit of the fighter.**

Inside the cold cave, Tifa still laid unconscious. Her breathing was slow and her body motionless. But while she looked out of it on the outside. Something completely different was going on within her. Not inside her her mind, but far, far deeper.

Tifa groaned as she opened her eyes. When she did it was... dark. Complete and utter darkness for as far as the eye could. Tifa looked at her hands, noticing they were glowing blue.

"Am I... am I dead?" She asked herself.

"You are not dead Tifa. You are too strong for that!" Said an friendly voice.

Tifa looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes became wide. Standing infront of her was a soldier, but not just any soldier. He was tall, well-built, and has the iconic sky-blue "Mako eyes" many SOLDIER members have. He has spiky black hair and having several bangs framing the sides of his face. He wears a dark blue SOLDIER uniform, gloves and boots.

 **"Zack!?"** Tifa said in disbelief

"He is not alone" Came an female voice.

She wears a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She wears brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. Her long light brown hair is plaited with a large pink ribbon.

 **"Aerith!?"** Tifa said once again being in complete disbelief.

Standing in front of the young fighter, was her old dead friends. Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa could not believe her eyes, now she was almost convinced she was either dead or was going crazy.

"It's good to see you again Tifa. Been a while" Zack said with a friendly smile.

"We missed you Tifa" Aerith said with her usual warm smile that could make anyone feel better.

"B-but how? How are you here? And what is happening to me?" Tifa asked as a million thoughts were rushing through her head.

"Calm down Tifa. You are safe. Your body is bleeding out, but your spirit is still intact. And as long as you keep calm, you'll make it through this" Zack assured his worried friend.

"Please. Tell me what is going on!" Tifa pleaded.

"We are here to tell you something important Tifa and you need to remember this" Aerith began before walking up to Tifa "The spirits are growing restless. And soon a major event will occur and you will need to help your allies to stop it".

"What event? And what spirits!? I don't understand" Tifa said feeling more confused by the moment.

"A great darkness will return after ten thousand years of imprisonment. If that happens, this world you are in now will fall in to a never ending darkness" Zack added next to Aerith "You and the avatar must become the light that finally destroys his darkness".

"I don't understand. Who are you talking about?" Tifa asked before her friends began to disappear "Wait, no! Don't go!".

"You will know when the time is right Tifa. Until then, stay safe my friend" Zack said.

"We believe in you Tifa. Let your heart guide you and you will find everything you have been searching for" Aerith said with her warm smile never leaving her face.

And with that, both of them vanished as Tifa reached out for them "NO! COME BACK!"

Tifa's eyes suddenly flew open as she was back in the real world. She looked around and saw she was still in the cave that she took shelter in. She placed an hand on her head, still confused by what she just saw.

 _'I'll have to think about that latter. I need to get back to the city'_ Tifa thought before standing up, she flinched at the pain in form the wound in her side. She then walked out of the cave and began walking down the mountain.

She walked for what felt like forever. The wound in her side getting worse and worse with every step. She ended up falling to her knees, breathing hard. She didn't even know if where she was going or if she would ever make it out of this forest.

She suddenly heard a loud bark. She looked up and saw a very familiar polar bear-dog.

"Naga!" Tifa said as the large animal ran up to her and licked her in the face and Tifa couldn't help but to hug and pet the loyal polar bear-dog "I've never been so happy to see you Naga. You are such a good girl" Naga let out an soft whine as she licked Tifa again before said girl managed to climb on to her back "We need to find Korra. Ok Naga, put that snout to good use!".

Naga barked and ran of with Tifa on her back.

As for Korra, she jumps down a slope and Amon is looking down the slope as Korra slides down, leaving a snow cloud behind her. The Lieutenant and the Equalists walk up next to Amon.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her" He said in calm voice. The Lieutenant moves back slightly.

Korra is snowboarding down the slope as she dodges a couple of rocks in the snow. However, she trips over a tree root and she gasps as she is throw onto her back and continues sliding down the slope. She comes to a stop and hits a tree trunk as snow falls onto her face. She lies motionless and the snow keeps falling heavily.

She wakes up when she hears an familiar voice "KORRA!" She opened her eyes and saw Tifa and Naga run up to her.

Tifa quickly jumps of the polar bear-dog and kneels down next to Korra "Korra! You alright?!" Without warning Korra hugs her tightly and Tifa did not hesitate to return the hug "Korra. I was so worried of what Tarrlok might have done to you!".

A sob escaped Tifa's throat "I thought... I thought you were dead..."

Tifa rubbed Korra's back "It's ok Korra. I'm here now".

Korra noticed something that worried her "You're bleeding!".

"I'll be alright Korra. We just need to get back to the city" Tifa said before picking Korra up and placed her on Naga, before getting on herself.

But on their way down, Tifa could feel herself blacking out again and ended up resting her head on Korra's back.

* * *

Back to Republic City as Oogi's flies through the sky. Tenzin, Lin and the rest of team avatar survey the ground below them. They hear Naga howl.

"That sounds like Naga" Mako said and Tenzin steers Oogi towards the howl. Naga was walking down the streets as Oogi flies out from behind a building "Down there".

Naga senses Oogi and turns around as the sky bison touches down and Tenzin hurries up to them "Korra! Tifa! Oh, thank goodness".

"Where's Tarrlok? How did you twwo get away?" Lin asked before Mako pushes her and Tenzin aside.

"Give them some space" Hs voice was filled with worry.

Both Tifa and Korra are carried on top of Oggy, they both needed medical attention and soon. The both lay next to each other...

Holding each other's hands.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINAL POLL UPDATE: Alright ladies. One of the options of the poll has been out voted but the remaining two are still neck in neck. And by neck in neck, I mean they got the exact same amount of votes.**

 **So I limited it down to those two. This is your last chance to vote before I close it, choose wisely.**

 **Now with that out of the way. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Turning the Tides.**

In Air Temple Island. Korra lies sleeping in bed, recuperating from her recent ordeal. Mako sits by her bedside, keeping vigil. He takes hold of her hand. Asami, is in the doorway watching, unseen by Mako, she turns glumly away and decides to check on her other friend.

In a different bed room Tifa is resting from her own ordeal. Her wound has been treated and covered with a band-aid. The wound was deep and she lost a lot of blood, thankfully it was not lethal. Tifa slowly opened her eyes and sat up, only to hiss a little at the pain in her side.

"Tifa!" Said girl looked and saw Asami walk in "You ok? Your wound was serious!".

Tifa gave her an reassuring smile "I'm a little sore but other than that, I'm fine. How is Korra?".

Asami looked away a little "She's resting right now. She should be fine afterwards".

Tifa noticed a level of destain in Asami's voice "Asami... is something wrong?".

Asami was silent for a moment before she sighed "Yes, there is...".

"Want to talk about it?" Tifa asked, when Asami did not answer she pressed on "Asami, I'm you friend. You can talk to me".

Asami looked at her before she sighed, then she grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed "Did you know that Korra and Mako kissed?".

Tifa immediately understood what was happening. A love triangle "No... I didn't know about that... but honestly I'm not that surprised".

"You knew they had feelings for each other all along!" Asami said with some anger in her voice.

Tifa held up a hand in defence "I suspected it yes. But was not entirely sure. So I didn't want to start problems by telling you something that I was not even sure of myself".

Asami calmed down "Sorry, I did not mean to snap at you. It's not you I'm mad at..." She felt a hand on hers, she looked up and saw Tifa smiling at her.

"It's ok Asami. Love drama is normal with people your age" Tifa assured.

Asami smiled a little "You are not that old yourself Tifa!".

Tifa chuckled "Why thank you for telling me I'm young. Otherwise I would have hit you for talking about my age".

Both girls shared a good laugh, neither realized how much they needed it. Tifa suddenly flinched from the pain in her side. Asami composed herself and lifted Tifa's shirt to check on the wound. Luckily it had not started bleeding again.

"You need to take it easy Tifa. Don't want to risk reopen the wound" Asami scolded.

Tifa sighed "I'm really getting tired of younger people scolding me!".

Asami chuckled "Well if you would stop being so careless all the time, then maybe we wouldn't have to".

Tifa smirked at her "Is not being reckless a part of team avatar?".

"Good point, but only at an non-lethal level" Asami said and the two laughed again until a large growl was heard.

Tifa blushed as she held her gut "I'm hungry. Is it ok if I get up to eat something?".

"I could just bring you something" Asami offered.

"I'm not that helpless!" Tifa said as she removed her blanket and got up.

Asami for some reason blushed madly at the sight of Tifa being only in a lose shirt and underwear. Tifa had some really nice legs and her rear was not half bad. Asami quickly shook her head, where on earth did those thoughts come from?

Tifa finally noticed Asami's silence and looked at her "Is something wrong Asami?".

Asmai quickly stood up "Just put on some real clothes before you leave the room!"

Tifa watched in confusion as Asami left the room. What made her think Tifa would not bother to dress herself first.

Asami walked down the halls her face still red. Did she really just check Tifa out? What is wrong with her? Tifa is just a friend right?... she stopped. Who was she kidding? It's obvious that what she feel for Tifa was more than just friendship... It was a feeling she knew that Tifa would never return.

In the family dining area. Korra and Tifa are wolfing down a meal. Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Mako, Bolin and Asami are sitting at the table with them.

"The food tastes amazing, Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again" Korra said.

"Same here. Nothing but a good meal to get back to full strength" Tifa said patting her belly with a satisfied smile.

Pema smiled "We're so thankful that you're both home safe".

She rises and begins taking care of the dishes. Asami gets up as well "Let me help".

"Korra, Tifa, I realize that you both have been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened".

"Well, first off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakone's son!" Korra explained.

Both Lina and Tenzin are shocked until the former chief spoke up "It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend us without a Full Moon".

"I'm sorry, but who is Yakone?" Tifa asked.

"He was one of the most dangerous crime lords the city has ever seen. And the first to learn how to use blood-bending without the need to a full moon. My father took away his beding and finally put an end to his life of crime" Tenzin explained "But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?".

Korra looked down "Amon captured him... and took his bending".

Tenzin was shocked "What?".

"Yeah. He showed up outta nowhere. He almost got me, too".

In that moment Tifa realized just how lucky she was. Had Amon found her in her injured state, he could have captured her without any problems. Tifa shuddered at the thought.

Tenzin was in deep thought "This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame".

"And we have no idea what he is planing or when he will strike" Tifa concluded, but there was something else on her mind "Tenzin, I need to tell you something".

"What is it Tifa?" Tenzin asked.

"When I was tossed off that cliff that gave me my wound I took shelter in a cave... and during the time I was unconscious I had a dream about two of my dead friends. But it felt real and I was shining blue, like I was somekind of ghost and my firends tried to warn me of an evil that would return after 10.000 of being sealed" Tifa explained.

Tenzin got wide eyes at that "That was not a dream Tifa. You gained an connection with the spirit world".

"The spirit world? But how?" Tifa asked.

"I don't know, but it is an very interesting development. One that we should have a look at when all this is over" Tenzin said.

Tifa looked at her hands "Understood!"

Maybe this could help her get her old power back and there by allowing her to be more useful to her firends.

* * *

Latter that day Tifa was about to go to her room until she heard explosions from the distance. She along with, Korra Mako, Bolin and Asami ran outside

"We heard explosions. What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Republic City is under attack" Lin said.

Tifa looked in shock as the city was smoking. Amon was alredy making his move. And the thought of having to face him again was not a happy one.

Inside of one of the airships. Hiroshi gazes sadly at a portrait of his family from many years ago: his wife is still alive and Asami is just a child. He tucks the picture away in his waistcoat and a look of determination appears on his face. He walks up to stand beside Amon.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long" Hiroshi said as he watched the chaos.

"The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own" Amon said as he looked at a picture of Tifa _'And soon, Tifa Lockhart, I will claim you all for my self'_.

* * *

With team Avatar, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami where on their way to go to the city and help Tenzin. Tifa wanted to come along but Korra stopped her "You are not coming along this time Tifa!".

"What!? But I'm a part of the team too and the city is under attack!" Tifa argued.

"Yes but you have not recovered enough yet! We refuse to let you fight in a state like that!" Korra said.

"But-" Bafore Tifa could finishe Asami placed her hand on her shoulders.

"Tifa please... Just stay here and protect the family" She almost pleaded.

Tifa sighed "Fine...".

Asami smiled and left with the rest of the team. Tifa did not like it, but she was in no condition for a battle like that so she needed to keep the family safe.

But then to her horror an Equalist airship was hovering over the island. A hatch opens in the bottom of the ship, and Equalists descend on a zip line towards the island. The White Lotus sentries rush to defend against them. In the courtyard, Lin, Tifa and Tenzin's family watch their home being invaded.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm" Lin said before Pema cries out in pain "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?".

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ikki asked her mother.

"The baby's coming!" Pema said in pain.

Tifa looked at her with paniced eyes. This was not the right time for the baby to come.

Jinora had a worried face "Oh no!".

"Not now, baby!" Meelo said as Air Acolytes escort Pema away.

It was now more important than ever to keep the Equalists away from the family. No way in hell that Tifa would let them get the baby.

A second Equalist airship has joined the attack on the island. The White Lotus sentries fight the Equalists using bending. The Lieutenant is the last to descend the zip line. He leads a group of Equalists into the heart of the island, where they encounter Lin, waiting for them. She uses metalbending and earthbending to defeat several of them.

Lin attempts to subdue the Lieutenant with her metal cords, but he simply electrifies them with his kali sticks, giving her a shock that throws her to the ground. The Lieutenant approaches to deliver the decisive blow.

But someone grabs his arm. He looks and saw Tifa glaring at him "Ge the hell of our island!" She proceeded to throw him away over an ledge before looking at the rest of the troops "Come on! I'll send you all back to Amon in pieces!".

"Tifa no! You have not healed yet!" Lin called out but Tifa did not care. She was tired of running. she is stopping them here and now.

"Get away from our friend!" Came the voice of Jinora. She airbends solder away onto a nearby roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin called out as Ikki joins the fray, riding on an air scooter.

"Get off our island!" She knocks over Equalists using the scooter like a pinball.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin ordered

Meelo jumps off a roof into a group of Equalists "Taste my fury!" He farts in the face of one of them.

"Meelo, be careful!" Lin called out but the warning is unnecessary, as Meelo handles the Equalists in his own spastic way "Never mind".

Tifa smiled in pride, those kids are something else. The conflict is over. Tifa, Lin, the kids, and the Lotus sentries survey their captives.

Lin spoke to the sentries "Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement" She looked at the kids "Nice work, kids".

Oogi lands in the courtyard, piloted by Tenzin and bearing Team Avatar on his back. The children run to their father "Dad!".

Tenzin hugged them "Oh thank goodness you're all right".

"We caught the bad guys" Meelo said in pride.

Tenzin looked at Lin, outraged "You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?".

"I would have been toast if not for your kids, and Tifa was about to hurt herslef even more. You should be proud. You taught them well" Lin said ignoring Tifa's glare as Tenzin gazes proudly at his martial offspring "Go on, be with your wife".

As Tenzin left to find his wife, Team Avtar ran up to Tifa and Asami and Korra hugged her.

"You really are not that good at doing what your are told!" Asami said half angry, half relived.

"You expected something else?" Tifa asked with a smile.

The rest of the team laughed. Sadly, Tenzin only got to spend enough time with his newly born child to give him his name. Rohan, it was a really good name. They go to the courtyard. Tenzin, Lin, and Team Avatar watch two Equalist airships flying in to renew the attack on the island.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it" Tenzin said.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you" Lin said and stopped Tenzin's atempt to argue "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away".

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being" Tenzin told the rest.

Korra looked at him indignantly "I'm not giving up".

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war" Tenzin explained.

"What you're saying is... we need to be patient" Korra said in a defeated tone.

Tenzin smiled kindly "You're learning well" Korra smiled back.

Affter escaping another attack, team Avatar stand at the mouth of a sewer. Korra stands and is sadly gazing at the besieged temple. Mako comes up to her.

"Korra, we should get moving." Mako said with arm around Korra and they began to head inside. Asami had a sour look at her face as she looked at them. Tifa placed a hand around her shoulders.

"Come on Asami, we need to leave" Tifa said softly.

Asami sighed and followed her. The two of them where holding hands as they walked deeper into the was a dark day for team avatar. And all they could do right now was to wait for the chance to strike back. Before Amon finds them.

* * *

Later that night, it is raining on a conquered Air Temple Island. Lin is forced to her knees before Amon, surrounded by his forces. She glares up at him defiantly.

"Tell me where the Avatar and Tifa Lockhart is and I'll let you keep your bending" Amon said.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster" Lin said angrily.

"Very well" Amon said with no further ceremony, he takes away her bending and Lin She slumps to the ground _'You can't hide Tifa. There is nowhear in the world where I can't find you. I will hunt you down and you will be mine forever!'_.

.

 **Well. There you have it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A truth revealed and an unforgettable experience.**

Things could not be any more insane. The Equalists are on the attack. The Lieutenant and his chi blockers invaded Air Temple Island, and forced Tenzin and his family to flee. In the daring escape, Lin Beifong sacrificed herself and saved the airbenders. But, she was captured and Amon took her bending away. Now, Team Avatar is in hiding as they await help from General Iroh and The United Forces.

Right now, Tifa, Bolin and Asami are sitting on crates as they watch Pabu look at a sprig of leaves in Bolin's hand. He moves it up and down as Pabu performs a backflip. Pabu then crawls up Bolin's leg and onto his shoulder as they all turn their heads to see that Korra and Mako was back. Asami and Bolin walks up to them.

"You two were gone a while" Asami said as she crosses her arms.

"We were doing reconnaissance" Mako replies defensively.

"Whatever" Asami said as she glances away angrily.

Tifa sighed, at this rate they are gonna end up hatting eachother. But the tension when The hobo Tifa and Korra met when they came to the city, showed up "Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite 'cos dinner is served".

They sat down to eat and Korra spoke "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days".

"Honoured to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so called "Equalist policies". We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree. We figured out how to harmoniously co-exist" The hobo said.

"If only the rest could think like you guys" Tifa comented as she ate some of the strange wasn't really that bad, it just looked so strange. It was some kind of gruel that the nice hobo made for them.

"You are a wise and noble hobo" Bolin said before he spoons up the gruel into his mouth "Mmm... This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had! Seriously".

The Hobo smiles and replies enthusiastically "I culled it from the finest dumpers the city has to offer".

Asami had the spoon in her mouth when she heard that. Her eyes close and opens back comically with small beady eyes as the top half of her face turns green. She spits the gruel back into the bowl and coughs.

Tifa giggled a little at her friends expense. Asami only glared at her as she puts the bowl on the floor and Pabu runs towards the bowl and squeaks as he then licks the gruel like a cat. Tifa smiled at that.

Night time arrived and Tifa laid on a makeshift bed. She could not sleep. She just had to much on her mind. Amon had finally made his big move and now the city was under his control. And she could not shake the feeling that he was hunting for her. Every time she closed her eyes she could see his dead eyes.

Tifa sighed and stood up. She would never fall asleep at this rate. Maybe a walk would do her some good. She walked away from the rest but someone saw her. Tifa walked to an entrance so she could get some fresh air. It hurt a little to see the city like this.

"Tifa?" Said woman looked behind her and saw Asami "What are you doing? It's dangerous out here".

Tifa sighed "I know... I just needed to clear my head. This whole thing with Amon... Just makes it hard to relax".

"I know. Amon and my father really made a mess out of the whole city! I can't belive that I didn't see through him sooner" Asami said as she looked down.

Tifa placed a hand on Asami's shoulder "He is your father Asami. Of course you would not suspect that he would be a part of this".

Asami looked at ther older woman for a moment before she hugged her. Tifa hugged her back. Asami might just be one of the people who has been affected the most by what Amon did. She is forced to fight her own father, the only parent she has left. Tifa cannot even imagine how much that must hurt.

They stood like that for several minutes before they pulled back and smilled at eachother. Asami was the first to speak "I should get some sleep. You should too".

"I will. Just give me a moment for myself" Tifa said. Asami nodded and headed back inside. Tifa decided to climb up on a building where the air is more pure. She made sure to avoid the airships... but not in time before somone saw her. And not just anyone.

Tifa sat on the roof for a while until she figured it was time to head back. She jumped down flinching as her wound was still giving her problems. It must have been deeper than she thought.

"Hello there Tifa. I finally found you!" Came an all to familiar voice. Tifa turned quickly and to her dread it was non other than Amon "I was worried you had left the city. But now you are finally within my reach".

"Stay away from me you monster!" Tifa said as she got ready for a fight, while making sure non of his pawns would try to sucker punch her.

"Calm down my dear, it's only you and me out here" Amon said "I just want to talk".

"There is nothing to talk about! You made it clear that you will not stop until you have unleashed your twisted sense of equality on the world" Tifa said a bit aggressively.

"I'm only doing what needs to be done. Benders has thrown the world in to chaos several times, using their power to start war and ruin lives everyday" Amon said before holding out his arms "I'm gonna put an end to it all. End the evil of bender once and for all!".

"You are deluded Amon! You are letting your past blind you!" Tifa almost shouted.

"You know nothing about my past Tifa! Bending destroyed my life. My father never truly loved me. He never truly cared about me! And it was all because of bending!".

Tifa actually felt some level of sympathy for Amon but still did no agree with his ways "I'm sorry to hear that. But what you are doing wont make the world better. All you've done so far is to make life harder for non-benders! Your intentions won't change right from wrong".

"You are so naive my dear. Right and wrong is not as black and white as you might think. Sometimes you need to do the wrong thing to achieve the right outcome. My means may be severe, but they are justified by the end" Amon said before he held out a hand to Tifa "Join me, Tifa Lockhart and I cna make you share my vision for a world of equality. A word that we can share together. You and me, side by side!".

Tifa had wide eyes, she always knew Amon was insane, but now she also knew that he had some sick love for her. That kiss he stole from her a while back opened her eyes to what kind of man he was. A man that was willing to do whatever it took to get what he wants.

Tifa took a deep breath before she got back in to her fighting stance "I'm sorry Amon. But I will never become a part of this fantasy world you have in mind. You need to be stopped. And I will be the one to do it, right now!".

Amon sighed "So disappointing. The benders truly have corrupted you. If you will not come with me by choice, then it will be by force!".

Tifa got ready as Amon dropped the cape he had been wearing. Revealing some kind of armor. He came prepared.

Tifa and Amon circled around each other for a few moments until both charged at each other. Tifa threw a punch, but Amon ducked and hit her in the gut with a electrified glove.

Tifa backed away holding her ut as Amon spoke "Impressive is it not? I had Mr. Sato work non stop on a weapon specifically made to combat you" Tifa glared as he continued "I admit, in pure strength I can't even begin to compare to you. But with this armor, the odds are a little more... equal!".

Tifa let out a battle cry as she ran at Amon, throwing a serious barrage of punches and kicks. But just like last time they fought, something was stopping her from hitting him. Like something was stearing away her attacks.

Then Tifa finally understood. It was just like when Tarrlok..."You are a blood bender!".

The moment she said that Amon eyes narrowed into a deadly glare and now he finally began to press his own attack. He hit Tifa several times, in her weakened state due to her wound, Tifa could not fully withstand the shocks as she soon enough fell to her knees.

Amon walked up to her and was about to deliver the final blow. But Tifa suddenly shot up and deliverd a back hand punch to his face, sending him acroos the ground. Tifa was breathing hard until she heard a small shattering sound as Amon's mask fell to the ground in pieces.

Amon slowly got back up and spit out some blood. He turned to look at her, revealing a burn scar on his face and some blood trailing down his face "Amazing power! Had it hit me directly I would have been dead!".

Tifa tired to get back up but another shock blow to her face sent her back down on the gorund. This time she could not move anymore as Amon stood over her.

"We are the future Tifa! And it begins now!" Amon said as he went down on a knee.

Tifa eyes became wide in pure horror when she realized what was about to happen "No! Please don't! Please!".

Amon placed a finger on her lips as tears appeared in her eyes "Don't be scared my love. You will understand soon enough".

Tifa began to cry "No! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** ".

* * *

A while later team Avatar was out looking for Tifa. She never came back last night and they were really worried. They entered an alleyway and Naga suddenly stopped as she smelled a specific spot. She whined.

"What's wrong girl?" Korra asked her pet.

Mako saw what she was smelling and walked up to it. He dipped his finger and smelt it himself. His eyes shot open in pure dread and he ended up throwing up alot.

"Wh-what's wrong!?" Asami asked fearing the answer.

"I-I know what happend. I've seen it happen before when me a Bolin lived on the street!" Mako said on the verge of crying.

"What do you mean? What happend!?" Korra asked, getting more scared by the moment.

"O-o-one of the worst things a man can ever do to a woman" Bolin managed to get out as tears were streaming down his face.

Korra and Asami finally understood. Asami threw up and Korra just stood on her spot feeling an massive amount of anger in her chest. Amon has gone to far this time...

And Korra would make him pay!

* * *

As for Tifa herself. She was in a cell at the equalists rally. Her eyes red from never ending crying and her body had been filled with trunks to keep her from escaping. She thought she had experienced the worst Amon could do. She was wrong now she knew what her really was.

He was not a human. He was a demon a cold hearted demon who violated her both physically and mentally. He was a true monster.

And there was only one way to deal with that kind of monster...

Tifa looked at her hands...she was gonna kill him! No matter what, that monster will not get away with this.

Amon must die!

.

 **NOTE: I want to make one thing perfectly clear. I did NOT write that for shock value. What happend will serve a major purpose that will effect the future of the story and the characters.**

 **It has opened the doors to a new chapter in Tifa's life and you will learn soon what it is.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	22. Book 1 ending

**Endgame.**

Tifa sat inside a cell, her body had been filled with drugs to keep her from using her super human strength...then again even if she could use it, she's not sure if she even wants to anymore. After what Amon did to her, she lost all will to fight. She had been violated, mentally, physically and worst of all emotionally. And worst part was that she could not do anything about it, she could not stop him from claiming her like that...she was just too weak.

Tifa began to cry until she heard footsteps in front of her "Leave me alone!".

"Leave you alone? Is that how you greet an old friend?" Came an familiar voice.

Tifa's head looked up and her eyes became wide "Zack!?"

Zack smiled "Hello again Tifa. What are you doing in here? You got asses to kick!".

Tifa looked down "I can't...I couldn't beat Amon! I could not even stop him from...from..." She began to sob again.

"I know you've been through something awful Tifa. But you are stronger than him! You've just forgoten" Tifa looked up again and saw Aerith.

"But how do I beat someone like him!? His power is unlike anything I've faced before! And he got weapons made to fight me!" Tifa all but pleaded "I can't beat him!"

Zack shook his head "Tifa, you really have forgoten who you are!".

Both Zack and Aerith placed their hands on Tifa's shoulders Aerith smiled "It's time you remembered!".

And in that moment Tifa could see the faces of her friends: **Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Yuffie Kisaragi Vincent Valentine, Zack Fair, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid Highwind, Turks, Reno, Rude, Denzel and...Marlene Wallace.**

"You are **Tifa Lockhart!** And you are strong! Stronger than that Amon could ever hope to be!" Zack said.

Aerith giggled "Now get off your ass and show the world who you really are!".

Tifa's body was now covered in blue aura and she looked up and smiled "I will! I refuse to let Amon push me around anymore! Time to show him the real power I have!".

Her two friends smiled widely at her before they disappear... moments latter there was a loud crash as the prison doors were being knocked down as Tifa headed to the exit. She walked outside and saw she was at air temple island. She also saw a certain person arrive from the watter. Tifa glared, it was time to finish this. Once and for all.

Amon walked up and saw her "What!? How did you get out? Those drugs should have kept you from using your power!".

Tifa only glared "Let's just say I had some help from my old friends. I see you are not masquerading as a savior anymore. I guess the secret is out!".

"The Avatar destroyed everything I spent so much time and worked so hard to build! Now all I have left is my brother...and you".

"Stop! I am not yours Amon! You violated me! And took something from that I can never get back! But you know what? I am not afraid of you anymore! And I'm done being pushed around by you! This time you will pay for what you did to me!" Tifa yelled.

"Everything I did, I did out of love for you! And you will be mine forever! Even if I have to cripple you to keep you at my side!" Amon declared.

"You don't know what love is. And I could never love a monster like you. This ends here and now Amon. And you won't be walking away this time!" Tifa said.

"Then so be it!" Amon said before he got his shock gloves ready.

Tifa said nothing as she walked towards him. Amon tried to blood bend her, but to his shock it did nothing. He tried again but it had the same result. Tifa just kept on walking towards him camly. Amon growls before using his shock gloves. But Tifa only grabbed his hand, the electricity did nothing to her. Amon tried to use his other glove, but Tifa grabbed that hand to and even the combined shocks from both gloves did nothing.

"Your old tricks won't work on me this time!" Tifa said before throwing Amon across the ground, Amon looked and was shocked by the blue aura around Tifa "Time to see how you deal with someone who truly was touched by the spirits!".

Amon tried to water-bend her, but Tifa just ran up to him. It looked like she was about to punch him but she stopped...then she flicked her finger in his face, sending him flying before sliding to a halt. Amon slowly got up, blood dripping from his face. Tifa walked up to him and slamed her palm in to his chest, sending him in to a wall and making him cough up blood.

Tifa grabbed his hands and crushed them, making him scream out in pain "Try using your precious bending now!" She grabbed him by his collar "You feel it now don't you!? You are scared, you feel helpless...this is how you made me feel for such a long time! But now. I am stronger than you!".

Tifa used her other hand and proceeded to slap Amon, over and over and over again. Amon's face was a bloody mess and Tifa pulled back her fist to deliver the finishing blow.

"This. Ends. NOW!" Tifa yells before punching Amon. Sending him flying a long way before he crashed in to another wall. Tifa followed him and saw him leaning on the wall.

Tifa walked up to him as he looked up and weakly said his last words "We...could have... been prefect...I loved you...I loved-" He stopped when Tifa knelt down and grabbed his head hit both her hands.

"I know...goodbye...Amon" And with one swift motion she snapped his neck, finally ending the life of the man who had made her life a living hell.

Tifa looked at Amon's dead body. But then she suddenly felt something in her gut that made her very sick and made her vomit...but killing Amon was not the reason for her sudden illness. Tifa made her way to the docks and saw all her friends run over to her.

"Tifa! Are you alright?" Asami asked, her face full of worry.

"A little sick...but I should be fine. Even after what happend to me" Tifa said.

Tenzin walked up also very concerned "What about Amon? Did you see him?".

Tifa looked away "I...I made sure he could never hurt anyone again...".

Her friends understood what she meant and were all silent and looked at each other before coming to an silent agreement and Mako was the one to speak up "It's ok Tifa. After everything he did, we won't hold it against you. We are just happy that you are safe".

"He is right. You are free now Tifa" Asami said.

Tifa shook her head "I have a feeling that something else happend...Do you know anyone who can check if I'm pregnant?"

Everyone had wide eyes when she asked that.

* * *

A while later the gang were back at the White Lotus compound at the Southern Water Tribe, the place which Tifa and Korra lived before they took off to Republic City. Katara had checked on Tifa and confirm her suspicion. Tifa was pregnant with Amon's child.

Tifa sat on her bed with her legs pulled to her chest. She was thinking alot about her discovery. She heard the door open and saw Asami peek inside "Tifa?" Her voice was low and filled with worry "Can I come in?".

Tifa nodded and Asami walked up to her before giving her a warm hug. Tifa hugged her back "I guess you know...".

"Yes...I am so sorry Tifa...Even in death Amon is still a monster" Asami said but Tifa had other thoughts.

She had learned the truth about Amon and his brother Tarrlok: His name was really Noatak. Noatak was born in the Northern Water Tribe to Yakone and his wife, as the older brother of Tarrlok by three years. Growing up, he was a good-natured child who always looked out for his younger brother and wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally.

When Noatak and Tarrlok both discovered they were waterbenders, Yakone trained them ruthlessly to develop their skills. When Noatak was ten, Yakone took his sons on a supposed hunting trip far from their home, where he revealed his true identity as a Republic City criminal and explained to them the power of bloodbending. Claiming that their family had the strongest line of bloodbenders in history and with the intent of making his sons bloodbenders of the highest caliber, Yakone trained them secretly during every full moon to use their bloodbending on animals, such as yaks and wolves. Reveling in his newfound power, Noatak also mastered Yakone's unique psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. As a bloodbending prodigy, he carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and over the years, he became cold and detached.

Tired of his father's treatment, a young Noatak bloodbent Yakone when Yakone ordered his sons to bloodbend each other, stating that Yakone, having been stripped of his waterbending by the Avatar, was actually the weak one. Noatak subsequently offered his brother to join him to start a new life away from Yakone, but Tarrlok declined, arguing that he was worried about their mother, thus causing Noatak to agree with his father's opinion of Tarrlok being weak. He ran off into the blizzard, prompting Yakone and Tarrlok to search for him in the following days; they eventually assumed that he had perished in the storm

After having heard all that, Tifa realized that Amon became who he was because of a bad childhood. So Tifa honestly would understand him to some degree. Growing up with a father like that would have a bad effect on anyone.

That being so, Tifa could never forgive Amon for what he did to her.

"What will you do?" Asami asked referring to the child inside Tifa.

"I will keep it" Tifa said without hesitation.

Asami was surprised by that "You will?".

"A child should not be punished for the father's sins! True, I may not have asked for it, but I could never bring myself to end the life of a child before it even starts. Amon became who he was becuse of bad parenting...so I will make sure this child has a good life so it don't grow up like Amon did" Tifa explained.

Asami was silent, she thought for sure that Tifa would not like the thought of having an unwanted baby in her. But then she remembered the kind of person Tifa is. She is a very kind and caring person, often putting others needs ahead of her own...now that Asami thought of it, Tifa would make a perfect mother.

"Then I will help you!" Asami said, making Tifa look at her "I will do anything I can to help you raise the child".

"Why? You don't have to burden yourself with my child Asami" Tifa said but Asami just took her hand.

"You were there when I needed you the most. It's my turn to be there for you because...I love you Tifa! I love you with all my heart" Asami said before looking away from a shocked Tifa "I thought I loved Mako...but it became clear that we just don't work together...but you are different. I feel like I can trust you more than anyone else. I really love you".

Tifa was silent from the shock, she never would have guessed that Asami felt like that...then again Tifa had felt some feelings herself. Feelings she never expected to have for another woman.

Tifa smiled and made Asami look at her "Asami...I love you too!".

Asami smiled warmly before the two girl leaned in and their lips met in a loving kiss just as a light shined from the horizon.

Later that day at the Avatar Temple in the Southern Water Tribe Korra had regained her bending thanks to the spirit of Avatar Aang. She restores Lin's bending. Tenzin is astonished. When Korra finishes, Lin tries to bend the rocks surrounding the temple and is successful. Bolin's jaw drops and and everyone is happy.

Lin looked at Korra "Thank you".

"I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra" Tenzin said with a smile.

Tifa smiled proudly at Korra's success. She looked behind her self and saw the spirits of Zack and Aerith smile at her before they vanished. Looks like something good did come out of all the hellish experience.

Months latter Tifa would give birth to a baby girl. Her friends were gathered around her with smiles on their faces at how cute the little girl looked.

"What will you name her?" Mako asked.

"Can I give her name!?" Bolin asked.

Tifa giggled "Sorry Bolin, but I already had a name in mind" She looked down at her child in her arms with a warm smile "Welcome to the world... **Aerith!** ".

And on that day a brand new adventure began for **Tifa Lockhart**.

.

 **Well that's the end of book 1. And since the time between Book 1 and 2 are not clear, according to the Korra wiki page, the characters are older in book 2.**

 **So for the sake of the story, Tifa gave birth roughly 2 months before book 2**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chapter: The Reble spirits.**

Two moths has passed since Tifa gave birth to her baby Aerith, named after her dead friend. Things had been rather peaceful since Amon's death. Since then, the Council was disbanded and the United Republic elected its first president. Tenzin's brother, Commander Bumi, retired and moved to Air Temple Island. And Korra and her boyfriend, Mako, have been the talk of the town. Peace has come to Republic City.

As for Tifa herself, well she was trying to adapt to her new life of being a mother, having new spiritual powers and being in a relationship with Asami. Sadly though Asami had taken over her father's company, because of what her father did during the war with the equalists, no company will work with them and they are nearly bankrupt.

Tifa sat cross-legged meditating, she was trying to get a hold of her new spirit powers that she used to kill Amon. She sat in silence, not moving a muscle. Concentrating, trying to find the energy within her her body, trying to bring it out...

Until she gets interrupted by Aerith crying, she sighed and went to pick her up "You really are attention hungry aren't you?" Her baby only made some bubbling sounds making Tifa sigh "Alright we can go for a walk".

Tifa walked for a bit until she sees Korra, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo racing on air scooters. They disappear behind a hill for a moment before coming over the top of it, with Ikki ahead and Korra tailing behind. They go into a covered pathway where Pema is walking, holding Rohan, an ear of corn, and a large raddish. The airbenders speed by Pema, startling her and making her fumble with the vegetables.

Tifa shakes her head, they have not changed at all.

Korra and the children race around the airbending gates, making them spin. They then drop over a ledge. Ikki is still ahead of Korra, she looks back at Korra with a smirk. Korra then smirks too as she turns her head back to the front and her eyes glow as she enters the Avatar State. Ikki looks on with surprise as Korra takes the lead. Korra passes through the torii gate and wins the race with Bumi waving a checkered flag.

Korra dismounts the air scooter as Bumi was coughing from the dust kicked up as the airbender children cross the finish line "The Avatar is the winner!".

Tifa decides to head down to them with Aerith in her arms. Korra as she stands up and her eyes lose their glow as she exits the Avatar State. She turns and smirks as Ikki approaches Korra angrily.

"No fair, you can't go into the Avatar State to win" Ikki said and Korra sticks her tongue out at her.

"You did what?" Came the stern voice of Tenzin as he walks towards them "The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate".

"It's the "Avatar State" and I'm the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?" Korra argued annoyed.

"Clearly, you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention that you're still a long way from mastering airbending" Tenzin said.

"I have mastered airbending" Korra said as she punches blasts of air at the surrounding shrubbery, sending leaves floating "See? Mastered".

"Looks pretty good to me" Bumi said happily.

Tenzin sighs and puts a hand to his face "Is it too late for you to un-retire from the United Forces?".

"The paperwork's gone through, little brother. From now on, it's 24/7 Bumi Time!" Bumi said as he grabs Tenzin's head and pinches his cheek. Tenzin makes him let go and walks up to Korra.

"I don't mind some Bumi time. Just try to hold back a little" Tifa said as she walked up Aerith still in her arms. Everyone looked at them and smiled, it was always fun to see Tifa with her baby.

Tenzin looks back at Korra "You've mastered Korra-style airbending. Now you need to master real airbending. Hopefully, our visit to all of the Air Temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies".

Tenzing unscrolls a map of the Earth with the locations of the Air Temples marked, along with a cartoonish caricature of himself with a thumbs up drawn in the middle. Cut to a medium close shot of Korra looking appalled, then irritated before the camera zooms out and we see Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora.

"Can we see where Grandpa Aang was born?" Jinora asked

"How many lemurs can I have?" Meelo asked

"I want to get tattoos, but instead of arrows, I want lightning bolts" Ikki said.

"You can't get lightning bolts, that doesn't make any sense" Jinora said.

Ikki got angry "You don't make any sense!".

Meelo began cheering "Fight, fight, fight!"

Ikki and Jinora press their foreheads against each other as they growl and glare at one another, before Tenzin pulls them apart "No one's fighting! We're going to have a wonderful time" He sighs and puts a hand to his face "Now that the President is in office and I'm not needed on the council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs".

"Great. More attention" Korra said sarcasticly.

"I almost wish that Aerith was like you Korra. She can not get enough attention" Tifa commented and Aerith just giggled "Laugh it up while you can. You will be doing so many chores when you get older!"

Korra chuckled at her friend's expence, earning a glare from the young mother.

Bumi laughs "Relax? I'd pay money to see that. Maybe I'll tag along just to see "Vacation Tenzin".

"You're not invited" Tenzin declared.

Korra turned to the air bender kids "Before we go on your Dad's study trip, we're going to have some real fun in my hometown at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They've got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks".

"Yay!" The kids cheered simultaneously. The children begin running around Tenzin and Bumi and cheering. Tenzin clenches his eyes shut a moment and frowns from the stress as Bumi puts an arm around his shoulder.

"Yep, there's Vacation Tenzin. And you can't stop me from going to the festival, Mom already invited me" Bumi said a little smugly.

Tifa smiled. It was always nice to got back to the Southern Water Tribe. She had never been to the Glacier Spirits Festival. Maybe now she and Asami could have some fun together and hopefully it will be easier with Aerith.

* * *

It was currently night time and the gan along with the air bender family where on a boat on their way to the Southern Water Tribe. Tifa decided to go to Asami in her cabin. She knocked on the door and a 'come in' was heard.

Tifa walked inside "You never call, you never write. Was it something I said?".

Asami looked at her "Oh I'm so sorry Tifa. There has only been one problem after another with my company".

"It's ok Asami I understand. Still it would be nice if you would visit us once in a while" Tifa said as she carefully placed Aerith down and walked up to give Asami a kiss on the cheek.

Asami smiled at her "Don't worry Tifa. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. With his help I can get Future Industries back on track" She looked down at the little baby "She gets bigger every time I se her!".

"She growing quickly, but she still wants my milk quite often" Tifa said as she sat next to Asami and placed an arm around Asami's shoulders "Being a mother is alot tougher than any fight I've been in".

Asami leaned on her "Mother work is though. Just know even when I'm busy, I will still have your back".

Tifa smiled and they kissed deeply. The kiss grew deeper and it looks like they were about to take it further...until a certain baby interrupted them.

"Five minutes! Can't you even wait for five minutes!" Tifa whined and Asami laughed.

* * *

The next day the ship docked at the Southern Water Tribe and a crowd of people had gathered on the pier. Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki are hugging Katara, while Kya, Tenzin's sister, stands to the side.

Katara smiled at her grand children "Oh, you've all gotten so big".

Jinora hugs Kya "We missed you, Aunt Kya".

"Oh, I missed you too" Kya said as Tenzin, Bumi, and Pema with Rohan approaches them from the ship "Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough. He's probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids" She lightly punches Tenzin's arm.

"I'm not scared of you..." Tenzin said before he rubs his arm "Any more".

Korra was hugging her father Tonraq while her mother Senna walks up to Tifa and gives her a warm hug which Tifa gladly returned.

"It's so good to see you again Tifa" Senna said before looking at the bag on Tifa's back where Aerith was resting "And she is as cute as ever".

Tifa looked back at her daughter and smiled "My little sunshine of both joy and hard work".

Senna chuckled "Just wait until she gets older, this is the easy part".

"Wow, look at all these people that came out to greet us" Bolin said.

"Uh, no... they came to greet them" Korra said as she pointed at another ship that just arrived.

Tonraq looked at the ship bitterly "The great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

Senna placed a hand on his shoulder "Just relax, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon enough".

Tifa looked and saw a man who looked a little younger than Tonraq and two teens that looked identical. Tifa assumed they where twins."Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin asked.

"That's Eska and Desna, the chief's children. Desna is a guy" Korra said.

"Oh, no, sure. I knew that. And which one is Desna?" Bolin asked.

"The one without the makeup" Tifa said as it was obvious.

Unalaq and his group approached them. Unalaq turns to Korra and bows "Good to see you again, Avatar Korra".

Korra bows too "Good to see you too".

Unalaq looks at his brother with no emotion "Tonraq".

Tonraq was equally emotionless "Brother".

The looked at each other for a while until Unalaq turned to Tifa "You must be Tifa Lockhart! Stories about your strength has reached all the way to the Northern Water Tribe. It's an honor to meet you in person"

Tifa bowed "Thank you chief Unalaq. It's an honor to meet the leader of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes".

Unalaq nodded before he and his children walked towards the shore. Tifa looked at them as they walked away. She had a strange feeling that she was not gonna like that man, even Tonraq was not thrilled about having him here. Something was not right here.

Tifa's thoughts were once again interrupted Aerith "Oh calm down and stop being so impatient! I will feed you in a sec!".

She would have to think about Unalaq latter. Right now she had other worries to attend to and it came in the shape of her adorable yet very demanding daughter.

.

 **Well there you have it. The first chapter of Book 2, I will confirm that all books will be in the same story since I am not interested in making separate stories for each book.**

 **Well tell me what you think about Tifa's new adventure as a mother.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A hard decision.**

The festival had begun and Tifa, Korra, Tonraq, Unalaq, and Tenzin were walking down the street.

"It's a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the spirits, even during the most hallowed times" Unalaq said.

Korra smiled as she looked around "I've always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It's fun".

"This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it's just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth" Unalaq said as they looked to see Bolin sticking a cooked arctic hen on a stick into his mouth.

He turns to them with mouth full "Wha- what? It's so good".

"Traditions change. It's not the end of the world" Tonraq said.

Unalaq looked at him "Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in Southern waters. Some traditions have purpose".

"Wait, spirits are attacking ships?" Korra asked.

Unalaq nods "I'm surprised the Avatar doesn't know about that. Apparently you haven't been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe".

Tifa did not like where this was going. Something about that man rubs her the wrong way. Maybe she was just being paranoid but after everything she's been through and the fact she is a mother now, Tifa did not want to take any chances. She looked at her sleeping daughter, hoping she would not be dragged in to anything dangerous.

"I wouldn't mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting pretty boring" Korra said.

But Tonraq stepped between them "Tenzin is Korra's instructor. He can give her all the training she needs".

"So you've said" Unalaq said as he walked away.

Tifa watched him leave until a certain baby once again broke her line of thoughts "Alright alright, I will feed you! Just give me a moment to find a private place!".

A bit later Tifa sat inside a hut where she was breast feeding Aerith. The baby girl was camly drinking her mother's milk...almost a little to camly since it was taking forever.

"You sure drink slow don't you..." Tifa commented with a smile. She heard someone enter and looked up to see Asami who was blushing at the sight.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was dinner time" She said awkwardly.

Tifa giggled "It's not like I have anything you have not seen before".

Asami gave her a look "Yes, you do! We have never seen eachother...in that state...".

Tifa chuckled "I'm sure we will one day soon. For now I need to let this one get her fill first".

"Well I came to tell you the dinner will start soon. Everyone will be there, it would be fun if you would join us as soon as the private dinner is over" Asami said while smiling at Aerith.

Tifa looked down and smiled at her baby girl "She drinks real slow. But she should be done in 3,2,1..."

 **BURP!**

"There, done!" Tifa said before fixing her clothing "Shall we get going?".

Asami smiled "Yes".

* * *

Everyone were gathered in the dining room. Tifa sat with Aerith in her lap and Asami was sitting next to her. Tifa tried her best to eat but with a baby who constantly tries to grab everything, it was a challange.

But then Unalaq stands up to address the room "As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival, which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become- A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans".

Tonraq gives Unalaq an irritated look while he drinks from a cup. Tifa was begining to get anoyed at him since he seemed unable to enjoy himself. Though she would be lying if she said that he did not have a point. If it's true that this festival used to serve a very important purpose then it really has fallen down alot.

Unalaq continued "I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course.

Unalaq sits back down and the people begin to mutter to themselves. But then Varrick stands up "Chief Unalaq, everybody. Always great to have him in town. Now let's have some fun with Wacky Wushu's dancin' otter-penguins".

Varrick steps away and Wacky Wushu dances in from the right. He waterbends a slide on the floor which three otter penguins slide across. He bend the water back the other way and the otter penguins slide back into view, standing up in front of Wushu before they all bow.

Tifa chuckled at the performance and Aerith giggled.

After the dinner everyone headed out to the carnival. Tifa and Asami were walking out and tired out some of the games. Tifa tried a strength based game...and broke it. But she did win the first price and soon Aerith was hugging a stuffed animal.

"This festival sure is fun!" Asami said, when Tifa did not answer Asami looked at her "Is something wrong Tifa?".

Tifa snapped out of her thoughts "Sorry. I've just been having a strange feeling all day".

"What kind of feeling?" Asami asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. But I think I'm only able to feel it due to my own conection with the spirits and I have a feeling something dark is about to happen, but I have no idea what it is" Tifa explained, she noticed Asami's worried expression and quickly added "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I am a mother now after all".

"Tifa it's only natural to be worried now that you have a child to take care of. Just remember that I'll right beside you when you need me" Asami assured and kissed Tifa on the cheek.

Tifa smiled "You always know how to make me feel better".

"What are girlfriends for?" Asami asked with a smile.

Tifa smiled back and kisses Asami on the lips...earning several blushes from the people around them.

* * *

After a whole day of fun, everyone went back to their huts to sleep. Tifa was sleeping peacefully in her bed until she woke up due to Aerith crying. She sighed as she got up and walked to the crib where the crying baby was.

"You know it would be great if you would sleep longer" Tifa said in a tired tone until she noticed that Aerith looked very scared. Tifa got worried as she picked her up and held her close "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?".

Aerith just continued to cry and then Tifa could hear Naga howling. She carefully looked outside to see what was wrong. Then a large dark spirit materializes.

"What the?!" Tifa said before The dark spirit suddenly runs towards Korra. It jumps at her from below and kicks her. Mako and Bolin see this and start running to her aid. Korra goes tumbling until she collides with the rocky ledge in front of her hut. The dark spirit's tendrils wrap round her arms and it pins her against the wall while it comes face to face with her.

"What's going on?" Asami asked who had been woken up by all the commotion.

Tifa gave Aerith to her "Take care of her!" Tifa then hurried to help Korra.

Korra struggles but can't break free of the Dark spirit's. The dark spirit begins to open its toothy jaws, just before it is hit with a blast of fire. The spirit drops Korra and turns to its attacker. Mako and Bolin was running to them.

Mako begins punching more blasts of fire while Bolin slides over the ground and begins to bend the earth "Got it!".

Bolin swings his arm upward and bends a thin wave of rocks aimed at the spirit. The spirit jumps to the side and the rock wave misses. Mako shoots another blast of fire at the spirit, but it dashes out of the way and then dashes at Mako and Bolin.

"Don't got it!" Was all Bolin got out before The dark spirit swipes at him and Mako with its tail and knocks them down a hill. Tenzin, Tonraq, and Senna come out of their huts and go to help Mako and Bolin. Korra stands up and runs towards the dark spirit. She jumps and twists her body in the air to perform a vertical tornado kick, firebending a fast arc of flame at the spirit. The spirit dodges again and Korra punches a blast of fire at it, but misses again. The spirit closes the distance and Korra blasts fire at it from close range while jumping back. The spirit jumps into the air and begins falling towards Korra. Korra dodges out of the way and the spirit crashes into the snow.

"Korra!" Tonraq called out before he circles around the spirit and begins bending large ice walls around it to trap it. Tonraq comes to a stop and there's a short moment of silence before the spirit's tendrils burst out of the top of the ice cage. The tendrils violently grab Korra and Tonraq and toss them around. Tonraq hits the front wall of a hut and falls down, while Korra is flung down the hill towards the festival.

Tifa ran towards the spirit and delivers a strong punch to it's gut, sending it in to a wall. It gets back up and glares at her. Tifa was ready to continue the fight until she felt something in her chest. It felt like the spirit was drawn to her somehow. She did her best to ignore the feeling as the spirit jumped at her. Tifa ducked and punched it away.

Tenzin jumps up from below and approaches the dark spirit "Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?".

The spirit turns to look at Tenzin for a moment before swiping its arm at him and knocking Tenzin then looked at Tifa and with blinding speed it tackles her and both of them flew in to the festival grounds. The spirit then then took out a dark tentacle and tried to stab her, it was aiming for her heart. Tifa kicked it of before it got the chance.

Korra stands back up she inhales and puts her fist into her palm, closing her eyes and entering the Avatar state, her eyes glowing when she opens them. The spirit rushes at Korra. Korra wind kicks and she floats into the air. The dark spirit jumps and dives at Korra, but Korra flies into the sky and out of the way on a thin tornado. The dark spirit bursts through the festival fence and goes skidding over the fair ground before righting itself and coming to a halt.

Before it has time to act, the dark spirit is hit by a barrage of fire blasts from Korra as she circles around it. The spirit is briefly hidden by a large, orange fire cloud, and then out of its tendrils shoots out from the cloud and snatches Korra. Korra yells in pain before the tendril throws her into a tall stock of wooden crates. Korra is disoriented as she tries to get back up. She looks up as the dark spirit begins to approach her. It raises its harm to attack her but stops as water begins to circle around it. The dark spirit looks to the side, and sees Unalaq waving his arms in a circle, bending the water. The water begins to take on a more defined spiraling ring shape around the spirit. Korra watches, and there is a glow in the water. The now calmed with the water around it starts to emenate a golden glow. Unalq raises his arms over his head, and the dark spirit starts to glow as well. Unalaq lowers his arms, and the spirit slowly walks off.

Unalaq watches the spirit go "Go in peace".

Tifa saw the whole thing. Unalaq was not kidding when he said he knew alot about spirits. But Tifa had a feeling this was far from over and that things would only get a lot worse before it becomes better...she had no choice, she was about to make a very hard decision.

* * *

The next day Tenzin and his family were getting ready to leave for their vacation. Korra has chosen to let Unalaq become her new teacher after she finally had enough of the lack of results from Tenzin's training.

But just as Tenzin was about to get on Oogi's back he heard a voice "Tenzin!" He looked and saw Tifa runing up to him with Aerith in her arms and a large bag in her hand.

"Tifa? What's wrong?" Tenzin asked.

"Tenzin...I'm gonna have to ask you for a very big favor" Tifa said.

"What can I do for you Tifa?" Tenzin asked as his family looked down at them to see what was going on.

Tifa was silent for a moment "I..I want you to take Aerith with you".

Tenzin got wide eyes and his family gasped at the sudden request "Why? She is your daughter".

Tifa looked at Aerith "That is why I want you to take her with you. I can tell this wont be the only spirit attack and I have a bad feeling that something big is about to happen...and I don't want to risk her getting cought in the crossfire. I could never live with myself if something happend to her".

Tenzin was silent for a moment "You could just come with us Tifa".

"I would love to, but I'm needed here to help my friends and I still need to work on my own spirit connection...that's why I want someone I can trust to look after her. Please Tenzin, you are the only one I trust with this" Tifa begged.

Tenzin looked her in the eyes before he sighed "Ok. I promise that I will not let any harm come to her".

Tifa smiled "Thank you Tenzin" Tifa handed Aerith over to him and kissed her baby on the forehead "Be good to Tenzin now and get along well with the others" She then handed over the bag "This should be enough to feed her for a long time, just make sure to keep it cold until it's time to heat it up for her".

"I promise to take good care of her Tifa. We all will... even my siblings" Tenzin assured.

"I know" Tifa said. And with that Tenzin along with his family and Aerith flew away.

Tifa watched them leave She could hear Aerith cry, she may be a baby, but she could still tell that she was being separated from her mother for a long time.

Katara walked up next to her "I know this was a very difficult decision Tifa. But I can promise you that you picked the right people to look after her".

"I know... at least now she is safe...safer than she could ever be with me" Tifa said and Katara noticed tears in her eyes that began to run down her face "I made the right choice!".

But then Tifa began to sob. Katara placed a hand on her shoulder only for Tifa to fall to her knees and cried alot. Katara understood how she felt, being seperated from your child for the first time hurts and Tifa had only been a mother for 2 moths.

Katara hugged her and Tifa cried in to her chest. She hoped so much that she made the right choice.

And even if it was. It did not make it any less painful.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Southern Lights.**

Things has really been crazy. When Korra was attacked by a dark spirit, Unalaq was the only one able to stop it. So Korra turned her back on Tenzin and chose Unalaq as her new spiritual mentor. Tenzin and his family left for a vacation in the Southern Air Temple and Tifa was forced to make the difficult decision of sending her baby Aerith with them so she could be safe from all this madness. With everything going on, Tifa had enough to worry about without having to think about her duaghter's safety.

Speaking of family. Tenzin and his family finally arrived at the Southern Air Temple "There it is, The Southern Air Temple. Isn't it magnificent?".

The Air acolytes were sweeping and feeding lemurs as Oogi flies towards them. They notice Oogi, and the flying bison lands. Tenzin was helping his children down to the ground. Jinora was holding Aerith, despite that Ikki wanted to hold her too.

"We have arrived Aerith. I promise you will love it here!" Jinora baybe talked Aerith who giggled.

"Master Tenzin, welcome" A man said.

Tenzin bowed "Good to see you again, Abbot Shung".

Abbot smiled "Is there anything you need? Water? Dandelion greens? Ah, perhaps you'd like to re-center yourself by meditating in the gardens".

"No, thank you. I'm fine" Tenzin said.

Abbot looked at Pema "And you must be the honorable Pema. Please, accept these gifts. This is an ancient airbender head shaver we've refurbished just for you".

He hands Tenzin an odd looking device resembling metal blades attached to a wire dome with a propeller on top.

"Oh... Okay" Tenzin said though he was already bald.

"And Pema, these flowers once filled the mountainside. Now they can brighten up your room" Abbot said as they give Pema an enormous bouquet.

Pema was straining to hold the flowers "That's... sweet? You- you didn't have to".

"Nonsense, whatever you need is yours. Anything for the mother of the next generation of airbenders" Abbot assured.

An acolyte handed Jinora a book, which Ikki snatches away "No! That gift is mine".

"You don't even like to read" Jinora pointed out.

Ikki sticks out her tongue with a Naah. The argument caused Aerith to cry, which in turn made the other two children panic as they tried to calm her down.

"Yep, those are the world's next generation of airbenders" Pema said "Minus the baby girl".

Meelo jumps up from behind Shung holding a flying lemur and lands on his shoulders "Mommy, Daddy, look. I finally got a lemur. I'm gonna name him Poki" Poki struggles out of Meelo's grasp and flies away "Poki, come back!".

Meelo jumps off of Shung and chases after Poki on an air scooter. Bumi and Kya were getting off of Oogi and getting the luggage while a female acolyte sweeps in the foreground. Bumi catches two large sacks and wheezes while Kya slides down.

"Ugh. Phew. Excuse me, a little help here?" Bumi asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were the servants" The woman said.

"We're Tenzin's brother and sister" Bumi said almost sounding angry.

The woman got excited "Avatar Aang had other children? The world is filled with more airbenders?".

"We're not airbenders" Kya said.

The woman bowed in slight shame "Oh. I'm so sorry". Kya and Bumi glance at each other, looking annoyed.

* * *

Back with team Avatar. The gang were getting ready to leave for the center of The South Pole so that Korra could begin to learn how to restore balance to the spirits. Mako was loading a sack onto Naga's saddle.

"I thought you said Bolin was coming" Korra said.

"He said he'd be here, but I can't worry about it, I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip" Mako said while checking the bags.

Korra looked at him a little amused "Thanks Captain Expedition, but I'll be fine".

"Better safe than sorry Korra" Tifa said as she was checking her own bags.

But then they hear the sound of an engine and turns to see Tonraq ride up on a snowmobile. Unalaq turns and approaches him. "Tonraq, what do you want?".

"I heard you're taking Korra to the South Pole. I'm coming" Tonraq said.

"Absolutely not. You're a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done" Unalaq said in a angry tone.

"My daughter is not going without me. She needs someone to watch after her" Tonraq argued.

Korra rids up tot them on Naga with Mako "Dad, why do you always think you know what's best for me?".

"Because he's misguided. The sad truth is it's men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He's ignored my warnings in the past and hasn't learned since" Unalaq said.

"What happened in the past?" Korra asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is The Everstorm" Tonraq said.

"The Everstorm?" Mako asked.

"It's a massive blizzard that's battered the South Pole for decades" Tonraq explained before he turns to Unalaq "I'm coming, unless you think you can stop me".

It was a tense silence as Unalaq and Tonraq glare at each other. Tifa was getting worried that a fight could break out and if that happend she may have to knock some sence in to them. The moment is interrupted by Bolin riding up to the group on a snowmobile with a sidecar.

"Guys! Hey, wait for meee! Check it out, I'm traveling in style" Bolin said as he rests his elbow on the throttle and accidentally makes it lurch forward "Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry... Still getting used to that throttle".

"Uh, where'd you get the ride?" Mako asked

"Varrick. He's awesome. He also gave me this fancy snowsuit. It's inflatable with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean, if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like... like a month" Bolin said as he reaches into his snow suit and pulls out some cucumber-quat slices "Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats? Nobody? Did I interrupt a conversation?" Pabu emerges from the snow suit and snatches the cucumber-quats.

"No, the conversation is over. Dad, come if you want. Just don't interfere with my training" Korra said as she and Mako rides away.

Eska approaches Bolin "Does this sidecar have the capacity for two passengers?".

"Sure does. But uh, who's gonna drive?" Bolin asked.

Latter Bolin was driving the snowmobile, looking disgruntled with dark eyes. Desna and Eska were riding together in the sidecar. Mako was riding his camel beside them "Well, what do you know? Looks like-".

"Go away, Mako" Bolin said anoyed and Tifa chuckled at her friends bad luck.

Tifa Korra and Unalaq reach the top of a small hill. Korra looked at her uncle "So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?".

"You will open an ancient spirit portal" Unalaq said.

"Spirit Portal?" Tifa asked

"At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World but it has long been closed" Unalaq explained.

"And that's why the evil spirits are attacking?" Korra asked.

"There are no "evil spirits". There is light and dark in them all. But when they're unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored" Unalaq said.

"What do you mean "in time"?" Korra aksed.

"There's a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That's when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal" Unalaq explained.

"The Winter Solstice is tomorrow" Korra realised.

"Exactly. And we can't afford to wait another year" Unalaq said until he heard a cough and looked to see that Tifa did not look so good "Are you alright Ms. Tifa?".

"Yeah, just a little tired, that's all" Tifa said though she looked a little pale. Unalaq looked at her for a moment before they continued onwards.

A dark spirit materializes. Naga as turns to look behind her and growls. Tifa loked and spotted the dark spirit, just seeing it made her feel strange inside.

"Easy, Naga" Korra said.

"What are those?" Bolin asked scared.

"Dark spirits" Korra answered while glaring at said spirits.

"Let's keep moving, we have to find a safe place to set up camp" Tonraq said as rides head of the group. Latter the group were gathered around a campfire two logs are thrown into it and a wolf howl is heard. The group were eating before they could rest.

"Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?" Korra asked.

"Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?" Bolin said as he scoots closer to Eska and clings to her arm.

"My brother doesn't like ghost stories" Mako told them.

"Don't worry. I will protect you, my feeble turtle-duck" Eska assured in her normal emotionless voice.

"Thank you" Bolin said still scared.

"Sadly, this isn't a ghost story. This is real" Unalaq said making Bolin gasps and pulls up his hood and pulls it tight around his face "The spirits are angry because he's here." He looks at Tonraq "Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?".

Tonraq glared "Unalaq, this is not the time".

"You're right. You should have told her a long time ago" Unalaq said sounding angry, which he might be.

"Told me what?" Korra demanded

"I left the North Pole because... I was banished" Tonraq said.

Korra was shocked. Tifa would have been too, had she not fallen in to a coughing fit, making the others looks at her in concern.

"Tifa! You ok?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine... I just need some rest" Tifa said as she got up "Wake me when it's time to continue".

Tifa walked to the back of the cave and laid down to sleep. Though the other looked at her with worried faces, Unalaq looked at her with interest as he had a feeling that he knew why she was suddenly feeling so sick.

While Tifa slept, she had a dream... or better yet a nightmare. She was walking through a village that looked alot like the one she used to live in. The village was on fire and Tifa could see all her friends from both her old home and new one, lying dead on the ground. She was horrified by the scene. Who could have done this?

She heard something and saw her old friend Aerith, the girl she named her duaghter after. But before Tifa could reach her a long sword stabbed Aerith from behind, killing her.

"NO!" Tifa screamed until the one responsible for all this death and destruction "No it can't be... **Sephiroth!** ".

Standing in front of the now scared Tifa was the man responsible for destroying her village and killing her loved once. The monster named Sephiroth.

"No! You are dead! You are nothing but a bad memory now!" Tifa said.

"Like I told Cloud: I... will never be a memory" Sephiroth said before raising his sword and brought it down on Tifa's neck.

Tifa sat up in quickly and was breathing hard. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked only to see Mako who was looking at her with a worried face.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... just a nightmare" Tifa answered as she tried to calm down.

Mako was not convinced but he decided to let it go for now "It's time to continue".

Tifa nodded then packed up her stuff and they were on their way. Though the nightmare lingered in her mind and her condition was getting worse byt the minut. Mako stops his camel at the edge of a cliff, with Bolin, Eska, and Desna behind him.

"I think we're here" He said.

Korra and Unalaq ride to the edge of the cliff. Korra was looking up as the wind and snow blow past her. The Everstorm ahead of them, lightning thundering in the huge storm clouds. The group continued riding onward and Tifa could feel her head getting fussy, but did her best to keep her head straight. Naga stops and Korra looks behind her after hearing a soft, whispering wail of a spirit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked worried

"We must keep moving" Unalaq said.

A louder, more menacing growl is heard making Bolin even more worried "Oh man. I really don't like this".

Mako tried to calm him down "Bolin, just stay calm. There's no reason to-" A small, gremlin like dark spirit bursts from the snow below him" Panic!".

It leaps at his camel, snatching away some of his supplies. The camera quickly zooms out as more gremlin spirits leap from the snow at the others. One grabs onto Naga's ears while another steals some of Unalaq's supplies. Another steals supplies from Korra and causes Naga to real back and fall to the ground.

A spirit tackles Tifa of her own camel, making her fall in to the snow. Tifa go up just as the spirit brought down it's fist. Tifa blocked the attack and knocked it back, only for one to attack her from behind and soon enough she was on the ground while several of them began to pound away at her. Tifa felt something inside her snap and she let out a loud scream, sending the spirits flying.

Tifa was breathing hard before she saw the spirits begins to glow and dissolves. Unalaq was performing the calming ritual. The spirit transforms into a bird shape and flies away. Unalaq finishes and Mako steps forward to offer his hand to Korra. She takes it and he helps her up.

Tifa treid to get up but she falls back in to the snow as he body could not move anymore. Korra noticed this and ran up to her.

"Tifa! What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I think I know" Unalaq said as he walked up to them "She has been toutched by the spirits. Their energy is now a part of her. All this dark energy is infecting her. If we don't open the portal soon... she might not make it".

The others were shocked by that. They knew Tifa had gained new powers, but they had no idea she had such an connection to the spirits. Korra was more determined than ever to open the portal before her friend dies.

Tifa was just shaking a lot and she could have sworn she heard her daughter cry, as if Aerith was feeling her pain...

Unknown too Tifa. Her senses were right.

A while latter they finally reached the place they were searching for. Tifa has recovered enough to stand, but just barely.

"Trees frozen in ice" Korra noted.

"It's just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North" Unalaq said.

Korra looked at him and asked "So what do I do?".

"You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you're on your own" Unalaq explained.

"Wait a second, there's no way she's going alone" Mako said.

Bolin walks up to them "Yeah, if she goes, we go too".

"The Avatar must go alone" Unalaq declared.

"But I don't have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me" Korra said.

"You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you" Unalaq said and Korra turns away for a moment "What is it?".

"I guess I'm just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me" Korra said.

Unalaq smiled "Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark".

Korra turns to Mako and Bolin "Wait here. I'll be okay".

"Good luck" Mako said.

"Korra..." Tifa said who was leaning on a large boulder, making Korra look at her "Be... careful...".

Korra walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Just hang on a little longer Tifa. I promise I will save you!" Korra walks off, and Pabu makes a small, concerned squeak.

Tifa did not know how much time passed as she was struggling to stay awake. If she falls asleep in this cold it could kill her... but then suddenly a bright light shine from the heart of the storm. The light energy spirals within it and Tifa felt her body was now full of energy.

She stood up and noticed her body was glowing in a warm golden aura. She smiled and looked at the light "Thank you... Korra".

* * *

Back at the air temple, Pema had been trying to calm Aerith down, since she had been crying alot. But then she had just suddenly stopped and her eyes were glowing in a golden color.

"What is this?" Pema asked out loud.

Tenzin walked up and saw it "Incredible! She has a bond to the spirits! Just like Tifa has now...".

Aerith stopped glowing and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Back with team Avatar, they had returned to the Southern Water Tribe's city. Only to see large battleships are entering the harbor. Northern Water Tribe soldiers are marching through the streets.

Korra dismounted Naga and watched "What are all your Northern troops doing here?".

"Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united" Unalaq said.

Tifa was only staring at the forces entering the city. She did not like this, not one bit... And she did not trust Unalaq at all. He was up to something. And Tifa had no idea what it was.

One thing was for sure. Tifa did not regret sending her daughter away anymore. Things were about to get ugly, Tifa could feel it...

And it was gonna happen soon.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A family drama.**

It was safe to say things looked grim. Korra has reopened the Southern spirit portal and taken the first step to restoring balance between spirits and man. Meanwhile, tensions are high between Korra and her father after she discovered he was hiding a dark secret. On top of that, now the Northern navy has landed on Southern shores. What other plans does Unalaq have for Korra and the rest of the world?

Tifa is not sure if she even wanted to find out. She had already been through alot and she really didn't feel like getting caught in some grand scheme. Not to mention this whole family drama going on.

But that was far from the only thing Tifa was worried about.

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple, Tenzin, Pema, and Kya are enjoying themselves. Tenzin is sitting in a chair at the top of the steps leading to the temple. At his side is a small table with a glass. Pema is sitting on the top of the steps holding Rohan, and Kya is sitting on a boulder feeding flying lemurs.

Tenzin sighs and puts his hands behind his head as he reclines "Ahh, I haven't felt this at peace since-".

"Wahoo!" Bumi, wearing only a green robe and a pair of boxers, leaps next to him and then jumps away.

Tenzin looks down, disappointed "And it's over".

Bumi jumps on to a rok, stretching his arms out and startling Kya "Good morning, universe!".

Kya covers her eyes eyes "Bumi, please... Cover yourself".

Bumi looks down "Well, lookee here. "Vacation Tenzin" has finally decided to join us".

"Yes, he has" Tenzin said as he takes Rohan from Pema "It's so nice to get to spend more time with my family. Isn't that right, my little Rohan? And I've really enjoyed having you two around. Reminds me of all those great vacations we took as kids with Dad".

"Uh, I think your memory is a little foggy. Bumi and I weren't on those great vacations. It was always just you and Dad" Kya said.

"No, that can't be right. What about the time he took us to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant-koi?" Tenzin asked.

"Nope. We weren't there" Kya said.

Tenzin thought for a bit "Hmm. Oh, remember Ember Island? Those amazing sand palaces we built on the beach?".

Bumi rolled his eyes a little "You mean you built. We never saw the place".

Tenzin looks down "I could've sworn-".

The sound of the children laughing is heard and Tenzin turns his head to look. Meelo and Jinora are riding in on air scooters, followed by Poki. The children dismount and run towards the adults, smiling, and Poki lands on Meelo's head.

Kya and Bumi approach the kids as Bumi speaks "Morning, kids".

"Morning, Uncle Bumi" Meelo said before pointing at Bumi's belly "Do you have a baby in there?".

Kya, Tenzin, and Pema laugh. But Pema stops laughing and looks concerned "Where's your sister?".

Jinora looks up "Who?".

Pema approaches the children "Ikki, about this tall, talks real fast. I'm sure you know her".

"Uh... There was a lemur fight, but the bison told us not to worry because a giant was coming. Then we almost got eaten by a shark-squid" Meelo said.

Bumi paled "The shark-squid? He's here? It appears my old nemesis has found me".

Pema crosses arms "Jinora, were you and Meelo teasing your sister again?".

"I don't know" Jinora said before she looks down "Maybe" She hangs her head "Yes".

There was a brief moment of silence until Meelo spoke "She ran away and took Aerith with her".

Pema face was red with anger "Honestly, I don't know why you kids can't just get along!".

"It's all right, dear. Ikki couldn't have gone far" Tenzin said as he gives Rohan to Pema "I'll find her and Aerith".

Bumi saluted "Commander Bumi reporting for duty! Search-and-rescue missions are my specialty".

Kya puts arms around Tenzin and Bumi's shoulders "What do you say we all go together?".

"Sure. I could use the help" Tenzin said.

Bumi points to Meelo "When I get back, we'll come up with a plan to take down that shark-squid once and for all".

"Yeah!" Meelo said happily.

As for Ikki. She was walking away from the temple with baby Aerith in her arms "Don't worry Aerith. We don't need them. I can take good care of you".

* * *

Back at the south pole, inside Korra, Tonraq, Senna, Tifa and a large group of people seated around the floor in Korra's parents house.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling" Tonraq spoke.

"Troubling?" Varrick said who was standing by a table eating from a plate of cookies with Zhu Li behind him "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away and Zhu Li's not around to scratch it. This is shocking. Nay, sickening!" He smashes his plate "But these kale cookies? Opposite. Remind me to get the recipe later".

"What's your point, Varrick?" Tonraq asked.

Varrick piles some cookies onto a new plate "My point is, Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?" He flings the cookies away.

"Probably a couple of days" Zhu Li said.

"Rhetorical question, Zhu Li, you gotta keep up. Not to mention I've got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting, thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish!?" Varrick snaped as he smashes the plate "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish".

"Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits so they'll stop attacking" Korra spoke up.

"The only spirit I'm interested in restoring is our spirit of independene! Am I right, people?" Varrick asked as the people as they all rabble in agreement.

"All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again" Korra tried to reason.

"No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth. If Unalaq doesn't pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!" Varrick said as he raises his fists into the air, and the crowd cheer.

"You want to start a war? Are you crazy?" Korra asked.

Tonraq stood up "Unalaq started this, not us. I'm sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how frustrated we all are. He'll listen to what the Avatar has to say. Do it for me?".

"I'll do it for the tribe" Korra leaves, slamming the front door shut behind her.

Tifa sighed, just one problem after another.

Later that day Tifa was walking towards the place where she and Asami lived until they go back to Republic City. She saw Korra lean on a boulder. She had a feeling this was gonna get difficult.

"What is it now?" Tifa asked making the young Avatar look at her.

Korra looked at her "My tribe's about to go to war and I'm supposed to stop it, but will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn't ask for my father's help. Can't he just let me be the Avatar?".

"Korra calm down! He only cares about you!" Tifa said.

"Oh so you are on his side?!" Korra asked sounding angry.

"Oh for spirits sake Korra! There are no sides to choose! If anything it's you who seem to be siding against your own family!" Tifa said, she already had to deal with alot of trash she really was not in the mood to listen to Korra's whining.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Korra demanded.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Tifa almost shouted "Your parents are doing all this because they care about you! And all you have done so far is to treat them like a nothing but a bother! Yet you look up to Unalaq like he is the only one who cares!".

"Unalaq is the only one who belives in me! All my parents ever did was holding me back!" Korra argued "Maybe I don't want my parents care anymore!".

When she said that something inside Tifa snapped "How dare you...?!" Korra was a little surprised by Tifa's sudden change in tone "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Tifa grabbed her "You treat your parents like dirt! Have you forgoten that not everyone can feel the love of their parents anymore! You should be thankful for having such loving parents! Some people would kill to have parents like that!" Korra was almost a little scared as she could have sworn she saw Tifa's eyes flash red "You want to be the avatar? Then stop acting like such a brat! I already have my own problems, I don't need yours added to them".

Tifa dropped her and walked away. Korra sat in silence before a few tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Tifa entered her room and the first thing did was let out a frustriated shoutTifa entered her room and the first thing did was let out a frustrated shout "ARGH! What did I just do!?"

She never meant to snap at Korra like that and she never meant to say those things to her. Korra had the right to feel like that thanks to all the stress she had been going through. Tifa on the other hand was the one who let her own problems cloud her judgment. She had barely recovered from being poisoned by dark spirit energy and she was always thinking about Aerith and hoping she was safe.

She sighed as she sat down on her bed and put a hand on her head. But then she heard a welcoming voice for a change "You ok Tifa?" She looked up ans saw Asami.

Tifa looked down "No...I'm not ok...".

Asami sat next to her "What's wrong honey? You look completely stressed out. I'm worried about you".

Tifa sighed in frustration "It's just so much is happening that I can't take anymore. Spirits are attacking, Korra is in the middle of a family drama and I ended up snapping at her,I was almost killed by dark spirit energy and worst of all I keep on worrying if my daughter is ok!".

Asami was silent for a moment "I'm sorry Tifa...".

Tifa looked at her "No I am sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You already have enough to worry about".

Asami hugged her girlfriend "Tifa, I will put my problems aside in a heartbeat if you ever need me. I'm here for you Tifa, you don't need to deal with all this pain alone".

Tifa hugged her back "Thank you Asami.. you always know how to make me feel better".

They kissed eachother deeply. The kiss lated for almost a full minut before they pulled back and looked at eachother. Asami was tugging a little on Tifa's shirt.

"You know Tifa... I might know a way to ease some of that stress" Asami said shyly.

Tifa blushed a little before she smiled "Ok... I think I'm ready now".

With that Tifa's shirt was pulled over her head and their lips met again. Tifa gently pushed Asami on to the bed and they both began to remove the rest of their clothes and began making love. Something that was long overdue.

Later both women were lying in the bed, naked the blanket only covered their lower parts as they were breast to breast, hugging eachother. Asami was right, this was a good way to end a stressful day.

.

 **Sorry for no lemon, this is still a T rated story.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The truth revealed.**

"Tifa..." Came a familiar voice. Tifa was once again in a burning village and she saw her old friend Aerith "Help... me..."

"Aerith!" Tifa yelled and ran towards her only to stop when a long sword impaled Aerith from behind "NO!"

Aerith fell to the ground dead. Revealing Sephiroth who looked at Tifa with an evil smile. Tifa growled in anger and ran towards him to kill him. She was no longer the little girl he almost killed years ago.

But the moment she got close enough Sephiroth knocked her to the gorund like she was nothing. Tifa looked up and saw the evil madman stand over her... but she saw something else. Somekind of evil spirit was behind him.

"You can not stop what is to come!" Sephiroth spoke but his voice was alot different. It sounded darker, like someone else was speaking and only used his appearance. Like they knew Tifa was scared of him and hated him for what he did to her village all those years ago.

He brought down his blade. Tifa sat up quickly while breathing hard. She noticed she was just in her's and Asami's room, said girl was stil sleeping next to her. Tifa sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. She did not even bother to try and cover her naked body.

She felt a kiss between her shoulder blades "What's wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?"

Tifa sighed "More like a bad memory... I watched my old home village get destroyed all over again".

Asami hugged her from behind and kissed her neck "I'm sorry Tifa... but I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhear".

"Thank you Asami" Tifa said and gave Asami a quick kiss on the lips before she stood up making Asami blush at the sight of her butt "You are staring!" Asami blushed more and looked away earning a giggle from Tifa "After what we did last night you still blush. Well I am gonna take a quick shower before we meet up with Varrick".

With that Tifa went to have her shower.

* * *

Latter Tifa and Asami was inside of a decorative lounge, with animal heads mounted on the walls, a fur rug, and even a stuffed platypus-bear standing on its hind legs. Mako is sitting on a couch by a spacious window while talking to Asami, who is standing with her arms crossed. Bolin is reclining on the other end of the couch with Pabu napping on his chest and Tifa was reading a book.

"Where's Varrick? We should've closed our deal an hour ago" Asami said.

"Would you relax? This place is great, and the best part about it? Eska doesn't know I'm here" Bolin said with a relaxed smile.

But then Northern soldiers opens the double-doors to the room, Eska and Desna enters the room.

Bolin jumps to his feet, startled "Ee-yah. I wasn't hiding. Hey, hey-hey, hey".

The Northern soldiers search the premises as Eska speaks in her normal emotionless "I'm not on the hunt for you. Currently"

"We search for Varrick. Our father wishes him to stand trial" Desna said.

"What did he do?" Asami asked.

"He is a traitor to the Water Tribe, along with our aunt and uncle" Eska answered.

"What?" Tifa and Asami said at the same time.

"Korra's parents were arrested?" Mako asked

"Yes. Your powers of deduction are impressive" Desna said.

"Yeah, he's a cop" Bolin comented.

A Northern Soldier walked up "Varrick's not here".

"Very well. Desna, let us continue our search elsewhere" Eska said before looking at Bolin as she spoke authoritatively "Boyfriend! Bow to me when I exit".

Bolin cowed, before bowing low to the floor "Yes, yes, my sweet koala-otter".

Eska smirks "You are so cute when you grovel".

When they were gone Asami spoke "Don't let her treat you that way, stand up for yourself".

Bolin stands "I tried to break up with her, but Mako gave me terrible advice. Thank you, Mako".

"Wait, how are your girl problems my fault?" Mako asked a little mad.

"Just tell her how you feel. I see no reason why you should endure that" Tifa said.

"Says the person with a stable relationship" Bolin pointed out.

"That is true..." Tifa said scratching her neck.

"Bolin, you need to be honest with her. Tell her how you really feel" Asami said.

"Honesty is for fools, kid!" Came the muffled voice of Varrick.

Everyone's eyes go wide, as they glance around for the source of the voice.

"Varrick?" Bolin said looking around.

"If you want to ditch this girl, then make yourself scarce. Disappear, like I did!" Varrick's voice said.

"Where are you?" Asami asked.

"Somewhere Unalaq will never find me" Varrick's head emerges from the maw of the stuffed platypus-bear "Inside Ping-Ping! How we doin'?".

"The coast is clear. You can come out" Mako said.

"No way, mister. Not until I know it's absolutely, 157% safe" Varrick said as another hand bearing a teacup showed up, which Varrick eagerly takes "Ahh! Thank you, Zhu Li".

"Your assistant's in there too?" Asami asked

"Zhu Li never leaves my side" Varrick answered and sips his tea, then spits it out in disgust "Yuck! Pyugh! Pyuck! You forgot the honey!".

"Sorry, sir. There isn't any in here" Zhu Li said.

"No honey? We're in a bear, for crying out loud!" Varrick snapped.

"I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing" Mako said as he walks out.

"I should do the same" Tifa said as she followed Mako.

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple. Tenzin was still searching for his daughter, calling out to her with cupped hands "Ikki! Ikki, where are you?" Two flying lemurs swoop down to pester him "Shoo! Go bother someone else" One lands on his shoulder and licks his scalp "You two are worse than Kya and Bumi".

He heard distant echoing "Okay, everybody here?".

"Ikki! Oh, thank goodness" He finds a cave entrance, which walks toward as the lemurs fly off.

"Juniper Lightning Bug, paws off the table!" Ikki was having a tea party with four baby flying bisons with a flat rock serving as a table. Tenzin also saw that Aerith was sleeping next to Ikki. There were several empty milk bottles, meaning Ikki had feed her well.

"This is going to be a civilized breakfast. Daddy always says a blessing before we eat, so... Be quiet and listen up! We are thankful for this super yummy food and for being the best-est new friends in the world. But we are most thankful because Meelo and Jinora aren't here because they stink" Tenzin looks concerned, just as Ikki notices he's there "Oh! Hi, Daddy. I guess you found me. Do I have to go now?".

"Actually, is there room for one more?" Tenzin asked.

"Uh, sure. You can sit next to Blueberry Spicehead" Ikki said.

Tenzin walks around the table, sits cross-legged between two of the bison "Nice to meet you, Blueberry Spicehead".

Ikki began pointing at the rest "And that's Princess Rainbow, and that's Twinkle Starchild, and that's Juniper Lightning Bug. They're my new brothers and sisters".

"New ones, huh? Can they be my new brothers and sisters too?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe, but only if they say it's okay" Ikki gets up close to the bison beside her, as if listening to something being whispered "Uh-huh, uh-huh. No, no, he's nice. They say it's okay".

Tenzin smiled as Aerith giggled in her sleep.

* * *

Back at the Southern Water Tribe the trail was about to begin. Korra was about to walk in until Tifa walked up to her "Korra... about yesterday... I'm sorry, I was very stressed and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said".

"No, you were right Tifa. And I'm sorry too. You've gone through enough without adding my problems on top of it" Korra said.

Tifa smiled "So we're good?".

Korra smiled back "Yes. We are good".

They walked in and Korra went to stand with her tribe. At the hall's end is a table where the defendants, including Tonraq and Senna, sit while Korra, Mako, and Unalaq stand off to the side and look on. Mako has a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder. She still looks worried.

Bolin finding a seat in the pews next to Asami, acting very cocky "We're good to go. I gave all the money to some guys over there. I told them to "take care of it," and then I winked. Heh. Pretty sure they got the message".

Two goofy-looking Water Tribesmen are counting the thick wad of bills Bolin had given them. They grin and give Bolin the thumb's up. Bolin gives two thumbs up in return. Asami facepalms exasperatedly as a gavel is heard pounding.

"This trial will now come to order! Judge Hotah presiding" A soldier said.

Judge Hotah, a serious-looking old man, is settling into the judge's chair at the center of the dais.

Bolin looked surprised "Man! I should have paid him!".

"Yeah, you think?" Asami said annoyed.

Unalaq is standing before Hotah, giving his account of what transpired "I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They overpowered me, and the next thing I remember was waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra had saved me".

Korra stands before Hotah, giving her account of the same events.

"According to Unalaq's testimony, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a civil war. Is that true?" Hotah asked.

Korra hangs her head "Yes".

"And were these men present at that meeting?" Hotah asked.

"Well, yes, but-" Korra said nervously but was interrupted.

"And where exactly did this meeting take place?" Hotah asked.

Bolin stand up "Objection!".

"Quiet down out there!" Hotah ordered and Bolin sits down "I'll ask you one more time. Where did the meeting happen?".

"My parents' house" Korra said in low voice.

"And who led this meeting?" Hotah asked.

Bolin stands again "Your honor, if I may...".

Hotah looked annoyed "May what?".

Bolin puts his hands to his heart, as if pleading "May I... declare a mistrial?".

"Sit down" Hotah ordered Bolin sits, his lips pouting like a reprimanded baby " Varrick and your father led the meeting, didn't they?".

Korra's head snapped up in anger "My parents are innocent!".

"I've heard all I need to. I'll return shortly with my decision" Hotah said as he stands to leave. Korra looks down, seeming defeated.

Tifa walked up to Korra and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Korra. If anything bad happens, I'll make sure to stop it if I can".

Korra gave her a thankful look, but said nothing. Later all the defendants were standing before Judge Hotah now "Senna, please step forward" Senna steps toward him "I have found you innocent. You are free to go".

A Northern soldier unlocks Senna's cuffs, and she runs to embrace her daughter "Korra!".

Hotah was now addressing the rest of the defendants, including Tonraq "On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty. The punishment for this crime is death".

Mako was standing in the pews, shocked. Bewildered murmurs course through all present. Korra and Senna, eyes are wide with horror. Tonraq's eyes shut and he bows his head, resigned to his fate. Tifa was shocked to but then she got angry. Very angry.

Hotah walks away from the judge's chair after having made his decision. But it was Tifa who spoke "If you try to kill them. I will kill you!".

Hotah's eyes widen with shock - or fear - as he turns around, as Unalaq speaks calmly to Tifa "Tifa, calm down. I'll talk to him" He approaches Hotah "I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy" Tonraq appears touched by this.

Hotah ponders for a moment "Very well, I'll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared but you will live them out in prison".

The defendants all sigh with relief. As they are led away by the Northern soldiers guarding them, Unalaq returns to Korra's side.

"Thank you, Uncle" Korra said gratefully. Unalaq nods.

Tifa on the other hand was thinking about what she said. She was ready to kill that man! Amon was one thing but she did not want to kill someone unless she was forced to.

* * *

Back with Ikki and Tenzin who was speaking in a deep, playful voice as he rubbed the young sky -bison's head "You like that, don't you, Blueberry Spicehead? Yes, you do. You know, I could get used to it here. No one's yelling at me or telling me I'm delusional".

Ikki got excited and turns to her father "We should have Uncle Bumi and Aunt Kya come visit. I bet they'd like it too".

"Let's not. They'll only spoil our good mood" Tenzin said.

"What do you mean? Aunt Kya is super nice and pretty and always asks me how I'm feeling. And Uncle Bumi is, like, the funniest person in the world" Ikki said.

"But what about Meelo? He's hilarious too, you never know what's going to come out of his mouth. And Jinora can be so sweet and gentle" Tenzin said.

Ikki frowns "And mean. And bossy. Being part of a family is hard, huh, Daddy?".

"I couldn't agree with you more" Tenzin said.

The bison called Blueberry Spicehead looks up and flies off to be with its siblings just outside the cave, where their two larger-sized parents are waiting for them. Tenzin and Ikki watching the family gathering from the ground while Ikki held Aerith in her arms.

"But I guess the nice part about a family is they'll always be there for you. Even though Twinkle Starchild and Princess Rainbow fight, they still love each other" Ikki said as she looks down on baby Aerith in her arms "I must hurt for Tifa to be away from her child".

Tenzin looks down at his daughter, proudly "That's very wise of you, ikki".

Ikki looked up "We should probably head back, huh?".

Tenzin takes her hand "I suppose. We can't hide in this cave forever"

They walk away from the cave with Aerith safely in Ikki's arm "Don't worry, Daddy. We'll come back and visit Blueberry Spicehead. I know you really bonded with her".

"Yes, I'd like that" Tenzin said.

* * *

Back with Korra and Tifa. They decided to speak with the judge to get Tonraq out of prison. Hotah was driving. He looks up at his rearview mirror. Korra and Tifa are riding Naga behind his car, and gaining on him fast. He speeds up and the car rounds a corner at a reckless speed, tipping dangerously close to the cliffside. Naga rushes up behind the car and leaps into the air, knocking the car tries to steer the car's direction straight. The vehicle veers to the cliff's side of the road, then skids and crashes into the opposite side against snow and engine sputters and dies, before Hotah leaps away from his window when Naga roars at him from the outside and tears the door away with a swipe of her claws. Hotah backs further away in terror. Korra and Tifa leers over him, with Naga growling behind them. Reaching into the car, Tifa yanks the judge out by his coat and shoves him against the side of the car, leaning over him intimidatingly.

Hotah looked at them angry "What do you want?".

"You know what we want! Now you will let Tonraq out of prison!" Tifa demanded.

"I- I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I was just following Unalaq's orders" Hotah said in fear.

Korra's eyes go wide with rage "What are you talking about?!".

Hotah glances away nervously "I- I've said too much".

Tifa grabs him and hold him over the ledge of the cliff "Talk! Before you figure out how hitting the ground from lethal hights feel!".

Hotah was whimpering "I- I've worked for your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair".

"So Unalaq told you what to say? " Korra asked.

"Yes! Every word" Hotah said.

 _'Varrick was right!'_ Tifa thought.

"Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?" Korra asked.

"He's trying to keep you on his side but he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished" Hotah blurted out.

Tifa and Korra looked at eachother in shock before Korra asked "What do you mean "he got my father banished"?".

Hotah realised what he just said "Nothing! ".

Tifa let go so he was only haning from her finger and Korra had a furious expression "Keep talking".

 _'I knew he could not be trusted'_ Tifa fought feeling her anger rise her eyes turned red.

* * *

As Tenzin and Ikki were on their way back to the temple. Aerith eyes lit up in a golden light as if she could feel her mothers rage and she began to cry. Ikki and Tenzin were confused until they noticed the glow. Something wasn't right. Aerith had an unnaturally strong connection with the spirit world. Not to mention Tifa's own connection to the spirits.

 _'Tifa. I have a feeling you and Aerith will play an important role real soon'_ Tenzin thought.

.

 **Tell me what you think. Things will heat up alot when the whole war starts.**


	28. Chapter 28

**And the civil war begins.**

At the Southern Water Tribe from the beginning, Korra was as angry as she could get "Unalaq's a liar and a traitor!".

"I've been trying to tell you that from the get-go" Varrick said.

"What happened?" Mako asked

"We found out the truth about Tonraq's banishment. Unalaq hired the barbarians to attack their tribe. Then he told them to hide in the spirit forest, knowing my Tonraq would go after them. It was all a part of Unalaq's plan" Tifa said.

"Unalaq wanted him out of the way so he could become chief. It was a setup!" Mako concluded.

"Just like the whole trial. I can't believe I trusted him. I'm busting my father and the rebels out of jail. I need your help" Korra said.

"If you do this, there's no going back" Mako said.

"I know. Will you help me or not?" Korra asked.

"Of course I'll help" Mako answered.

"Me too" Asami said.

"You know I'll help!" Tifa said

"Count me in!" Varrick said rasing the stuffed bear's paw

The sound of the door opening makes everyone turn to see Bolin standing in the doorway wearing Eska's betrothal necklace, dressed in the same oppressive robes as her, with his hair done up in a similar fashion. Pabu is wearing the same robes as well, fitted especially for him. Bolin's had cowed expression, as he blinks and a cowlick flips upward. Pabu was also looking depressed and blinking. Everyone looked at him with bewildered expressions.

"I don't even want to know" Mako said.

"So I'm guessing the breakup with Eska didn't go well?" Asami asked.

"No, no, the honesty thing worked out great. So great that she decided we should get married!" Bolin snapped.

"Sorry" Asami said.

"I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to give the girl the betrothal necklace" Korra said half amused.

"I guess Eska didn't get the memo" Bolin said as he walks up to Varrick's bear.

"Look, the only way to deal with crazy women is to lie big and leave fast. Lucky for you, Varrick's got your back. Now gather 'round Ping-Ping. Let's talk plan" Varrick said and everyone gets closer to the stuffed bear.

At the Southern Water Tribe prison a guard is walking down the prison corridor, before he gets yanked into a hole in the floor and zapped with electricity. Asami takes a peek to be sure the coast is clear, then hops out with a stun glove on. Mako hops out after her, holding the guard's keys. Korra hops out as well.

Korra pointing out her father's cell to Asami "My dad's in there" they open the door to find it empty "Where is he?".

"I'm sorry, Korra. You'll never see your father again" Everyone looked to see Unalaq standing there with an emotionless face.

"Where's my father?" Korra demanded.

"On a ship headed to the Northern tribe. He'll serve out his sentence there" Unalaq answered.

"Bring him back or I'm taking you out, and the rest of your army" Korra threatened.

"Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity" Unalaq said.

"Oh please. You don't want unity, you want power. You've always been jealous of your brother, haven't you? You got him banished so you could become chief and I bet it just killed you to learn he was the Avatar's father. No wonder you kept trying to rip Korra away form him. Becuse you wanted her power for yourself!" Tifa said while glaring.

"All I've ever wanted is to help her realize her destiny" Unalaq said.

"Well, I don't want your help anymore" Korra said darkly.

"If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South and even I will be powerless to stop them" Unalaq said.

"I'm done being manipulated by you. You're going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North" Korra said as she turns to walk away.

"And why would I do that?" Unalaq asked.

Korra stops "Because you still need me to open the Northern portal".

"No, I don't" Unalaq said making Korra look at him stunned "You've served your purpose".

Fueled by rage, Korra spins around and sends a blast of fire Unalaq's way. Unalaq bends water from his water pouch. Unalaq deflects the fire blast with tentacles of water extending from his arms. When the flames extinguish in mid-air, he shoots long spears of ice down the corridor at Korra. She deflects one to the side and barely dodges the point of the other one knocking her aside. Mako runs up from behind her and sends a vertical line of fire at Unalaq with a spinning kick in the air. Unalaq dodges to the side and sends a blast of water right into Mako's face, knocking him back. He sends another tentacled blast at Korra, only for Tifa to get infront of her and blocked it with her arms.

She then slams her hands together creating a shock wave Unalaq had a surprised expression, before the blast hits him head-on and sends him tumbling down the corridor until he hits the wall at the other end.

"If we get to Varrick's boat, we can still save your father" Mako said.

Korra turns to him "Let's go!".

Tifa Korra, Asami, and Mako all run comes to, then rises to his feet, looking down the way they went with a hard glare. He was hoping he could have learned something from Tifa's unique connection to the spirits.

Later Bolin and Varrick had reached, Varrick's ship. Varrick has the ship running and begins steering still inside the bear. Bolin turns and sees Tifa, Mako, Korra, and Asami climb up onto the steering deck "Where's your dad?".

"On a ship headed North" Korra said before she looks at Varrick "Think we can catch up to it?".

"Sure, once you get us past our friends from the North" Varrick said as he pointed at the Northern Water Tribe's blockade of the harbor.

"If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships. I could waterbend them out of the way" Korra said.

"A plane? Well, why didn't you say so?" Varrick said before he presses a red button. The hangar opens and a biplane with its wings folded upwards is raised on a hydraulic platform onto the main deck. Once on deck, the wings fold out fully.

"Um, why do you have a plane on your boat?" Mako asked.

"In case the boat sinks, of course" Varrick said as if it was obvious.

"But there's no runway, how are we supposed to take off?" Asami asked.

Varrick realizes she has a point, he shouts to Zhu Li who apparently is still inside the suit with him "Zhu Li! Take a note, build runway".

"Yes, sir" Zhu Li said.

"Don't worry. I got an idea!" Tifa said cracking her knuckles.

The plane's propeller spinning. Asami was in the cockpit, putting her pilot's goggles on. Korra and Mako standing on the lower opposite wings and holding on. Korra gives Asami a thumbs up. Tifa was under the plane before using her inhuman strength to lift it up as it was starting up, she then ran and threw the plane into the air. Successfully helping it to fly.

The plane got to the blockade, Korra's eyes closed. When her eyes snap open, they are glowing white as she was in the avatar state. Her arms geos in circular motions, then she thrusts them forward and raises them slowly. A mass of water is rising into a mound below, it picks up speed and more mass while rolling toward the blockade. The mound of water slams into Northern ships, forcing them aside to make way for Varrick's ship.

As the others hurries to save Tonraq and his men. Tifa waits on Varrick's boat as they got closer. She looks down and sees Korra and the others leading Tonraq and the defendants from the trial, all in prison uniforms now, down a hallway. Korra looks around for a way out.

"Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn't do anything rash" Tonraq said.

"I had to. I'll explain later" Korra said.

Northern guardsmen stood at the edge of the ship's side, sending water attacks downward. Mako fends off the water attacks with fire blasts as everyone leaps onto the deck of Varrick's vessel. Mako and Korra are the last to leap. Korra sends one last fire blast in the guardsmen's direction and Varrick's boat turns tail and speeds away. The rescue was a success.

"Tonraq! I'm so happy you are alright" Tifa said as she and Tonraq shakes hands.

"Happy to see you are alright too Tifa" Tonraq said before asking "Now what is going on?".

Tifa sighed "Well the situation is not as complicated as ti might have seemed".

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple Peema, Meelo, Jinora, Rohan, Bumi, and Kya are waiting for the others to return. They all turn when they see Tenzin approaching with Ikki beside him and Aerith in his arms. Peema stands up and runs toward Ikki.

"Sweetie! You're okay!" Pema said as she hugs Ikki "Oh, I was so worried!" She looks sternly at Jinora and Meelo "Do you have something you wanna say to your sister?".

"Ikki, I'm glad you're back" Meelo said.

Jinora looked down a little "Yeah, sorry we made fun of you".

"Thanks" Ikki said then she got excited "Wanna play air ball?".

Jinora smiles "Sure!".

Meelo pumps his fist in the air "Yeah!".

Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo run off as Tenzin approaches Bumi and Kya slowly "I wanted to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I've worked so hard to celebrate Dad's legacy that I may have overlooked the parts of him that were less than ideal".

"And we're sorry for dumping our frustrations with Dad out on you" Kya said.

"Yeah, you didn't deserve that" Bumi added.

Kya reaches into her pocket, pulls out a photograph "I thought you two might wanna see this. Mom gave it to me before we left".

The photograph was of an adult Aang and Katara, with Bumi and Kya as young children, and a baby Tenzin. All of those old enough are smiling.

Bumi smiled "That is one good-looking family, huh?".

"That's one happy family" Tenzin said and Aerith giggled "Laugh while you can. This will be you one day".

* * *

Back at Varrick's ship, under cover of night Korra told her father about everything she and Tifa had found out "So once I knew the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing".

Tonraq was calm, but furious "My own brother betrayed me. And our entire tribe!".

"What's our next move?" One of his men asked.

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time to put my brother in his place" Tonraq said.

The moved their fists over their hearts in a pledge of allegiance "You have our support, Chief Tonraq".

Korra also places her fist over her heart "Mine too. I'll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad".

Tonraq looked at her "No, Korra".

Korra's eyes widen with disappointment "But you said the South doesn't stand a chance against Unalaq's forces. I can help".

"The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we'll need the United Forces in order to win this war" Tonraq said.

Korra glances down sadly, then looks up at Tonraq with firm determination "All right, I'll get you all the help you need" She then hugs her father "I love you, Dad".

Tonraq was smiling and hugs her back "I love you too" He then looks at Tifa "I counting on you to help her Tifa".

Tifa nodded "I will sir. I promise I won't let you down!".

Tonraq smiled "I know you won't. I trust you with both mine and Korra's life Tifa. You are a part of our family too and I am proud to have someone as strong as you as a daugther".

Tifa's eyes were wide for a moment before she gave him a sad smile, she then walked up and hugged him "Thank you Tonraq. You have been a good father to me".

Tonraq hugged her back and after a while he and his men left. Tifa, Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin watching through the ship's window.

"I really need to thank you, Korra" Bolin said.

Korra looks at him "For what? I started a civil war".

Bolin was smiling and making gestures with his arms "Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up".

"Oh, looks like we have company!" Everyone turns at the sound of Varrick's voice. Varrick was still inside the bear but with his torso and arms also extending out of the dead animal's mouth. Varrick is holding a spyglass to his eye "And not the fun kind!".

They see a massive wave is seen far off in the distance and Mako "What is that?".

Bolin takes the spyglass and looks through it. He jumps and gasps, startled. Rubbing his eyes as if in disbelief, he looks through the spyglass again. A person was riding the massive wave they are also waterbending,t's Eska. Her hair is disheveled, her face contorted is in rage, and her makeup is running down her cheeks.

"That would be my darling Eska. Quick question: Is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy waterbending ex-girlfriend?" Bolin asked.

Varrick grins "Why do you think I built this boat?".

Varrick's ship turns tail and speeding off into the distance. Tifa sighed "No offence Bolin. But you really stink at this whole love thing!".

.

 **Tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Peacekeepers.**

It's brother versus brother in the war of the Water Tribes. After Korra discovered that Chief Unalaq betrayed her and her father, she turned against him, sparking civil war. The Southern Rebels rallied around Tonraq, but they are vastly outnumbered. So Korra and the gang is headed to Republic City to seek aid. But will they be able to convince President Raiko to send troops to help the South? Well Tifa was going to do what she can to help, while struggling with her consent nightmares and her new spiritual powers.

Tifa and her friends disembarking from Varrick's boat when they finaly reached Republic City. Korra and Mako walks first in line as Lin walks to them with a not so happy face.

Lin pauses in front of the couple and places her arms on her hips "Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war".

"I didn't start a war! Well, but it's more complicated than you're making it seem" Korra said defensively.

Lin turns her head towards Mako "Mako, I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don't get out of hand".

"I'm all yours" Mako said.

"I'll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders" Korra said.

"Great. That should calm them down" Lin sarcastically as she turns and walka away.

"Maybe you should sit this out" Mako said

Korra turns towards him "What?".

"I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral" Mako tried to reason.

"I'm not neutral" Korra said as sheraises her hands out to make a point "The North invaded my home. The only reason I'm here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South".

"Zhu Li's already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We'll get him on board" Varrick said.

Mako raises both arms up "Whatever. "I gotta go to work".

"I better go check on my factory" Asami said and follows after Mako.

"I'm going to find out about this peace march" Korra said as she walks off and Naga follows after her master.

"I am gonna try to get in contact with The Southern Air Temple to check on my child" Tifa said as she walks away too.

"And I am dying for a pedicure!" Varrick said and turns towards Zhu Li and lingers on her for a brief moment before touching her nose with his finger and turning away to walk off with Zhu Li following close behind.

"So, uh... what should I be doing?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know, Bolin. Figure something out" Mako said as he continued to walk.

"Sorry Bolin" Tifa said before heading off to home to her place to call the Southern Air Temple.

After a few tones Pema was the one to answer _"Hello?"_.

"Hi Pema" Tifa said and smiled when she heard Pema gasp.

 _"Tifa! It's so good to hear your voice again. Things has not been the same without you around to help us"_ Pema said.

Tifa chuckled "I hope Aerith has not caused any problems".

 _"Don't worry, she has been such a sweet little girl. I'll go get her right now. Just give me a second"_ Pema said.

There was a silence for about a minute until the sound of a baby girl was heard making a warm smile spread across Tifa's lips "Hello sweetie! Is mommy's little angel being good?".

She could hear Aerith giggle from the other line, happy to hear her mother's voice again. Tifa would do anything to hold her daughter in her arms again, it still hurts that she had to send her away.

 _"I promise you Tifa, she's been having a good time here and we are taking good care of her, even the other children and she is having alot of fun with Rohan"_ Pema said.

"I know Pema. That's why I trusted you and Tenzin with her... I will make sure to relieve you of her as soon as I can. The whole spirit thing just proved to be more complicated than we thought" Tifa said.

 _"Take the time you need Tifa. We are happy to have her here. Still don't take to long as I'm sure you would like to have her back soon"_ Pema said _"And I think she wants to be back with you too. Don't you Aerith?"_.

Once again Tifa could hear her daughter making some cute noises "Don't worry sweetie. Mom will be back soon... just be good to aunt Pema and uncle Tenzin, eat well and... just be there when I get back. Mommy loves you very much".

A tear ran down Tifa's face. She was misisng her daughter more than she thought she would. Pema smiled on the other side _"I promise you she will be here waiting for you Tifa. Good luck"_.

"Thank you Pema. Mommy loves you Aerith. Be a good girl until she gets back" Tifa baby talked before ending the call. She let out a sigh, rubbing the tears out of her eyes before heading back home.

* * *

At the Southern Air Temple. Meelo was trying to train Poki Watch me, Poki. You lay down and roll over" Meelo rolls to his side and demonstrates "Roll over.

Tenzin was watching and he whispers to himself "No, no, you can't just demonstrate it, that never works".

Poki just yawns and lays down

"Good!" Meelo said and the little boy reaches into his side pouch and lays a red treat in front of Poki. The lemur sits up and eagerly takes the treat, munching on it nosily.

Tenzin peeks over the scroll "Ugh, classic over-rewarding".

Meelo has another treat in his hand and Poki is seated up on his hind legs. A bird call i heard and Poki turns towards the noise, distracted and flys away.

Meelo looks at the lemur, a little confused "Poki, where are you going?".

"Command respect" Tenzin said and then he sighs and walks to his son "Having some trouble, son?".

Meelo as looks up at his father "Poki isn't very good at learning".

"Believe me, I know the feeling. Maybe I can help. How would you like your old dad to teach you how to be a master trainer?" Tenzin asked.

Meelo got a wide grin on his face "Yeah!"

They hear a sound and saw that Aerith had escaped from her crib again. Tenzin chuckles as he picks her up "Can never stay in one place can you? Well maybe you can watch us and learn yourself".

Aerith giggled happily.

* * *

Back in Republic City it was currently nighttime and Tifa had just returned home and fell onto the couch with a heavy sigh before kicking off her boots and removes her socks, leaving her bare foot and she was moving her toes a little. It had been a long day and she was getting very tired.

She closed her eyes for bit until she yelped a little as she flet a finger go over her foot, she looked and saw Asami who was dressed in nothing but a white tank to and black panties "Very funny Asami!".

Asami giggled "Mind if I join you?".

Tifa smiled and held out her arms, allowing Asami to lay down on her and rested her head on Tifa's chest as said woman was gently playing with her black hair. Tifa decided to turn on the radio so they could listen to it while relaxing together.

"Tensions are running high outside of the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. The Avatar is leading a group of Southerners in a peaceful protest against Chief Unalaq. But the Northerners have come out in droves in support of their leader" The News Reporter said.

Tifa sighed "At this rate things are just gonna get worse!".

Asami kissed her on the lips and then turned of the radio "How about we forget about war for a while and just have a peaceful night together".

Tifa smiled and they began to make out. During that time, Tifa's hand made it inside Asami's panties and said girl began to lift Tifa's shirt. But before they could really get down to it they heard an explosion out in the distance.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

Tifa gently got Asami of her and ran to the window and saw smoke from out in the distance "A bomb attack! Who could have done it?".

"Want to check it out?" Asami asked.

Tifa sighed "By the time we get there, the once who did it will be long gone... we'll talk to the others about it tomorrow".

Asami nodded and they headed of to bed. They ditched ther clothes and slept naked, not waning any barriers between them.

* * *

The next day Tifa and Asami went to meet with Varrick. Asami reads a stack of documents in her arms. Korra hurriedly walks in front of her, giving Asami a surprise as she stops in her tracks to avoid walking into Korra.

The Sato heiress gasps aloud "Hey, in a hurry?".

"Sorry, I have to talk to Varrick" Korra said.

"Yeah, me too" Asami said and all 3 girls heads inside.

Korra has her head turned towards the inside of the room and she quickly pulls Asami backwards as we hear the sound of a projectile being fired. An arrow narrowly misses Asami as it lands on the board. Asami gasps again. They look and sees Varrick is blindfolded with a bow in hand.

Varrick pulls down his blindfold "Oh, hello. See? I told you I could do it".

"Sorry I ever doubted you" Bolin said.

"We can't wait for the President to act. We need those troops now" Korra said.

"And my company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales" Asami added.

Varrick hands Zhu Li his bow "Right. Okay. Got it. Idea storm! Get the supplies. You're about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation, or "imagivation"! That's trademarked, pal!".

Tifa rasied her eyebrow "And how do you do that?".

"I'm glad you asked!" Varrick said as a plate of red chillis is put down "Brain work requires increased circulation" Varrick closes his eyes and plops the whole chilliin his mouth making Tifa gasp. His face turns tomato red a split second later "Let's do this!".

He opens his eyes and there are tears in them and he heaves himself upside down. On each of his calves, he has worn strap that has golden hooks that rests nicely on the bar to prevent him from falling on his head.

"Okay, here come the ideas, fast and furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets. Uh, hand shoes. Hold on a tic. We don't need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops, let's go straight to them!" Varrick said "If there's one thing I know about troops, it's that they love fighting".

"I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us" Tifa said.

"A man on the inside. Perfect" Varrick said and gazes in Asami's direction "And you need to sell some mecha-tanks, I know some people who need them. We'll ship 'em South".

"That's perfect" Korra said as he girls turn towards each other "You'll be making money for your company, and you'll be helping to defeat Unalaq".

"It's true. If you can't make money during a war, you just flat-out cannot make money" Verrick said.

"It's dangerous on the seas right now, but I'm willing to try if you are" Asami said smiling.

"It'll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm" Varrick said as he swings himself back and forth to gain momentum. Bolin and Zhu Li move their heads back and forth as they watch him swing. At the apex of the swing, Varrick propels himself off the bar and lands nicely on his feet. He rapidly jumps and does an 180 degree turn to face Korra and Asami. Varrick strikes a 'Y' shaped victory pose with his body.

"That was impressive Varrick" Tifa complemented.

Varrick rests his arms on his hips and turns to his assistant "Zhu Li, get those other ideas to research and development, I want prototypes by next week".

Zhu Li walks rapidly off screen with her heels clicking on the floor. Korra spoke up "I don't understand why it's so hard to get Republic City to support the South".

Varrick walks towards a film reel projector "Don't worry, I'm already working on that. As soon as people see this, they'll be lining up to fight Unalaq. Zhu Li, do the, uh- the thing".

Zhu Li's hand flicks a switch as the projector plays the film. On the screen, they see a sepia colored tone footage of Northern Water Tribes soldier standing in lines.

Bolin turns towards the girls and whispers "Don't freak out, it's not real".

"I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion" Varrick said.

The Northern guards on the ships were performing a waterbending move but no sounds can be heard. The scene rapidly changes to a shot of Eska pulling down the hood of her parka and looking towards the camera. Bolin gives out a startled cry, making Tifa jump a litt as he is putting his hands out protectively in front of him. Pabu jumps off his shoulder.

Tifa glared at him "Really?!"

Bolin looks away embarrassed "Sorry. I keep doing that".

"We're gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero battling the evil Unalaq. No one will root for the North after they see "The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South"!" Varrick said.

Bolin flexes the muscles on his arm "I'm Nuktuk! What do you think?".

Korra has a blank look on her face while Asami has a little grin of uncertainty. Tifa only chuckled, maybe she should try to watch one of those movies.

* * *

Later that day Tifa was meditating as she was training with her spirit powers. She took a few silent but deep breaths. Focusing on the energy and trying to bring it out. Her body began to glow but when she opened her eyes she saw red. Spirits were all around her and she could once again see Sephiroth... only this time he was not alone... standing next to him was...

"Amon! No! I killed you!" Tifa saif in terror.

"You will never be rid of me Tifa! You will always be mine! Just like our child" Amon said before both him and Sephiroth walked up to the scared woman.

"No! NOOOO!" Tifa's eyes snapped open and she was breathing hard "Even when they are dead, they still tortures me! Why did all of this have to happen to me!? I did not ask of this! DAMN IT!".

Tifa's rage caused red aura to flare around her. Her spirit powers were getting stronger... but maybe not in a good way.

.

 **Tell me what you think**.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello all my fellow Avatar fans. I recently made a new voting poll for a future Avatar the last airbender crossover story. I have most of it down in my head. All I need is a main character for it and I would really be happy if you would vote on it. I hope I can make it as good or even better than my Tifa/Korra story ;).**

 **The poll is on my page. Take your pick.**

* * *

 **A painful struggle begins.**

Someone has attacked the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center. All the evidence points to Northern sympathizers, but Mako suspects there's more to this case. Meanwhile, Varrick has cast Bolin as the hero of his newest show. Asami has also ventured into business with Varrick, and a shipment of her mecha-tanks is on its way to help the South in its war against Unalaq.

As for Tifa. She was staring to have more and more stress piling up on her. Every time she tries to tap in to her new spirit powers she ends up messing something up and it's making her more and more frustrated by the day.

Tifa was currently sitting outside watching the clouds. She had so much on her mind right now... she could have sworn she saw a spirit in the coulds. But before she could think anything about it Asami rushed out.

"Tifa!" Tifa looked at her "Something has happend!".

At the police station. Mako was looking at a photo of him and Korra at the Glacier Spirits Festival. He hears a door opening and turns to look as Asami and Tifa enters. They are looking through a window into an interrogation room where Lin, Lu, and Gang are with a ship captain.

"Is it true?" Asami asked.

"I'm so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen" Mako answered.

"Without that sale, I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?" Asami asked and Tifa placed an arm around her.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna find whoever's responsible. Chief Bei Fong is about to question the captain of the ship" Mako said and pushes a button on the speaker under the window so they can hear what's going on in the interrogation room.

"I know it's been a long day, but walk me through what happened" Lin said.

"We were ambushed about thirty clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming" The captain said.

"This is the third attack this week. At about the same location" Lin said.

"Yep, and smack-dab in Republic City's jurisdiction, which means another problem for us. All this stress is gonna turn old black beauty gray" Lu said stroking his mustache.

"It's gotta be Northern Water Tribe. They're trying to stop supply lines to the South" Gang said.

"I agree. Is there anything else about the attack you remember? Anything unusual?" Lin asked the captain.

"There is one thing. The bombs exploded in a way I've never seen before, they didn't have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely" The captain said.

Mako's eyes widen in realization "Like the bombs at the Cultural Center!".

"Wait, where are you going?" Asami asked as Mako was about to walk out.

"I gotta grab some evidence" Mako said.

Tifa and Asami shared a look and Tifa only shrugged as Varrick enters "Asami, I heard the news. I can't believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom. Rest in peace, Rocky Bottom".

Tifa rolled her eyes at that.

"Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke" Asami said.

Tifa did what she could to comfort her girlfriend "I'm sure we will catch the one behind this Asami. They can't hide forever" Tifa smiled at her in appreciation.

Mako enters the interogation room holding a small box and is heard through the speaker "Chief, I think there's a link between this attack and the attack at the Cultural Center".

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin asked annoyed.

"Solving this case. Did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it's a remote detonator" Mako said as he places the box in front of the captain, revealing it holds the remote detonator he found before and a picture of the suspect.)

"It was too dark to see anything" The Captain said.

"Mako!" Lin warned.

"Chief, I don't think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe" Mako said.

"Of course they were Northern Water Tribe, they were waterbending!" Gang said in a cocky tone.

Mako showa the captain the photo "Was this one of the guys who attacked?".

"No, I don't recognize him" The Captain answered.

"Oh, that's embarrassing" Gang said smirking.

"Nice try, rookie" Lu said amused.

"Mako, leave. Now" Lin said losing her patience.

Tifa, Varrick and Asami enter the interrogation room and Varrick spoke up "Great work, everybody. Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!".

"Wait, I think Mako might be onto something" Asami said.

"Chief, I know it's a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys" Mako said almost sounding desperate.

"Yeah, let's all listen to the rookie" Lu said mockingly.

"He's doing a better job than you!" Asami said with a glare.

Tifa did not like them either. They were obviously lazy jerks who think they are so much better than Mako just because he is a rookie. While the truth is they could not solve a crime even if someone took all the evidence in the world and slapped them in the face with them. Men like them did not belong in the police force if they weren't taking it seriously.

"Who's hungry?" Varrick asked out loud.

"Enough! I don't want to hear your lame-brained rookie ideas. You're a beat cop, not a detective. Now hit the street and do your job!" Lin said her patience having officially run out.

Tifa, Mako and Asami are now standing outside of the police department as Mako spoke "Lu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches".

"Forget them. What's this idea of yours?" Asami asked.

"A sting operation. I was thinking we'd set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it" Mako said.

"Let's do it!" Asami declared.

"It's not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Bei Fong already said no" Mako pointed out.

"We can make it work, just the 3 of us" Asami said while Tifa remained silent.

"I don't know. I don't want to go behind Bei Fong's back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force" Mako said.

"Mako, I need your help. My mom is gone, my dad is in jail. Future Industries is all I have left of my family" Asami all but begged.

"I want to help you, but this is more than a 3-person job. First of all, we'd need a ship" Mako said only for all 3 of them to jump when they noticed Varrick standing next to them.

"You need a ship? I got a ship! I want in on whatever you're talking about. I love being in on plans" Varrick said.

"The less you know, the better" Asami declared.

"Perfect! I love not knowing things" Varrick said making Tifa raise an eyebrow. Just what was he up to now?

"All right, I'm in. Let's get these guys" Mako said with confidence.

Tifa who had been silent through the whole thing finally spoke "I... I think I'll be sitting this one out...".

Her two companions stared at her in shock and Mako was the one to ask "What? Why? You've never backed down on something like this before".

"Sorry I'm just not feeling up to it! Good luck you two. I'll be waiting for you at home Asami" Tifa said before walking away.

Mako looked at Asami "What's wrong with her? She looks like she has not slept in a week".

"I... don't know... She has been like this ever since we got back... I'll talk to her later after we set up the plan" Asami said though she was really worried about her lover's health.

* * *

Back in Tifa's and Asami's place, Tifa was in deep thoughts. Trying to figure out what was going on. Once again she tried to tap in to her spirit power, only to be met with darkness that was trying to consume her. She snapped out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

It was Asami who looked at her with a worried face "Are you ok Tifa?".

"I'm fine..." Tifa said and was about to walk away only for Asami to grabb her shoulder.

"No! You are not fine! You hardly eat, you barely sleep! And you keep having nightmares every time you shut your eyes!" Asami listed "What is going on Tifa? If you keep this up you are going to have a heart attack!".

In that moment, Tifa finally snapped "You want to know what is going on!? **FINE!** " Asami jumped at her sudden outburst "I. Am. **TIRED OF ALL THIS!** " Tifa's eyes flashed red "I did not **ASK** to come to this world! I did not **ASK** to become somekind of spirit warrior! And I didn't **ASK**... I didn't ask to become a mother! It was all forced on me and I can't take it anymore! **I CAN'T TAKE IT!** ".

Asami was shocked as tears streamed down Tifa's cheeks "Tifa...".

"Everyone looks at me and think I am an unstoppable and strong woman who can handle everything that's thrown at her... but they are wrong! You are all wrong! I amn not simekind of savior or guardian angel who has come to destroy all evil. I am just a young woman who is trying to figure out what to do with my life. Bu NO ONE understands that! And I can't take it anymore!" Tifa said as several sobs escaped her throat.

"You are wrong Tifa. We do understand and we want to help you!" Asami tried to calm her down but it was not working.

"No you DON'T! No one knows what I'm going through. All this stress is just piling up. I had to send away my own child just to keep her away from all this!" Tifa let out a quick frustrated cry "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!".

And with that she smashed down a wall and jumped out and ran away.

"TIFA!" Asami called after her, but Tifa just continued to run away.

* * *

Tifa ran outside the city until she finally fell to her knees in a rocky grabbed her head as she could feel alot of pain from all her rage that caused her spirit powers to to go haywire. It was to much. To much!

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Deep breath* AAAAAAAARGHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"** Tifa screamed as she slamed her fist in to the gorund, the force caused the enitre area to have a earthquake.

 **"RGAAAAAAAAA!"** Tifa slamed both her fist down shattering the large boulders around her **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Red aura flared around her **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH *** **Deep breath** *** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**.

Tifa's screams could be heard all the way to the city as all the bottled up emotions came out in full force. But even while lost in all that rage and pain. Tifa could have sworn she heard her baby girl cry.

.

 **Well there you have it. Tell me what you think and don't forget the poll.**


	31. Chapter 31

**The spiritual sickness.**

At the Southern Air Temple Jinora was shasing a spirit rabbit "Gotcha!" She pounces at the spirit rabbit. It hops away, and Jinora lands face first in the grass. The spirit rabbit then flies off using its ears "Furry-Foot, come back".

Furry-Foot is hovering in the air as it looks back at Jinora while she laughs and was smiling while sitting on her knees. Furry-Foot flies back to her and lands on top of Jinora's head before jumping off and flying away again. Several more spirit rabbits fly around her, and Tenzin approaches from the roofed walkway.

"Jinora, there you are. Come on, everyone's you playing with someone?" Tenzin asked

"Oh, just some... imaginary friends" Jinora said.

Tenzin strokes his beard thoughtfully. The wing ears of a spirit rabbit pop up from behind Tenzin's head. Jinora as she smiles and giggles before running after her father. The other spirit rabbits watch her leave. At the courtyard Tenzin's family are together. Meelo, Ikki and Pema are sitting at a table with Arieth playing with a toy next to them, while Kya sits by a tree in the center and Bumi speaks to her. Tenzin and Jinora approch the table.

"Stop telling lies" Kya said.

"It's true! I once beat an earthbender in a rock-throwing contest! I have the trophy to prove it" Bumi insisted.

"All right, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple? We've got a lot to see today; Including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient airbenders" Tenzin said excited.

Ikki and Meelo looks bored while they were listening to Tenzin. Meelo has a snot bubble.

"Yay. Old things" Ikki said in a bored Tone.

"Korra?" Tenzin suddenly said. His family looks happily and surprised that it was indeed Korra.

"Korra!" Jinora, Ikki & Meelo called simultaneously and the children run up to her and she leans over them, smiling "Yay, Korra. Korra's back".

"What are you doing here?" Pema asked.

"And how did you know where to find us?" Kya added.

"Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City" Korra answered.

"See? This is why schedules are important" Tenzin told his siblings.

"It's so great to see you all again" Korra said smiling.

"It's great to see you too, but why aren't you training at the South Pole?" Tenzin asked.

"Wait, you don't know about the civil war?" Korra asked

"What? No. We've been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation and Tifa never said anything about it when she called us" Tenzin explained.

"Tenzin's idea. What happened?" Bumi asked.

"So much. I don't know where to start" Korra said.

"Just tell us everything!" Tenzin said.

"Everything? Okay. I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be bad guy and wanted to take control of the South. So I sort of started a civil war, but when I went to find some help, I was attacked by my cousins and then by a giant, dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was, and then I met the first Avatar, and then I realized I shouldn't have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!" Korra explained very fast.

There is a moment of silence as the information sinks in.

"I knew this would happen" Bumi and Kya both look at Tenzin "So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?".

"Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him" Korra answered.

"I knew Unalaq was hungry for power but never realized how far he would go to get it" Tenzin said.

"This is all my fault" Korra said in shame.

"No, don't blame yourself. This is Unalaq's doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do any more damage" Tenzin declared.

Korra smiled "Thank you".

"So you need to close the Southern portal, but if Unalaq's army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?" Tenzin asked.

"I thought about that. My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World" Korra said.

"A journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment" Tenzin said as he stands up "I will help you. Today, we enter the Spirit World".

* * *

Back in the city Bolin screams. He was dressed as Nuktuk, hanging upside down in the clutches of prop giant bird talons in front of a backdrop of clouds.

"Cut! Okay, that's lunch, everyone" The Assistant Director said.

Some time passed and Bolin is still hanging upside down.

"Hello? Anyone? Nuktuk's still up here, all alone" The door opens and Bolin looks to the left and sees "Asami! Hey, what are you doing here?".

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming. Are you filming right now?" Asami asked.

"Right now? Nope. We're, uh... We're at lunch" Bolin said.

Then Mako walks up to Asami "Asami, there you are. Is Bolin around?".

"Up here" Bolin said as he struggled to get free.

"Good. I've got something to tell you both" Mako said.

Bolin finally frees himsef and falls to the floor "Ow. I got to stop doing my own stunts".

"I found out who's been stealing from Future Industries: Varrick" Mako said.

"What? No" Bolin said with a glare.

"He attacked his own ship?" Asami asked.

"Yes! It was a ploy. He wants Republic City to go to war, and he wants control of the businesses that stand to profit the most from it. He already had all the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries" Mako explained.

"Varrick helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not an evil mastermind. Mako, you seem stressed" Asami said.

"I am stressed!" Mako said sounding angry.

"See, this is why I had to move out" Bolin said.

"You guys aren't living together anymore?" Asami asked.

"Nope. It was time for this eagle-hawk to spread his wings and fly" Boli said proudly.

"Sounds like you've had a pretty busy week" Asami puts a hand on Mako's chest "Maybe you just need to relax".

Bolin then thought of something "Hey where is Tifa? I have not seen her at all recently".

Asami sighed "All the pressure became to much for her so she ran away... I figured she just needed some time alone... but she has not come back yet and I'm really getting worried about her".

"Wait she ran away? That does not sound like her at all!" Mako said.

"Asami Sato?" They looked and saw a cop walk in.

"Yes?" Asami said.

"We found Tifa Lockhart outside the city unconscious. The whole area had been destroyed, like it was hit by a massive earthbending war. She is in the hospital as we speak" The cop said.

The group got wide eyes when they heard that.

* * *

At the hospital Tifa was in a bed resting... or at least thats what it would like at first glance. But for those who knows, she is really in a coma. Asami, Bolin and Mako were standing next to her, all of them looked worried... Asami most of all.

"What is wrong with her?" Asami asked.

"We... don't know" The nurse said making the team look at her confused "We looked her over many times. And we honestly can't find anything wrong with her at all. No wounds, no trauma, nothing. She just wont wake up".

Asami looked back at Tifa and took her hand. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling this could have something to do with the spirits.

How right she was.

* * *

Tifa's eyes opened and she noticed she was in some kind of forest. She sat up and looked around confused. How did she get her? Though it was beautiful. Nice looking trees, lovely flowers, animal talking with Aerith... wait what?

Tifa looked and saw her old friend Aerith talking with some animals. She was laughing and enjoying her time with them. Tifa had no idea what was going on but she got up and walked up to her.

"Aerith?" She said making said girl look at her and smiled.

"Tifa! Long time no see" Aerith said happily.

"Aerith? What is going on? Where am I?" Tifa asked.

"It's the spirit world silly! Is it not wonderful?" Aerith said as she spun around like a happy child.

"The spirit world? How did I get here?" Tifa asked looking around.

"I guess your own spirit must have left your body... you look stressed out. Why don't you come and have some fun to help you relax?" Aerith suggested.

Tifa sighed "I'm not sure if any of this is real or just a dream after I passed out".

"Oh I assure you this is better than any dream" Aerith said before grabbing Tifa's hand "Come on and have some fun!".

"I don't have time to have fun! There are just so much I need to do!" Tifa said but Aerith just pulled her along.

"That can wait. Right now we have fun!" Aerith said and before Tifa could react, her clothes were pulled of and she was pushed in to the water.

"Hey!" Tifa yelled before Aerith removed her own clothes and jumped in splashing her "Ok Aerith, you asked for it!".

And just like that they had a splash warm and even wrestled around. Tifa won of course, being far stronger than Aerith could ever be. They laughed and ended up resting on the edge of the lake. They sat like that for about 5 minutes until Tifa let out a satisfied sigh.

"I feel much better now... I've been so stressed out lately and some fun was just what i needed" She said.

Aerith smiled at her "Busy being a mother?"

Tifa looked down "Some mother I am... I sent her away... I though I was protecting her but I feel like I just did not want to deal with her now when all the dark spirits are running around".

Aerith just chuckled "And you named her after me! I'm flattered!".

Tifa couldn't help but to smile "I would never think of anything else to call my first child... when I get her back, I will make sure to focus all my attention on her".

"That sounds wonderful..." Aerith said before the place go darker "You should leave! It's about to gat dangerous!".

"What is going on?" Tifa asked worried.

"Vaatu is trying to escape! That must not happen!" Aerith said.

"Who is Vaatu?" Tifa asked more worried.

"Vaatu is the spirit of chaos and darkness. He is one of the oldest known spirits, having existed over ten thousand lifetimes before the appearance of the first humans. He has been trapped in a tree for ten thousand years! And the time were he will be able to escape is getting near. hat can't be allowed to happen!" Aerith said.

"How do we stop it?" Tifa asked.

"Don't open the portals!" Aerith said before she vanished.

"NO, COME BACK!" Tifa sscreamed before she found herelf trapped in darkness "Come back...I don't want to be alone..."

She could once again hear her daughter cry "Aerith I am so sorry... I have been a terrible mother for you... I promise I will make it right just please... stay strong for mom... don't let the darkness take you... please... don't cry... I hate to hear you cry because of me".

And with that it was Tifa's turn to cry.

.

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **And for those who have not voted on the poll yet, here is your chance. It's so close!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hearts reunited.**

Tifa was still in the hospital. Ever since her out burst in the mountains she fell in to a comma like state and shows no signs of waking up. Her spirit ended up leaving her body and entered the spirit world where she reunited with her old friend Aerith. After some fun time and a good talk, Tifa ended up in darkness and it made her realize just how much she misses her child as her baby girl was always a light to keep her from the darkness.

Unkown to her things were just as grim in the real world. During the trip to the spirit world, Unalaq has forced Korra into opening the Northern portal and trapped Jinora in the Spirit World. Back in Republic City, everybody loves Varrick's Nuktuk movers. Everybody, that is, except Mako, whose pursuit of Varrick has landed him in the slammer. And in the Southern Water Tribe, Unalaq's army is nearing victory in the civil war but Tonraq isn't about to give up without a fight.

At the Eastern Air Temple, Oogi flies towards it, carrying Korra, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, and Jinora. Pema is picking flowers with Rohan on her back until she and her kids sees their family are back

"Dad's back!" Meelo called out.

"Where's Jinora?" Pema asked when Oogie lands Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi looks sadly at Pema before Tenzin picks up the unconscious Jinora, Pema was shocked "No!".

Pema takes Jinora from Tenzin who speaks "Her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World, but she's going to be all right".

"How could this happen?" Pema asked as she began tearing up.

"It was all my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the Spirit World without me, I couldn't protect her" Tenzin said feeling very angry with himself for what happend to his child.

"I'm so sorry, Pema. I tried to save her, but Unalaq tricked me" Korra said.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm not going to stop until our little girl is back safe with us" Tenzin said as he gently strokes Jinora's cheek. They heard Aerith sob "We need to go back to Republic City to find help. And I think it's time Tifa had her own daughter".

* * *

She just wanted to see her child again, she wanted to hold her in her arms and she even wanted to breast feed her again. She now realized what a mistake it was to send her away, not to mention selfish. Aerith deserved better than that and Tifa wanted to correct her mistake.

"Tifa..." Tifa gasped when she heard the voice and then she saw someone that made her eyes wide in terror.

"Amon!" She said as it was indeed her violator standing infront of her.

"It's time for you to come with me, my love" Amon said in his same cold voice.

"Stay away from me you monster! You almost destroyed my life! I want to forget you ever existed!" Tifa said with venom in her voice.

"You will never get away from me Tifa, Not as long as your child still connects us. Unless you are planning to keep me a secret from her" Amon said.

"If I have to then yes! I don't want her to grow up knowing she is the duaghter of a monster!" Tifa said "I will make sure she has a good life. So she will never become like you".

"You are still so naive. She is my child, and she will become like me no matter what you do. Like it or not we are all family!" Amon said as he began walk towards her.

"We are not family! You are a monster! Now get the hell away from me!" Tifa said backing away.

"Time to take back what is mine. You will always be mine Tifa Lockhart" Amon said as he reached out his hand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tifa screamed as she took of running. But then she stopped when she saw Sephiroth "No!".

Sephiroth smiled "Time for you to reunite with your family, young Tifa".

Tifa ran away in another direction but no matter how fast she ran, it felt like the two evil men was right at her heels. She continued to run until a large dark spirit appeared in front of her making her fall back on her butt. She looked at the evil spirit in terror.

"Your destiny awaits!" The spirit said before it along with Amon and Sephiroth closed in on the helpless woman.

"No! Leave me alone! **GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " Tifa screamed whith her hands on her head.

She was met with nothing but silence. She was once again trapped in the darkness.

* * *

Inside of the pro-bending arena. A huge movie screen hangs over the center. President Raiko and his wife Buttercup are taking their seats in a balcony box, with two guards on either side of them. On another balcony box Asami, Bolin, and Ginger, with Naga and Pabu sitting in a balcony box next to them. A waiter brings a tray to Pabu and Naga and sets it down on a small table in front of them. He pulls the cover off, revealing an intricately decorated cake. Pabu and Naga began eating into the cake, while Varrick walk into the middle of the arena floor. The lights go off and Varrick is hit with a spotlight.

"Thank you all for coming to the finale of "Nuktuk: Hero of the South". You know, when I first started this project, there were a lot of naysayers out there. "You can't make pictures move," they said. "You can't take some knucklehead earthbender and make him a star," they said. "You can't teach a polar bear dog to speak," they said. Well, they're wrong. Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices, and you'll be shocked to hear what they have to say. They speak of the injustice that's happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. My hope is that their words and this epic mover will inspire a real-life hero to rise up and help. Thank you again, enjoy the show!" Varrick finished his speach and left the arena.

Bolin still sitting between Asami and Ginger as the movie goes on. He holds his face sadly for a moment before getting up. Asami watches him as he leaves the balcony box. Later Bolin was leaning on the railing outside under a pagoda. Asami walks into the foreground as Bolin is looking out sadly and Asami walks up next to him.

"Are you okay? It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji's not really dead?" Asami said.

"Of course I know. Juji's fine. He comes back to life in the end when the doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry" Bolin said.

"Then what's wrong?" Asami asked softly.

"I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around. Korra's gone, Mako's in jail, you're doing... business lady stuff and Tifa is still in a coma. Team Avatar's fallen apart" Bolin said.

"I know, things have changed so much since we first met. Why don't you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?" Asami asked.

"You go ahead. I need another minute" Bolin said still looking down.

Asami walks way from Bolin. Though she too was worried about her lover who still have not woken up yet.

* * *

 **"AAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAGH!"** Those were the sounds coming from Tifa in the hospital. The doctors were struggling to hold her down as she was swinging her limbs around in pure panic.

"There is no use! She wont calm down. We need to sedate her!" A nurse said.

"Hold her still!" A doctor said before he managed to inject Tifa with some sedative.

Tifa stopped moving... in fact she stopped breathing, making the doctor fear he used to much. They began giving her CPR while getting some shocks read to jump start her heart. After 3 attempts they managed to get a pulse going and she began breathing again but was once again in a coma.

She was suffering and they had no way of stopping it. At this rate she was not gonna make it. They had to find a safe way to get her to wake up... or just let her die.

* * *

Back at the arena things had gotten rather eventfull. It turns out that Mako was right about Varrick all along. He he hired gangsters to desscuise themselvs as Northern tribe Soldiers to kidnap the president and there by force the city to go to war. Luckily Bolin stopped it and now the president was safe and Varrick was taken to prison.

Bolin was standing at the top of the building's steps as people take pictures of him. Ginger runs up to him from the left. Ginger grabbs Bolin's face and surprising him with a long kiss on the lips, leaving Bolin blushing, smiling, and dumbstruck.

"I can't believe my boyfriend is a real-life hero!" Ginger said lovingly.

Bolin gains his senses back "Boyfriend? Wait, stop. I thought you said we weren't a couple".

Ginger pokes Bolin's head "Ah, you really are as dumb as those rocks. Of course we're a couple".

Ginger starts kissing Bolin again, and Bolin puts his hands around her waist. The photographers takes more pictures and Asami approached Bolin.

"Bolin, you saved the President and you proved Mako was right all along. We have to go tell him what happened" Asami said.

Bolin breaks the kiss "Yeah!" He then continues kissing Ginger and Asami clears her throat "Oh, you meant right now".

Bolin, Asami, and Ginger look up when they hear a sky bison rumble overhead. Oogi flys dowm, carrying Korra, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya and Aerith. Oogi landing in the foreground as Korra jumps off and runs towards Raiko in the background.

"President Raiko..." Korra called out.

"Avatar Korra, what's wrong?" Raiko asked.

"Sir, I know I've asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't just want to take over the South anymore, he wants to destroy the whole world" Korra said.

Raiko was looked shocked as Bolin spoke "Unalaq is gonna destroy the world? He really does have a doomsday device?".

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over. Sir, we desperately need your help" Korra all but begged.

Everyone looks to Raiko. He thinks for a moment before answering "I'm sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no".

Korra, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin all looked surprised. Tenzin gets angry and steps forward "There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them. Raiko, you must reconsider!".

"I'm aware that lives are on the line, and that's precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos, like you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I'm sorry" Rakio said.

Bolin places a hand on Raiko's shoulder "Sir... Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people".

"Son, I appreciate you saving my life, and I'm a big fan of your work, but my decision is final" Raiko said and walks away, leaving the group in silence.

Bolin frowns "I never should have saved that guy".

"If you guys need help, I'm here for you" Asami said.

"Yeah, me too" Bolin said happily.

"Thank you. It's so good to see you guys again. Wait, where's Mako and Tifa?"

Bolin and Asami glance at each other uneasily.

* * *

After getting Mako out of prison they hurried to the hospital, Asami was carrying Aerith in her arms, hoping it would help wake Tifa up. They saw a Nurse step out from Tifa's room.

"How is she!?" Korra asked her voice full of worry.

"She had a panic attack earlier so we had to sedate her... but now she is back in a coma" The Nurse said in a tired tone.

The ganf was silent for time before Asami stepped up "We got something that could help her".

The Nurse saw the baby in Asami's arms and smiled "We tried everything else. It's worth a shot".

The nurse let them in and Tifa was still laying in her bed unmoving. Asami looked down at the baby in her arms before placing her next to her mother. Aerith began making noises as she wanted her mother to wake up.

Inside the darkness Tifa felt something, she looked up and saw light. Real golden light and then a small hand came towards her. She smiled and reached out her hand to take it. And just like that, the darkness was gone.

Back to reality everyone suddenly saw Tifa and Aerith began to glow in a beautiful golden light. And then, Tifa finally moved. She slowly turned over and placed a hand on her daugther's cheek and just like that Tifa opened her eyes.

"My child... my amazing child!" Tifa whispered out as tears began to stream from her face and she pulled her daugther closer to her face and kissed her on the forehead "I'm so sorry for what I did. And for all the pain I must have caused you. I promise I will never leave you again... I promise...".

The gang watched the touching scene in front of them. Team Avatar was finally back together, but more importantly: A mother and her daughter has finally been reunited after the agonising time apart.

And Tifa could not be happier than she is right now.

.

 **Tell me what you think. All reviews are welcomed sicne they keep the story going.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Harmonic Convergence.**

Bolin's a hero! The mover star stopped Varrick's kidnapping attempt on President Raiko, proving his brother's innocence. Mako and Korra were reunited but Korra has no memory of their breakup! Meanwhile, Jinora's spirit is still trapped in the Spirit World and Tonraq and his Southern forces have been defeated.

Meanwhile, Tifa has woken up from her coma after reuniting with her daughter Aerith. After having been filed in on what happend while she was out, it's now up to Team Avatar to stop Unalaq before Harmonic Convergence with a little help from a battle ship given to them by Varrick.

* * *

Music from a wood flute can be heard playing. Kya was in her bedchamber onboard, moving her arms about as she bends the water of a bathtub Jinora is lying in, siphoning energy into her, who is still unconscious, and her spirit trapped in the Spirit World. The water glows as a result of Kya's healing abilities. Bumi is sitting cross-legged on deck and playing his flute, Oogi lying behind him. Korra was bending air at a dummy in frustration while Tenzin stands behind her and Mako stands off to the side. Naga is lying off to the side. Korra bends air right at dummy. Korra throws a couple more air-punches, then delivers a roundhouse kick, the dummy rocking from the impact of the air blasts. Mako was standing with his arms folded watching. Bolin approaches him, wearing a purple raincoat and eating a slice of pie.

While all that was going on, Tifa was breastfeeding Aerith for the first time in weeks. Her daughter was drinking peacefully. Seemingly happy to be getting her food from the source again. Asami was stearing the boat and smiled at the scene.

"You know, everytime I see you feed her like that. I almost get a little jealous" Asami joked.

Tifa chuckled "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be some leftovers for you"

They laughed a little until Asami spoke "It really is an relife that you are back Tifa. I was so worried about you, we all were".

Tifa looked down "Sorry about that. I shouldn't had ran away like that".

"It's ok Tifa, you were under a lot of stress. It's understandable that you would break under it. But At least you are back now" Asami said smiling at her lover.

Tifa smiled back until she heard a purp, a sign that Aerith was full. Tifa fixed her clothing before walking up and gave Asami a kiss on the lips which she gladly accepted. But then they heard a distress call coming from Southern troops, there's a problem and they hurried to tell the others.

* * *

They got to the Southern Water Tribe rebel compound, and Oogi flies toward it. Senna descends down the front steps of a hut, while Oogi sets down on the snowy ground. Korra rides Naga up to them and then dismounting and running toward her mother.

"Mom!" She said as the mother and daughter embrace while Naga and Oogi look on. Tifa, Bumi, Bolin, and Asami are standing in Oogi's saddle while Mako gently passes Jinora's body down to Tenzin on the ground who was standing next to Kya.

"I'm so happy you're here" Senna said.

Korra pulls away a little "Where's Dad?".

Senna's eyes was welling up, she bows her head down sadly "Unalaq wiped out the entire Southern resistance and captured your father".

Korra makes a determined expression as Tenzin walks up behind her, carrying Jinora "I'll get him back".

"Where is my mother?" Tezin asked.

"She's in the healing hut. So many injured" Senna answered. As the others went to the hut she noticed Tifa who was holding Aerith "Tifa!".

The two women hugged each other. Senna was really happy to see Tifa again since she was like anoher daughter for her.

"It's good to see you again Senna. I missed you" Tifa said as they pulled away,

"I missed you too Tifa... are you alright? You look awful!" Senna asked in concern.

"It's a long story. I've been under alot of stress and it really had a bad effect on me" Tifa said before looking down at Aerith "Though I think she will have been through alot of pain herself... and it's all because of me".

"You did what you thought was right Tifa!" Senna tired to assure her.

"And I failed! What kind of mother hurts her own child?" Tifa asked feeling very angry at herself.

"Tifa, you made a mistake and now you have learned from it. Don't let that lesson go to waste and do better this time" Senna said.

Tifa smiled "I need to remember to come to you when I need mother advice".

They shared a soft laugh, one that both of them needed. A little bit later, the team were gathered outside discussing their next move.

"I talked to the rebels, they said Unalaq's got the Southern portal surrounded. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away" Korra said.

"Then we have to break through the enemy lines ourselves and get to the portal now" Tenzin declared.

"There's no use in talking anymore. We know what our mission is" Korra agreed.

"A suicide mission" Bolin said making 3veryone turns to him, their faces etched with doubt.

Bumi sets his hands authoritatively on his hips and draws everyone's attention to him "You know, I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week, but when we finally located the only oasis for 100 miles, it was surrounded by angry sandbenders. I realized our only chance to get to the water was to drop in from above. So I fashioned together a catapult, and with the help of a few well-trained hog-monkeys-".

Finally having had enough, Tenzin gets in Bumi's face "Enough of your ridiculous lies! Can't you see that the fate of the world and Jinora's life depends on what we do here today?".

Bumi had a hurt expression. But then Asami speaks "Hold on, maybe Bumi's right. We don't have a catapult and hog-monkeys, but we have a flying bison, and there's a plane on Varrick's ship. Maybe we can attack from above".

"What are you thinking?" Korra asked.

"Mako, Bolin, and I can use the plane to create a distraction and scatter some of the defenses. You, Tenzin, Bumi, and Kya can fly into the spirit portal on Oogi when you see an opening" Asami.

"I can use my powers to break through any barrier they have!" Tifa added.

"Let's get moving" Korra said.

* * *

The attack began. Asami, Mako and Bolin did a decent work keeping the defences occupied. Mako sends three blasts of fire down below. Mako's blasts hit a barrack and set it ablaze, while the plane hurtles past the camera, leaving more blasts of fire in its wake. Bolin flings metal disks down at the disks land on them and Bolin pulls a trigger and a red light turns on, at the same time a "beeeep" sound is heard. The disks on the suits explode. Some of the spirit portal and its defenses were on fire.

"There are spirits everywhere. I don't see an opening" Korra said.

"Let's circle around and see if we can find a way from the other side" Tenzin said.

Dark spirits erupt from the sides of the portal, gathering in a crisscrossing motion and then heading directly at them. Tenzin pulls on the reins and forces Oogi to swerve and avoid being hit by the oncoming spirits "Hold on!".

Oogi goes into a dive with a dark spirit swooping around behind him, snapping its jaws at the bison and landing a hit. Oogi growls, his legs, sides, and tail were covered in vine-like dark spirit matter. Other dark spirits fly directly behind him. A dark spirit lands on Oogi's side, clinging on his fur. Korra bends air at the spirit from the saddle, knocking the creature off. Korra spins and sends another air blast in a different direction. Kya bends a stream of water out of her hip-flask. Kya then bends water at a spirit right above her and then another one. Oogi had a frightened expression as the dark spirits' tendrils creep over his neck onto his face.

"The spirits are weighing Oogi down, we're losing altitude" Tenzin yelled.

Tifa punched a spirit away "There are to many of them! We are not gonna make it!".

Bumi climbs out of the saddle onto Oogi's tail, where Bumi proceeds to kick a dark spirit clinging onto the bison's fur "Get off of him, you sticky, nasty, little blob of goo!" The spirit knocks Bumi off-balance and he falls, grabbing onto the spirit's back "Whoa! If I go, you're coming with me" Bumi kicks himself off Oogi's body, holding tightly onto the spirit as he falls.

"Bumi!" Kya cired out.

Tenzin is trying to keep control of Oogi's rapid descent as the spirit tendrils creep toward him. Oogi dives toward the ground and crashes into it, hurtling and flinging Tifa, Tenzin, Korra, and Kya off. They are sliding across the snow, and Tifa could once again feel the same dark aura .

The last thing Tifa sees is soldiers walking towards them and then everything goes black.

When Tifa woke up she sees Tonraq, beaten and dishevele. His hands are tied behind his back to a tent post. Korra wakes up, having been lying on the ground. Her hands are bounds in chains "Dad".

She rises to her knees as Tonraq's eyes open "Korra, Tifa, I'm so sorry. I failed you".

Korra leans in closer "Don't give up. Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet, we still have a chance".

The tent flaps open, Tifa and Korra turns and sees Asami, Bolin, and Mako are thrown unceremoniously to the floor, also bound in chains. Eska, Desna, and a guard stood by the entrance.

Mako glances back at Korra with remorseful expression "We tried".

"Asami! Are you ok?" Tifa asked her lover in worry.

Unalaq enters the tent "Congratulations, everyone. You've all got front-row seats for the beginning of the new world order".

"You don't know what you're doing, Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful, it will only make you a traitor to everything good that's happened for the last 10,000 years" Korra all but pleaded.

"You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn't brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn't be a bridge, we should live together as one" Unalaq said.

Korra glares "Even if Vaatu escapes, I'll put him right back in his prison, just like Wan did".

"It's true that when Wan fused with Raava, he tipped the scales in her favor. But this time, I'll be here to level the playing field. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu" Unalaq said making Eska's and Desna's eyes widen, and they glance at their father, surprised by this revelation "And together, we will become the new Avatar. A Dark Avatar. Your era is over".

"You are making a mistake Unalaq! Vaatu is pure evil! He will destroy everything! Including the spirit world! All you are doing is killing countless of innocent people!" Tifa said.

"You are wrong! I am correcting a mistake!" Unalaq snapped.

Tonraq leans forward, looking both desperate and saddened "Think about what you're doing. I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. You're Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw your humanity away to become a monster?".

"I'll be no more of a monster than your own daughter. The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her own spiritual power, I will be in complete alignment with mine. Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us. Keep them locked up. After the Harmonic Convergence, I will come for Korra" Unalaq ordered his children.

"Yes, father" Eska said.

Unalaq turns and opens the tent flap to exit Tenzin had a broken face of failure, with Kya leaning on his shoulder "I failed in every way. We've lost Jinora forever".

"There's still a chance. They didn't get Bumi" Kya tired to assure but Tenzin bows his head and groans, obviously not believing in Bumi at all.

"Tenzin, even an old and blind dog finds a bone once in a while. Don't give up hope" Tifa said, still feeling weak from all the dark spirit energy.

"Eska, Desna, listen to me" Korra said making Eska and Desna turn to look at her "You've got to help us stop Unalaq. I know he's your father, but Vaatu has made him completely crazy".

"We will never turn on our father" Eska said in her normal cold tone.

"Please, if you let me out now, I can still stop him from destroying everything. Once he fuses with Vaatu, no one will be safe. Desna, he won't be your father anymore" Korra begged.

Desna narrows his eyes, then moves to confront Korra angrily "You don't know what you're talking about! Our father is the wisest man in the world, if he says what he is doing is right, I believe him".

"Do you?" Tifa asked making the twins look at her "Are you helping him because you belive in him? Or are you just to scared to stand up to him?".

"SHUT. UP!" Desna snapped as ice spikes appeared around Tifa "One more word an no order from father will keep me from killing you!"

Tifa only looked at him blankly. He just confirmed her beliefs. But then Bumi's spinning seat crashes into both the twins from behind, knocking them flat on their backs while he and the seat both come to a complete stop in front of the captives.

"All right, guys. Rescue time!" Bumi said.

He gives a cheesy grin while Eska and Desna are standing up behind him, both looking very irritated. Then Naga suddenly leaps through the entrance and swats Eska and Desna into each other with her paws, knocking them to the ground. Tifa, Asami, Kya, Tenzin, Tonraq, Korra, and Mako, were blinking in disbelief.

"Bumi, how did you manage to take out this entire encampment on your own?" Tenzin asked when they go outside and saw the damage.

"I did it all with my trusty flute and- Oh, never mind. You wouldn't believe it anyway. Let's get moving" Bumi siad and they began to head for the portal.

The group are now standing inside the forest, with Naga and Oogi sitting off to both sides as Tonraq was limping forward, out from under Mako's supportive arm"You run into the portal. I'll try to hold off anyone who comes after you".

"No, you're too hurt. You need a healer. Asami, can you take Oogi and my Dad back to my Mom?" Korra asked Asami who nods.

Korra turns to face her father "This is my fight now".

Tonraq embraces his daughter "Korra, I love you".

Korra hugged him back "I love you too, Dad".

Tifa walked to Asami who had a sad face "Look after my daughter Asami..."

"I promise Tifa..." Asami said and they shared one last kiss before Asami left with Tonraq.

It was time to end this, once and for all.

* * *

Unalaq is facing the tree where Vaatu is imprisoned, standing upon the roots. Unalaq turns his head toward the Southern Portal as Tifa, Korra, Mako, and Bolin walk through it, standing abreast. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi are right behind them. Dark spirits roar and fly towards them. Unalaq leaps onto the back of one, riding it with his feet firmly planted on its back.

"Tenzin, go find Jinora!" Korra said.

"Come on!" Tenzin as he, Kya, and Bumi run off, while Korra presses her fists together and she goes into the Avatar State, her eyes glowing. Korra runs forward and then makes a spinning kick in the air before bending a wave of air that washes toward the dark spirits coming toward the portal. The spirits are hit and thrown backward by the blast of air.

Unalaq leaps forward off the back of the spirit he was riding, spinning around high into the air, bending a creek of water upward and crystallizing into a tower of ice, Unalaq lands on its side and slides down to the ground. Still spinning as he slides forward, Unalaq bends more water towards Mako and Bolin who leaps into the air. Mako bends a defensive line of fire and Bolin bends a block of earth upward from the ground, both defending against blasts of water.

Korra as she runs toward she reaches both hands out, touching the portal And tries to close it.

"You're running out of time, Raava. I know you feel it coming" Vaatu said.

The the spiritual energy becomes too strong blasting Korra backward, hurtling her across the ground. The portals become charged with electricity and then bend toward each other, connecting into a huge arc directly above the tree, brightly shining at the center. The lightning becomes more active between the portals, Korra was on her knees, looking up at the electric arc of light overhead.

Unalaq is grinning as the wind picks up. The bright light at the center of the arc shrinks and then splits, shooting down both branches of the arc into the two portals. The glow becomes brighter and brighter until the lightning suddenly stops, and all light fades to a single point of red light coming from Vaatu's prison until all is completely dark.

A great blast of white light erupts from the tree across the landscape. The light fades to reveal Vaatu flying out of his prison and stopping in mid-air between the two portals. Mako and Bolin are looking to the sky, with Korra still sitting on the ground far behind them, as the wind throws bits of dirt past them.

Vaatu is flying up, then swooping down, only to fly back up and cackle maniacally. Korra is looking dishevelled and staring with terrified eyes up at Vaatu, who is now freed.

Tifa fell down on her knees as the dark power overwhelmed her and made her very weak as Vaatu spoke "Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again".

"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison" Korra declared.

"Who said I was going to fuse with him!?" Vaatu said evily making everyone confused.

"What!?" Unalaq asked shocked.

"I've had my eye set on someone else the whole time! Ever since she arrived in our reality from her own!" Vaatu said "A body far stronger than a simple mortal!".

Without warning Vaatu charged towards his taget. Korra gasped when she relised who the target was "TIFA! LOOK OUT!".

Tifa only had time to raise her head before Vaatu entered her body through her chest.

Everyone stares in shock as Tifa began breathing hard, sounding like she was about t throw up. She coughed alot as purple aura rised out of her body. She then let out a loud scream as a wave of energy flew out of her body. When the light cleared, Tifa stood up smiling like a maniac, her body covered with spirit tattoos.

"Yeeeeeessssss! This is the body I wanted! Strong! So very, very powerful! The power of someone who trully was contected to the spirits!" Tifa spoke in a sinister and darker voice.

"No! That power was mine! You promised me Vaatu! You promised me we would rule together as one!" Unalaq said as he walked up to the now possessed Tifa who quickly grabbed his throat.

"Foolish man! You dare belive yourself worthy of my power? You were nothing more than a pawn, to be disposed of when you are no longer useful" Vaatu said through Tifa's body and rasied his host hand "And now you have outlived you usefulness"

And with that Tifa rammed her hand in to Unalaq's chest, making him cough up blood "Well would you look at that. You do have a heart!".

Tifa then dropped the dead body on the ground, her hand now covered in blood. The rest of the team stared in horror by what they just saw. Vaatu had full control over Tifa now. That was not the Tifa they knew.

 **"A NEW ERA HAS BEGUN!"** Tifa shouted to the heavens then she began giggling and then... **"Hahahaha! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".**

 **.**

 **Well there you have a little twist.**

 **Tell me what you think. And The Last airbender story is up.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Darkness Falls.**

 ** _Previously on Tifa in Legend of Korra._**

 _"I'm not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison" Korra declared._

 _"Who said I was going to fuse with him!?" Vaatu said evily making everyone confused._

 _"What!?" Unalaq asked shocked._

 _"I've had my eye set on someone else the whole time! Ever since she arrived in our reality from her own!" Vaatu said "A body far stronger than a simple mortal!"._

 _Without warning Vaatu charged towards his taget. Korra gasped when she relised who the target was "TIFA! LOOK OUT!"._

 _Tifa only had time to raise her head before Vaatu entered her body through her chest._

 _Everyone stares in shock as Tifa began breathing hard, sounding like she was about t throw up. She coughed alot as purple aura rised out of her body. She then let out a loud scream as a wave of energy flew out of her body. When the light cleared, Tifa stood up smiling like a maniac, her body covered with spirit tattoos._

 _ **"Yeeeeeessssss! This is the body I wanted! Strong! So very, very powerful! The power of someone who trully was contected to the spirits!"** Tifa spoke in a sinister and darker voice._

 _"No! That power was mine! You promised me Vaatu! You promised me we would rule together as one!" Unalaq said as he walked up to the now possessed Tifa who quickly grabbed his throat._

 _"Foolish man! You dare belive yourself worthy of my power? You were nothing more than a pawn, to be disposed of when you are no longer useful" Vaatu said through Tifa's body and rasied his host hand "And now you have outlived you usefulness"_

 _And with that Tifa rammed her hand in to Unalaq's chest, making him cough up blood "Well would you look at that. You do have a heart!"._

 _Tifa then dropped the dead body on the ground, her hand now covered in blood. The rest of the team stared in horror by what they just saw. Vaatu had full control over Tifa now. That was not the Tifa they knew._

 _ **"A NEW ERA HAS BEGUN!"**_ _Tifa shouted to the heavens then she began giggling and then..._ _ **"Hahahaha! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".**_

* * *

 **"Hahahaha! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Tifa now under Vaatu's control laughed loudly **"With this much power I can finally unleash my darkness upon the world!"**.

"You monster! Get out of Tifa NOW!" Korra shouted at the dark spirit.

 **"Your friend is no longer here Raava. She will now be the instruement of my reconing. The age of eternal darkness will finally begin"** Tifa said with a evil grin.

Korra growled "I will free her one way or the other. And you are going back in to that tree for another 10.000 years!".

 **"Never!"** Tifa roared and jumped into the air before diving towards Korra who got out of the way as the powerful fist hit the ground.

The blow was powerful enough to shatter the area, causing both Mako and Bolin to be sent back by the massive shock wave. Korra used air bending to gain some distance. She did not want to hurt Tifa, but she had to stop Vaatu before he destroys the world and everyone in it. She gasps as a ball of fire was sent at her, focing her to jump out of the way.

Tifa looked at her hand **"Amazing! And I have not even begun to tap in to my true power yet! This woman is beyond human!** ".

 _'Merging with Vaatu much have unlocked some of Tifa's old powers'_ Korra thought, remembering when Tifa once told her about the powers she used to possess.

Tifa charged up some more energy in her hands and began to send powerful blasts at the young Avatar who used earth beding to block them, though the wall blew apart by the blasts. Korra saw Tifa rush her again, and used her bending and blast her full force. It was enough to slow her down, but she was slowly but surely powering through.

"Tifa! Remeber who you are! You are Tifa Lockhart! We are friends, family! You are the older sister I never had! Please wake up!" Korra begged.

 **"Weakness like that is exactly why you will fail Raava. You care about others. I don't share that. All I care about is absolute power"** Tifa said before slamming her hands together in a thunder clap that sent Korra in to a boulder.

Korra hissed at the pain. She saw Tifa walk towards her, one hand ready to kill her. Korra now realized the grimm truth. She could not save Tifa like this. If she keeps holding back she will be killed and Tifa will be trapped forever. With a heavy heart Korra knew what she had to do.

Tifa was about to reach forward to kill the young avatar. Only to receive a point blank fire blast to her face, making her stumble back. Korra then used earthbending to send a large boulder in to her gut, making her fly back. Korra goes in to the Avatar State and blasts Tifa with all the elements. Korra lands on a rock and pops up a rock below before kicking it. She leaps back and bends the water from a stream before also flinging it at Tifa. The possessed woman dodges the attacks, as well as a blast of fire and a gust of wind. Korra uses a gust of air to launch herself at Tifa who does the same and jumps in to the air. Korra attacks Tifa in the air over a tree and under the arc of the connected spirit portals, Tifa swats the attacks away with her aura covered hands. Korra hits Tifa with water and flips backward. Fire shoots from the bottom of her feets before she hits the ground, causing her to hover. Tifa fires of another blast, but Korra uses fire to shield herself from it, then immediately retialiates by spinning around and shooting a huge, spiraling blast of fire at Tifa with both fists. The spiraling blast hits Tifa square in the chest and makes her fall to a knee.

Korra gets closer only for Tifa's head to snap back up and she opens her mouth and fires an energy beam at her. Korra yells in pain as she's knocked back and collides with a rock, then groans when she lands on her hands and knees. Tifa shot another blast that trapped Korra in ice.

Tifa runs with her fist ready to crush Korra's face. But Korra once again uses her power to break free and with a powerful wind blast she sends Tifa crashing through a near by boulder. Tifa rolls across the gorund and lands near the spirit portal. She growls and sticks her hand in the portal's energy. The energy between the portals crackle with electricity, the top of the arc especially energetic. Purple energy begins to swirl around Tifa's arm. The purple energy spreads over the rest of her body. Once it reaches her head, Tifa steps back and screams, energy shooting from her mouth and into the sky. The purple energy turns dark red and seems to bubble all around Tifa.

Korra is watching helplessly "No!".

 **"We are now one"** Tifa said and roars to the sky **"Now a new era for spirits begins. The ere of 10.000 years of darkness!"**.

Korra gets back up. This was it, if she lost to Tifa now, all is lost.

A soft wind blows around Korra a moment. Tifa charges at Korra, propelling herself with spirit energy. Korra she does the same with water bedinging. The two of them collids in the air and creats a blinding flash of light. Both are pushed back and then fights again.

Korra bends fire at Tifa and she blocks it with her arms. As they fly over the ground, Korra throws a gust of wind at Tifa. She dodges and throws shards of ice back at her. Korra blocks them by earthbending up dozens of large boulders from below the ground, then throws them at Tifa. Tifa crushes the boulders with her fists before throwing a fire blast at Korra. Korra bends water in front of her and creates an ice shield, but Tifa then smashes through it and grabs on to Korra before throwing her to the ground. Korra rolls and skids and slides over the snow, grunting in pain before collapsing on her back. Korra tries sitting up as Tifa lands infront of her. She uses her landing to create a shock wave and Korra is sent back by it. Tifa then grabbs her in to bear hug and began crushing her making her scream in pain.

 **"Stop trying to resist. Your time is over"** Tifa said darkly.

Korra slowly begins to lose consciousness as the light grows darker until she hear a voice from within "Korra, this fight is not over".

"Raava..." Korra answered.

"Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to 10,000 years of darkness. You are the Avatar" The light spirit said.

Everything goes completely dark until Korra's eyes begin to glow and the earth starts to shake. An enormous pillar of fire erupts and Tifa is sent flying back. Tifa shields her eyes from the bright fire and looks up when it has dissipated. Korra rises from cloud of debris on a whirlwind, surrounded by a gold aura.

"You cannot win! I'm getting my friend back now!" She shouted.

Korra spins and throws an arc of air at Tifa. Tifa rises up and blocks it with her arms, and Korra charges at her, ripping up the ground below. The battle rages on and Korra finally unleashes her full power on Tifa who fires another energy beam from her mouth that colides with the beam of eliments fired by Korra. There was an explosion and Korra then managed to hit Tifa in the face with a large rock.

The impact makes Tifa lean back... but after a couple of seconds she leans forward again, her eyes blazing with rage. She roars and unleashes and powerful shockwave that shatters the whole area. Korra is barely able to shield herself from the blast and then... Tifa shows up infront of her with her fist pulled back.

Tifa's fist colides with Korra's gut, making her cough up blood as she is sent in to the ground. She lies on the ground in pain as Tifa stands over her. Tifa's hand began to glow with purple aura... and then she rams her fingers in to Korra's chest. Korra screams as Raava is ripped right out of her.

Tifa throws Raava to the ground and began beating on her.

Mako and Bolin finally showed up "Korra!".

"She's got the light spirit!" Bolin said.

Having no choice, Mako jumps and throws a punch and a spinning kick to shoot out blasts of fire while Bolin does a cartwheel to grab a stone slab from the ground and fling it. Tifa glares at them and simply swings her arm through the air. Stoping the attacks and sends a shock wave and knocks the brothers away. They land in the snow un-moving.

Korra is reaching for the spirit, struggling and groaning weakly.

Tifa walks up to the light spirit and slams her fist in to it.

Korra tries to get up. She grimaces as she feels Raava's pain, She can see Aang, and all the past Avatars behind him, within her soul. Aang bursts and dissolves into golden ashes.

Tifa strikes Raava again.

In Korra's soul Avatar Roku disappear.

Tifa smashes Raava against the rock, and Kyoshi vanishes.

Korra gets to her knees and looks to Raava, who is struck once again. Korra clutches her stomach in pain and collapses back to the ground, and we see Kuruk and Yangchen and the Avatar before her vanish.

Tifa is grinning wickedly as he continues to attack Raava.

The rest of the Avatar spirits rapidly begin to disappear, and Raava falls back onto the rock.

Tifa raises her foot, preparing the final blow

Korra reaching out helplessly just before Tifa brings her foot down. The foot strikes Raava, cutting her in half. She begins to dissovle, and finally, Avatar Wan vanish, with no others left. Korra keeps reaching, and then she finally passes out.

Tifa stands in a deathly silence state. The she suddenly began to scream as the purple aura becomes stronger than ever.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HAURGH, HAURGH. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** She begans to grown until she is the size of a building.

She has the same body shape as her human form. But she is now puple and covered in red spirit marks. Her eyes are glowing red and her hair is slowly swaying in the air.

 **"Now... 10,000 years of darkness begins!"** She said and reaches upward touching the aura in the sky. It begins to shine brightly around her hand. Bolin and Mako stare in awe as lightning crackles through the sky and the wind blows. Electricity crackles around Tifa, and she is pulled into Southern Lights. Her energy travels through the aura and into the distance. In her wake, huge sonic boom is created, which knocks back everyone else. Mako and Bolin drop Korra as they roll over the ground.

Korra looked helplessly at the light. It was over... she lost... Tifa is gone forever.

.

 **Phew, sorry for the long wait, but this is it. One more chapter before the end of Book 2.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**In the darkest hour, there is always a flicker of Hope.**

 ** _Previously on Tifa in Legend of Korra._**

 _ **"Stop trying to resist. Your time is over"** Tifa said darkly._

 _Korra slowly begins to lose consciousness as the light grows darker until she hear a voice from within "Korra, this fight is not over"._

 _"Raava..." Korra answered._

 _"Vaatu cannot win. Do not give in to 10,000 years of darkness. You are the Avatar" The light spirit said._

 _Everything goes completely dark until Korra's eyes begin to glow and the earth starts to shake. An enormous pillar of fire erupts and Tifa is sent flying back. Tifa shields her eyes from the bright fire and looks up when it has dissipated. Korra rises from cloud of debris on a whirlwind, surrounded by a gold aura._

 _"You cannot win! I'm getting my friend back now!" She shouted._

 _Korra spins and throws an arc of air at Tifa. Tifa rises up and blocks it with her arms, and Korra charges at her, ripping up the ground below. The battle rages on and Korra finally unleashes her full power on Tifa who fires another energy beam from her mouth that colides with the beam of eliments fired by Korra. There was an explosion and Korra then managed to hit Tifa in the face with a large rock._

 _The impact makes Tifa lean back... but after a couple of seconds she leans forward again, her eyes blazing with rage. She roars and unleashes and powerful shockwave that shatters the whole area. Korra is barely able to shield herself from the blast and then... Tifa shows up infront of her with her fist pulled back._

 _Tifa's fist colides with Korra's gut, making her cough up blood as she is sent in to the ground. She lies on the ground in pain as Tifa stands over her. Tifa's hand began to glow with purple aura... and then she rams her fingers in to Korra's chest. Korra screams as Raava is ripped right out of her._

 _Tifa throws Raava to the ground and began beating on her._

 _Mako and Bolin finally showed up "Korra!"._

 _"She's got the light spirit!" Bolin said._

 _Having no choice, Mako jumps and throws a punch and a spinning kick to shoot out blasts of fire while Bolin does a cartwheel to grab a stone slab from the ground and fling it. Tifa glares at them and simply swings her arm through the air. Stoping the attacks and sends a shock wave and knocks the brothers away. They land in the snow un-moving._

 _Korra is reaching for the spirit, struggling and groaning weakly._

 _Tifa walks up to the light spirit and slams her fist in to it._

 _Korra tries to get up. She grimaces as she feels Raava's pain, She can see Aang, and all the past Avatars behind him, within her soul. Aang bursts and dissolves into golden ashes._

 _Tifa strikes Raava again._

 _In Korra's soul Avatar Roku disappear._

 _Tifa smashes Raava against the rock, and Kyoshi vanishes._

 _Korra gets to her knees and looks to Raava, who is struck once again. Korra clutches her stomach in pain and collapses back to the ground, and we see Kuruk and Yangchen and the Avatar before her vanish._

 _Tifa is grinning wickedly as he continues to attack Raava._

 _The rest of the Avatar spirits rapidly begin to disappear, and Raava falls back onto the rock._

 _Tifa raises her foot, preparing the final blow_

 _Korra reaching out helplessly just before Tifa brings her foot down. The foot strikes Raava, cutting her in half. She begins to dissovle, and finally, Avatar Wan vanish, with no others left. Korra keeps reaching, and then she finally passes out._

 _Tifa stands in a deathly silence state. The she suddenly began to scream as the purple aura becomes stronger than ever._

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! HAURGH, HAURGH. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** She begans to grown until she is the size of a building._

 _She has the same body shape as her human form. But she is now puple and covered in red spirit marks. Her eyes are glowing red and her hair is slowly swaying in the air._

 _"Now... 10,000 years of darkness begins!" She said and reaches upward touching the aura in the sky. It begins to shine brightly around her hand. Bolin and Mako stare in awe as lightning crackles through the sky and the wind blows. Electricity crackles around Tifa, and she is pulled into Southern Lights. Her energy travels through the aura and into the distance. In her wake, huge sonic boom is created, which knocks back everyone else. Mako and Bolin drop Korra as they roll over the ground._

 _Korra looked helplessly at the light. It was over... she lost... Tifa is gone forever._

 _After unwillingly fusing with Vaatu, Tifa became a Dark Avatar and ripped Korra and Raava apart. By destroying Raava, Tifa and Vaatu transformed into the most powerful dark spirit that's ever lived. Tenzin managed to free Jinora from The Fog of Lost Souls, but her spiritual quest isn't over yet. Can anyone save the world from eternal darkness?_

* * *

In Republic City at night. Police airships fly above it and battleships are lined up in the bay to defend the city. An aurora fills the sky above, creating a twilight that illuminates the entire area.

Ikki: Ooh. Pretty.

President Raiko and Lin Beifong are on the front deck of an police airship as Raiko speaks into a radio "General Iroh, Are your ships in position?".

General Iroh answered over the radio "Yes, Mr. President, but I need to know what kind of enemy we're dealing with".

A purple streak of light flies into view. It stops in midair, and the light grows brighter and more intense until it explodes, and Dark Tifa come flying towards them. Tifa rockets down like a comet into the water, creating a huge splash. Tifa stands up and roars in to the skye

"It's time to take back the Physical World" Tifa said darkly.

General Iroh saw it all and gave the order "Fire!".

The battleships fire their cannons at Tifa who just continues to walk forward, not even reacting to the cannon fire. Tifa stops, and raises her arms up to create a huge wave. She throws her arms down in to the water and sends the wave at the battleships. The ship crews yell and grunt as the wave hits the ships and knocks them way. Tifa looks up and begins walking towards the statue of Aang.

She grabs the statue with both hands and begins to pull, then throws Aang's statue down into the water, creating a huge splash. While on the inside of the large spirit monster, Tifa herself was tied up by purple tendrils, naked and helpless as she was being forced to watch everything that was going on, while a dark clone of herself was taunting her.

"Is it not beutiful? All the chaos, all the destruction. And you are the one who is doinf it!" Dark Tifa said with a sinister smirk.

"No! This is not me! LET ME GO!" Tifa screamed.

Dark Tifa just laughed "This is just the begining. We will destroy this world and kill everyone in it. Including your darling woman and you precious child!".

Tifa's eyes flared "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH AERITH!".

"You're right, I wont. You will!" Dark Tifa said darkly.

Tifa continued to struggle and scream.

* * *

Back in the spirit world, Tenzin and his siblings had found Korra and the other. They hurried to get them in to some spirit water. Kya begins to waves her arms and waterbend. Some of the water glows and passes back and forth. Korra opens her eyes and lets out a gasp as she sits up. Mako and Bolin soon follow, and they all gasp for air and look deathly frightened.

"Thank goodness you're all okay" Tenzin said.

"Did you find Jinora?" Korra asked.

"I was able to rescue her soul, but she wasn't ready to return to her body yet. She sensed the world was in grave danger" Tezin answered.

"She was right" Korra said looking down.

"Were you able to stop Unalaq and Vaatu?" Tenzin asked.

"No, Vaatu fused with Tifa and took her over, then Vaatu ripped Raava right out of me and destroyed her. Vaatu won" Korra said sadly.

"No! I'm too young to live through 10,000 years of darkness! Korra, can't you talk to one of your past lives or something?" Bolin asked in desperation.

"When Vaatu destroyed Raava, he destroyed my connection to the past Avatars too" Korra said.

"If that's true, then- " Tezin began.

"The cycle is over. I'm the last Avatar. And Tifa is gone" Tears rolls down Korra's cheek "I'm so sorry, Tenzin".

"It's not over yet Korra. There is still a way to stop Vaatu and save Tifa" Everyone looked and saw a woman and man "My name is Aerith this is Zack. We are Tifa's friend".

* * *

Back inside the evil spirit gigant, Tifa was still forced to watch the destruction. Dark Tifa was walking around her "You see now? This is the fate of all you care about".

"No! I will not give up! I refuse to give up!" Tifa yelled and finally broke free.

"You are stronger than I expected. Fine we can have a little dance" Dark Tifa said as she got ready to fight.

Tifa glared and did the same.

* * *

Back with Team Avatar Aerith was speaking "The other Avatars may not be able to help you anymore, but perhaps I can".

"No one can help me now" Korra said looking down.

"Korra, hope is not lost. There is still a way to stop Vaatu" Aerith said

Korra looked up "How?".

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are, and connect with your inner spirit" Aerith said and before Korra could say anything Aerith stopped her "I am not talking about Raava. I'm talking about your own Spirit. Come with me".

Aerith walks behind Korra to the tree that held Vaatu. Korra was confused "Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?".

Suddenly Zack showed up "This tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time, and the legends say that its roots bind the Spirit and Physical Worlds together".

"And you two think this tree can help me somehow?" Korra asked.

Zack nods " ancients would meditate beneath this tree, and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe".

They walked inside and Korra looked around "These are my memories".

"The Tree of Time remembers all. Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been strong, unyielding, and fearless" Aerith said.

The images merge and show Wan when he was young "Avatar Wan".

"Before he fused with Raava, Wan was just a regular person" Zack said.

"But he was brave and smart and always wanted to defend the helpless" Korra said.

"That's the point Korra. He became a legend because of who he was, not what he was. He wasn't defined by Raava any more than you are" Zack said "Learning from the past is one thing. But you decide who you want to be. Now what do you choose to do?".

Korra looked at him before looking back at the images. She knew what to do now.

* * *

As for Tifa, she was locked in combat with her Dark half. Tifa charges forward and tries getting Dark Tifa with her punches, but Dark Tifa is able to counter and avoid her blows. Dark Tifa charges a fire punch that blows Tifa forward. She charges up dark spear and then releases it and Tifa dodges it. The two continue to exchange punches with each other.

"Having fun? I sure am!" Dark Tifa mocked.

Their punches collide with fire charged As Tifa was losing her cool "Don't mock me!".

Dark Tifa punches Tifa forward and tries kicking her. Tifa grabs her foot but her darker half kicks her down with the other leg. Tifa charges forward punched her down. Dark Tifa gets up and Tifa punches her again. Dark Tifa did several back flips and landed without any toruble and smirked.

She freezes Tifa with dark energy and then charged up some energy in her fist and punches her. Tifa is knocked through a wall and lands on the back.

Dark Tifa smiles "Had enough? Ready to give up now?".

The bleeding Tifa stands up and glares at her "Not even close!".

Tifa let out a battle cry and attacks again. But Dark Tifa stopped her fist and punched her hard in the gut. Tifa coughed up saliva before taking another punch to her face. Dark Tifa grabbed her by the throat and began to punch her multiple times in the gut. She kept punching Tifa's gut over and over and over again, until blood flew out of Tifa's mouth.

Dark Tifa dropped her as the young fighter coughed up more blood. Dark Tifa raised her hands and dark mass began moving up Tifa's body.

"You tried to use your anger to hurt me. But you only made me stronger. Your soul is mine now. And you will forver be my instrument of destruction" Dark Tifa said as the mass began covering Tifa's face.

 _'Is this it? Is this how I die?... Killed by my own darkness...'_ Tifa thought as she felt her life slip away.

But then there was a massive shockwave and Dark Tifa looked around "What!?".

On the outside, Korra arrived as a massive blue spirit rocketing downward into the water. This creates a huge splash which knocks Dark Tifa over. Korra stands up ready to fight.

Dark Tifa stands back up. Dark Tifa's chest pattern glows bright. Korra waves her arms around and begins to power up. Dark Tifa fires her chest beam at Korra, and Korra fires a chest beam of her own back at her. The beams colide and create a shockwave, sending waves through the water. The beams push against each other, and Korra puts more power into hers. Korra beam pushes back against Dark Tifa's until she is overpowered, and the blue beam blasts her backward over the water. Korra begins to run toward her, and she looks up and throws her tendrils at Korra who grabs two of the tendrils and pulls on them, pulling Dark Tifa off balance before Korra delivers a flying knee to her chin, then follows it up by reeling her in with all her tendrils, picking her up over her shoulders, and then she tosses Dark Tifa into a cliffside. Dark Tifa has a brief moment to look up and sees Korra jumping at her, just before she delivers an powerful punch to the dark spirit's stomach that is strong enough to create a shockwave.

Korra places her hand over Dark Tifa's face and presses her head againt the cliff, while with her other hand points her fingers at the center of her chest, then gives it a palm strike which sends waves of gold light through her body. Korra is looking confused and worried as Dark Tifa's tendrils rise behind her and wrap around her torso and wrists, pulling her away and snaring her as she struggles to become free.

"You are looking for something that is gone. Raava has been destroyed, Tifa is gone forever, and soon you will be too!" Dark Tifa shouted.

* * *

Back in the spirit world the gang sees a horde of dark spirits charging for the tree. Mako gasps "They're coming for Korra!".

"Keep them away from her body!" Zack called out as he took out a swords and hurried to swing it through the air, sending a blast that forced the dark spirits back.

Mako steps forward and shoots lightning from his fingers, followed by Tenzin shooting a blast of air, Kya throwing a stream of water, and Bolin bending a wave of rocks all in succession as Zack does his best to hold on to his light as he battled against the darkness once again.

Back with the spirit gigants Dark Tifa's energy was covering Korra "With you out of the way, I will be the one true spirit!".

"No Vaatu! Your time is over" Came the voice of Aerith as she and Jinora came down, covered in glowing bright golden light.

Aerith and Jinora floats in front of Korra, Jinora was holding a ball of light in her hands. She opens her eyes and then spreads her arms, making the light spread. Dark Tifa holds her arms up to shield herself from the light as it encompasses light continues to grow and illuminates the whole city. Korra falls back to her feet, cleansed from the dark energy. Dark Tifa looks up at her, then down at her own chest as a small white light shines from inside her.

"No!" Dark Tifa said in panic.

"Raava!" Korra rushes at Dark Tifa and punches her in the face, knocking her off balance.

* * *

While all that was going on Tifa could see a light. She saw Aerith float down to her holding her hand out "Don't give up Tifa!".

"Aerith!" Tifa managed to get out.

"Remember who you are Tifa! Remember what you are fighting for!" Aerith all but shouted.

Tifa could see them. Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Katara, Tonraq. Senna, Asami and... her baby girl, her darling daughter Aerith.

Tifa grabbed her friend's hand and just like that, the mass that was covering her wanished as Tifa faced her Dark half "This ends now!".

Tifa slams her fists together as golden light surrounds her body and charges forward and shatters Dark Tifa's dark shell, making her energy leak out. Tifa unleashes several punches on her oponent. Dark Tifa was sent back before she screamed and attacked again.

Tifa blocked her punch and hit her her back, the dark spirit tried to attack again, but Tifa easily kicked her away before grabbing her tentacle, pulling her back and punched her again. Tifa then began slaming her darker self agains the walls and floor. Each place Dark Tifa hit created a white spot. Tifa swung her through the air and then pulled her toward her before slaming her bare foot in to Dark Tifa's chest.

Dark Tifa was sent in to a wall and Tifa walked towards her "WAIT!" Dark Tifa held up a hand "You can't do this! If you destroy me, you will lose all your power! You will never be able to wield spirit power again! You will be nothing but a simple human".

Tifa smiled as Raava showed up behind her "What are you talking about? That's what I have always been. I always was and always will be, a simple human. And the will to protect the people I love, is all the power I need!".

Tifa charged up her fist as she focused all the power she had in to one final attack...

 **"FINAL HEAVEN!"** Tifa shouted as she rammed her fist in to Dark Tifa's chest. Creating a storm of energy around them as the evil aura wanished and all of Dark Tifa's power flew out her back.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Dark Tifa screamed as Tifa let out a battle cry and flew right through her.

After that, Tifa was rocketing through Vaatu's body and got out. She was free!

Korra helps them out and Vaatu lost his body. Korra then begins to wave her arms and bends a double helix around Vaatu. He looks towards the sky as the water begins to glow with golden light. Gold light begins to form in his body, spreading upward and it was now covering him.

"Nooo!" Vaatu roared as he disintegrates into particles of gold light.

Korra finishes the ritual and places her fist against her palm "Go in peace".

"Harmonic Convergence is nearly over. We must return to the Spirit World so we can fuse once again" Raava said.

Korra looked down at Tifa who just smiled as she was still in the water "Go. I'll be fine".

Korra nods as Raava and Jinora float down into Korra's hand, and she carefully covers them with her other hand. Korra bends her legs and glows before rocketing upwards into the aurora above, creating a splash.

Tifa looked at Aerith who smiles "I can help you one last time"

After she said that she creates light that sends Tifa to the nearest ship, which just happens to belong to General Iroh. Said general hurries over to her with a blanket and covers her body with it.

Tifa smiled at him "Thanks".

"Are you ok?" Iroh asked.

"As soon as I hold my little girl in my arms I will be" Tifa answered.

* * *

After the whole ordeal was finally over and after Tifa got some new clothes. She finally reunited with the others. Mako and Bolin hurried up to hug her and she hugged them both at the same time. Then Korra rushed up and hugged her as well. When they pulled apart Asami walked up and kissed her right on the lips, making the other's blush.

When they sepirated Tifa asked "Aerith... is she-?".

Asami smiled "She is waiting for you inside".

Tifa smiles and gives her girlfriend one more kiss before heading inside. She saw her daughter lie in a crib sleeping. Tifa walked up and gently picked her up and kissed her head.

"Mommy is home now sweetie. And this time I'm here to stay" Tifa said and then she heard one single thing that made her heart beat faster.

"Mommy..." Aerth spoke her first word.

Tifa smiled as tears of happiness ran down her face and she hugged her child close. This was a day she would never forget.

After all was said and done, Korra was now holding a speech for her people. Tifa was watching from the sidelines with Aerith in her arms and Asami next to her.

"The War of The Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent! And the Southern Council of Elders has appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief! I've realized that even though we should learn from those who came before us, we must also forge our own path. So that is why I've decided to keep the portals open. Humans can now physically enter the Spirit World and spirits will be free to roam our world. I will no longer be the bridge. Humans and spirits must learn to live together. My mission will always be to use Raava's light spirit to guide the world toward peace and balance. Harmonic Convergence has caused a shift in the planet's energy, I can feel it. Things will never be the same again. We are entering a new age" Korra finished.

'You have grown so much in such a short time Korra' Tifa thought before looking at Aerith who was giggeling in her arms "I hope you don't grow to fast, or I will feel old".

Asami laughed softly before kissing Aerith's forehead and then Tifa's cheeks. Tifa smiled at them both before looking at the sky where all the spirits danced around. Zack and Aerith looked down at her with smiles before going back to the spirit world.

This was the end of one adventure and the start of a new. And this time, Tifa was ready for what ever the world would throw at her.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. The end of Book 2. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me for so long. I had a lot of fun writing this and it's only going to get more fun from here as we enter the next adventure.**

 **Tell me what you think and keep an eye out for Book 3!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Breath of Fresh Air.**

 ** _The World has entered a new age. Harmonic Convergence created an energy shift the likes of which has never been felt before. And after two weeks, Republic City continues to recover from Korra's epic battle with the Vaatu possesed Tifa. During that epic showdown, Tifa sacrificed her spirit powers in order to free herself from Vaatu's control, reducing her to a normal human. But on a lighter note, Tifa has finally fully accepted her role as a mother and has now dedicated her life to raising her daughter Aerith._**

 ** _But vines have sprouted up all over, creating pockets of wilds the spirits have come to call home. What other changes are in store for the city?_**

* * *

On Air temple island, Tifa was training her martial arts skills. Now that she don't have powers anymore, she needed to keep herself at her peak physical condition so that she can still handle herself in a fight. Tifa's bare feet slowly slid apart as she got in to her stance... then she let out a quick battle cry as she did a left, right uppercut combo, 3 spinning kicks and finished it of with fornt flip ax kick.

While she was doing all that, Aerith was watching from her baby shair, following her mother's every move with curious eyes.

Tifa landed on the ground in her stance, she then relaxed her body and let out a deep breath then looked at her child "So, what did you think about that sweetie?" Aerith tipped her head and made a noice, Tifa got a cocky smile "Oh really? Then I guess you must have better moves?".

Aerith threw her arms out with a loud WOW.

Tifa laughed as she walked up and rubbed her daughter's head "Nice move sweetie but I don't think that will help me much in a fight".

Aerith stuck out her tongue while giggling. Tifa shook her head in amusement before picking Aerith up and held her close before kissing her head, making the young little girl giggle more.

"I do need to wash myself before dinner though" Tifa said before she made a face "And you could use a new diaper"

As Tifa began to head back she saw Ikki and Meelo playing with Pabu in the courtyard. Then Bumi runs up to his nephew and niece. He stops, panting to catch his breath "You are not gonna believe what just happened. Where's your father?".

Ikki stands up and hollers "Daaad!"

The doors swings open to reveal Tenzin who looks around worriedly "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bumi excitedly runs to his brother "The most amazing, wondrous, fantastical thing just occurred. Okay, Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, and he didn't seem to like it. And I'll admit it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting. So I was a little hurt".

Tenzin deadpans "Hilarious" He turns around and walks away "Time for dinner, everyone".

"Can you take care of Aerith while I wash up?" Tifa asked and Tenzin nods taking Aerith in to his arms and then smells the precent the baby left in her diaper "Oh and she needs to be changed"

Tifa walks away with a teasing smile on her face while Bumi tried to continue while doing some stupid moves "No! Check this out. I can airbend! Yeah, wait. Seriously. I was doing it. Oh, hold on. I just... Maybe if I... No".

While in the dining room, Bumi still tried to convince them he could air bend "I swear I'm not making it up!".

Tenzin frowns "Stop waving your arms around at the table. It's not funny anymore".

Korra and Asami walk in. Having returned from trying to do something about the vines. Asami walked up and kissed Tifa on the cheek, making said woman smile as her lover sat down next to her, little Aerith sat in her baby shair between them while Tifa was feeding her

Bumi crosses his arms "It's not a joke.

"What's up with him?" Korra asks as she sits down beside Bolin.

"Bumi says he airbended earlier, but he can't now. Oh, and I guess he's not very good at knitting either. I gotta say, I love being a part of this family. You got the grumpy dad, the wacky uncle. The put-upon Mom, crazy kids and the mature sister. This is great".

"Where's Mako?" Asami asked.

Bolin puts his rice bowl down "Oh, you mean the brooding teenager? He's staying at the police station".

Korra raised an eyebrow "Still?".

"I told him Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment is a vine habitat now, but he said" Bolin runs a hand into his fringe and pushes it up to look like Mako's hairdo "He had to focus on work".

"Oh! Did you see that? I think the napkin moved!" Bumi said.

"You blew on it" Kya said dryly.

"Wait! Maybe I can only do it when my life is in danger. Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me" Bumi told the young earth bender next to him.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea" Bolin said and Tenzin puts his hands on his face.

"If you're gonna be bending giant boulders, you can do it outside" Pema said annoyed.

Tenzin slams both hands on the table "No one is bending giant boulders!"

Meelo stands up and slams a hand down on the table "Look alive, Uncle Bumi!".

Meelo grabs the plate and tosses it. Bumi shuts his eyes and moves his hands in front of him protectively. A bubble of air surrounds the plate.

"Ah!" Bumi gasped as he opens his eyes "I told you!"

Kya and Meelo's jaws dropped. Tifa, Bolin, Korra, Ikki, Jinora, and Asami are all equally astonished.

Tenzin looks in awe "Unbelievable. You're actually an airbender".

Bumi continues to balance the spinning plate within the swirling bubble of air "Wait until I tell Mom. She's gonna love this".

Bumi stops airbending and the plate falls and shatters on the dining table. Safe to say no one was expecting this today.

The next morning Tifa and Kya were looking at Bumi attempting to airbend in the courtyard. Bumi tries valiantly to airbend but nothing happens "Ugh! I can't figure this thing out!".

"Do you think being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have given him bending?" Korra aksed Tenzin

"I suppose it's possible" Tenzin said.

Ikki was seated on the ground "Maybe Uncle Bumi is just a late bloomer".

Kya stretches her arms forward and moves it in the air in front of Bumi "I have been noticing a change in your aura lately".

"And you didn't tell me?" Bumi said as he steps off and continues to do airbending movements. Kya is disappointed by his behavior. From behind her, Lin and Mako walk in. Both cops stare at Bumi's antics.

Lin walks to Tenzin and turns around to continue looking at Bumi "Invisible spirit monster attack?".

"Lin! You won't believe this. Bumi just started airbending" Tenzin said.

Lin and Mako raise their eyebrows and they look at each other. They then turn around to face Tenzin as Lin spokes "I'm afraid he's not the only one".

Tenzin, Korra, Tifa and Asami spoke simultaneously "What?".

"I got a call last night about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere" Mako explained.

Tenzin walks towards the cops "You mean there's another one? Where is he now?".

"He... blew a door down on me and got away. We've got an all-points bulletin out on him right now" Mako said before he and Lin start to walk off.

"Wait, we'll help you look for him. Where should we start?" Korra asked, really wanting to help.

Mako rubs the back of his neck "Oh, well, you know, you should... You should leave it to the police. It's... police business, you know. It's, um... official".

Tenzin, Asami, Tifa and Korra gives Mako incredulous looks.

"Okay" Korra began and Tenzin sticks out his tongue and comically slides away, wanting no part of this "How are you doing? You know you're welcome to stay here instead of sleeping at the police station".

Mako gives a forced smile "No, I'm fine. I should just... get... going. So! As you were... Ladies".

He salutes ans moves away.

Tifa shakes her head "Boys..."

* * *

Later that day Tifa, Korra and Asami stood in a area near the docks and walks up to Asami's Satomobile as Korra speaks "This is so exciting! New airbenders in the city? I bet we can find that guy before Mako does".

Tifa held Aerith with one arm "Let's hope he listens" Asami tossed the keys to her "Huh?".

Asami smiles at her "You drive this time. I can hold Aerith".

Tifa smiles and hands over her daughter to the love of her life and jumps in to the drivers seat "Let's hit the road and find us our air bender!".

While they were driving Korra decided to bring up Mako "How long do you think talking to Mako is going to be like pulling teeth?".

"Well, Mako has never been the most 'in touch with his feelings' guy. But, it'll get better eventually" Asami said.

"So when I was gone, did he tell you that we broke up?" Korra asked.

"Everyone knew Korra... Well I was in a coma for a bit so... I found out later" Tifa said before shaking her head to clear her mind.

Korra blushes "That's pretty embarrassing".

Tifa shakes her head "Both you and Asami used to date him. So seeing both his ex-girlfriends will be a little awkward"

Korra laughs "No wonder he's so nervous around us".

Tifa chuckles "You know it"

Korra looks at Asami "Well, whatever happened with Mako, I'm glad it hasn't come between us. I've never had a girl friend to hang out with and talk to before, except for Naga and Tifa was more of a sister. This is nice".

Tifa frowns at her "Why thank you Korra. You saying I am an old lady now?"

Asami notices something in front of them and she exclaims "Vine! Vine!".

Tifa tugs on the steering wheel and the Satomobile swerves, stopping just in time in front of a huge vine habitat. A porcupine-like spirit materializes on top of the vine and Asami gasps.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The spirit snapped.

Korra points at him "What are you doing living in the middle of the road in the first place?".

The spirit puts a hand on its chest "Don't ask me, Avatar. You made the world this way, we're just living in it".

"Look, I don't have anything against spirits, but these vines are causing major problems all over the city" Korra said.

"Spirits? Vines?" The spirit said and turns away "We're all the same. Seems like the Avatar would know that". He walks away and disappears.

Korra sits down in her seat in thought while Asami looked at her "Korra, you okay?"

"I think that spirit just gave me an idea how to get rid of these vines" Korra said and puts a hand on her chin "But I'm gonna need a lot of water".

Tifa raised an eyebrow before she felt Aerith tug on her shirt "Again?! How hungry can someone so small be?".

* * *

Later the team heads to an apartment complex covered in vines in. Korra with her glider is standing on a bridge along with Tifa, Bolin and Lin. Tifa had left Aerith with Asami for the time being.

"I hope this works" Korra said.

They notice Raiko and a few reporters behind Them and the trio on the bridge turn their heads towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Korra asked.

"I was alerted that you had a new plan to wipe out these noxious weeds. So I thought you'd want everyone to be here to watch" Raiko said.

A Reporter raises his hand "Avatar Korra! (cut to Korra who is irritable) Do you really think-".

Korra interrupts and puts her hand up "No questions! Just stand there. Silently!"

Korra walks forward and closes her eyes. As they open, they flash white in the Avatar State. Korra begins to move her arms in a circular motion. Two streams of water comes out from the river and head up towards the vines. They circle around the apartment complex in a double helix shape.

Korra raises her arms up. The water helix now glows golden. The vines begins to retreat. The President and the reporters are looking up at the spectacle. The vines completely retreat into the water along with the water helixes.

"Go in peace" Korra said as she bows.

'You did it Korra' Tifa thought with a smile.

Then the reporters ran up and began to ask all their questions

"How did you know what to do?"

"Will you send the spirits away now?"

"How soon can we expect public water service to resume?"

The ground suddenly shakes and vines suddenly pop out from the water. Korra looks up and the vines return back to encase the complex. The vines are thicker and more in number this time. The creepers also head towards another apartment complex on the other side of the bridge and a child is looking out the window as the vines move up the building. The little boy reels back in shock.

The complex is completely covered by the vines and they brings the building down slightly. The reporters scramble.

"Look out!" Korra shouts and grabs her glider.

Two bodyguards quickly pulls Raiko away. Lin and Bolin are running up to the collapsing complex and they earthbend two support pillars to stop it from falling. Tifa rushes up to the door and tries to punch it down, forgetting she is not super strong anymore and hurts her hand a little. She let out a hiss before simply kicking down the door and sees all the scared people inside.

"Hurry! The buidling is collapsing!" Tifa shouted and all the people hurries out to safety.

Korra opens her glider and flies up. She lands on a vine where the little boy from before looks out the window. Korra extends a hand to the boy and she gazes up, gasping. The boy jumps into Korra's arms.

Korra holds the boy "Hang on!".

Korra jumps down with her glider in hand. When they land Korra lets go of her staff and rolls on the ground before moving her arms up. Korra uses airbending to catch the falling roof and the citizens scramble. She slowly lowers her hands in an attempt to set the roof down as gently as possible. The roof makes contact with the ground with a thud. When the chaos was over, the team looks over the carnage as Bolin and Lin walk up to Korra.

"I think that could've gone better" Bolin said dryly.

Tifa looked at her hand that had a big bruise on it _'Looks like it will take a while before I get used to not having powers anymore...'._

Tifa signs, she felt even more defenseless. She really hoped that her evil side was wrong about her never being able to have powers anymore. There got to be someway to get them back, she needed them, she needed them to protect the people she cared about... she needed to protect Asami and Aerith. she already failed them serveral times in the past, and she did not want that to happen again.

If there is a way to get her powers back, then Tifa would find a way to do it. She could not give up hope. She can't!

* * *

A while later it was near evening Tifa was back at Air Temple Island. She was currently breastfeeding Aerith again. She really did not understand how such a small human can be so hungry all the time.

"What do you think sweetie? Should I try to find a way to get my powers? Or should I just accept that I am just your everyday woman now?" Tifa asked her feeding child, who's eyes looks at Tifa "Of course you come first. I would not give you up for all the power in the world. I just want them so I can fight better" Aerith blinks and Tifa chuckles "You are right. I'm starting to sound like I am addicted to it now".

"Tifa!" Came the voice of Asami.

Tifa looks up and smiles at her love "Hello Asami, what's up?".

Asami smiles at the scene "Feeding again huh? Man she must have a big belly to fit all that".

Tifa looks at her child who just continued to feed of her breast "You have no idea... you are lucky to not be the one who has to put up with this. I don't mind, it just happens so offten".

Asami chuckled in amusement "Well I came here to tell you some news" Tifa looks at her as she continues "Korra was banished from Republic City".

Tifa gasps "What? Why?"

Asami scoffed "That jerk of a President blamed everything that has happened on Korra and is no longer allowing her to stay".

Tifa growled "I so want to punch that failiure of a leader in the face. He has done nothing but stand on the sidelines and does nothing to stop all the problems"

Asami nods at that "I agree... but!" She smirks "Korra has found her calling. She is going to travel the world to find all the new air benders. And I am going with her. Up for it?".

Tifa smirks "Looks like another adventure awaits us! Let's do this!".

But the moment Tifa finished her sentence, Aerith let out a loud burp in to her mother's face. Tifa and Asami were silent for a moment before both burst out laughing.

"Of course you will come along sweeite. I am not leaving you this time" Tifa said and continues to laugh along with Asami.

A good end to a taxing day.

 **.**

 **Well, here it is. The start of Book 3! I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**The deadly team.**

 **After one hundred and seventy years, there are new airbenders in the World, and Bumi is one of them. So too is the mysterious Zaheer, who escaped from his remote prison thanks to his new ability. Now exiled from Republic City, Korra has made it her mission to find all the new airbenders. But will she and Tenzin be able to bring back the Air Nation?**

 **And will Tifa be able to last through another great adventure while keeping her child safe without her powers?**

* * *

It was currently 10 minutes before dawn, Tifa was sleeping soundly in her bed. But she was not sleeping camly. She kept seeing images flash before her eyes. What she saw 4 fire covered people destroying the world around her.

"Tifa!" Came a voice.

Tifa looked around "Who's there!? What is going on!?"

"The world is in danger once again! You need to find your calling to stop it" The voice spoke.

"Stop what? What is going to happen?" Tifa asked.

"The Avatar cycle will come to an end. If that happens, the world will be thrown into chaos. 4 evils will be the instrument of this event, you need to stop them before they destroy both the human and spirit world" The voice explained.

"These four evils. Who are they?" Tifa asked.

"You will know soon. But be careful, or you will gain an unwanted conection to one of them" The voice finished and Tifa saw a vicion of someone getting killed by air bending.

Tifa woke up and sat up in her bed breathing hard _'What was that?'_ Tifa looked at Aerith who was still sleeping camly _'Four great evils... end of the Avatar cycle... and I could end up forming an conection with one of them? Why do I always get targeted by the bad guys? First Amon, then Vaatu and now an evil I don't even know yet'_.

She sighed. Every time she thinks she can relax and live her life again, something happens that pulls her back in to the darkness. But just what could it be this time? Amon and Unalaq are dead and Vaatu is destroyed. What could possibly be more dangerous than them?

And not to mention what that voice ment by Tifa finding her calling?

Tifa sighed and got out of bed. She would not be able to go back to sleep again anyway.

* * *

A Future Industries airship slowly gliding its way to Air Temple Island. Team Avatar along with Tenzin and his family gather to watch. A couple of Air Acolyte men hold on to a couple of tethers to slowly guide the ship in. Tifa with her little angle in a back pack on he back along with Korra, Bolin, Tenzin and his siblings and family are looking up at the airship in awe. The airship lands and a ramp comes out and the doors slide open to reveal Asami.

"Did someone order a fully-equipped Future Industries airship?" Asami asked in pride

It's perfect. Thanks, Asami" Korra said.

"Babe, you never fail to amaze me" Tifa said while smiling at her girlfriend.

Asami smiled "I figured if we're going to Ba Sing Se to search for airbenders, we should do it in style".

Meelo runs to the ramp "Yay! Airship!".

Ikki runs up to her brother "I wanna see! " She bends an air scooter underneath her and moves up the ramp.

"Come on, Poki" Meelo said as Poki jumps on his head and he then bends an air scooter as well, joining his sister.

Kya bends down "While you guys are gone, Pema and I will hold down the fort" She picks up her nephew, Rohan and speaks to him in a baby voice while bouncing him gently up and down "Who's excited to spend some time with your Auntie Kya?"

Rohan pukes all over Kya's clothes and Pema smiled amused "Aww. He likes you".

Kya use waterbending to wash the vomit away. Tufa and the others smiled as they watch the cute scene. Korra hears something and sees Mako in his civilian outfit, walking towards them. Korra runs up to meet him.

"Mako, I'm so glad you're here" Korra said hapily.

"Of course, Korra. Avatar. Avatar Korra" Mako said awkwardly before he stands at attention "Once I received your message, I proceeded to contact various locations within the Earth Kingdom as ordered by you, the... Avatar".

Korra humors him "Right. The Avatar thanks you for your loyal service. Did you find any more leads?".

"There are reports of airbenders popping up all over the Earth Kingdom. I marked the villages on this map" Mako said as he hands the tube holder container holding the map to Korra "You guys can take it with you".

Korra takes the tube and then looks back at Mako "Actually, I was kind of hoping you could come too".

"Really? Um, it's probably better if I sit this one out" Mako said unsure.

"I know things have been weird between us since we broke up, but you're a part of Team Avatar and we can't do this without you" Korra said as she really wanted Mako to come along.

Mako steps away "I'm sorry, I can't" He turns and walks off.

Back with the others Tenzin and Pema stand in a lovers embrace.

"I'll miss you, Sweetie" Pema said as she leans up to kiss her husband's cheek.

"I'll miss you too. Once we find the airbenders, I'll send word. You can join us at the Northern Air Temple then" Tenzin said with a smile.

"Hey!" The parents look up to their daughter Ikki along with Meelo riding their air scooters towards them "How come Jinora gets to go with you but we don't?! That's so not fair!" She cross her arms.

"Yeah, what this girl said" Meelo agreed crosses his arms "Not fair!".

Kya speaks up "Because if airbenders show up here, they're going to need some guidance from you two. It's a very important job".

"Really?" Ikki places a hand on her chest "Me, a teacher?" She squees excitedly "Yay!".

"Those maggots will bow to me!" Meelo spoke like an army man.

Tenzin look on with amusement in his face "Go easy on them, son".

Tifa looks at Aerith in her back pack "Promise me you will not become like that" Aerith made some noices and Tifa sighs "Of course you will".

In the end they managed to get Mako to come along and they were now in the air. They were now in the meeting area and are gathered around a table as Mako speaks "As of now, these are the towns where we've gotten reports about airbenders" He points at the marked places on the map "It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se".

Korra smiles enthusiastically "We're going to bring the Air Nation back from the brink of extinction after nearly 200 years".

"And it's all because of you, Korra" Tenzin said and the Avatar smiles.

"Glad you decided to come along Mako" Tifa said while holding Aerith in her arms.

"Bolin really knows how to convince me" Mako said half annoyed.

Tifa smiles "If it makes you feel any better. It's nice we're all going on an adventure together again".

Mako could not help but to smile back "Can't argue with that".

* * *

Elswhear on a wooden prison in the middle of the ocean. Two guards standing at their watch towers. Inside a squarish wooden cell in the middle of the prison a shirtless man is doing multiple pull ups. A speedboat arrives and two guards noticed it "Finally, our shift change is here".

Both guards turn and walks down to meet what they thought would be new guards but they saw only one "Hey, where are the other guards?".

The guard in the speedboat turns his head towards them. It is Zaheer and he has given his beard a neat trim.

"Zaheer?!" The guard said in shock.

Zaheer immediately jumps out to avoid two firebending attacks and he sails over their heads as his hat drops due to gravity. We can see that his long hair is neatly tied behind his head. When he lands on the wooden deck, he kicks out his leg with airbending and knocks the two guards into the water. Zaheer jumps off and air kicks again. He knocks off two more guards from the stairs of the tower. A third guard behind them waterbends from an urn positioned at the side. Zaheer deftly dodges the water. He rolls on the ground to avoid a blast of fire from another guard.

The man in the cage notices the commotion and runs up to the bars to peek out. He returns to the middle of the cell and prepares himself. Zaheer was cartwheeling backwards and propelling himself up to the roof of the cell with airbending to evade a stream of water. Zaheer agilely maneuvers himself past the roof and down to the ground, behind the cell. He throws something into the cell and we cut to the inside of the prison as three rocks land at the mysterious man's feet and he smiles gleefully.

Zaheer was running across the deck and a guard bends fire at him. Zaheer leaps and cartwheels in the air. As he lands, he uses the air to knock the firebender guard back. A few more guards run into the fray. Zaheer is pulling himself up with airbending to a bridge between the watch towers and he then rolls along the wood to avoid a blast of fire.

The rocks on the ground levitates upwards between the mysterious man's hands. The rocks quickly spin around and they glow red hot, forming a lava shuriken. The man uses it to cut the wooden bars of his cell and he kicks at the weakened beams three guards were standing in front of it and one guard gets hits by the bars from the back. The lavabender knocks the second guard to the side with the lava shuriken and he then somersaults on the deck to avoid a water attack from the third guard. As the tattooed man lands, he uses his shuriken to knock the third guard off the deck. A figure appears behind him and the man turns around. The man smiles as he stands up and grasps Zaheer's hand in a brotherly handshake.

"It's nice to see you again, Ghazan" Zaheer said smiling.

The man named Ghazan smiles back "Thanks for busting me out. Where'd you pick up the new skills?"

"I have Harmonic Convergence to thank for that. I was given a gift. I believe it's a sign that our path is a righteous one" Zaheer said, his smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Back with Team Avatar, they have disembarked from the airship and the mayor is making his way towards them. He walks to Korra and welcomes her "Avatar Korra! Oh, it is such an honor to have you come to our humble village".

Korra smiles "Thanks".

"I hate to get down to business, but is the airbender here now?" Tenzin asked.

"Kuon and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner. Please, right this way" The mayor said as he leads them inside.

They were now at the party, the mayor, and Kuon's family seated down at a table filled with a spread of food.

"Kuon has been the talk of the town ever since he got airbending. He's like a local celebrity" The mayor said.

Tenzin turns towards Kuon "I just want to say that it's an honor to meet a fellow airbender".

"Oh, I still just think of myself as a simple farmer... Who can airbend" Kuon said as he spreads his arms out and a gust of wind is released from his palms, sending a pie dish in front of Bolin to smack into his face as the other watch in shock. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I still don't have any control".

Bolin sets the pie dish down on the table "No worries. I love pie" Pabu leaps to the table and drags the pie dish off the table "And so does Pabu".

"Well, you're so much more than just a farmer now. Harmonic Convergence changed everything. You represent the future of a culture that is being reborn. You're going to help us rebuild the Air Nation" Tenzin said.

Kuon looked puzzled "I'm gonna do what now? The only thing I'm planning to rebuild is my barn".

"But you must come with us to the Northern Air Temple" Tenzin insisted.

"Well, I can't do that. I have a family and a farm" Kuon argued.

Tenzin was still pushing "Of course you can come. This is of the utmost importance! Your wife will understand".

The Wife looked perplexed "Wait, what? No, I do not understand".

A Little Girl grabs her father's arm "Daddy, where are you going? Why does the bald man want to take you away?"

"No one's going to take Daddy away, sweetheart" The wife assured.

"Actually, this bald man does want to take him, but it's for an important cause. Your Dad is an airbender, and he should learn about his culture" Korra said.

"I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding. I'm not going with you. I might be able to airbend, but I'm no Air Nomad! I'm no monk!" Kuon snaped.

"Okay, uh, maybe we should just have some dessert, huh?" The mayor said as he stands up with the pie in hand "Who's up for dessert?".

Tenzin tried to calmly convince the angry man "Sir, you must understand. You're an airbender now, and there are thousands of years of culture you must learn about. Skills you must master".

"You expect me to abandon my entire life? My family? No!" Kuon stands up "No, sir! I'm not going anywhere with you and I think it's best that you leave!".

Tenzin looking bewildered by Kuon's outburst. But they had no choice but to leave. Tifa had spent most of the time trying to keep Aerith from crying.

Back in the air ship, everyone had gathered around the table again, after the rather rough first meeting with one of the new airbenders.

"In my head I saw that playing out very differently" Korra admited.

Asami turns her head to the right "Maybe we should have stayed and tried harder to convince him to join us".

"Or we could've thrown him into a potato sack and forced him into the ship" Bolin said.

"That's how they got me to join the United Forces" Bumi said with a smile.

Tifa sighed "I hate to say this. But had I been in his position, I would have done the same. I would not want to leave everything I have and go with some people I don't even know. And forcing them will not help".

"Tifa is right, we can't coerce people. Or throw them in potato sacks. They must come freely. But not to worry, there are plenty of other airbenders out there who will be happy to come with us once they find out what the Air Nation's all about" Tenzin said with hope.

But with each stop they made, they were met with one failed atempt after another. A while later they were back around the table with Tenzin having his arms crossed "I really thought I had that last guy. Who doesn't want a bison as their best friend?".

"It's okay, Tenzin. I still want to be an airbender" Bumi said with his hand on his chest.

"Okay, we've tried it your way, and people just don't seem to be responding" Korra said and punches a fist into her palm "It's time for a little tough love".

"Should I be worried? I've seen your though love before Korra. It's not pretty" Tifa said earning a small glare from Korra.

"Me and Bolin will go with her" Mako said "We'll make sure she don't go to far".

"Good idea" Tifa agreed.

Asami clapped her hands "While they do that. Come along Tifa, it's time for your foot massage".

"Foot massage?" Mako asked with an raised eyebrow.

"She trains so hard it hurts her feet. So I need to give them daily rubbings to ease the pain" Asami explained with a giggle and Tifa blushed.

After that, Korra, Mako and Bolin headed out to find the airbender and Tifa was laying down on a small bed, her legs on Asami's lap while said girl were massaging her sore feet. It felt good and Asami's hands were magic.

"Tifa, you really need to stop overtraining like this. If you keep it up, you will hurt yourself" Asami said while pulling Tifa's toes.

Tifa sighed "I know... I just want to become as strong as I can be now that I don't have my powers anymore".

"And that's good and all. But if you keep it up your training will have the oppesit effect" Asami said rubbing the soles of Tifa's feet. she then noticed Tifa's silence "Tifa, something has been bothering you ever since we left the Air Temple. What is wrong?".

"It's nothing... just been having trouble sleeping" Tifa said with a sigh.

"Nightmares?" Asami asked.

"You could say that..." Tifa said looking away.

Asami was silent for a moment before lifting Tifa's foot and gave it a kiss before rubbing her face on it "Tifa, I know you have been through alot. From Amon to Vaatu. But that is in the past now. And I promise, I will be there for you, every step of the way. I love you".

Tifa smiled at her "I love you too Asami".

Asami changed position so she could kiss Tifa on the lips. Tifa melted in to the kiss and they shared a nice and loving time together.

* * *

Elswhear in a volcanic area a fortified prison was located. There is a cage at the lowest floor suspended in the middle above some hot lava beds. Inside the cage was an armless woman, looking haggard and her cheeks are sunken.

"We're under attack!" The woman opens her eyes as she heard the guard's call "Look out!"

The woman could see a stream of fire being bended from the upper walkways followed by a gust of air. A White Lotus guard is thrown off by Zaheer in his disguise uniform. Zaheer then propels himself upwards with airbending. The woman carefully observes what was going on.

Zaheer lands and kicks a guard over the railings. Ghazan jumps in and lands beside Zaheer, throwing a barrel in the air. Zaheer jumps up and and kicks the barrel away. The barrel is sliced in half by Zaheer's airbending and water falls out of the container. The armless woman quickly stands up and uses the water to form water arms. She shoots a water arm forward, knocking the door to her cage open and she swings herself up, using the water appendages as an extension of herself.

A guard firebends at the cage but the waterbender swings herself away. She then propels herself up to the walkway and knocks two guards out with her water arms. As the woman lands, she quickly cartwheels away to avoid a fire blast and she swings under the walkway. The woman dodges a fre bender attack. Another guard earthbends a chunk of rock at her and she shoots her arm forth, breaking the rock and also knocking the earthbender back. A firebender on the top floor bends at her and she swings herself around the walkway.

Zaheer and Ghazan were holding their ground. Ghazan throws a lava shuriken to intercept a blast of fire. The armless woman swings herself up to her friends. Her water arm then turns into a sickle and she uses it to grab a guard's waist. She uses her other arm to grab another guard's neck. The waterbender throws one guard over the railing and another on the walkway, knocking him out cold. The woman stands up, gazing at her prison cage. Zaheer and Ghazan run up to her.

She turns around to Zaheer and gives a little smile "I never thought I'd be so happy to see your ugly mugs again".

"Great to see you too, Ming-Hua" Ghazan said with a smile.

The woman named Ming-Hua looks at Zaheer "I'm flattered, you busted me out before that girlfriend of yours".

Zaheer smiles "We're getting her next".

As they leave Ming-Hua looks at a old news paper. It has a picture of Tifa on it. It said: Tifa Lockhart, stopping a crime group single handingly.

Ming-Hua looked at the picture for several seconds before she smirked and licked her lips "Interesting".

She followed her friends, but now she had another goal in her mind.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTE: I apologize for skipping the meeting with Kai. I was very tired at the end of that chapter and I did not feel like making the first half of this chapter take place in one episode and then just jump into the next.**

* * *

 _The Air Nation has its first recruit. Team Avatar's search for new airbenders in the Earth Kingdom led them to Kai, an orphan with a shady past. Meanwhile, Lord Zuko is hot on the trail of three escaped criminals who pose a great threat to the Avatar. Unaware of the danger to her, Korra continues her mission to find more airbenders. Next stop, the walled city of Ba Sing Se._

 **Ba Sing Se.**

After having recruited the young troublemaker Kai, Tifa was currently watching the boy train with Bumi, with little Aerith in her lap.

"Light on your feet, Uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive" Jinora said.

"Don't worry about me, little lady. I've been in a scrap or two, you know. Oh, you're just a youngster, so I'm going to go easy on you. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid- " Bumi said as Kai drops himself down on the ground, shooting out one leg and airbending at Bumi. Kai's airbending knocks Bumi back to a flight of stairs leading to the deck "Woah!".

Jinora scrubs her face with the palm of her hand "Uncle Bumi, you've got to work on your stance changes" She and Kai help lift Bumi off the floor "Kai, that was just... really good.

Kai rubs the back of his head "Thanks, Jinora. You're a great teacher".

Jinora blushes and walks off with her uncle in hand. Tifa smiled, looks like young love is in the air. Aerith giggled in her lap as if knowing what her mother was thinking.

"Hmm" Bumi opens his coat and looks down "Did I drop my wallet?" Jinora laughs and Kai walks out from behind Bumi, fanning himself with Bumi's wallet "Give me that, you little thief!"

Kai runs away laughing and Bumi chases the boy. Tifa shakes her head in amusement before heading up to the others.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se" Korra said before she turns to Tenzin "What's the Earth Queen like?".

"I've never met her, but I've heard she can be quite... Demanding" Tenzin and nowKorra looks concerned.

But Bolin excitedly runs up to the deck's railings beside Korra "This is it, Mako! We made it! This is where Dad grew up! Come here, look! Look!".

Mako: walks up to his brother smiling "Okay, calm down. I'm looking".

"I wonder how many airbenders are down there" Korra said with a smile.

Tifa looks too and the landscape looks utterly stuning... that was until they flew over the walls. The Lower Ring is dirty and crowded with shacks and apartments and we can see smoke streaming out of the chimneys. Some citizens were lining up to collect water from a polluted stream.

Tifa, Mako, Bolin, and Korra reel back in disgust "The Lower Ring looks terrible".

Bolin claps a hand over his nose and looks like he's about to puke. Mako pulls his scarf over his nose "Yeah, I can smell it from here. No wonder Dad left".

"This is not really how I pictured my first impression of Ba Sing Se" Tifa said while trying to make sure that Aerith did not have to breath that bad smell.

They flew over the dirty part of the city and reached the middle ring where the air was better. Something Bolin pointed out "Hello, Middle Ring!".

"Wow. Now, this is more like it" Kai said as they entered the inner ring.

Tifa wonthered why there was such a drastic difrance between the 3 rings. Just how bad was that Earth Queen?. An Earth Kingdom guard uses flags to guide the ship into a landing spot, creating a small gust of air as it lands. Team Avatar walks down a ramp to meet someone who is already stationed at the bottom to receive them.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to welcome you and your party to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. I'm Grand Secretariat Gun" The man said.

Korra clasps her hands and bows "Thank you".

Bolin inhales deeply "Ahh, it's got that Upper Ring smell".

Gun walks towards Bolin "Oh, no. The Queen hates animals. We've got to get them out of sight".

Bolin rubs his head and turns back to the beasts "Well, I can just stash Pabu in my shirt" He angles his head to Naga and Oogi "These two are gonna be a little tougher".

"Come with me, hurry. I'll take you to your quarters" Gun said and the group began to walk. "Now, when you meet the Queen, make sure you bow low enough. That's very important. And don't look her in the eye, she can't stand that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Oh, actually, I have to taste her food first, then she eats, then you can eat. Better yet, just don't eat".

Korra looks bored from all the rules "Seems like an awful lot of rules".

Gun lowers his head dejectedly "Oh, you have no idea, and I'm the one who gets in trouble when people don't follow them. So please, please, for my sake, just try not to upset Her Majesty".

"I will try not to punch her in the face when she becomes difficult" Tifa mubled as Aerith was sleeping in the baby bag on Tifa's back.

Gun gestures his arms out in a 'ta-da' motion when they reach their place "Here we are".

"Ooh, very swanky" Bolin said.

"Now, go in and make yourselves comfortable..." Gun said before he points at Bolin sternly.

Bolin jumps in surprised "Hey!".

"And keep those animals out of sight in the backyard! Avatar Korra, if you'd follow me, Her Majesty waiting" Gun said as he leaves with Korra folowing him.

Tifa sighs as she sits down with Aerith in her lap "This is gonna be a long visit".

After having spent some time in silence Jinora spoke " Hey, has anyone seen Kai?".

Tenzin stands up and looks around "Kai?".

"Kai! Little bro?" Bolin calls out as he walks down the stairs.

Bumi walks through a door "He's not over here".

"I don't think I've seen him since we landed" Asami said.

"I knew that kid was no good. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run away again" Mako said in a annoyed tone..

Jinora walks up to Mako with her father "We have to find him".

"What's the point? He obviously doesn't care about us" Mako said.

"But he's my new little brother. He's probably lost and scared" Bolin pleaded.

"He is just a little boy, and he's our responsibility. Besides, he's the only airbender we've recruited so far. We can't lose him" Tenzin added.

Mako frowns slightly "Fine. Bolin and I will find him".

"Want me to help?" Tifa asked.

"No it's ok. You already got your own kid to look after" Mako said while giving the sleeping Aerith a small smile.

Tifa smile to and gently rubbed her finger across Aerith's cheek, causing the young girl to smile in her sleep before taking Tifa's finger in to her mouth and sucked on it.

"Even when you sleep, you still try to feed of me" Tifa said with a small frown and Asami giggles at that while Mako and Bolin heads out to find Kai.

A while later Korra returns and looks very annoyed. Tifa was the first to speak "Take it the meeting with the Queen was worse than you expected?".

"You hit the nail on the head there Tifa. She have a vault full of tax money sitting in a town South of here. Barbarians have been stealing her past two shipments. So now she wants us to bring her muney back here, before she even considers helping us".

Tifa scoffed "Typical snobby royalty. Takes what they want, gives nothing in return. Well I am coming with you, or I will die of boredom in this place" She looks at Tenzin "Can I trust Aerith with you in the meantime?".

Tenzin nods "Of course".

Tifa hands Aerith over to him "I fed her not to long ago. But should this take longer than expected, there is an emergency bottle in my bag. Good luck".

With that Tifa along with Asami and Korra heads to the airship and flies of. Asami was not so confident in this "Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?".

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I think Her Majesty just likes ordering me around" Korra said, still annoyed.

"I have a feelings they will not be to helpful. So we better be ready for having to fight alone" Tifa said, earning a nod from the other two as they head for the vault.

The airship parked on the ground in a barren town. Tifa, Korra and Asami disembarked and heads towards a building to collect the tax money. Korra was suspicious as looks around. At nearby buildings the occupants scurry away with their children and close the windows and doors.

"I don't like the looks of this. Let's hurry up and get out of here" Korra said.

"Something is very wrong about this place" Tifa said as they reached the vault.

Ann Earth Kingdom Guard opens the gate "You here to pick up the tax shipment"?.

Korra gestures to the airship behind her "Go ahead and load it on the airship".

Four guards load up sacks of coins into a wheelbarrow. The guards wheel the tax towards the airship. An explosion is heard and a red flare is seen shooting towards the sky. The guards noticed the signal and they glance around worriedly. Tifa, Korra and Asami look at eachother concerned about what was going to happen. The revving of motorcycle engines can be heard as various bikes jump over a fence. Some of the occupants are carrying dangerous weapons like spears and spiked maces. The gang ride forward with a metal truck behind them. Three of the guards flees in panic. The remaining one was holding onto the wheelbarrow hesitates for a while before dropping the handle and running away as well. Asami puts on her electric glove while Tifa pulls on her combat gloves.

"So much for our escorts" She said.

"Maybe we should've brought everybody else" Korra said.

"Nothing we can do now but to fight them ourselves" Tifa declared and got in to her stance.

They get surrounded by the laughing gang. They circle around the girls for a while before braking harshly, sending clouds of dust up into the air. A shirtless, muscular guy who has shaved most of his hair short but sports a very long lime green ponytail. He wears shoulder armor and elbow guards on his right arm.

His name was Gombo and apeered to be the leader "Step away from the gold, ladies, and you won't get hurt".

Korra raises an arm up in a defensive posture "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se".

Gombo walks towards the ladies "Aw, we love gals with spirit. Suit yourself".

He attempts to kick Korra's head but, Tifa blocked it and forced him away "Take care of the gang. This one is mine!".

With a nod from the rest, the fight began.

Advancing, Gombo begins striking at Tifa multiple times wit several punches and a kick, with the latter managing to defend and block all but one, causing her to recoil and stumble. This gives Gombo an opening to hit her in the face, sending her stumbling backwards but remains upright.

Tifa regains her barring, it had been a while since she was in a real fight and she has had little time to practise her skills agains another fighter. Still she is more than capable of hadeling this clown. She then slams her fist in to her palm before dashing forward. Gombo lifts his arms amd began swinging wildly, each punch missing as Tifa sidesteps and evades them. She quickly closes the gap between them, dodging a kick from Gombo before laying into him, landing seven punches, each with the speed and precision of a well trained figher. The final punch sends Gombo back, he shakes his head before Tifa get's ready to end this.

Tifa then charges at the gang leader with astonishing speed, landing one final blow square in the jaw, which sends him flying in to his truck. If Tifa still had her powers, that punch would have taken Gombo's head clean of. He was lucky on that end.

Gombo gets up and shouts "Retreat! Retreat!" The gang hurries to flee on their motorbikes and truck.

Gombo raises arms "You're on the wrong side of this fight, Avatar! That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!".

Korra has a sad and doubtful look "Why do I get the feeling he's right?".

Tifa looked at her hands before back at the fleeing gang _'It's starting to feel like I was the villain to day'_.

Yes... something was really wrong about this city. And Tifa had a feeling that their torubles had only just begun and their real enemy was the Queen.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Airbenders are mysteriously disappearing in Ba Sing Se, including Kai. The Earth Queen denied any knowledge that they exist but Korra refused to give up her search. Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin met their long lost relatives who told them that Dai Li agents have been rounding up airbenders for the Queen's army. And at a prison in the North, Tonraq and Lord Zuko prepare for Zaheer's imminent attack.**_

 **In Harm's Way.**

Tonraq, Eska, and Desna, standing guard on the surface outside a compound. After the escape of the other prisoners, they must stop Zaheer before he frees their final member. P'li.

Zuko's dragon lands with a roar, sending snow bouncing up. Tonraq looks at him "Did you see Zaheer?".

"The only thing I saw was a snowstorm heading our way" Zuko said as he glances behind him on a cloud of smoke and snow at the nearby hills.

"That's not a snowstorm. That's him" Tonraq frowns and runs towards the incominf threat.

A vehicle was on it's way, with Zaheer on the roof making spirals of air around the truck. Ghazan was in the driver's seat. Zaheer then jumps off the vehicle followed by Ming-Hua. They hit the ground running.

Tonraq and the other three running to confront the duo with Tonraq calling out "I put you away once Zaheer, and I'm gonna do it again".

Tonraq jumps up and waterbends at Zaheer. But he slides down on the ice to avoid the attack while the others keep running forward. Tonraq bends a pillar of ice but Zaheer cartwheels to the side. The Chief then sends dual water spirals at Zaheer who leaps over Tonraq and the latter turns to face him. Zaheer bends backwards and an arc of water sails past his head. Zaheer runs forward and knocks Tonraq off his feet.

Eska and Desna send ice off-screen before kicking up some more ice and shooting them forward rapidly. Ming-Hua side steps the ice and casually looks behind. She continues to run forward. The twins perform some bending movements and they created ice spikes from the ground to prevent Ming-Hua from advancing. Ming-Hua jumps and uses her tentacle arms to grab a hold of the top of the ice spike. Ming-Hua swings herself effortlessly across the spikes. Ming-Hua lands and waterbends an ice column which Desna dodges but Eska is knocked aside. Soon after, they are partially encased in separate blocks of ice.

Ming-Hua leaps into the air and her tentacles form an ice drill which tunnels into the chasm. Inside of the prison the waterbender easily breaks through the roof. Ming-Hua is free falling then she grabs onto a metal structure to dodge a fire attack from a White Lotus guard. She jumps down on top of the guard, knocking him out. The remaining guard begins to water bend but Ming-Hua shoots out her tentacle, throwing the guard against the wall and encasing him fully in ice.

Inside of P'li's prison cell she is looking a little frightened as she has heard the commotion. Water fills the prison doors, the liquid turns into ice, pushing the door out of its hinges. The ice turns back into water and retreats. The door gives a whay and drops down. Ming-Hua casually strolls in.

"Ming-Hua" Pi'Li said surprised.

"Let's get you out of here" Ming-Hua said as she proceeds to tear through the various chain links holding P'Li captive with waterbending.

The broken links fall to the floor and P'li stands up as she lifts up the metal mask covering her forehead, revealing a tattoo. After that P'li is being piggybacked by Ming-Hua and the waterbender has fashioned her tentacles into icy climbing hooks. She gradually scales the surface.

"We could have just taken the elevator" P'Li said dryly Ming-Hua ignores her and she keeps climbing "Show off".

Back to the surface both women leap out and land on their knees. Zuko's dragon roars, which catches P'li's dragon breathes orange fire on them. CP'Li intercepts the flames, causing them to pass around them harmlessly in a bubble. P'li stands within the vortex of flames as she firebends them away.

P'Li looks up and smiles "I've waited thirteen years to feel this warm".

P'li moves her arms around and the fire dissipates but a stream of air shoots out from her tattoo, hitting Zuko's dragon quite violently in a powerful explosion. The beast howls in pain as it falls from the sky.

Zuko is dodging a rock and shooting a flame at Ghazan. Another boulder flies at him and Zuko dodges that too, sending another stream of fire at Ghazan. Ghazan jumps up and bends on rock. Zuko firebends again and Ghazan is taking refuge from behind the boulder as the fire collides against the rock harmlessly. Ghazan separates the boulder into two different pieces and sends them flying to Zuko. He uses firebending to force the first rock away but gets hit by the second piece wich knocks him backwards into the snow.

Zaheer lands behind Zuko followed by Tonraq who chases after him by propelling himself with a slab of ice and raining more ice chunks on Zaheer. Tonraq turns to the side and looks at P'li. The woman immediately firebends with her mind towards the Chief. Tonraq quickly brings up a thick sheet of ice to protect himself but is blown back when the explosion collides with the ice. The fallen Chief rolls on the snow, unconscious.

Zuko was still on the ground and he tries to push himself up. The sound of an engine starting up catches his attention. The truck rolls away. They failed, ow all of them are free.

Inside of the truck P'li and Zaheer are locked in an embrace. P'Li smiles at him "I thought I would never see you again".

Zaheer smiled back "I never doubted".

The couple kiss and Ghazan is looking to the side at the couple. He is visibly uncomfortable "Really? Right now?".

Ming-Hua silently moves her clothing to the side, revealing the picture of Tifa she has kept with her. She smiles before putting it back. She was eager for the day when she would get her own lover.

* * *

Back in the earth kingdom, Korra and Tifa were training some hand to hand together. Or more like Korra taking out her frustration and Tifa was unlucky enough to be the punching bag. Asami was watching from the side lines, with baby Aerith in her arms.

"I know that Earth Queen is lying to me!" Korra said as Tifa dodges a blow and sends an punch at Korra who avoids it as well "I can tell by that stupid little queenie smirk of hers!" Tifa blocks a kick and two punches "And I can't believe I helped her! I should have known she was using me!".

After her rant Korra jumps up, spins around with a airbending kick that sends Tifa stimbling and falling on her butt with a grunt.

"Whoa! Hey!" Asami said as she gets between her lover and the angry Avatar "I think you both use a break. You letting off steam is starting to... Hurt. A lot".

Korra calmed down and hellped Tifa up "Sorry".

"Don't worry. I've been hit worse than that" Tifa said.

"Mako! Bolin!" Asamis said as the brothers run into the courtyard. Bolin pants heavily.

"You're okay. Where have you been?" Korra asked.

Bolin pants some more and tries to catch his breath "We chased Kai. Train. Slipped away. Slept in trash pile. Met our family! Grandma tears. Mako's scarf" He puts Pabu on his head, mimicking a head dress "Earth Queen... lying".

Bolin collapses while Pabu jumps off his head. Asami looks at Mako "Can you interpret that?".

"The Earth Queen's been secretly taking airbenders, and forcing them into her army" Mako explained.

Korra raises her fists in anger She was lying! I knew it! I swear the next time I see her-".

Asami walks up to her and interrupts her with a whisper "It's the Queen".

Korra relaxes and looks up in surprise. The Queen's palanquin towards Korra. And Bolin opens up his coat "Quick! Pabu, shirt!" The fire ferret jumps in with a chirp. Bolin buttons up his coat and the ferret squeaks as it fidgets around "I know. Sorry. Kinda sweaty".

The Queen walks towards them with Gun trailing meekly behind "You're here. Gun, tell her the news".

"We've received word from the Yang province. There have been reports of airbenders there" Gun explained.

"Wonderful, isn't it? It's the very thing you've been looking for" The Queen said.

Team Avatar looks at her passively. Tifa had to fight the urge to strangle her until she frees the Airbenders.

Korra speaks with forced enthusiasm "Thank you. That is just the most wonderful news. Ever. Yay".

So, I assume you and your... friends here will be leaving immediately- Ahhh ah choo! Ah choo!" The queen began sneezing without control "Ahhh choo!" The Queen turns to Gun and grabs him by the collar. "Is there an animal in my presence?!".

"No, Your Majesty. I would never allow an animal near you!" Gun said.

Bolin comically slides away to avoid being cought.

" Ah choo! Ahhh ahh ah choo!" The queen's head dress is in disarray now thanks to all the sneezing. She picks up Gun's sleeves and wipes her nose with it "If I find one within fifty feet of me, it's your head. Anyway, if you need any assistance packing, let Gun know. He'll see to it that you're on your way. By evening."

"Err... this evening? I'm not sure about leaving so soon..." Korra said trying to come up with an excuse.

Asami speaks up to help Korra "Because our airship is having engine trouble. It'll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs".

"Yeah. My girl here tends to be to eager to build her stuff that she overlooks details. Like the time she-" Tifa yelps as Asamis steps on her foot hard, casing her to bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Ah ahh ahh AH CHOO! Ah choo!" The queen continued to sneeze as she walks away

Korra looks Asami "Thanks for buying us some time".

"Did you have to step on my foot!?" Tifa demanded with a glare.

"As your girlfriend, it's my job to shut you up when you talk more than you should" Asami said in a matter of fact tone.

Tifa glared more and was about to speak until a kiss from her lover made her stop. Asami pulled back, some saliva conecting them for a moment.

"Don't be such a baby. That's Aerith's job. I will have a look on your foot later. We need to tell the rest" Asami said. Tifa nodded and they headed to the others.

Inside the house in the living room, they had explained everything. Tenzin was really upset for a n obvious reason "I can't believe the Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders".

"Those people should not be forced to join an army" Korra said.

"Well, technically the Earth Queen has a right to conscript her citizens" Bumi said and the rest of the team shoot him dirty looks "What? It's true".

"She may be Queen, but that does not change the fact that what she's doing is wrong. We need to do something" Tifa said

"Guys, what if Kai was spotted airbending? He might have been taken too" Jinora said in a worried tone.

"Probably not. He's surprisingly difficult to catch" Bolin said and clutches his hands together "Like a- like a little greased hogmonkey".

"But, what if he was?" Jinora asked, clearly worried about Kai's safety.

Korra gets out of her seat and walk to Jinora to comfort her "Don't worry, Jinora. We'll find him. We just need to figure out where to look".

"The Earth Kingdom is massive. It could take weeks to find anything in this place. We need to know where to look first" Tifa pointed out

"I bet they're under Lake Laogai" Mako said, everyone gives him confused looks "What? I've been reading some of Jinora's books. The old Dai Li agents used to have a secret fortress beneath the lake".

"Mako's right. It's the perfect spot to hide airbenders. And I know how to check it out without being caught. I can project my spirit into it" Jinora said.

Tifa, Korra and Bolin raise their eyebrows in surprise. Along with Bumi "You mean that out of body thing you did to help giant spirit-y Korra?".

"You can still do that?" Tenzin asked.

"It's not as powerful as it was during Harmonic Convergence, but if I can get close enough, I think I can do it" Jinora said.

Korra rests a hand on Jinora's shoulder "Let's go get Kai out. Let's get all the airbenders out".

As Korra leave with Jinora and Tenzin, Asami took Tifa's hand "Come on. Let's have a look on that foot". Tifa nods and follows her lover for her inspection.

A while later they had gathered again and Jinora explained that the Airbenders were hidden under the Queen's temple.

"I can't believe Miss Queenie Smugface had them right under our noses the whole time!" Korra said in anger.

"We have to get into that compound tonight, and get those airbenders out" Tenzin declared.

"Alright, we go in under the cover of darkness. Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium sized bulldozer, and does anyone have a badgermole that knows morse code?" Bumi asked after explaining his insane plan.

Tenzin sighs and a series of knocks are heard on the wooden door. Asami sighed "Oh great. Not the Queen again".

"Everyone, act normal. And Bolin-" Korra began but Bolin beat her to it.

"I'm on it!" Bolin opens his coat and Pabu reels back "What? Hey, I'm not sweaty this time!".

The fire ferret goes in reluctantly and Bolin buttons up his coat. The ferret fidgets inside the coat and pushes its tail out outwards, startling Bolin who looks at his ferret with no amusement. Tenzin goes to the door looking back at Asami and Korra. He turns towards the door and opens it to reveal Lin at their doorsteps.

Tenzin was surprised as Lin walks into the apartment "Lin? What are you doing here?".

"We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life's in danger" Lin said.

"What?" Korra walks towards them and stands in the middle "What's going on?".

"I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq" Lin said to Tenzin.

"Why is Lord Zuko with my Dad?" Korra asked.

Lin still ignores Korra and talks to Tenzin "Zaheer and the others have escaped".

This surprised Tenzin even more "How is that possible?".

"Because Zaheer is an airbender now" Lin said.

Tenzin's surprise turned in to shock "No".

"Alright, hold on" Korra said and turns towards Lin "Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what's going on? Who's Zaheer? Why is my life in danger?".

Lin and Tenzin glance at each other silently. Tenzin relents "Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities".

Korra looks down as the answers click in her head "So that's why you and my Dad sheltered me away".

"It was for your own safety" Tenzin said.

Mako steps forward "Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?".

"We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was" Lin said and takes a step towards Korra "Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you".

Tifa let the news sink in 'Could they be the evils that Aerith warned me about?'.

No. I'm not running" Korra said in her normal defiant tone.

Lin closes her eyes to calm herself "Korra, you don't understand. These criminals are like nothing you've ever faced before".

But Korra is dead serious "Look, I'm not a little kid any more. You don't need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders, and I'm not leaving without them".

Lin gives in "Fine. Let's get them and get out of here. Where are they?".

"In a military compound, and we're busting them out" Korra declared.

Tifa hands Aerith to Asami "I'll leave her in your care Asami. She will be safer with you".

Asami nods as the takes the baby in to her arms "You can count on me".

At the walls outside a construction site at night as two guards patrol the perimeter. One of them holds a lamp in hand as Jinora waits for them at the corner. The guards as spot Jinora.

She gives a wave "Hi".

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"Ah, it's just that little airbender girl who came with the Avatar. You shouldn't be walking around here all alone" The other guard scolded.

"I'm not alone Jinora said and points behind them. Tifa, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Bumi, and Bum-Ju all in battle ready positions.

The guards were now tied up and unconscious as Jinora scurries away.

They head to the compound. Tenzin peeks out from the entrance and sneaks in followed by the others in one straight line. They run towards an opening in the wall. Tenzin and the others pressed up against the wall in the stairwell.

Tenzin watches some Dai Li walk away. He turns back to the rest of the party. Bumi and Bolin are each carrying a suitcase slinged on their shoulders "Bumi and Korra, you two will come with me to find the airbenders. You four find Kai. We'll meet on the surface shortly. Radio us if anything goes wrong".

Tenzin turns away and Tifa, Jinora, Mako, and Bolin run along the corridor while the other three rush down the stairs. Tifa and her team reached Kai's cell and opened it.

"C'mon. We're getting you out" Mako said.

"Kai!" Jinora squeezes past the brothers and Kai stands up. Jinora throws her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on Kai's cheek. The boy blushes and has a goofy expression of happiness.

"Whoa oh! Tenzin is not going to be happy about this" Bolin said like a gossiping gril.

"Then don't tell him" Mako said.

"How can I not? This is too juicy!" Bolin said and Mako looks to the side in annoyance.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I'm really sorry about stealing your wallets. And running away. And getting you stuck on that train" Kai said, and this time her really did sound sorry.

Bolin bends down to hug the boy "Aww, we can't stay mad at you".

"Yes, we can. I have a lot of money in that wallet" Mako said annoyed.

"Guys, come on!" Jinora spoke up.

"We need to leave before we get cought" Tifa added.

They leave the cell and they round the corner and come to a sudden halt. Three Dai Li agents were blocking their way. "Deserting Her Majesty's army is high treason. Punishable by death!".

Tifa glared "Get out of the way before you get hurt!"

The Dai Li's answered by attacking. Mako and Bolin who dodges them. Mako sends a blast of fire towards them and his brother leaps over his head, kicking a huge chunk of rock from the wall. Mako jumps and turns, sending another stream of fire at the Dai Li. The sergeant rolls on the ground while the other two men run up the wall to avoid the fire attack. The sergeant on the ground earthbends his rock gloves while one agent get slammed against the wall by a heap of rock.

His partner dodges at the side and runs forward. The agent runs on the wall and kicks a slab of earth at the brothers who avoid it. Bolin presses one hand on the ground and kicks the side of the wall, sending the agent to the other part of the corridor. The sergeant dashes forward and raises his arms up, bringing up a chunk of earth up to shield him from Mako's fire. He runs up his barricade and lands with one hand aimed out, bending his glove. The rock glove grabs Jinora's arm. Jinora yelps in pain as she is pulled forward and grabs the back of her head when she lands in the sergeant's grip.

Kai becomes determined and dashes forward. The sergeant slams his foot down, bringing up a small chunk of rock and pushing his hand out, sending it flying towards Kai. Kai slides under the rock, across the floor and kicks out his leg, shooting an arc of air forward followed by thrusting his palms out.

Jinora escapes from the hold by airbending upwards to avoid Kai's attack and the first air blast knocks the sergeant off his feet while the second one hits him square in the torso. The Dai Li sergeant is sent flying backwards to his fallen colleagues.

"I guess I am as good as I thought" Kai said.

"You did good. Now let's move!" Tifa said and they ran from the exit.

As soon as they reached the outside the others were ready to leave and Bumi called out "We need HEEEEEELP!".

Tifa looked behind them. Several soldiers were on their heels. At this rate they would never get away in time. But suddenly she felt a spark inside her, her adrenaline spiked and her eyes... flashed white.

She stopped in her tracks as white light covered her body and then... glowing white angle wings spread from her from her back and she let out a loud scream as she sent out a blast. Sending the soldiers flying and even damaged the bulding. Everyone looked at Tifa in shock as she was flying in the air and unleahsed more of her power to make sure no one could follow them.

When the dust cleared, Tifa was still in the air for a bit before she closed her eyes, her wings wanished and she began to fall. Luckily Korra cought her before she could hit the ground and they flew away on the bison.

Korra held the unconscious Tifa in her arms before looking at Tenzin "Hey Tenzin... what was that? I have never seen such power before".

"For once Korra... I have no idea" Tenzin said.

Tifa was still out... she had no idea what she had just done and the power she had just awakened...

A power that did not come from this world, but another world not unlike her old one, but different still.

And Team Avatar are not the only ones to have felt it. A certain team will soon know about it too and that will bring unwanted attention.

 **.**

 **Tifa has a new power. Any die hard Final Fantasy fans might know what this power is. All I will say is that it's not from the Final Fantasy 7 world.**

 **I look forward to see if anyone can guess it.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A Old nightmare returns.**

 _ **Is there any place safe for the Avatar? First, President Raiko banished her from Republic City, then The Earth Queen declared her an an enemy of the kingdom after Korra rescued a group of airbenders from Ba Sing Se. And now Korra has learned that Zaheer and his fellow criminals are after her. With Tenzin busy bringing the new recruits to the Northern Air Temple, Korra's protection now rests in Bei Fong's hands.**_

 _ **But that is not all. During the battle at Ba Sing Se, Tifa displayed a astonishing new power, despite not having any access to her spiritual powers ever since her battle with Vaatu. But that power put such a strain on her body she ended up falling in to a coma. Just what is next for our favorite fighter?**_

* * *

On the airship Asami sat next to Tifa who was yet to wake up. Little Aerith was in Asami's lap, a look of worry on her face as her mom was not waking up. Asami had done her best to keep Aerith calm and hoping Tifa would wake up soon.

"How is she?" Asami looked up to see Korra walk over to them.

Asami sighed "The same... you sure there is not anything you can do?"

Korra moved her hand over Tifa "I just can't put my finger on it. Her body is just fine, just exhausted, nothing some rest would not be able to fix. She is alive and well, her heart is beating and she is breathing with no problems" Korra put her hand on Tifa's forehead "But spiritually, it's like she's empty. Like her spirit left her body".

"Think she is in the spirit world?" Asami asked.

Korra shook her head "Already checked. There was no trace of her there. I'm afraid all we can do right now is to wait and hope her spirit finds it's way back to her body".

Asami sighed again as she held Tifa's hand 'Please come back to us Tifa. I need you... both of us need you'

Aerith began to cry as if sensing the bad situation. But unknown to them, Tifa was not completely out of it.

* * *

As for Tifa herself, she was walking around in a place she had never seen place consists of a large circular platform at the bottom, with floating rocks and square pillars in the air surrounding it, forming a rough path spiraling to the top of the arena. Tendrils of Blue Lifestream could be seen all over the place. At first glance it reminded Tifa of the Planet's Core back in her old world but there was some clear diffrances.

As explained before, Lifestream look alike was blue instead of green. The spiritual presence felt a lot different and there was orbs as countless as the stars floating all over the place.

One got infront of her. Tifa looked at it before reaching out and touched it. She closed her eyes at the sudden flash of white light. When she looked back she gasped at what she saw... she saw herself, but it was her younger self back before he village was destroyed... memories of a much calmer life.

"What is all this... just what is this place?" Tifa asked out loud as she looked around "Am I dead? Is this the Lifestream?".

"Close enough. But no, this is not the Lifestream and you are not dead... yet" Came a cold and a all to familiar voice.

Tifa froze in place before slowly turning her head "No... not you! It can't be!" The very familiar man stepped out from behind a wall and Tifa felt her heart drop **"Sephiroth!"**.

There was no misstaking it. A tall man with a muscular build. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. Sephiroth's long silver hair has bangs parted to either side of his face. green cat-like eyes and wields the Masamune, a seven-foot long katana he is rarely seen without.

This man... was Sephiroth... The man responsible for changed Tifa's whole life.

"It's been a long time, has it not? Tifa Lockhart" Sephiroth said in his normal calm and ice cold voice.

"Not nearly long enough you monster!" Tifa said with a glare full of hate and resentment.

"I can see you didn't miss me, Ms. Lockhart" Sephiroth said, not even a little effected by Tifa's glare.

"What is this place?" Tifa demanded.

"You mistook it for the Lifestream. While it's not, you were not far of. This is the Reality-stream" Sephiroth said.

"Reality-stream?" Tifa asked on confusion.

"A realm of unlimited energy that excits between reality itself" Sephiroth explained as he showed several more obrs, each serving as a window in to other worlds "Turns out there are many different realities out there. Some of them are not unlike our own reality"

Tifa saw some worlds that did indeed look alot like her own, only with some minor differences to make them unique "How did we even get here?".

"When Cloud sent me back into the Lifestream, I naturally tried to find a way to get back. But when I found a new type of energy I had never seen before, I tried to use it to bring myself back to life. But instead of bringing me back to the land of the living, it sent me here, to the Reality-Stream" Sephiroth explained "As for how you ended up here, your spirit has left your body for the time being".

Tifa took a moment to process all this before her glare returned "What do you want now? You gonna destroy me now?".

"On the contrary, Ms. Lockhart. I need you" Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean?" Tifa demanded with her guard up.

"I've spent a very long time studying all these different worlds, and while they are truly fascinating, I have been unable to travel to any of them. I was starting to believe I would be trapped here forever... but then you showed up in the Avatar world" Sephiroth said with an evil smile.

Tifa didn't really like where this was going "What about me?".

"When you were hit by that demons energy blast, it should have killed you. But instead you achieved what I was not able to do: You managed to send your body and spirit through reality itself and then continue live on in another world" Sephiroth said "And that was more than enough to earn my full attention".

Tifa gasped when she finally understood "You... you've been watching me this whole time!?".

Sephiroth nods "I have indeed. While I can't interact with the different worlds directly, I was still able to pull some strings to make sure the events played out the way I wanted them to. And your powerful conection with the spirit world became clear early on".

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but my spirit powers are long gone" Tifa said.

"No. Vaatu only told you that as a simple begging for mercy, since he would be unable to defeat the Avatar without a powerful host. You never lost your power, they simply evolved" Sephiroth said.

"Evolved?" Tifa asked confused.

"Yes. Tifa Lockhart, you have managed to gain a power from another world" Sephiroth said as he made an orb come up that showed when Tifa got white angel wings and glowing eyes.

Tifa watched in utter shock as she laid waste to all of the Earth Queen's forces and even destroyed the building "H-how did I do that!?".

"Your conection to the Reality-Stream allowed you to gain that power. It's called: Angel Wing, used by another girl who is not to unlike you, granting notible power and combining it with your own, it becomes even more deadly" Sephiroth explained.

"Why are you even telling me all this? What do you want from me!?" Tifa demanded.

"Like you already knew, I have been watching you for a long time. I could not go to the world of Benders, but I could cast some of my illusions. And to make sure I was not wasting my time with you, I gave you some tests. I started with making you see me in your dreams to make sure the connection with this place was as strong as I thought. Then when I was sure you had the conection and Amon began his amusing little revolution, I could sense his growing desire for you. I filled his head with ideas which led him to pursue that feeling. The physical and emotional pain he inflicted on you was a test of your will to live and served to awaken your spirit power. And after that, I was able to speak to Vaatu and tell him about you and that you would be the perfect host for him and conviced him to take your body instead of Unalaq. By overpowering his influence, you showed just how powerful your spirit had become. Now I am sure you are the one" Sephiroth explained.

Tifa had wide eyes as she allowed everything to sink in "Then, everything that happened... all my pain... all my suffering.. everything with Amon... everything with Vaatu... It was all your doing!".

Sephiroth smiled "Yes. I made it all possible".

"YOU MONSTER!" Tifa screamed in rage as she attack her most hated enemy.

Sephiroth slashed masamune at her. Tifa dodged the blade as Sephiroth swung again, with Tifa ducking under the blade and managed to get close. Tifa punches Sephiroth twice before repeatedly kicking him. She temporarily stops and then punched Sephiroth away, running in pursuit. The fallen hero lands without a hitch as Tifa approaches with a punch, which Sephiroth managed to catch with his hand. Smiling camly, Sepiroth kicks Tifa in to one of the stone walls.

Tifa could see her body fading as Sephiroth "You Tifa Lockhart. You are my key out of this place".

"Like hell I am! I will never free you. I will find a way to stop you forgood. Until then, you can rot in this place!" Tifa said before allowing herself to travel back to her body.

Sephiroth only chuckled darkly "I'll see you again soon".

* * *

Back in the human world Tifa let out a loud gasp as she woke up and sat up. She was breathing hard while holding her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. She has not felt this scared in years. He was back, Sephiroth was back! And not only that, he was the one responsible for all the hell Tifa has been forced to go through. And what did he mean that she was the key for his return? Just what was he planing to do? This was so much to take in and Tifa did not even know where to start. How is she supposed to stop the man who is clearly much more powerful than she could ever dream to become?

"Tifa!" Asami rushed up to her "Thank goodness you are awake... you ok?".

Tifa looked at her "Asami... I-I-I-I-".

Asami gave her a deep kiss. Tifa could feel her body relax as she returned the kiss. Their tounges joined together and both let out the softest of moans. They pulled apart, a trail of saliva conecting them for a moment.

"Thank you... Asamis... I needed that" Tifa said while catching her breath.

"Anytime. What happened?" Asami asked.

Tifa was shaking "He's back, Asami! The monster that destroyed my old life is back! Sephiroth is back!".

"Who are you talking about? Who is Sephiroth?" Asami asked.

Tifa sighed. This was gonna be real hard to explain.

 **.**

 **Well there you have it. Now you know how Tifa used a power from Fintal Fantasy 8.**

 **And now you know why all that dark stuff happened to Tifa in Book 1 and 2.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Metal Clan.**

Naga leaps in the air and catches a ball with her mouth. The group had stopped near some scenic hills. Tifa has mostly recovered and was ready to re-join the group in their search. Naga returns the ball to her master and Korra uses airbending to fling it far away.

"While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down. We should get moving" Lin said.

"Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us" Korra assured as Naga returns and drops a ball to Lin's feet. Korra pets her beloved mount "I think she wants you to throw it for her".

Lin looks down at the ball and it is covered with drool and grass "I'll pass, thanks".

Tifa smiled and gave the ball a small kick "Go girl!" Naga ran after it.

Then Asami and Mako ran out of the airship with the former saying "We just got a call on the radio about another airbender!".

"Finally! Where are they?" Korra asked.

"A city called Zaofu, the home of The Metal Clan" Mako answered and Lin was visibly uncomfortable.

Korra looked at her "You know the place?".

Lin crosses her arms uneasily "Er, never been. But I don't want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City".

"Sorry, but if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next" Korra declared as she and the others enters the ship.

Lin glares to the side. Naga bends down and nudges the ball to Lin with her nose. The metalbender regards the polar-bear dog for a moment before bending out her cable, slapping it against the ball as it punctures and deflates. Naga looks down at the deflated ball and lowers herself down, pawing at it, attempting to roll it on the ground. She makes a sad whining noise and her tail sags.

The airship is now flying through the clouds. As the clouds past, a huge gleaming city made entirely out of metal in the shape of a lotus flower is seen. There are smaller metal flowers around the city too.

"Wow, wow, WOW! An entire city made of metal! Oh hoho! You should be right at home, Bei Fong" Bolin said in excitment.

Lin is seated on a bench far away from the windows with her arms crossed. Naga and Pabu are near her "Hmm... ".

 _'What's with her today? She is more grumpy than usual'_ Tifa wondered, a little put of by Lin's drastic change in attitude.

They finally reach the landing pad of the city. A metalbender bends a string of cable out and it loops itself around a hook under the airship. Two more metalbender guards bend an intricate flight of metal stairs connecting to the airship.

Bolin runs enthusiastically "Yeah!".

Asami stops and turns to Lin "Aren't you coming?".

"What's there to see? It's metal, big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's get moving" Lin said before she points to the team "And don't tell anyone I'm here.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, just do what I say" Lin snapped.

"Fine" Korra rolls her eyes and walks away "You got it, Chief Crankypants".

Tifa gave Lin a look before walking out with Aerith safely in the baby bag on her back. Something about this place clearly upset Lin. And Tifa wondered just what could be so bad that it made Lin so tense?

Outside, the team walk up to a man in green and yellow robes flanked by guards "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you" He bows with his hands clasped "My name is Aiwei".

Korra returns the bow "Thanks for having us".

Aiwei looks at the others "Is this everyone?".

Korra looks behind herself "Yup! Just us. So, can I meet the new airbender?".

 _'Real smooth Korra'_ Tifa thought with a shake of her head.

Aiwei speaks a little stiffly "Of course. Right this way".

They step onto a platform and the guards bend the gates up containing the Earth Kingdom symbol before bending downwards, sending the platform down. It is a giant elevator.

Inside the city where a tram passes by on a rail line. Bolin is pressed up against the window as he marvels at the city. They see a little more of the city where its citizens wear uniform green and silver robes. The tram continues to move along the rail and passed a statue of Toph with her arms raised, holding an up an intricate octagon.

"That statue honors the first metalbender, Toph Bei Fong, who expanded the possibilities of what benders were capable of. Here, everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential" Aiwei said.

"Does Toph live here?! Are we gonna get to meet her?" Bolin asked in excitement.

"I'm afraid not. She used to visit from time to time but years ago, she left to wander the World, in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since" Aiwei said.

"This city sure is a work of art. Wouldn't you say Aerith?" Tifa asked her daughter who also seemed to marvel at the shiny city.

The tram comes to a stop at the end. They get a view of some flower which has numerous terraced slopes along with various buildings like a house, courtyard, waterfall, arena, lake, and a small stadium.

"Wow. Is this where the airbender lives?" Korra asked.

Aiwei nods "Yes. But first, her mother wants to meet you".

They head inside of a building, in the middle of a room a group of dancers are standing on a small metal flower prop.

"Training?" Korra asked.

"Not exactly. They're rehearsing for a dance premiere next month" Aiwei said.

The troupe begins an intricate dance as dancers fall from the ceiling and land on the flower petals which bend upwards to bounce the dancers around. A pair of girls hold hands as they drop down into a flower which closes its petals immediately. Then the petals open up to reveal the girls with one leg raised up and crossed in an X-shape while the girls' arms are in a pose.

A woman in her forties looks behind to see that she has guests, sheclaps her hands "That's it for today, everyone" She then walks up to the Team.

"Allow me to introduce the matriach of The Metal Clan, Su Yin" Aiwei said.

"Please, call me Su" The woman named Su presses a fist into her palm as a greeting "Great to finally meet you, Avatar Korra. And this must be Mako, Bolin, and Asami".

"You've done your research" Mako comented

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city" Su said before looking at Tifa "And you must be Tifa Lockhart. I have heard so much about you".

"Ok, is it safe to say I am just as famous as Korra?" Tifa asked out loud "I mean everyone seems to know who I am".

"Of course we know who you are. You are the one who took out the leader of the equalists" Su said.

Tifa visibly flinched at that. She really had no desire to remember those times.

Luckily Korra was quick to change the subject "So, you're a dancer?".

Su begins to count with her fingers "Dancer, leader, wife, mother, collector of rare meteorites. You'll find people here have many skills and interest" Aiwei leans into Su's ear and begins to whisper. Su's eyes widen and she narrows them suspiciously "Korra, why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else with you?".

Korra was surprised. Behind her, Bolin claps a hand over his mouth and he is nervous "What? I- I didn't. I mean... How did you know I was lying?".

"I am a Truth Seer. When people lie, their heart rate and breathing increase. I can sense the most subtle of changes" Aiwei explained.

"Thanks to Aiwei, there are no secrets in our city" Su finished for him.

"But you do still respect privacy right? Mainly for women with kids?" Tifa asked as she motioned to Aerith who was playing with her hair.

Su smiled at the little girl "No need to worry about that. Being a mother myself, I know exactly how you feel".

Korra relents and is remorseful "We came with Republic City's Chief of Police. She didn't want anyone to know she was here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you".

Su looked excited at that "Lin's here? Well, I would love to say hello".

"Wait, you two know each other?" Korra asked.

"You're joking, right?" Su asked. There's silence from the team as they stare at each other awkwardly. Su sighs and looks to the side sadly "Lin never told you about me".

"No... why would she?" Korra asked.

"I'm Lin's sister" Su answered. The team are slack jawed.

"Ok... that explains a lot" Tifa said out loud.

* * *

Lin whas pressing an arm on the airship's window and is looking out at Zaofu. Then Korra's voice broke her out of her thoughts I found out why you were so against coming here. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?".

Lin crosses her arms "Half-sister".

"Same Mom, different Dads. So what?" Su asked as she puts her hand over her heart "We're blood Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello".

Lin turns away from Su "I have nothing to say to you".

There was a tense silence until Korra decided to break it "You two haven't spoken in thirty years? How come?"

Su gestures a palm out to Lin "Ask her. I've tried".

"Oh, don't put that on me" Lin said as she points a finger to Su "You're the one who tore our family apart".

Su replies back coolly with a smile "And you've done a bang up job of keeping it that way".

Lin glared "You haven't changed one bit, have you?".

"Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day but that's not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you" Su said.

Korra smiles and turns towards the Chief "Lin, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?".

Lin just looks bored "Yeah. Terrific".

'Geez just what happened between those two?' Tifa wondered.

They head back in to the city and to a small arena. Two boys bend a metal disc around three pillars in the middle of the arena.

"Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc, they invented it all on their own" Su explained.

Wing kicks the disc away. His brother Wei manages to deflect it with a kick of his own. The disk flies straight in to the goal. Wing attempts to catch the disc but he is too late. A buzzer apeers above the goal and flashes red. Wing was still on the ground and pounds his hands in defeat.)

"Oh nice power, Wei" Su complimented.

Wei cheers for himself "Ha! Wing goes down!"

Su smiled "I'm so proud of those two".

The Team walks away and heads to an open air courtyard littered with various metal sculptures. A teenaged boy wearing green and silver robes is seen metalbending a sculpture. He eyeballs his sculpture with a hand on his mouth.

"Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends, and your Aunt Lin" Su said.

"Nice to meet you" Korra said.

Huan doesn't turn back to greet them properly "Hey".

"Wow, that's a really nice... banana? Yes, very- very life-like" Bolin tried to compliment.

Huan sighs "It's not a banana!" He turns to Bolin and speaks irritably "I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously".

"Oh yeah, no, I could- I could totally see that" Bolin said as Mako and Asami look amused and they start walking off "Oh, let me stand here, yes, I could see that now. Yes. Thank you" Bolin whispers to Mako "Banana. I mean that's a banana, right?".

"Let it go Bolin" Tifa said with a giggle.

They continue on until they see a slightly younger teenaged girl dressed in green reading a book on a bench

"And this is my daughter, Opal" Su said.

Opal turns towards the guests "Wow, Avatar Korra" She stands up "I can't believe you're really here. You are so amazing".

"It's great to meet you, Opal" Korra said.

"Opal. That's a beautiful name" Bolin said.

Opal blushes and pushes some hair behind her ear "Thanks".

"I'm Bolin" Bolin siad as he extends a hand out.

"Opal" Said girl shakes Bolin's hand "But uh- you already knew that".

Korra glances back and forth between the two with amused curiosity, knowing that love is building up between them. Tifa looked at Asami who looked back with a knowing smile.

"Great, we found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here" Lin said, seeming impacient.

"And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin" Su said.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you! My Mom has told me so many stories about you" Opal said with a big smiled.

"I'm sure she has" Lin replies coldly. Opal looks confused by Lin's behavior.

"So I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra trains Opal" Su explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple" Korra said.

"That sounds amazing!" Opal said, sounding eager.

"Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here" Su dismised.

 _'Protective mother I see'_ Tifa mused in her head.

"I guess I could help her get started" Korra said.

"Absolutely not! We're leaving" Lin said in anger.

"She's just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me" Korra explained to Su.

"If you're concerned about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the World. Now I will see you all at dinner and come hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth" Su said as she began to leave.

Korra smiles at Lin "Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while".

Lin looks to the side and growls. Now Tifa was really curious of why she was so hostile towards her family.

* * *

Later that night they were all gathered in the dining room as the chef held a speech "Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi paired with a ginger infused pea tendril, and hibiscus root salad".

"Stunning" Su said.

The chef bows and walks away. But then a man and a boy apeers in the door "Sorry dear, I'm going to have to take dinner in my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel".

Su who looks at him fondly "Well don't let me stand in the way of inspiration".

"You're the best!" The man said as he left.

Su turns to Korra who is seated to her right "That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband's projects".

"Five kids, what a nightmare" Lin said blandly.

"No no, my children are a blessing" Su said as she takes a bite off her plate.

"Yeah, Mom used to say that too but she never meant it" Lin said.

Su gives a glare but soon turns back to Korra "How's your search for the new airbenders going?".

"Honestly, not great. We had to rescue a whole group of them from the Earth Queen" Korra answered.

Su frowns "Oh, she's horrible! She thinks she can just do whatever she wants.

"Sounds familiar" Lin mumbled.

Su turns to her sister "What?".

Lin puts down her cup "Nothing".

"I mean the idea of even having a queen is so outdated, don't you agree Korra?" Su asked.

"I-I haven't really thought about it too much" Korra answered.

"Well, you should start. The World is evolving and the Earth Queen can evolve with it" Su said as she flings one arm out "Step aside".

Lin spoke in forced enthusiasm "Hey everyone, my little sister is an expert on World Affairs now".

"You want to talk about what's really bugging you because I'm right here!" Su said with a glare.

Lin returns the glare and is very tense. Her body is positioned to fight. Su relaxes in her seat. but before it could go to far. The last Person anyone expeted walked in "Sorry we're late, everyone".

Bolin gasps with excitement like a fan "Varrick!".

Mako looks at his brother and Bolin drops his expression

"What are you doing here?" Asami demanded

Varrick sits down "Great question, Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow. Food for thought" He leans back in his chair back and places his feet on the table "Anyhoo, how's our company doing?".

You mean my company? Future Industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the President" Asami said with a glare.

Varrick held up his hands "Allegedly plotted to abduct the President. Never convicted".

"Err, that's because you escaped prison" Mako pointed out.

"No, the universe decided to set me free" Varrick puts his feet back on the ground and the chair springs back to position to reveal Zhu-Li positioned behind him near the wall"So, I looked up my old friend Su Yin here, pitched her a few ideas, and BAM! We're in business together!".

"Varrick's setting up my new technology division" Su said.

"I've seen the future and the future is-" Varrick brings out a U-shaped magnet "Magnets! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it! But that's not all, I'm-".

Lin shot out of her seat and interrupts him "Alright, enough! I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?".

"Ease up, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate but now he's a culinary master. People change" Su tried to calm her sister down.

Lin points an accusing finger at Su "You haven't!".

Lin turns away and storms off and roughly shoves her chair, sending it flying backwards.

"Lin!" Korra called after her.

There was a long silence before Tifa spoke up "Wow... I have seen rough family issues, but this is another level".

Su sighed "Se still holds on to the past".

Tifa was about to ask about that before Asami stopped her "Tifa, it's time for your massage".

Tifa looked at her "Already?".

Asami gave her a look "Already? You should have had it 2 hours ago. Now get of your butt and let's go already".

"Alright, alright! Geez" Tifa said as she stood up with Aerith in her arms and followed her girlfriend.

"Well... I can tell who is wearing the pants in that relationship" Su said with an amused smile, making the others laugh a little.

* * *

Later Korra was speaking with Su who was seated on a couch.

"You know, before I built this city there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the World" Su said.

Korra gestures to the diorama "It's amazing. Thank you for being so welcoming. And I'm sorry for how Lin's been acting" Korra then takes a seat on a similar sofa "Can I ask, what happened with you two?".

Su crosses her legs over the knee and rests her head in her right hand "It's complicated. We didn't have a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our fathers and Toph was always busy being Chief of Police. Because Mom grew up in such a strict house, she gave us all the freedom in the World hoping we figure out our own paths".

"That sounds like a good thing" Korra said.

"And in a way, it was. But we both ended up fighting for Mom's attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was... more of a rebel. Mom wasn't too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was sixteen, I left home to explore the World. I sailed the seas on a pirate ship, joined a traveling circus for a while, and lived in a sandbender commune in the desert. It took me a while but, I finally realized what I was looking for was a family. So I bought this plot of land, found a brilliant architect who later became my husband and created a place I could truly call home" Su explained.

"It sounds like you created a perfect life here" Korra comented.

Su speaks sadly "Almost. I always wanted Lin to be a part of it but I gave up hope long ago of her ever coming around" Korra glances to the side sadly too, until Su spoke again "Korra. When I mentioned how Tifa brought down the equalist, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Why is that? I thought that would be something to be proud of".

"You... never heard the whole story then?" Korra asked.

Su blinked "There is more to it".

Korra leans back "You noticed her child right?".

Su smiles "Of course, how could I not? She looks like a little angel".

"She is... but the way Tifa had her was... less than romantic" Korra said.

Su almost didn't want to know "What do you mean?".

Korra took a deep breath, knowing Tifa would not like this if she was here "Tifa... was assaulted by the leader of the equalist, which resulted in Aerith's birth".

Su gasped in shock "That's... that's awful! Who would do something like that?".

"Tifa has been trying to move on from all that for a long time now... but I fear she might never fully heal" Korra said sadly, but then a small smile spread on her face "But at least one good thing came out of it. She has an adorable little child now".

Su smiled at that, it was true. Tifa was a mother now and a proud one at that.

* * *

In another room, Tifa was laying on her belly, dressed only in her black panties as Asami sat on her thighs while massaging her back. She made sure to get all the knots out before giving her a proper massage.

"Feeling better?" Asami asked.

"Always... you sure love taking care of me" Tifa said.

"Of course. I almost lost you several times. I need to make sure you don't do something stupid" Asami said as her hands reached Tifa's shoulders.

"You really don't plan on letting me live that down, are you?" Tifa asked.

"Not a chance" Asami confirmed "Espacilly after you told us about that Sephiroth guy".

Tifa was silent after that. The fact Sephiroth was still around in a spiritual way, was an scary development indeed. And the fact he was the one who caused her all that pain made everything make a lot more sense. Tifa was brought out of her thoughts when Asami kissed her back.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

Tifa turned around so she was facing Asami "I will be. As soon as I get what I want".

Asami smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Tifa pulled of Asami's shirt and they began making out while Aerith was sleeping soundly in a crib that they borrowed from Su.

Tifa would make sure to enjoy these moments while she can. No telling when Sephiroth will try something. And he would try something soon.

 **.**

 **Well, it's been a while...**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Old Wounds.**

 _ **Lin Bei Fong has a sister! After arriving in Zaofu, Korra met Opal, a new airbender, whose mother is Lin's estranged half-sister. Suyin and her daughter welcomed Lin with open arms, but she wanted nothing to do with them. Meanwhile, Zaheer infiltrated Air Temple Island looking for the Avatar. After battling with Kya, he escaped and is now a wanted man in Republic City!**_

 _ **But not only that, Tifa is still trying to figure out what to do before the evil fallen war hero Sephiroth finds a way to escape in to the living world.**_

* * *

It was morning in Zaofu. The metal petals of each flower gradually open up, allowing sunlight into the city. The gang where having breakfast in Su's house.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Bei Fong?" Mako asked.

Korra scrapes a bit of her food onto her spoon "She's probably off sulking in her room".

"I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night" Su said.

Running footsteps are heard, catching Korra's and Asami's attention. The twins, Wei and Wing, run up to the table and Wing grabs a red fruit from the fruit basket on the table.

"All set for your power disc game today, guys?" Su asked.

Wei nudges his brother by the hips, shoving him aside as he helps himself to three fruits.

"Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt" Wing said

Wei is about to eat an orange fruit but Wing nudges Wei's arm, making him throw the fruit up by accident and Wing catches the free fruit.

"I'm going to power disc your face" Wei said.

Wing is about to chew on his fruit but Wei punches him in the stomach really hard, making Wing's face turn blue from discomfort. After a second or two, Wing swallows audibly.

Wei looks at Korra "You should come play with us".

"Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't metalbend" Korra said.

Su looked concerned "Really? Lin never offered to train you?".

"Nope, and I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting the Equalists. It was a busy few months" Korra explained.

"Well, it's probably for the best" Su gives a sly smile "I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher" Su and Korra chuckle "As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics".

"Really? That would be great" Korra said.

Opal turns to Bolin "You should try it too".

Bolin's eyes widen and he stops chewing "Uh, nah, I'm more of an Earth guy. The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel- That's kind of where my heart is".

"Okay, Earth guy. Well, let me know if you change your mind" Su said.

But then Su's metal necklace suddenly floats up and the sound of buzzing can be heard. The metallic silver and tableware on the counter start to vibrate and shake. The spoon in Bolin's mouth trembles as well and it flies out of his mouth along with all the metal objects on the table. They all get seemingly sucked onto a metal suit of samurai-like armor.

Varrick lifts the armor's face plate up "It worked! Zhu Li, mark it down" Everyone at the table slowly peek out at Varrick "Magnet suit test successful. Power down".

Zhu Li appears, tugging a metal cable. The buzzing noise ceases and all the metal objects fall to the floor after the magnet is switched off.

Varrick raises two fingers in the air "On to phase two. Zhu Li cleans up this mess".

Thanks to the weight of the armor, he walks away cumbersomely. Zhu Li hangs her head in sadness.

"Well, that happened" Asami said before looking at Tifa "Hey Tifa. You have been silent all morning. What's the matter?".

Tifa puts Aerith in Asami's arms "I need to take care of something. See you later".

Everyone was confused when Tifa walked away. Truth is, all the family drama had brought a lot of memories back to her and she wanted to do her best and prevent a real tragedy from happening.

* * *

Tifa walked outside to find Lin and she did. Lin was her usual grumpy self and Tifa hurried up to her "Lin!".

"What do you want Tifa?" Lin demanded.

Tifa looked her over "Lin you look like a stressed out wreck. You can't keep this up, you need to settle things with your sister before it breaks you".

"I have no desire or interest in talking to that woman!" Lin snapped.

"And wallow in self pity while you do your best to forget everything is much better?" Tifa shot back.

"I don't want to hear that from you! Now leave me alone and mind your own business!" Lin stormed of.

That does it!

Tifa grabbed Lin's shoulder and roughly forced her against a wall "That's it! I've had it up to my ears with your crappy attitude! Now you will listen to me and not speak a word! You hear me? Not a word!".

Lin was utterly shocked. She never expected Tifa of all people to act like this.

"I am not going to pretend that I know everything that happened between you and Su in the past. But I will have you know, you are not the only one who's had a bad past! I have lost two families, and I lost two homes! And I have been doing everything I can to make sure I don't lose this one too! But while I did have a bad past, part of it didn't even happen that long ago, being assaulted by Amon and being posesed by Vaatu! But despite all that I was able to move on and make the best of it, because now I have a family that could help me with that. And you got one too, but instead of letting them in and actually be happy for a change, you simply chooses to be alone and bitter" Tifa dropped Lin to the ground "You keep saying Su has not changed. But from what I've seen, it is you who needs to change. You need to confront your path, not matter how much it hurts. It's time you suck it up and get over it!".

Tifa walked away, leaving Lin stunned by what just happened. She then looked up and saw Aiwei.

* * *

In the Spirit Wilds in Republic City where vines have completely grown through an abandoned building. Various spirits swarm about. A police siren can be heard in the background. Cut to Zaheer and his gang resting in a dilapidated living room. Ming-Hua makes herself comfortable on a tree branch, Ghazan sits on the sofa, Zaheer is seated on the floor, and P'li is standing up with one foot on a small table.

P'li looked at him "Seems like you made quite a stir on Air Temple Island. The cops are swarming the city looking for us".

"You still want to try to take out the President?" Ghazan asked.

"No. He'll have to wait. We leave today" Zaheer said.

The group leaves the building and scouts out the area. Zaheer saw something "There's our ticket out of here".

A delivery man lifts one last box into the cargo hold of a truck. As he attempts to close the doors, a water arm sneaks out and yanks him away, slamming him against the side of the truck. He yelps with surprise and Ming-Hua angles him towards Zaheer and P'li. The waterbender changes one of the fingers in her water hand into a spike pointing at his throat.

The Delivery Man breaks out in cold sweat "There's no money. I just made my last delivery".

Ming-Hua smiled "We don't want money".

* * *

Back in the metal city Tifa was training hard, with something the looks like a metal Wing Chun punching bag. Tifa punched it from several sides, her strikes becoming faster and harder with each moment. In the end she delivered a powerful punch that sent the metal punching bag flying in to a wall, denting it. Tifa breaths hard before she heard a familiar voice.

"Looks like you are starting to get some of your old strength back" Tifa looked and saw Asami walk inside with Aerith in her arms.

"Still not enough though..." Tifa said with a sigh.

"Tifa you have been so tense recently. Is this Sephiroth really bothering you that much?" Aerith asked.

"If you knew even half the stuff he has done or can do, you would understand why I'm so worried" Tifa said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. You made it very clear that he is dangerous" Asami said.

"Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu and even this Zaheer guy, are nothing compared to Sephiroth. He can destroy the planet, or worse control it" Tifa said with her fists tightening "He destroyed my life. I will not let him do it again".

Asami walked up and kissed her "Calm down, he will not destroy anything. Not while we're all here to help you".

Tifa takes a deep breath "Right... sorry".

Asami smiled "Come on, Korra is going to learn Metal bending, figured you'd like to have a look"

Tifa smiled back and nods before they head out.

* * *

At a bridge in Republic City where the vehicles are held up by a police road block at the end on both sides of traffic. A police officer steps up to the delivery man's truck and he visibly has cold sweat on his face "Good afternoon. Where are you off to today?".

"I, uh, got a delivery to make in Bao Yu" The delivery man said as he reaches over to the passenger seat to grab a small set of documents. Behind him, Ming-Hua has a sharp ice spike pressed onto his abdomen "I should be back later today".

The delivery guy hands over the papers to the police officer outside the window.

"You all right?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired" The delivery man said as he tugs on his shirt "One more pickup, then I'm clocking out".

"I thought you said you had a delivery" The officer pointed out.

The Delivery Man realizes his mistake "Did I?".

The Police Officer takes a step backwards as his colleagues head to him for back up "I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle and open the back of the truck".

The delivery man gets out and slams the door shut behind him. He takes a few steps as he glances behind him. Then he bolts away and a second officer chases after him "Hey, get back here!".

The first officer senses that something is up and runs to the back of the truck. The officer lays a tentative hand on the handle of the door. He tugs it down and before he can open it, Zaheer airbends the door open, pushing the officers off their feet "Let's get out of here!".

Ming-Hua is at the driver's seat now and starts the engines, breaking through the barricade. Police sirens are heard and five police mobiles chase after them. P'li firebends with her mind, taking out two of the cop cars while the remaining three drive around the attack and continue the pursuit. P'li takes out one more vehicle while Ghazan bends a small portion of the bridge into lava. The last two cars drive into the lava and are trapped. Ming-Hua glances at the side mirror and then looks forward to continue driving.

They got away, and now it was time to continue their hunt for the Avatar. But Ming-Hua was on the hunter for someone else and for a much different reason.

* * *

Back in the metal city. Su is seated on a little earth bench observing Korra with a hunk of meteorite "floating" in her hands and the Avatar changes the shape into a pentagon "Congratulations. You're the first metalbending Avatar".

"Good job Korra" Tifa praised from her spot.

Korra smiles and stops metalbending, allowing the meteorite to rest on her hip. Footsteps are heard and Bolin walks up to them and stops next to Korra "So, um... I've been thinking, and I'd like to try to learn metalbending" Su stands up and heads to Bolin "I mean, I'm sure you have a waiting list or something, like, a couple years, so...".

Su rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder reassuringly "Let's get started".

Suddenly the ground shakes, everyone looks and saw Lin, panting hard and looked more angry than she had ever been before.

Bolin whispers to Korra "I think Lin is mad about something".

"You think? She looks like she is about to explode" Tifa said in worry.

Lin continues to pant "Su, it's time we talk".

"After thirty years, you're finally ready to talk?" Su asked.

Lin walks closer to Su "When we were in Mom's office that day, you could have taken responsibility for what you did, but instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away".

"Mom didn't throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero" Su corrected.

"You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn't feel worthy of her badge" Lin said.

"Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I've made some mistakes in the past, but-" Su began but Lin refused to let her finish.

"You made some mistakes?" Lin asked.

"Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we'd asked, you would know that I'm a different person now. I've been a different person for a long time" Su said.

"You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you're a different person? Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. I see right through you" Lin said.

Su glared, having finally had enough "You know what, Lin? You're the one who hasn't changed. You're still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago" In that moment Lin snapped and stomps her food and sends a chunk of earth at Su who lifts her hand up and it collides against her fist into small pieces "Okay, I guess this is how it's going to be".

Su earthbends a trail towards Lin, disrupting the metal plate Lin is standing on and causing the various meteorites to fall. Su also sends three meteorite chunks at her sister. Lin is thrown backwards and she does a roll before standing up and running towards Su. The Chief punches the ground to send a series of earth columns at her sister but Su lifts a metal plate up from the ground to shield herself. Su chucks the metal plate at Lin but the older woman jumps over it and lands on the ground. Lin proceeds to earthbend small pieces of earth up and sends it to Su who dodges from side to side.

"Should I stop them?" Korra asked.

"You don't have any siblings. Fighting is all part of the healing process" Bolin said.

"When I told Lin to comfront her past. I did not mean go balistic and attack it" Tifa said in worry.

Su cartwheels and a wall of earth chases after her. Su's sons and husband walks up to a nearby pavilion to see what's going on.

Wei hollers "Go, Mom!".

Su spins around in a circle and dodges a rectangular piece of earth and she runs off to the side. Lin stomps the ground and metalbends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture at Su who catches it just in time with her own bending. Su sends it crashing into a wall.

Su earthbends three metal plates on the ground and directs them at her sister who punches the first two away but is hit by the last. Lin grabs the plate and tosses it behind her. The Chief proceeds to chuck more rocks at Su who continues to duck and weave around. Lin earthbends a sizeable chunk or earth and throws it at Su who metalbends the wall behind her around herself in a protective circle. She metalbends the other part of the wall and slams it into Lin who is thrown back into the pavilion her nephews and brother-in-law are standing on.

Lin is visible exhausted and pants for a while before frowning. Su walks across the bridge towards the pavilion "You got it out of your system?".

Lin glares "Not quite yet!".

Lin earthbends the stairs behind her and hovers it over her head. In response, Su earthbends a huge boulder above her own head too. They run towards each other but Opal lands in the middle of the two women and airbends both chunks of rocks away.

Opal raises her voice "What are you two doing?! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?".

Su pants for a bit before looking to the side sadly. Lin is trying to catch her breath but her eyes roll backwards and she starts to faint. Lin is about to fall into the ground but Korra slides in and catches her body just in time.

Tifa ran up to them "Will she be ok?".

Korra checks Lin's condition "She should be fine. She is just exhausted"

"Take her to her room... she needs all the rest she can get" Su said.

* * *

Hours passed and Tifa, Korra, Mako, and Bolin are standing outside Lin's guest room.

"Uh... who's gonna knock?" Bolin asked. Korra pushes him towards the door and he prevents himself from crashing into it "Oh! No, no, no, no, no, no. Not me. You're the Avatar. Why can't you do it?".

Korra looked uncertain "Uh, I can. But I just thought that you-".

Mako walks towards the door "I'll do it" He knocks on the door and leans his body against it to listen for any noise inside the room "Uh, Chief, you've been sleeping for sixteen hours. We just wanted to make sure that you're okay".

The door opens and Mako falls into the room. They look up to see Lin dressed in Zaofu robes. She stretches and yawns. She then walks out of the room with a smile "Good morning".

Korra and Bolin stare at the Chief with surprise. Mako stands up and he is bewildered too. Tifa giggled, making her friends look at her.

"Not only did Lin confront her past and managed to move on. Now she can finally be happy" Tifa said with a smile.

Looked like things was going to take a turn for the better now... or so she thought.

* * *

Zaheer and his team are hiding behind some rocks near a road.

"We should've grabbed one of those cops"Ming-Hua began as she, Ghazan, and P'li are huddle around a fire "Maybe they know something about where the Avatar is hiding".

"She could be anywhere" Ghazan said.

"We'll find her" P'li spoke up as she looks behind at Zaheer who is meditating. "It's just a matter of time".

Zaheer opens his eyes "She's with The Metal Clan".

Ming-Hua smirked _'Tifa Lockhart. I will finally meet you in person'_.

However Zaheer saw something else while he was getting this information... or rather... someone else... a man with long silver hair.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
